


Sakura Being A Slut

by Damien_Kova



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Incest, Interracial Sex, Lapdance, Multi, Oral Sex, Paizuri, Spitroasting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 122,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: With Sasuke away as often and how long that he usually, Sakura is reluctant at first to take the Daimyo up on his offer. But she quickly falls into the place of a slut with his help.





	1. Awakening Something Deep Inside

Taking a seat at her desk in the Examination Wing of the hospital she had been stationed at for the past few days, Sakura was surprised when the Daimyo of Konoha had made his way in with two strong bodyguards standing behind him. At first, she didn’t recognize him, never having seen him before today. But when he closed the door behind himself and smiled at her, it was clear just who he was. The man that had taken over Danzo’s position after the war. She returned a smile of her own and gestured toward the examination table that was behind her. “Take a seat and tell me what’s wrong. I would’ve expected someone like you to be able to set an appointment, but I don’t have anything for another few hours, so I’ll go ahead and do what I can for you.”   
  
“I’m just here for a medical check-up Sakura Haruno. Nothing serious.” The man immediately began to take off his shirt so he could expose his back and scarred chest to her, knowing that he’d have to so she could check his heartbeat. Though, he didn’t expect her to immediately press her fingers against his back, causing a quiet gasp to slip from his lips. “When you’re done, I’ll be on my way.”   
  
“Understood.” Sakura did her best to sound chipper as she pressed her fingers against the points of her body that Tsunade had always instructed her to during her training, checking to see just how tense his back was and if she could do anything for it. She quickly moved in front of the daimyo and put her ear to his heart and a hand to his wrist, incidentally giving him a perfect view of her cleavage through her top. Staying still and silent for a few moments, she listened to his heartbeat, noticing that it was a little bit quicker than it should be but nothing out of the ordinary. After a moment, Sakura pulled her head away from the daimyo’s chest and let out a soft sigh. “Nothing out of the ordinary, but your heartbeat is just a little quick….”

She turned around and started taking notes about certain things during the quick examination, bending over her desk and revealing the fact that she was wearing a thin, pink pair of panties that barely covered anything at all underneath her skirt. Of course, she didn’t realize that she was allowing someone other than her husband to see her like this, thinking she was just doing her job and keeping things simple. Though, when she turned around, she could see a light smirk on the man’s lips. It caused her to tilt her head to the side and wonder just what was on his mind. But, unable to think of just what it was, Sakura had no reason to bring it up.   
  
“Alright. Now is where the… The uncomfortable part of the exam comes into play.” Sakura blushed slightly as she turned her head and looked away from the daimyo. “Can I get you to stand up and pull your pants down for me?” After a moment, she could hear the thunk of a belt buckle hitting the floor, prompting her to turn around and see the daimyo’s semi-erect cock. A soft chuckle left her as she made her way over to him and smiled. “I hope you don’t expect anything to come out of this today, Sir. I do have a husband.” As she spoke, Sakura still made her way closer to him and cupped his balls in her soft hand, watching as his member grew harder in front of her.

“Sorry. You’re just lovelier than the men I brought with me. Can’t help myself when someone as alluring as you asks me to take my pants off, even under normal reasons.” He chuckled to himself as he saw Sakura’s blush getting even worse as he spoke to her. “You said you have a husband, though. So, unless you’re willing to cheat on him, there’s nothing that can be done.~” The daimyo turned his head and coughed after a moment of silence from Sakura, dragging her attention back into reality and smiling down at her. “Well? Do I get a clean bill of health, doc?”

“I’m a married woman, Daimyo… I really shouldn’t do something like this…” Sakura shook her head as she came back into the real world, a smile on her face as she still held the daimyo’s heavy sack in her hands. “Well… He hasn’t been much of a good husband, lately… He’s always away from home and never tending to me when he is there.” A soft breath left her as she gently squeezed the man’s balls, watching his cock fully harden in front of her. “Alright. Cough one more time for me.” When he did, Sakura pulled her hand away from his shaft after a moment, making sure to drag her nails along his rigid member before turning around and bending over her desk once again. She showed off her bubble butt under her skirt as she wrote down her notes and saw nothing noticeable that would mean her was unhealthy.

When she turned around again, she could see his hardon standing tall and proud between his legs. Almost like it was just waiting on her and calling to her. “A-Are you still wanting me to do something for you, Sir…? Despite the fact that I’m married and really shouldn’t?” Sakura’s voice wavered as she spoke to the man, a soft smile on her face and a bit of an extra beat in her heart as she watched it twitch in front of her. She knew that it would be awful of her to cheat on her husband like this, but seeing the massive cock that was far thicker than Sasuke’s was more tempting than it should be. Her tongue dragged along her lips as she imagined how it would feel in her pussy.   
  
“Well, you did say that he hasn’t been much of a husband. You made my cock hard. Why not take out your frustrations and get fucked like a woman like you deserves? I’m sure you’ll go home far happier if you do.” The daimyo watched as Sakura made her way back over to him and sighed, loving the way she stared at his rigid shaft without saying a word. “Nothing is stopping you. No one will know and I won’t tell a soul. I came here for a medical exam and I got one.”

Sakura sighed as she wrapped her hand around the older man’s throbbing shaft. There was a slight bit of hesitation as she started to slowly stroke it. It was warm and felt massive in her hand compared to her husband’s, but she still couldn’t believe she was doing something like this when she was married and had a child. She had never held something so thick before and it made her heart skip a beat as she realized it was as thick as a soda can. Her lips curled into a soft smile as she looked up at the man while picking up the pace of her hands. Sakura quickly started to give the man in front of her a handjob, knowing that it would be the least she could do in order to get him off. But, she still wanted to be able to relieve her own stress and make this work for herself. “If you’re doing this for me… Then I don’t think a handjob will be enough. I’m going to need more if I want to relieve my own stress.”   
  
The man stayed silent but nodded as he watched Sakura flick her tongue against the tip of his shaft. But her hand continued to move along every inch of his member as she teased him. The daimyo smiled and licked his lips as he brought a hand to Sakura’s cheek and gently caressed it. “Don’t worry about a thing. Take it at your own pace and by the time we’re done… You’re going to wish I was your husband instead of him. Of course, you’ll still have to go back to him, but I can always come back for more exams if it would help you.” Confidence littered the tone in his voice as he spoke to Sakura, his tongue dragging along his lips as he watched the blush on her face only get worse the more that he said to her.

“You sure are a confident man, aren’t you…? I still don’t think I should be doing this, but you were able to talk a married mother into giving you a handjob simply because you got hard in front of her.” Sakura chuckled slightly to flicked her tongue over the tip of his shaft again, this time earning a quiet moan from him as a result. “But you shouldn’t be too confident. Don’t forget which one of us is the medical ninja and which one of us is a civilian.” She dragged her tongue along her lips just like he did, playfully mocking him, as she began to twist her hand and rotate it around the throbbing member. Nothing was stopping her from making sure that he was going to cum and that she was going to be able to get off in return. Even if a handjob wasn’t exactly exciting to her, it was still a start to the fun that she knew they were going to have together.

Of course, she still leaned her head down and circled her tongue around the head of the daimyo’s shaft, making sure to tease him to the best of her ability. He was under her control and she knew it, even if she might love to know how it felt to have this impressive cock buried down her throat or stuffing her womb full of cum, Sakura knew that she was in charge for now. Though, she was immediately reminded in the back of her mind about how easily she broke down during sex and submitted to the person fucking her.

Sakura kept her eyes on the man as she pushed him closer and closer to his orgasm, knowing that it wouldn’t be long until he came and painted her hand and face. But she didn’t move away or shy away from what was going to happen. She knew that it was going to make her into a mess, but she could easily clean herself before she got home. Luckily, it didn’t take long for her to make the daimyo cum just from a simple handjob. A sharp gasp left her lips as he finally came and unloaded all over her. Sakura watched as rope after rope of thick, sticky, and stringy cum plastered all over her cheek and hand. A few strands even landed against her lips and the top of her chest as she continued to stroke his shaft.

Above her, the daimyo smirked and leaned back in his seat. He immediately fell in love with the way Sakura looked with cum all over her face. Though, it didn’t help that she was quick to lick her lips clean and lick her hand like a dog cleaning its paw. Before he knew it, the medical ninja in front of him had managed to completely clean herself of his cum and leave it all on her tongue for him to see. “Don’t tell me you’re going to swallow it down like that, Mrs. Haruno. Swallowing cum that doesn’t belong to your husband might not leave the best look for you.~” Of course, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling as Sakura closed her mouth and audibly gulped it down without a care in the world, opening her mouth again just to show off that it was empty.

However, she was quick in getting close enough to take the first few inches of the man’s cock into her mouth. Sakura didn’t hesitate to move how she wanted to, not giving the daimyo a chance to recover before taking his member past her soft lips. She didn’t immediately begin bobbing her head or forcing herself to take it to the base. Sakura instead pressed her tongue against the underside of the rigid member and did her best to tease the daimyo until she was satisfied with him. The married woman could still taste the cum that lingered in the back of her throat and on her tastebuds, but that didn’t stop her from smiling all the same. It tasted far better than her husband’s did, after all. There wasn’t a single reason in her mind to stop unless she felt the need to.

Luckily for her, the daimyo was patient enough to allow her to enjoy this moment to her heart’s content. But a moment was all she needed before she began to lower her head and take inch after inch of his member into her mouth and throat. Sakura was quick to gag when she felt the tip of the member drag along the back of her throat and catch her off guard, but she was even quicker to stop and collect herself. The feeling of the older man’s hand on the back fo her head was enough to calm her down and keep her in place until she felt she could move once again.

Tears stung at the corners of her eyes as she slowly forced more and more of the throbbing cock into her throat. She took her time until she reached the base of his shaft, knowing that if she went too fast or moved too much neither one of them would enjoy the blowjob properly. Sakura wanted to savor the taste of another man’s cock after her husband has been away for so long. She couldn’t even remember the last time she had tasted a dick that wasn’t Sasuke’s, but she wasn’t going to complain now that she had the opportunity to make it happen.

After taking a minute and staying at the base of the thick shaft that plugged her throat, Sakura opened her eyes and looked up at the daimyo’s face, seeing it wracked in pleasure. She slowly and teasingly pressed her tongue against the underside of his member before pulling herself back to the tip of his shaft. But instead of popping her lips off of his dick, she instead stayed there with only the tip resting in her mouth. Sakura quickly swirled her tongue around the tip and kept her eyes on the older man’s face, wanting to see just how he would react.

The daimyo didn’t bother to hide his pleasure as he leaned back on the examination table and licked his lips. “Fuck, Sakura… I didn’t think you’d get so into it so quickly.~” He brought both of his hands to the back of her head before pulling her back down to the base of his shaft, loving how it felt to have her tight throat wrapped around his cock. “But I didn’t tell you that you could tease me like that, did I?~”

A loving and happy moan rumbled in Sakura’s throat as she was forced back down and her nose pressed against the older man’s pelvis. It didn’t take more than a moment for her to realize that she couldn’t breathe and would be forced to pass out while sucking another man’s dick. But something about that knowledge caused her pussy to quiver and ache with need as she closed her eyes and swallowed the thing plugging her throat. Sakura had always enjoyed when Sasuke was rough with her, as well as anyone else that managed to get her into bed before they got together. But knowing that a man she had never met before was willing to keep her breathless while at the base of his cock caused her mind to cloud over in lust.

However, she still continued to swallow around the shaft despite knowing this. She couldn’t breathe and suck it down like she initially wanted, but that wasn’t going to stop her from pushing the daimyo into another orgasm. Even as the area around her slowly began to fade into black and she was left with nothing but the daimyo, herself, and his cock, she did what she could for him. Until he forced her off of his member and her first instinct was to pant and breathe in as much air as she could. Sakura ignored the thick strands of drool that connected her lips to the cock in front of her, staring at the saliva-coated member before diving back in and wrapping her lips around it once again.

The daimyo didn’t even bother to stop her when she went back in. Which made Sakura smile as she coiled her tongue around the rigid shaft and bobbed her head like a slut along each and every inch that she could manage without gagging. She quickly closed her eyes and whined as she felt the member that almost made her pass out throb and pulse against her tongue. It was obvious what was going to happen in another moment or two and Sakura couldn’t stop herself from being excited. Just like she was when her face was painted in his cum.

After a moment or two, the daimyo groaned as he came down Sakura’s throat. He could feel her throat rumbling as she whined and moaned like a slut before attempting to swallow down each and every drop that he gave her. But he watched her throat as she audibly gulped down what she could, making sure her throat was empty before pulling herself off of his member. Once again, he could see the strands of saliva that connected her lips to his dick. “There’s a slut somewhere in there. I don’t know why she’s been ignored for all these years, but you’re a slut deep down, Sakura.~”

Sakura just smiled as she sat there on the floor, taking deep and heavy breaths to try and fill her lungs with the air that she had been lacking over the past few minutes. Her eyes were still locked on the throbbing member that had just filled her stomach with cum, but she couldn’t bring herself to deny the daimyo’s words. It felt so good to be put in a position like that, especially with the knowledge that she was cheating on her husband to make it happen. Her lips curled into a soft smile as she reached down and started to unbutton her top, exposing her large breasts to the man before cupping them in her hands. “What do you say we have some real fun now? It’s been a long time since I’ve given a titjob. At least since before my child was born…”   
  
Of course, she didn’t wait for an answer before she leaned forward and wrapped her soft mounds around the man’s shaft. Neither of them said a word to each other before she started to massage his member with her breasts. She just stayed silent as she enjoyed the warm, slimy feeling of having a spit-shined cock between her breasts once again. Sakura giggled to herself as she watched it poke out the top of her breasts and into her view when she got low enough. But she still had a few more inches to go before she reached the bottom, causing her to lower her head and plant a few kisses on the tip.

As she did, she could still taste and feel the cum that had flooded her mouth a moment ago. It caused her pussy to quiver and ache with need once again as she imagined how it would feel to have such a thing flood her cunt with cum. Though, the thought of pregnancy didn’t cross Sakura’s mind at all as she imagined herself getting pumped full of potent seed again after what felt like years since it had last happened. She did, however, look up to see the daimyo smiling down at her and silently encouraging her to have fun with his cock. Something about that gentle gaze made her heart skip a beat.

“Don’t stop, Sakura… Keep using those massive tits to get me off again. You know you want to have your tits coated in my cum just like your face and throat were.” He watched as Sakura nodded her head and started to move her breasts at a faster rate than before. He could feel her soft skin pressing against every inch of his dick that was covered, but it felt wonderful to know that he was drawing an inner slut out of such a medical ninja like Sakura. It wasn’t every day that he got to make a married woman into a slut. “Make me cum and I’ll do whatever you can think of to you.~”

That was an offer that Sakura didn’t know if she’d be able to refuse, even if she was in a proper and non-lustful mindset. But she didn’t stop for a second to consider it. She was doing this to relieve her stress and frustrations that her useless husband had left her with after all this time of being away from home and ignoring her needs. There was nothing to consider in her mind. Sakura was going to make this man cum and have him fuck her until she couldn’t walk anymore. Though, she couldn't exactly say as much with her lips wrapped around the head of his cock while her breasts were wrapped around the rest. After a moment, she popped her lips from off his member and planted another kiss onto it, watching it twitch and throb to her touch. “Fuck me. Fuck me until I can’t walk anymore. Only then will I be satisfied after how needy my husband has left me.”

She watched as the man’s lips curled into a lustful smirk. It was clear as day just how much he enjoyed that demand of hers and just how well he was going to enjoy making it happen. Of course, that didn’t stop Sakura from lowering her head and taking the tip of the daimyo’s shaft into her mouth. Letting out a quiet and muffled moan, the medical ninja did her best to swirl her tongue around what she could while continuing to move her breasts along his rigid member, making sure to bring him as much pleasure as she possibly could manage. Sakura didn’t hesitate even for a moment when she felt his hand gently grab onto the top of her head, keeping her in place without her being able to do anything to stop him.

Instead of worrying about it, Sakura closed her eyes and gave in to the older man’s touch, keeping her head in place while her soft mounds massaged every inch of his cock that wasn’t filling her mouth. She even shifted her hips side to side while kneeling on the floor, trying to somehow hold off the lust that was bubbling up inside of her while cheating on her husband and giving another man a titjob unlike any she had ever given before. There wasn’t even a speck of doubt in her movements as she allowed plenty of drool to seep from her lips and travel down his length, pooling into her cleavage and allowing her to move her breasts more fluidly. Her lips curled into a gentle smile as she heard the man above her groaning like he was about to blow his load once again.

A moment later, she was given just what she wanted from him, gasping and screaming around his member while rope after rope of his seed pumped into her mouth. Sakura did her best to swallow down each and every drop of cum that splashed against the roof of her mouth, making sure to not spill a drop so that he would know just how serious she was about needing to get fucked.   
  
“Alright, Sakura. I think you’ve earned your reward.”   
  
The word ‘reward’ caused the married woman to pop her lips off of the daimyo’s shaft, looking him in the eyes while swallowing down the last bit of his seed that she had earned. She stayed silent and blinked a few times before hearing him snap his fingers. Her eyes immediately went to the door to see his two guards open the door and hand him a condom before stepping back out and into the hall. “Y-Your guards just… Have condoms on them when you travel? Or did you just know that this was going to happen?”   
  
“I had my hopes, but I didn’t know for sure. Besides, they go everywhere with me. It only makes sense that they carry a few of my things while doing so.” The older man chuckled and adjusted himself to lay down properly on the examination table, his cock still standing tall between his legs. “You said you wanted to get fucked, right? Well, get on the bed so we can get started.~”

Sakura immediately climbed onto the table that was used to examine her patients, knowing that it was about to be used to relieve plenty of the stress that she had worked up while Sasuke was away. Her lips curled into a loving smile as she took the condom from out of the daimyo’s hands, leaning down enough to plant a gentle and affectionate kiss onto his lips while putting it on him instead of waiting. “You’re not allowed to stop until it’s been clear that I’ve had enough. Understand?” A quiet and seductive chuckle rumbled in her throat as she looked down at the man, lifting her skirt up to her hips and moving her panties out of the way to show off her dripping pussy.

Before he could even say a word to mention that he understood Sakura’s demand, the daimyo was forced to let out a quiet groan as the woman’s tight cunt suddenly engulfed his member and her plump rear end connected with his lap. “F-Fuck… I didn’t think you’d be this eager to make it happen… But, I understand. I won’t stop until you can’t take anymore and have been satisfied.” His hands immediately found their place on her hips just as she began rocking them back and forth. It was clear that she wanted to get a good and appreciative feel for his member being buried inside of her.

Sakura’s head immediately tilted back as pleasure rippled through her body and the stress she had built up over the months of being without her husband started to wash away. Of course, the first few moments of being stuffed with a dick were not enough to make everything fade away from her but she wasn’t going to stop here. Her teeth clenched down on her lower lip as she started rapidly bouncing in place, raising her hips to leave her cunt empty and void of dick before slamming herself back down and impaling her quivering pussy on this wonderful cock. “It’s been so long since I’ve had something so big inside of me… I don’t even remember how it feels to have my husband’s cock filling me up.~”

Right away, Sakura’s eagerness got ahead of her and her body was moving faster than her mind could properly keep up with. She didn’t mind getting lost in the pleasure one bit as she fucked herself on top of the daimyo’s member. But she did let out a loud, drawn out, and excited moan that told anyone within earshot just what she was up to and where. Though, Sakura couldn’t find the room in her lust-addled mind to care as the older man started to raise his hips and thrust into her. “Fuck! I didn’t think cheating on my husband would be this relieving!~”

The daimyo watched as she immediately laid down onto his chest, her breasts squishing against his torso while their lips met for another heated and loving kiss. He continued to thrust into her and pound away at her pussy the best he could while in this position with her on top. It was very obvious just how badly Sakura needed to be fucked and have this stress and tension she had fucked out of her, but it was a treat to see her this needy and feel just how pent up she was. Unfortunately, the older man knew that he was going to cum rather quickly with just how quick she was moving and how tightly her inner walls were wrapped around his throbbing member.

Though, it seemed Sakura didn’t care as she continued to bounce on the throbbing shaft, purposefully wanting to feel the condom expand inside of her. A loud and breathless gasp slipped from her as she slammed herself down one final time on the man’s lap. She could feel a rather unexpected blast of heat fill her pussy but not reach any deeper than the tip of his cock, leaving her to believe that the older man had reached his limit for right now. However, her hips didn’t stop moving as she looked into the daimyo’s eyes and saw him looking back into her own with a sense of passion and desire that made her want more of him. But with the look the two shared, it seemed they both knew that if she pushed too hard, he wouldn’t be able to perform for as long as she could need.

That’s when another loud snap filled the room and the two guards came in once again, both of them looking at the daimyo and Sakura before the older man spoke. “Boys, you’re going to join me in making sure this wonderful lady gets the fucking she deserves. How does that sound?” Sakura and the daimyo watched as the two men stared at each other before shrugging their shoulder and dropping their pants. “That’s what I thought. One of you gets her mouth and the other figure it out. We want to make sure that she feels just as slutty and relieved as she needs to.”   
  
Sakura watched as the duo of guards made their way around her position, one of them standing to the side of the daimyo’s head and pulling her own just a little bit to match his position. Of course, she didn’t hesitate to wrap her lips around the hard member as it hung in her face. The newly reformed slut immediately began to bob her head along the member as her hips slowly lifted and dropped once again. Taking two cocks at once wasn’t something that she had ever done before, but she was willing to give it a try if it would ease the stress that she had accumulated over the years.

A loud, blissful, and shameless moan erupted from her plugged through as she felt the daimyo’s already filled condom start moving in and out of her cunt at a pace that matched her own. Though, it was quickly halted by a quiet gasp that left her at the feeling of the final guard’s cock being placed in the palm of her hand. Sakura felt the man grab onto her wrist to keep her in place as he did all the work, seeming to understand that it wasn’t going to be an easy task for her to handle all three of them on her own with them doing nothing. Sakura kept her hand in place as she focused on moving her hips and her head at a similar pace and pattern. She dropped her head down to the base of the guard’s thick cock before raising her hips. When she dragged her tongue along the underside and brought herself back to his tip, she slammed her hips back down into the daimyo’s lap.

All three of the men watched as Sakura started to adjust to the pace and rhythm she was setting for herself, all of them more than happy to let her grow accustomed to having three dicks in her reach at the same time. None of them said a word as the married medical ninja began picking up the pace of her movements. It was clear just how badly she needed it as her moans grew louder and louder around the cock buried in her throat.

At least, that was until Sakura suddenly found herself on her back with the daimyo hovering over her, the two men having shifted positions and leaving her mouth free for just a moment. “Don’t stop.” The words left her lips just in time for the dick that she had been stroking to fill her mouth and the one in her mouth to fit itself into the palm of her hand. She was no longer in control of the situation and she couldn’t have thought of a better position to be in right now. Every nerve inside of her felt like it was on fire in a perfectly blissful way, especailly once the daimyo's shaft kissed the entrance to her womb with each thrust that he made. Though, she wasn’t exactly able to voice how wonderful it felt with another dick buried down her throat.

As three cocks used her body at the same time in whatever way they could, Sakura’s mind clouded over with lust and her body reacted the best it could in a situation like this. There was far more stimulation than she had expected to feel in a moment like this. But it didn’t stop her from being able to recognize the new heights of pleasure that she reached with these three practical strangers fucking her on the same table she had examed thousands of patients on before. And each thrust that the trip made just pushed her pleasure even further, allowing her to scream out in pure and utter bliss even though it would just end up muffled around the guard’s thick cock.

The pleasure that coursed through her body was unlike anything she had ever felt before. The intensity of having three men plow away at different parts of her body while she wasn’t married to any of them felt like such a swirl of bliss, guilt, and relief that Sakura wasn’t even sure if she was awake right now. Part of her mind felt like she was dreaming due to just how fantastic it felt to actually get fucked again while her husband was away. But at the same time, her heart ached because she knew that Sasuke was capable of doing something like this with her if he actually wanted to. But instead, he was gone and she was left to cheat on him with three men that she didn’t even know the names of.

However, all of the emotion, all of the thought, and all of the guilt in her heart faded away when she felt the first of the three men blow his load and paint her face. Rope after rope of cum splattered along her cheeks and covered her in his seed. Right after that, the cock in her mouth erupted and flooded her throat with cum so perfectly salty that part of her wanted to know this man’s diet so she could put Sasuke on it. Though, all of it came to a swift halt when the daimyo blew his load inside of her pussy once again. She could feel the condom expand inside of her just a little bit before feeling some of his thick semen spill out onto her thighs and the bed underneath her.

All of this bliss and ecstasy threw her over the edge of her orgasm, causing her to throw her head back and scream at the top of her lungs while still having her throat plugged. Though, her body quivered and ached while all three of the men slowly pulled out of and away from her body, allowing her to lay flat on the table without any of them saying a word. There was no denying that Sakura had reached her limit as she couldn’t feel her legs anymore. Her throat burned as she swallowed time and time again, mentally swearing that she could still feel cum on her tongue despite none being there anymore. And the cum on her face would remain until she got up to clean it off.

Of course, the daimyo pulled the condom off from his shaft and tossed it into the nearest trashcan, denying Sakura two loads of his cum and chuckling as he could hear her whine at the sound of it hitting the trashcan. “Don’t worry, Sakura. I’d be more than happy to come back to you for more checkups if you would like. If not… Well, I’m sure a slut like you would be able to find someone to fuck her whenever she wanted them to.~” He quickly reached down and patted her cheek before snapping in her face, getting the attention of his guards and Sakura all in the same moment. “Come on, boys. My check up is done and I’m sure the wife is waiting for me back at the home. Might as well go see her. And let her know that I’ve been given a clean bill of health.”   
  
With that, all three of the men quickly made their way out of the room before Sakura could even properly bring herself down from the pleasure high that she was still feeling. The afterglow of the orgasm she just went through was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. But because of that, her body craved the warm and gentle touch of her husband after they made love. A touch she had grown used to over the years whenever she would cum from his touch. But now she was left with nothing. No one was in the room to comfort her and no one was around to hold and kiss her when she calmed down.

Heavy and blissful pants left her lips as she adjusted herself to sit up onto the table instead of laying on it. She looked down at her body and saw plenty of her own fluids coating the table between her legs while some cum rested against her thighs. But she did nothing other than sit there. Her mind was still racing over the fact that she had just cheated on her husband and was still craving the touch of another man while he was away.

“Sasuke… I’m sorry….” Sakura slowly got up from the desk and adjusted her skirt, getting into the usual seat that she was in during eams before letting out a soft sigh. She knew that what happened in here awakened something inside of her that she needed. It made her crave being fucked more and more than she had ever felt before. But with Sasuke still away and knowing just how suspicious he’d be over the sudden change in how she wanted to make love, the only option to come to mind was finding other people to fuck her. “I don’t think I’m going to be able to wait on you to come back home anymore…”   
  
The medical ninja’s lips curled into a slight smile as she saw the drool that painted the top of her breasts, the cum that stained her skirt and thighs, and the semen that was likely going to stain the exam table. Her heart sank as she realized that she was lucky the daimyo was such a devious man. The room she was in didn’t have any condoms in it since there was little need for what happened in here. If one of the guards didn’t have a condom on him, she would likely be pregnant right now with a child that wouldn’t be Sasuke’s.

However, instead of continuing to feel like it was a bad thing, her heart raced for a moment as she realized how much of a whore that made her. She wasn’t even concerned about the condom when she was getting fucked, but now here she was. Calming down but still breathing heavy, realizing just how lost she was and how much she craved being in that position again while knowing that Sasuke would never be able to compete with just how good today felt unless he actually tried next time he was back home.

A heavy breath left her lips as she turned to the sink in the room and started running the water. There was no hesitation as she washed the cum off of her face, knowing that word would spread if anyone saw it on her. A part of her that lied dormant deep, deep down inside of her didn’t mind that fact. That part of her wanted those around her to know just how much of a slut she was willing to be, walking around with cum on her face. But Sakura was smarter than that. She knew the moment word got out enough and her daughter heard, that she would lose her husband and her little girl. She’d be an outcast to them and that wasn’t something she wanted.

As she pulled her head away from the water and turned it off, another heavy breath left her. “It’s a good thing Sasuke is going to be away for awhile… Sarada isn’t likely to find out if no one can say anything and Sasuke isn’t here to overhear people talking…” Her lips curled into a soft smile as she dragged her tongue along them, able to still taste a hint of the salty cum that used to be on them. She felt her heart starting to race again, her body reacting to the flavor and reminding itself of what had just occurred to her. Sakura now knew just how badly she was missing out with Sasuke gone and her body demanded more of the incredibly intense pleasure that she was just given. “I wonder just who would fuck me…” Her tongue dragged along her lips once again as she started thinking of who to go to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After perfecting the seal that would prevent her from getting pregnant, Sakura allows Boruto to test it for her.

“Alright… If I do this, that should make this work perfectly…” Letting out a soft breath, Sakura began to pour chakra into her index and middle fingers, watching a faint pink tint surround them before bringing them to her stomach. She didn’t say a word as she heard a knock on the front door of her home. Her mind was entirely focused on the seal over her womb that she was creating. Though, standing in the middle of her hallway in nothing but a robe probably wasn’t the best way to make this happen. “Come on…” After a moment, she saw a thin pink trail start to follow her fingers while she formed the seal over her skin. It made her heart skip a beat to see that it was actually starting to form. Whether it worked or not was a different story altogether. One she would need to have answered depending on who knocked on her door once again.

“Just a moment!” She called out, gasping in relief and joy as both pain and pleasure seared into her body when she pulled her fingers away from her stomach. Sakura couldn’t have been happier when she formed the seal over her womb that would hopefully prevent any and all pregnancy for those that came inside of her. Unless she or the other person broke the seal by flooding it with chakra. But that was just in case she decided she wanted a second child with Sasuke if he ever proved to satisfy her again after this.

However, another knock on the door caused the blissful thoughts that ran through her mind to fade away. She quickly made her way to the front door of her home and swung it open with a bit of an angry look on her face. “What?!” When she saw that it was just Boruto at the front door, with a look of fear on his face, a heavy sigh slipped from her lips. “No wonder the person didn’t leave… I swear you’re more like your father every day.” Sakura took a step back and turned her body to the side, allowing the young man into her home. Incidentally, this new position also allowed Boruto to get a good view of just how big her breasts were from the side. “What’s wrong, Boruto?”  
  
“I got injured during training and was wondering if you’d be able to help me. I’m pretty sure I did something to my knee.”

The gentle blush that tainted his cheeks was clear as day to Sakura as she watched him walk past her and into her home. For someone with an injured knee, he seemed to be handling it pretty well. “Since you seem able to walk just fine, I don’t think it’s anything to be scared of. Probably just an internal bruise.” After a moment of walking with him, the duo wound on on Sakura’s couch with her on her knees next to it while he laid on his back. She brought her hands to his knee and smiled as she used her medical ninjutsu to heal him. “So, what happened to get you injured during training? You don’t usually stop after you’ve been hurt.”   
  
Unfortunately, Boruto didn’t hear the question that he was asked. His eyes were firmly locked on the incredible amount of cleavage that he could see through Sakura’s robe. He couldn’t see the seal that she had made over her womb, or her hard nipples rubbing against the fabric of her robe. But he could see her large breasts and watch them heave with each breath that she took. However, this left him to be caught red-handed as a tent started to form in his pants. “I-I…”

Sakura usually wasn’t the type to let him stare for this long, or even at all. But as she caught him with a clear view of the bulge that was forming in his clothes, a smile came to her lips. He’s young and a friend’s child, so he wouldn’t risk telling anyone what would happen. She nodded to test her seal and he might just be the perfect candidate to do so. She slowly dragged her tongue along her lips before she brought a hand from his knee to his hard cock and gently grabbed it. Her heart fluttered for just a moment as she heard him whimper to her sudden grab.   
  
“S-Sakura, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to stare! I swear, I just… I-” Boruto immediately fell silent the moment his lips were caught in a kiss by Sakura. Something that caught him entirely off guard but made his cock throb in her grip all the same.   
  
“You stare at me far more often than you should be allowed to, Boruto. But… For today, I think it’ll be okay if I allowed it.” Keeping her eyes locked on his gaze, Sakura started to undress Boruto by first pulling his pants down and revealing his cock. A sharp gasp left her as she realized it was the same size as Sasuke’s. Either Boruto was rather large for his age or maybe her husband just had a small cock. “Just for today… I’ll allow you to go as far as to fuck me if you want to.”   
  
“W-What? Are you kidding? Of course I’ll-” Once again, Boruto was kept quiet by a kiss suddenly landing upon his lips, forcing him to not say another word.   
  
“There’s one condition, though, Boruto. You’ll need to keep quiet about it. You can’t tell a soul that this happened. No one at all. Understood?” She watched him eagerly nod to her condition and couldn’t help herself from chuckling softly. He really did remind her of Naruto more and more by the day. From the eagerness he had to even the laziness and poor excuses. Maybe she’d just have to find Naruto in a few days after this. But that was a thought for another time. Especially with how quickly Boruto helped her pull his pants down so she could get better access to his throbbing shaft. “Good. Now, let’s get started.~”

The moment her lips wrapped around Boruto’s shaft was absolute heaven for the young man. He immediately leaned his head back and groaned in pure joy. Those soft lips felt wonderful around his shaft as her warm and wet tongue slowly started to swirl around it. He had never experienced a blowjob before but being able to get his first from such a talented woman sent his mind spinning in just the first few seconds. If Sakura was willing to while keeping it a secret, maybe Sarada would be willing to as well. Maybe, just maybe, he’d be able to fuck both Uchiha women in the village before the end of the week.

Of course, Sakura didn’t exactly care just what her daughter was doing as long as she didn’t get pregnant from it. But that didn’t concern her as her tongue coiled around the hard shat that pushed into her throat. It didn’t quite reach the standards that the daimyo gave her, but it was definitely an impressive size for his age. A low moan rumbled in her throat as she began to bob her head along every inch of Boruto’s cock, making sure that her lips connected with his pelvis and kissed his base every time she lowered herself down it. Her eyes fluttered closed as she let another moan leave her. She was just trying to rile the young man up at this point. Part of her imagined that he wouldn’t be able to get close to as rough as the daimyo got with her. Though, she didn’t mind that fact as she felt Boruto’s fingers starting to dig into her hair.

In a matter of moments, Sakura could already taste some of Boruto’s precum drip onto her tongue. Her eyes opened from the sudden burst of flavor, prompting her to look into his eyes to see just what he was doing. A quiet chuckle rumbled in her throat as she saw his face riddled with pleasure and bliss. It was clear he was just trying to hold back and not cum right away from how well she used her tongue. Though, as she started to bob her head once again, she made sure to drag her tongue along the underside of his length. It was an odd pleasure to listen to him moan and groan from the use of her mouth. Maybe Naruto would be the same way if she ever managed to bring him into bed.

Of course, Boruto only held tighter to Sakura’s pink hair as he was brought closer and closer to his orgasm. Words couldn’t describe just how perfect it felt to have the older woman’s soft tongue playing with his cock like it was a piece of candy. The way her soft lips traveled along every inch of his shaft made him feel like he was going to melt away from pleasure. Especially once she opened her robe and exposed that bountiful chest he was staring at earlier to him. Right at that moment, the moment he saw those erect nipple and large breasts bouncing underneath his shaft, he lost himself to the pleasure and ecstasy of this moment.

The sudden rush of cum splashing against the roof of her mouth almost sent Sakura into a panic since she had gotten no warning. Though, she was quick to relax and start swallowing down each and every drop of Boruto’s surprisingly sweet spunk. Even as more and more coated her tongue and proved to her that even young men could cum more than her husband, she was quick to make sure she didn’t miss a drop. Sakura knew that she wouldn’t exactly be a worthy slut if she made a mess of herself every time she gave a blowjob and someone came in her mouth.

When the flow of cum finally stopped, Sakura quickly popped her lips off of Boruto’s throbbing cock. She was quick to plant a few loving kisses onto the tip, though, allowing him to feel the softness of her lips once again. “I didn’t think you’d cum so qui- so much, Boruto! It’s more than Sasuke has ever given me from a blowjob.~” Turning up the seductiveness of the moment just a little bit more, she swiped her tongue along the slit of his member and earned another groan from the young man. “Thank you.~” Once again, she placed a quick kiss onto the tip before rising to her feet and giving her a perfect view of her body.

Unfortunately, Boruto had no way to respond to what he was looking at. A deep red blush came to his cheeks as he stared at Sakura’s fantastic body. She was still thin and curvy in all the right places and didn’t even look like she had a child. But as he stumbled over his words to figure out what to say, all he could think about was how his best friend’s mother just thanked him for a mouthful of cum and how it seemed like she wanted more out of him. Though, he wasn’t going to complain as she crawled onto the couch next to him and laid flat on her back, spreading her legs enough for him to see her soaked pussy. “M-Miss Sakura…”   
  
“Come on, Boruto. Don’t make me wait. I want to feel you inside me.” Sakura slowly leaned herself upward before wrapping her arms around the young man’s neck. She was quick to pull him close and keep his head at her now exposed breasts. Though, she also didn’t say anything as she felt his cock starting to slowly sink into her waiting pussy. It didn’t feel as great as when the daimyo and his guards fucked her, but it felt about as good as whenever Sasuke had filled her with his shaft. A quiet and blissful moan escaped her lips as she felt Boruto’s mouth latch onto her breast.

He immediately began to suckle on the tit in his mouth as he rocked his hips back and forth. He had never had sex before, but Boruto had a rough idea of how things worked. Though, the warm, slick walls that made his dick feel like it was going to melt was something he hadn’t expected in the slightest. It didn’t stop Boruto from suckling and playing with Sakura’s large breasts as he started to fuck her, however. Nothing was going to stop him from doing something he had dreamed of and masturbated to dozens of times now at this point.

It was oddly sweet for Sakura to have a pair of lips latched onto her breasts once again, suckling and teasing her smooth skin with his tongue. It brought her back to her days when she would breastfeed Sarada and Sasuke teased her just enough to get some milk from her breasts as they made love. But to have a young man who was just as big as her husband but half his age suckle on her breast made her heart skip a beat. The twisted and depraved nature of just what she was doing made her mind race and her pussy ache with a disturbing sense of need. Part of her wondered just what would’ve happened if she had gotten together with Naruto all those years ago in the woods when she confessed to him.

Though, that thought process was quickly wiped from her mind as Boruto’s teeth sank into her nipple and tugged on it. A loud scream of pure pleasure erupted from Sakura’s lips as she kept her hands in the young man’s hair. She made sure to keep him close to her breast so he couldn’t pull away from her. But the feeling of his shaft plunging in and out of her tight pussy was something that she couldn’t help but savor as well. It felt even better than when her husband got home and fucked her while Sarada slept. Boruto’s technique may have been a bit clumsy and needed work, but his passion for Sakura was clear as day and something about that made her want him even more. “Faster, Boruto… Faster… Give me everything you’ve got.~”

That was all the permission he needed. Taking a deep breath and tugging on Sakura’s other nipple, Boruto picked up the pace of his thrusts while he still had a chance. Moaning and groaning around her nipple as he buried his shaft as deep into her as he could felt far better than any thought of Sakura he had jerked it to in the past. His lips curled into a smile as he did exactly what she wanted him to. Of course, doing what she wanted only caused her pussy to get tighter around his shaft and make him groan even more. “C-Can I cum inside, Sakura…? It feels so good that I don’t want to pull out…”

“Of course, Boruto. Why do you think I invited you inside, anyway?~” With her hands still on the back of his head, Sakura pulled Boruto back to her breast before moaning up a storm for him. Every thrust into her cunt, she let out a moan either into his ear or a scream of pleasure into the room around them for him to relish in. She wanted him to cum inside of her, craved it even. As long as he came and she was able to test out the seal on her womb. It wasn’t long before he was throbbing inside of her and his movements started to become a bit sporadic. “Do it, Boruto. Cum inside of me. It’s okay.~”   
  
A loud but muffled scream could be heard from Sakura’s breast as Boruto finally hit his peak. His shaft throbbed and pulsed before erupting inside of her. Rope after rope of thick, potent, and definitely fertile seed pumped into her womb just in time for the seal to activate and start to glow. She watched as the glow grew brighter as more seed was pumped into her. It made her wonder just how pent up Boruto was or if he was just waiting for her for some reason she wouldn’t understand. But she didn’t get an answer as she felt him starting to soften inside of her despite her still being horny and wanting more from him. “Fuck…” Her heart still raced as she felt she needed more from him. But it was easy to tell from his heavy panting that he was just about done.

Sakura let out a quiet gasp when she felt Boruto’s hard cock immediately starting to soften inside of her. A shameful whine filled her throat the moment her daughter’s friend pulled out of her and allowed some of his spunk to leak out of her tight cunt. She quickly brought a hand to her pussy and covered it, hoping to keep in as much as she could. Even if Sakura couldn’t get pregnant, she wanted to keep as much cum as she possibly could. “Was it worth it, Boruto…?” Her voice was calm but heavy as she turned over to look at the young man that had just cum inside of her. “Did it feel as good as you imagined?~”

Boruto quickly nodded and placed a few kisses onto Sakura’s breasts, wanting to be with her for as long as he could but knowing that his dick wasn’t up for it anymore. It had felt incredible to fuck her just like he had dreamed of in the past. But his lips curled into a smile as he leaned up as much as he could and planted a gentle kiss onto her lips. “C-Can we do this again sometimes, Sakura…?” It was an innocent request, but it was one that Boruto was happy to see a gentle blush come to her cheeks. “Please…?”

“Well see, Boruto. But you need to get back to training before someone gets curious about what was taking so long.” She planted a quick and gentle kiss onto his lips before gently pushing him off of her and sitting up on the couch.   
  
***********************************************

“Thank you again, Sakura! I’ll be sure to train hard, just like you said!” Boruto couldn’t hide the smile on his lips as he waved toward the married woman that stood in the doorframe of her home. Even though she had covered up by this point and wasn’t exposing anything on her body, he could still picture how she looked nude under there. But that didn’t stop him from jumping onto the building next to Sakura’s and making his way back to the training field to make sure that he still had time to train.

Watching the young man leap from building to building, Sakura could feel just how hot and needy she had gotten inside of her core. Boruto left her half satisfied and craving even more. But he also gave her the knowledge that her jutsu worked and would prevent her from becoming pregnant no matter who her partner was. The moment he was out of sight, the married woman turned into her household and slammed the front door behind her. She rushed back to the couch that she had just been fucked on and plunged two of her fingers into her tight cunt. Her lips curled into a bright and lustful smile as she started to finger herself right then and there. She needed it. Needed to actually get off and make everything she had done today worth it.

Bringing a hand to her breasts, Sakura eagerly kneaded the soft mount in her hand. She squeezed, rubbed, and pinched her nipples over and over again. It felt so good to still feel Boruto’s saliva on her breasts from how hard he suckled on them earlier. A loud and blissful gasp slipped from her lips as she felt her palm grind against her clit. The sudden shock of pleasure erupted through her and caused Sakura to let out a very loud and shameless scream of bliss. Luckily, no one was home and her neighbors wouldn’t be able to hear her in their own home.

But that didn’t stop the bliss that coursed through her from starting to become stagnant. It didn’t feel nearly as good playing with herself using her fingers than it did to actually be fucked on her couch. Even if Boruto wasn’t the biggest dick she had taken recently, it was still better than using her own hands to get the job done. And after being left unsatisfied with his cock, she needed something to get her off. Though, she was determined to make this happen without going too far out of her way. Sakura knew that she was becoming more of a slut, but she wasn’t about to go to her neighbor and ask him to fuck her while her husband wasn’t home.

So, as she let out a soft breath, she started moving her slender digits against her inner walls once again. The pleasure was definitely there, but part of her had hoped that it would feel better than it currently did. Sakura bit down on her lower lip to try and keep herself quiet as she forced a third finger into her cunt and brought the hand that was on her breast to her thigh. In an instant, all three fingers pumped back and forth inside of her while her free hand started to quickly circle and tease her sensitive nub. “Fuck… Come on, come on…”

Sakura could feel herself growing more and more desperate by the moment as everything just seemed to fail her expectations. She knew that it was either that or Boruto’s cock was just that good. Though, after years of being with Sasuke, who had a similar sized shaft, maybe Boruto did just feel that good. Her mind quickly began to wander as she continued to finger and tease herself. If she could just make herself cum right here and right now, she wouldn’t feel the need to do anything more. But, as a sharp and whiny breath escaped her throat, Sakura just knew that this wasn’t going to be enough to satisfy her. Even if she stayed here for hours and just masturbated until the night was over, it just wouldn’t be enough for her anymore. “Goddamnit. Why does a runt like that have to go and leave me unsatisfied? Maybe he’s just more like a younger Naruto than I expected. Always a hassle and almost never worth it.”

Sakura got up off the couch and gasped as her legs almost gave out of her right away. She was quick to steady herself before grabbing onto the door frame of the living room and making her way toward the entrance of her home. Maybe, just maybe, if she was lucky enough, she might find some stranger roamed the streets and be able to ask him for help. He was bound to be larger than Boruto and Sasuke, so it wouldn’t be the worst choice to go with.

However, as she made it to the entrance of her home, Sakura stopped herself and let out a soft breath. “No… I can’t get some stranger to fuck me. Word would spread far too easily and too quickly for me to be able to stop it.” Once again, she bit her lower lip as she tried to think about just what to do. She didn’t have any toys she kept in quickly accessible places since giving birth to Sarada. There was no point since she usually popped in and out of the house to grab whatever she needed at the time.

A heavy, almost defeated sigh slipped from Sakura’s lips as she turned away from the entrance to her home and made her way into the living room once again. As she sat down, she noticed cum on her fingers that had to have gotten there from when she was masturbating. Something about seeing her fingers covered in the white substance made her throat dry. “I guess a taste wouldn’t hurt… If it helps me calm down, then there wouldn’t be a reason to not do it, right?” There was no hesitation as Sakura brought her fingers to her lips and immediately began to lick and clean them of Boruto’s cum. It was surprisingly sweet for a boy his age. But the taste alone was more enough to spark something needy and deprived in her core.

“I can’t… I just can’t. I need to cum!” She immediately made her way into the kitchen and started digging through drawers, cabinets, and the fridge. There had to be something that would allow her to finish herself off now that no one was here to fuck her and she couldn’t get herself off. For just a moment, she was running out of options and surprisingly not finding anything that would work as a makeshift toy. “Come on… There has to be something in here. There’s no way that nothing in my house can be used as a dildo!”

However, an excited gasp left her lips as she spotted a fresh cucumber in the fridge. She swiftly snatched it from the fridge and closed it behind her before making her way into the bedroom. The entire trip until she got to the bed, Sakura channeled her chakra into the foot as rapidly as she could to try and heat it up without making it too hot for her to be able to handle. It was a miracle in her mind that no one had managed to make it to her house looking for her or Boruto, but now that he was gone, she had to do something to get herself off. And as her plump rear end landed softly onto her cozy sheets, Sakura was quick to force the fruit into her cunt.

“Fuck.~” Just the warm feeling of the cucumber against her folds was enough to make her head roll back in pleasure. But as more and more of the fruit pushed into her cunt, more pleasure started to fill her body. Sakura completely ignored the cum that was starting to leak out of her pussy now that something new was filling her and forcing it to go somewhere. Even as her fingers were heated by the cucumber and the cum inside of her warmed up by it, she couldn’t help but imagine just how wonderful life would be if Sasuke was this large.

As inch after inch of the fruit pushed into her tight snatch, Sakura could feel her heart beating faster and faster now. “Why can’t you be this big, Sasuke…? I wouldn’t find such pleasure in cheating if you were just… good enough.~” Her tongue rolled out of her mouth for just a moment while her back landed flat against the sheets. Fortunately, the cucumber was even slightly bigger than Boruto, so Sakura was able to get even more pleasure out of it than she could with the young boy.

Cum continued to leak out of her pussy as she filled herself over and over with the food in her possession, absolutely ruining it for consumption. But that didn’t matter to her as the bliss and ecstasy she was feeling reached new heights right here and now. The only door closed in her house was the entrance and her moans rang free from her lips with each ounce of pleasure that filled her. “Oh god… It feels so good.~” Sakura dragged her tongue along her lips as she fully burying the fruit into her cunt now. Keeping a firm grip on the end, she eagerly pulled it back out of her until only an inch or two remained inside of her. Of course, she promptly plunged it back inside of her right afterward.

The pleasure was quickly starting to be too much for her to handle, especially when she imagined being fucked by someone that wasn’t Sasuke in the bed the spent their wedding night in. A loud, needy, and exasperated sound left Sakura as she forced the cucumber back inside of herself as deep as she could make it go. Over and over again, she pushed the fruit into her at the pace she thought would be perfect for getting fucked. “Yes! Yes yes yes!~” Her back slowly arched off the bed sheets as she was pushed closer and closer to an orgasm that she needed to have. “Oh god. Finally. I’m gonna… I’m gonna…”

Screaming at the top of her lungs, Sakura finally managed to reach that peak she had been missing since Boruto left her home. “Cum!~” Her back arched even more as the pleasure she felt reached new heights and her body accepted the reckless abandon that she sought to reach this orgasm. Even as her inner walls quivered and convulsed around the makeshift shaft inside of her, Sakura was quick to keep it moving so she could only enhance what she felt. “Fucking…. That felt so good…”

However, the bliss was quick to fade from her body as she collapsed back onto the bed once again. Not only did the realization that she cheated on her husband fill her mind again. But it was almost met and doubled by the fact that she had done it with her childhood friend’s son and her daughter’s best friend. A tear slowly filled her eye as she made her way to the edge of the bed. But she didn’t say anything as she planted her feet onto the floor. She had felt incredible and had achieved something she didn’t expect by making herself impervious to getting pregnant during her escapades. “It’s okay, right…? Sasuke’s just not here and not good enough for me anyway. I can cheat as long as I’m careful…”

Sakura quickly made her way out of her bedroom and downstairs, knowing that her daughter was likely to be home soon after a full day of training. Despite knowing this, the married woman brought the cucumber to her lips and licked it clean of all the cum that had coated it in the process of her masturbating with her. Part of her hoped that no one would be able to taste anything when they went to eat it. But she knew that it wouldn’t fully matter one way or another. No one would know just why it tasted that way, so it would get thrown out as just being a bad fruit.

A gentle smile came to her lips as she made her way into the kitchen of her home and opened her fridge, putting it right back where she found it. Of course, Sakura knew that she would never forget just how she got off with a cucumber after getting fucked by a boy half her age. She giggled quietly to herself as she headed toward the bedroom once again, hoping to finally change. Now that Sarada would be home at any point now, she couldn’t be seen in just a robe that easily exposed her body.

Once she got back into her room, Sakura quickly closed the door and allowed the robe to fall onto the floor around her feet, exposing her body to the open window that was on the edge of her room. Luckily, no one was looking through and able to see her standing with her thighs covered in cum. Especially with most of the people in the village knew that Sasuke had been out of the village for a week now and doubted he’d be back at all. “I wonder who should be next…”

Sakura threw open her cabinet and smirked to herself as she pulled out a lingerie set that Ino had gotten her when she first announced her engagement to Sasuke. Holding it to her chest as she looked into the mirror of her home, she got a good look of how it would look against her skin. “Whoever it turns out to be might just get to be quite lucky and see me in something like this. Not even Sasuke has seen me in this more than once. And even he wasn’t that impressed with it…” She swiftly stuffed the fabric back into the closet before putting on her normal attire, hearing her daughter open the door to their home.

“Hey, Mom! Is there anything in the house to eat? Boruto was far too energetic today after he came back and I need a snack!”   
  
“There’s a cucumber in the fridge! Give me a minute and I’ll get it for you!” Sakura couldn’t help but giggled to herself as she finished getting dressed and stepped out of her bedroom. She shouldn’t be feeding her daughter the cucumber she used to masturbate with, but maybe she’d just be able to get away with it. “How did training go, anyway? It’s not like Boruto to get injured to the point of having to stop and come see me. “Not that I’m complaining this time…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura offers to let Kiba and Lee come inside to use her body while they are out doing chores in her yard.

Letting out a soft sigh as she looked outside her window to see Kiba and Lee working out in the hot sun to do chores that Sasuke had failed to do, Sakura couldn’t help but feel a bit bad for the two men. Her husband was supposed to be the one to do everything they had tasked themselves with doing today, but here they were in her yard, pulling weeds in the searing heat. “I should really do something special for those two since they’re doing all this for me…” Right at that moment, Sakura dragged her fingers over the seal over her womb that she had made. And her mind lit up with a wonderful idea that she knew all of them would enjoy.

She didn’t waste a single moment in changing into a small pair of yoga shorts that barely covered her plump rear end, putting on a mini tube top that showed off her midriff and her seal as a result. Her lips curled into a smile as she tugged on her clothes to make sure they were on nice and tight. There was no reason to wear this if the boys weren’t going to get a good show out of it in the process. “Alright… They should both enjoy this look.~” Sakura gazed at herself in the mirror for just a moment to see an ample amount of cleavage visible through the opening of her tube top.

Sakura was quick to make her way toward the window to see the boys wiping a bit of sweat from their forehead. Her tongue slowly dragged along her lips for just a moment. Excitement welled up inside of her as she started to imagine just what might ensue from showing the boys how she looked. Leaning out of the window with her tube top on full display as well as the top portion of her seal, Sakura cupped a hand around her lips. “Come on inside, boys! It’s hot out! Take a break and come get a drink!”

The moment that Kiba and Lee looked up and saw her, Sakura was able to relish in the deep blushes that came to their cheeks. She doubted they had ever seen her like this in their entire lifetime of knowing each other. But it made her heart flutter to know that both of them immediately noticed before she turned around and made her way downstairs to see them. Just as the front door opened, Sakura made her way into her kitchen and started pouring the boys some water to help them hydrate after a long time out in the sun. “Thank again for doing these chores that Sasuke failed to do. I told you that I'd do them myself, but you two were quick to refuse when I said I might need help.”

As he took his glass of water from Sakura’s hands, Kiba found his eyes drifting all around her body. It was easy to take in every curve that her body had while she was dressed like this. But his eyes kept coming back to the womb over her seal that almost seemed to glow the more he looked at it. “It wouldn’t be right for you to do all the chores yourself, Sakura… Sasuke really should be the one to do it. But…”   
  
A sharp whine left Sakura the moment she felt Kiba’s fingers dragging along her womb.

“Just what is this for? I don’t think you ever had this before…” Kiba wasn’t shy about dragging his middle and index fingers along the outline of Sakura’s womb seal, even taking the chance to inch his way closer and closer to her pussy until his finger connected with the hem of her yoga pants. “I don’t think you’ve ever had this outfit, either. Is it something you bought to show Sasuke?”   
  
Sakura could feel her heart starting to race due to just how bold Kiba was being with her. It didn’t help that neither Kiba nor Lee had stopped staring at her body since they made their way inside and got a good glimpse of her like this. “The seal…? Well, since Sasuke has been away for so long, I decided to make something that would keep me from getting pregnant if I ever strayed from him.~” She licked her lips as she looked at the two men that were here to do chores for her, allowing Kiba to slip his fingers into her yoga pants as she spoke. “The outfit? I just thought you two boys would enjoy seeing me wearing something a bit skimpy and revealing. You know, encourage you two for doing a good job today.~”

Kiba was quick to pull his hand away from Sakura’s slightly went cun after she explained why she was wearing the outfit. His eyes immediately darted over to Lee, who was just standing a step or two to his side. “Oh? You wore that for us?” A quiet and almost embarrassed chuckle left him as he watched Sakura get down onto her knees between them. Both of the men almost instinctively approached her as if they subconsciously knew what was to come out of this. “Is there anything else you’re going to do for us?”   
  
“Definitely.~” Dragging her tongue along her lips once again, Sakura reached up and gently caressed both Kiba’s and Lee’s hard cocks through their clothes for just a moment. Just long enough for her to be able to feel how big they actually were. “Especially when you both are so big and hard. What kind of woman would I be if I didn’t give you something that would make you happy?” She didn’t hesitate to pull down both of their pants, gasping in glee the moment their hard cock sprung free from their cloth confines and almost smacked her in the face.

Neither of the two men said anything as Sakura took one shaft into each hand and started to slowly stroke them. They just watched with slight embarrassment and joy as she stuck her tongue out and flicked it against the head of their cocks. Both of them allowed the small sparks of pleasure that she was bringing them to soak in as they stood there and looked down at the cleavage visible in her tube top.   
  
“I sure as hell didn’t think I’d be getting a blowjob from doing chore today, but if you’re up for it, then I’m sure as hell not going to turn you down, Sakura.” Kiba smiled brightly as he brought a hand to the back of his head, gasping when she placed a gentle kiss on his dick. When she started eagerly peppering kisses along the length of his member, he sniffed the air as a certain scent filled his overly sensitive nostrils. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you, Sakura? Is it because one of us is bigger than Sasuke? If so, who is it?~”

Sakura didn’t answer as she moved over to Lee’s shaft and took the first few inches into her mouth. There wasn’t any hesitation or fear as she swirled her tongue around what she could. The flavor that she got from both of them was sweet, salty, and almost unnoticeable other than the sweat that they had shed while working in her yard. Though, it wasn’t a taste that she could find herself hating, especially as she made her way down Lee’s shaft and took him all the way to the base in one solid push. He was just a little bit bigger than Sasuke, so his shaft was easier for her to work with.

“Well, Sakura? Would you say that my cock is bigger than Sasuke’s?”   
  
The question prompted Sakura to pull herself back and playfully pop her lips off of Lee’s throbbing shaft. She quickly stroked it as she turned her head to look at Kiba and nodded. “Yes. Both of you are bigger than Sasuke. But you’re the biggest cock I’ve had so far, Kiba.” Her lips curled into a loving smile as she wrapped them around Kiba’s length now, a gentle tint coming to her cheeks. Just like with Lee, there wasn’t any hesitation as she took Kiba’s length to the base in one quick push. Though, she made sure to drag her tongue along the underside as she made her way back up his shaft.

The taste that coated her tongue was somehow better than what Lee gave her, especially as she kept only the head in her lips and suckled on it. Of course, that didn’t keep her still for long as she started eagerly and enthusiastically bobbing her head along Kiba’s member without a care in the world. If Lee’s cock wasn’t in her hand, being stroked at an incredibly rapid pace, Sakura knew that she would’ve forgotten he was even here right now. Especially with just how quiet he was being in comparison to Kiba who was groaning and laughing up a storm.

“Really? The biggest cock you’ve had? Well, isn’t that funny. I never would’ve thought that Sasuke would have a small cock!” A low moan rumbled in Kiba’s throat as he felt himself getting closer and closer to an orgasm. Luckily, he could hear the same low moan coming from Lee. Part of Kiba wanted to jam Sakura so far down on his cock that she would end up choking on it. A pure impulse thought that made him bring a hand to the back of her head before yanking her to the baes of his shaft.

The moment her nose pressed against his pelvis, Kiba felt himself reach his peak and happily unloaded inside of Sakura’s waiting throat. He smiled and groaned as he felt spurt after spurt of his spunk leave him and fill Sakura’s mouth without her even trying to swallow it down. But he did whine quietly when she forced herself off of his member and watched a strand of cum paint her left cheek. Though, he didn’t complain when she throated Lee’s shaft just the same as his own and forced him over the edge as well.

Sakura couldn’t stop herself from moaning like a true cumslut as more and more of it filled her mouth. She didn’t even shy away from the fact that it just made her wet to swallow it down one gulp after another. When her mouth was finally empty and all she could taste was the lingering taste of the boys’ cum on her tongue, a happy giggle left Sakura. “Come on, boys… What do you say we take this to the bedroom and have some more fun?~” Reaching out and grabbing both of the guy’s hands, Sakura was more than ecstatic to drag them up the stairs to her bedroom before opening the door with a soft smile. “Now, I think that it goes without saying that I don’t want my daughter finding out about this, right? No one outside of this house will know about what we’re doing.~”

Closing the bedroom door behind her, Sakura was quick to bring her hands to her sides and gently drag them along her body. Cupping her large breasts in her hands, she slowly peeled her tube top up off of her body, exposing her large mounds to the men that were patiently waiting on her bed. But she didn’t say a word as she tossed the fabric to the side and brought her hands to her hips next. She slowly dragged her tongue along her soft lips as she hooked her thumbs in her yoga shorts and pulled them down to her knees, exposing her slick pussy to Lee and Kiba as they started to undress as well. “I hope you boys like what you see. It might be the only time you ever get to see me like this.~”

As she made her way onto her bed, Sakura gently pushed Kiba back so that he was resting against the headboard. She quickly got onto her stomach and raised her plump rear end into the air before giving his cock another few gentle kisses. “Come on, Lee. Will you be a good boy and fuck my pussy like I’m sure you’ve always wanted to?~” A quiet chuckled rumbled in her throat as she took Kiba’s shaft back into her mouth, enjoying the subtle flavor that lit up her tastebuds. Part of her knew that his sheer strength would likely break her hips if he wasn’t being careful with her, but that excitement and fear of being injured like this only added to how Sakura felt.

The moment she felt the head of his shaft press against the entrance to her pussy, a quiet and blissful whine left her. It felt so much bigger as it slid into her pussy than it did when it was in her mouth. But that was only accentuated by the moans that left her and rumbled around Kiba’s shaft as Sakura’s eyes fluttered shut. The pleasure she felt was immediate and intense and it only grew better and better as Lee started thrusting inside of her. Quick-paced and gentle thrusts to start out. But it was still enough to bring a smile to Sakura’s lips as she dragged her tongue along the underside of Kiba’s cock.

“To think that Sasuke would be such a limp-dicked bitch that his own wife would be willing to cheat on him like this. I remember just how obsessed you and Ino were over him back when we were kids. Look at how things have changed.~” Kiba couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he rested against the headboard he was placed again, bringing a hand to the back of Sakura’s head again to play with her hair. “Either that, or you’re just so lonely that you’re willing to be a slut so you can get your fix.~”

Of course, Sakura couldn’t answer him as Lee’s hands held tightly to her hips. He was swift to pick up the pace and intensity of his thrusts. Quick and gentle thrusts turned into sporadic and rough ones that made Sakura happily moan around Kiba’s shaft each time his hips met her plump rear end. She knew that Lee would easily give in when she offered herself to him, but to think that he would be willing to get so rough with her so easily made her heart skip a beat as he stretched out her inner walls. It was a wonderful feeling to be on her stomach and getting fucked from behind while her lips were wrapped around a cock. Especially when both of the people in bed with her were not her useless husband.

Though, she knew better than to not tend to a cock when it was in front of her or inside of her. Her tongue eagerly coiled around Kiba’s length just as her body started to be pulled back and forth by Lee’s aggressive thrusts. With her soft lips wrapped around his member, she was hoping that it would be enough to please Kiba despite Lee being in charge of her pace with how he was fucking her. Sakura’s eyes slowly fluttered open and allowed her to gaze at Kiba, seeing him looking down to her with a dominant look on his face. A look that made her know he wasn’t going to be done with her any time soon today.

“S-Sakura… I’m getting close… I think I’m going to cum.”   
  
Lee’s voice broke Sakura from her trance with Kiba’s gaze, causing her to pop her lips off of his shaft and turn to look back at the man fucking her. “It’s okay, Lee! Cum inside of me all you want! I won’t get pregnant from it. Just give me every drop of your cum-” She was quickly and easily silenced as Kiba grabbed the back of her head and forced her back onto his cock.   
  


“I didn’t say you were done yet, Sakura. Not until I’ve had my fill of you.~” Keeping his eyes locked on her own, Kiba licked his lips as he felt himself reaching a second orgasm faster than he reached his first. But that wasn’t going to stop him from enjoying a good slut’s mouth if he had the chance. Though, he certainly wanted to get a feel for her pussy wrapped around his shaft when Lee was done with her. “And that won’t be for a long while. I’ve got too much I want to do to a slut like you. Especially if your husband’s cock is too small to keep you happy.”

Sakura didn’t shy away from the blissful moan that rumbled in her throat, muffling itself around Kiba’s cock as she was forced back to the base once again. This roughness, neediness, and sense of control that Kiba brought her lit her up inside. A sharp and eager gasp erupted from her as she suddenly felt a burst of heat rush into her inner walls and fill her womb, Lee’s shaft throbbing and pulsing against her inner walls. Just like the last time she was creampied, the heart seal above Sakura’s womb lit up and started glowing, activating and keeping her from getting impregnated.

Of course, she also felt Kiba reach the peak of his pleasure as well, screaming in joy as his spunk flooded her mouth and throat. She eagerly and joyfully swallowed it down drop after drop, locking her lips around the base of his shaft so she didn’t miss any of the delicious cum that was gifted to her. Even though she didn’t want to pull away, the feeling of Kiba’s hand on the back of her head, fingers tangled in her hair, gave Sakura the feeling that she wouldn’t be able to move from her spot unless the boys wanted her to do so. Which made her heart race with joy and lust as she reached her orgasm right along with them, her inner walls clenching around Lee’s throbbing shaft in an attempt to milk his balls dry.

Hot and heavy breaths left Sakura as she slowly pulled her lips away from Kiba’s shaft and allowed her cheeks to rest against his thigh. A gentle smile found its way to her lips as she looked up at the man that had just fucked her throat with the biggest dick she had ever seen and taken in her lifetime. “You said you weren’t done with me… But just what do you have planned, Kiba?” She was quick to receive her answer in the form of Kiba lifting her into his lap and pressing his still hard cock against her sopping and cum-filled cunt.

“I’m going to fuck you with the biggest dick you’ve ever had before.” Kiba couldn’t hide the smirk on his lips as he watched Sakura shudder while slowly rocking her hips back and forth. He didn’t know that she was this much of a slut, but the more he saw her and looked at the way her body reacted to his every touch, the more he realized just how much of a needy whore she actually was. “And if you’re going to be such a cumslut, I might as well fill you just as much as Lee had. Too bad I can’t knock you up, though.~”

“It is too bad, isn't it?~” Sakura slowly dragged her tongue along her lips as she lifted her hips in the air so her pussy would rest against the tip of Kiba’s shaft. Snaking her arms around his neck, she didn’t hesitate to pull him into a deep and intense kiss. There was no reason to be patient anymore, especially now that she had someone in her life that was actually worth cheating on her husband for. Someone that she could get fucked by over and over again without concern. A quiet, almost adorable giggle left Sakura as she pulled away from Kiba’s lips and smiled at him. “But don’t start thinking that I’m yours just because you have a big dick. That just means you’re better than Sasuke.~”

Behind the woman that used to be the girl of his dreams, Lee quickly grabbed hold of Sakura’s hips and adjusted himself to get close to her perfect rear end. “You think you can handle it back here, Sakura?” Concern was non-existent in his voice, only lust remained as he spoke to her and firmly grabbed hold of her body. “If you’re going to ride Kiba, then I’m going to fuck your ass.”   
  
“Please do, Lee! I couldn’t think of a better cock to take my anal virginity!~” She bit down on her lower lip to try and keep herself quiet just before dropping her hips down and impaling herself on both of their dicks at the same time. Of course, that bite did nothing to quiet the loud scream of pleasure that erupted from her throat when she was stuffed in both holes at once. An impressively large dick immediately pumping back and forth in and out of her pussy while another slightly less impressive shaft throbbed against her anal walls. A loud and needy whine filled Sakura the moment she began to rock her hips back and forth to meet Kiba’s pace, almost forgetting Lee was here if his cock hadn’t been filling her ass. “It feels so good, boys… I should’ve had you do this so much sooner!~”

While he thrusted his hips as rapidly against Sakura’s as he could, Kiba didn’t hesitate to bring his lips to her breasts in an attempt to bring her more pleasure as she got double penetrated. His tongue swirled around her nipple as he felt Lee’s shaft throb and pulse against her internal walls and match his pace. It felt incredible to be fucking one of the hottest women in Konoha, especially with the fact that she was a mother and someone that he had known since childhood. Kiba knew that he would make sure to savor this moment with Sakura for as long as he could, whether Lee stuck around or not. And by the sounds of the grunts that Lee was making with each thrust, it didn’t seem like he would be sticking around much longer. “Already getting close there, Lee? Is her ass that great?”   
  
“Wonderful, Kiba… It’s so tight around my dick that it feels like it’s trying to squeeze every drop of cum out of me.” Lee continued to groan as he thrusted deeply into Sakura’s perfect ass, loving the way it constricted around his cock and pushed him closer to his third orgasm far faster than he would’ve expected. “I think I’m going to cum already…”

“It’s okay, Lee. You can cum inside of me all you want. I wouldn’t have it any other way. Fill this cumslut with your seed and make me wish you were in my bed each night.~” Sakura’s breath hitched in her throat as she felt Kiba’s teeth sink into her nipple before giving it a gentle tug. Part of her couldn’t believe that she had found someone that managed to dominate her body so willingly and thoroughly. Not even the Daimyo that turned her into the cumslut she is made her body feel this wonderful. Especially once Lee came inside of her plump rear end and she could feel his cock throbbing and pulsing inside of her.

Slamming his hips as hard as he could into Sakura’s plump rear end without harming her was all Lee wanted as he finally reached the point of no return. A low groan left him as he came inside of Sakura’s shapely ass, feeling every rope of spunk that left him and painted her anal walls as a result. “Fuck… I didn’t think I could even cum so quick…”

Sakura and Kiba both shared a quick chuckle before turning to look at Lee as he slowly pulled himself out of the cumslut. Though, all of them relished in the sweet and lustful moan that came from her lips when her ass was finally emptied. “Are you done, Lee? I thought you’d like to go another round with me at the very least.”   
  
“Sorry, Sakura. I would love to, but I don’t want to leave you with more work on your yard after we’ve come so far. Maybe when I’m done with it.”   
  
Reaching a hand back, Sakura happily grasped Lee’s cheek before pulling him into a gentle and loving kiss. Even if he was a creep as they grew up, claiming to love her from seeing her right away, it was a miracle in her mind that she managed to wait this long without having someone of his strength fuck her on a daily basis. Her lips curled into a tender smile as she pulled away from the kiss before looking Lee in the eyes. “I don’t plan on going anywhere for a long while, Lee. If you want to go for more when you’re done working, you know where to find me.”   
  
“Wrapped around my cock!~” Kiba smirked and laughed loudly as he reached back and slapped Sakura’s plump ass cheek, earning a shrill moan of joy from her as Lee started to make his way back outside. “I plan on going for another round, Sakura. But I think we should change things up just a little.” As Sakura tilted her head to the side, wondering just what Kiba meant, he was quick to pull out of her and adjust her to be on her hands and knees with her face in the pillows on the bed before getting behind her and grabbing onto her hips. “My clan’s a clan of dogs, after all. It’s only fitting I fill your cunt like this.~”

Sakura erupted with a harsh moan as she felt Kiba’s shaft slowly start to fill her pussy once again. The way his cock stretched her inner walls in this new position felt far too good to be true. Especially as he bent over her body and grabbed onto her breasts. Her fingers dug into the sheets of her bed as she bit down on her pillow, muffling her moans as he started to thrust into her. It felt better than Sasuke, felt better than Lee being inside of her, and felt better than the intense session the Daimyo put her through with his guards. Just the way Kiba’s cock managed to stretch her out made Sakura with that she was brave enough to remove her seal so he could impregnate her this way.   
  
“I bet it feels better than having a tiny dick like Sasuke’s, doesn’t it? Hell, even if his dick wasn’t small, I bet it just feels good to have a dick inside of you rather than a useless husband that’s never home!” Kiba didn’t care about what he was saying anymore as he fucked Sakura as quickly and harshly as he could manage. Of course, he wasn’t out to break her hips or bruise her soft skin if he could avoid it. But he wasn’t about to hold back just so he could be careful with her. His fingers sank into her soft skin as his cock hammered against her womb with each push he made. “As long as you want a dick inside of you, Sakura, all you need to do is give me a call. I’ll be happy to cum and fuck you like the slut you are.”   
  
“Oh, please, Kiba… Please… If I ever call you for more of this, I want you to come running. I wouldn’t want you to ever keep me waiting if I want to fuck a dog like you.~” Sakura could hear just how loving and tender her voice was as she spoke through the pillow and her gritted teeth. Every thrust felt like heaven as she heard Lee working outside in the hot sun. Even though she was cheating on her husband and thinking about having another man impregnate her just because of how big his dick was, she couldn’t help herself but feel like she was falling in love with cock all over again.

A sharp gasp left her as she felt Kiba’s hand come to the back of her head, pushing her deeper into the pillows as his hips started to pick up their pace. The pleasure was incredible and pushed her to new heights with each thrust that he made. Especially once he started to play with her large breasts as they hung underneath her. Part of her wanted to scream at the top of her lungs in pure joy and bliss as his hips just didn’t seem to stop. But she knew better than to possibly let her neighbors know what she was up to. She didn’t want Sarada to find out that she as cheating on Sasuke, after all.

Though, that didn’t stop her from gasping and screaming into the pillows to muffle herself as she reached her orgasm. Her inner walls clamping down around Kiba’s cock as it continued to pump back and forth inside of her only made the experience that much better for her. She didn’t want him to stop, even if she knew that he would have to at some point. Just having him fuck her all day was a wonderful thought that was washed from her mind as she felt a sudden blast of warmth fill her womb once again. “Yes!~”

Kiba bit down on her lower lip to try and keep himself quiet as Sakura pushed him over the edge and into his orgasm to follow her own. The way her slick inner walls managed to feel like they perfectly molded to the shape of his shaft felt far better than when he first stepped into her house today. Right at that moment, he knew that he would have to come back and fuck her again. Part of him knew that she wouldn’t dare be able to tell any guy that wanted to fuck her ‘no’ as long as their dick was big enough. And considering his was the biggest she had seen? Kiba knew that he could fuck Sakura for as long as he could as long as he didn’t risk her daughter finding out.

After getting creampied for the second time today, Sakura sighed in pure bliss as the seal over her womb glowed brightly and prevented her from getting pregnant once again. “Maybe one day I’ll just take off the seal for you, Kiba… Unless I find a better option to get me pregnant.~” She couldn’t stop herself from chuckling as his cock slipped out of her, allowing her to fall onto her stomach and roll over onto her back. Now that she had a better look at him, Sakura could see that Kiba’s shaft was covered in her arousal, his cum, and Lee’s cum. A mixture of liquids that would bound to taste incredible. “Hey… Let me clean your big dick, Kiba.”   
  
“Of course. I was just about to tell you to do that. Your slutty cunt is the reason it’s so filthy, after all.” Kiba adjusted himself to straddle Sakura’s stomach without actually sitting on her, allowing her clear and easy access to his shaft while she was still on her back. He watched with a smile as she leaned up to it and placed a few kisses along his length. She really was a woman turned into a slut and it made him happy to know that she didn’t have any objections to how mean he was being to Sasuke and how rough he was being with her.

Sakura happily dragged her tongue along the underside of Kiba’s shaft while bringing her hands to his hips. It tasted absolutely wonderful to taste such a mixture of fluids on her tongue. She could taste the sweet flavor of her arousal mixing in with the bitter combination of Kiba’s and Lee’s spunk on his shaft. In the back of her mind, she wished that she could get this taste every day for the rest of her life in some way. Whether it was just a drink she could have, or if she had to lick it off of Kiba’s perfect cock daily.

Of course, she was quick to wrap her lips around the head of Kiba’s shaft before slowly taking more and more of it into her mouth at a time. Every inch of the way, Sakura’s tongue danced around his cock to make sure that she didn’t miss a single drop of the cum that coated his shaft. While she wanted to keep the taste lingering on her tongue, she knew that she needed to make sure he was clean before they had more fun together. Though, she felt both pride and joy welling up inside of her as she popped her lips off of his shaft and placed a gentle kiss on it, seeing that it was now spotless. “So, are you up for a bit more fun, Kiba? Or would you rather join Lee outside?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the head doctor, Sakura has an appointment with Choji but instead finds herself enthralled with his cock the moment she sees it.

Having one of her childhood friends walk into her office as the head doctor of the facility she worked at was something that Sakura had grown used to over the years. But when Choji stepped in with a heavy sigh leaving him, she could tell right away that something was wrong. “Is something bothering you, Choji? I don’t usually catch you coming in here unless you were injured on a mission. I thought something might be wrong when there was an appointment for you, but I didn’t think it’d be worth a special trip just to ask.”   
  
“My wife’s worried about me after I came home from a mission and ate all the food in the house. She says she understands just why I do it, but it worried in general that something might be wrong.” Choji couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he sat down on the examination table, crumpling up a bag of chips that he had just finished eating. “So, who better to go to than Sakura Haruno?”   
  
A soft chuckle left Sakura’s lips as she turned around and nodded, holding out a trashcan that he could throw his trash away in. “Well, I’ll go through a full exam, then. I’ll need you to get naked, Choji. And don’t be shy. We’re both married, after all.” She watched as a gentle red flush filled Choji’s cheeks and an almost embarrassed look filled his eyes. It was understandable to her considering that he was the one in her childhood with the least confidence, but she was the head doctor giving her patient an exam. “I’ve got all day to spend here, Choji, but you’re going to have to get naked one way or another.”

Nodding his head with another heavy breath leaving him, Choji stood up off of the exam table and onto his feet. He was slow as he stripped himself of his shirt and jacket before removing his pants, allowing them all to fall into a pile in the corner of the room. But he kept a hand over his crotch to keep Sakura from seeing his cock, not wanting anyone other than his wife to see him. However, as he moved to sit back down on the exam table, he noticed Sakura staring at his cock due to it being too big to cover with just one hand. “D-Don’t stare like that, Sakura. My wife would kill me if she knew that I was allowing you to do this.”   
  
“I’m the head doctor here, Choji. What I say goes.” Sakura couldn’t believe her eyes! Choji’s cock looked massive as he tried to hide it under his hand. She couldn’t tell just from sight alone, but it had to be at least ten inches long while still remaining flaccid. It was certainly the biggest she had looked at since starting her slutty adventures. Her lips curled into a gentle smile as she thought of a quick excuse to get her hands on such a massive thing. “And what I say is that I need a sperm sample from you, Choji. As a ninja, there is no telling just what may happen to us on the field. So, as a precaution, most of us have given reproductive samples in the past.” Sakura knew that she was lying straight through her teeth, but she couldn’t help but smile as she saw Choji’s blush get a little worse.

“Um… Well… Do you have a magazine or something I could use to… You know? If I knew we were going to be doing all this, I would’ve brought something myself. A few pictures of my wife or something.” He brought a hand to the back of his head and chuckled nervously as he uncovered his cock and allowed Sakura to see all of it while still being flaccid. It was hard to believe that he would be doing something like this while Sakura was around. But what she said made sense to him, especially when he took what happened to Asuma-sensei into consideration. “Also, could I have the room to myself when I do it? I don’t think my wife would be happy if she knew that you were in here while I handled myself.”

“Nonsense. As the head doctor, I can handle you and get that sample.” Sakura didn’t hesitate to get closer to Choji, gently pushing him to sit down on the examination table. “Just keep it a secret if your wife asks what happened today.” She slowly dragged her tongue along her soft lips as she got down onto her knees, reaching a hand out and wrapping her slender fingers around the incredibly thick and long shaft. There wasn’t a single moment wasted before she started to stroke the soft shaft in her hand, hoping to get Choji hard while she had him here. “You can do that, right?~”

“Sakura, I don’t know about this. Is it really okay for you to be doing this when we are both married?” Choji couldn’t help but feel nervous and uncomfortable when someone other than the wife he loved so dearly was between his legs, hand wrapped around his shaft. Especially once his cock started to harden to her touch and bring him pleasure that he knew he shouldn’t enjoy. But he couldn’t stop himself from looking down and seeing the look of joy and anticipation that riddled Sakura’s features.   
  
“This is standard procedure, Choji. We don’t carry that kind of magazines in here since this a place where children sometimes come when injured. And we only allow married staff to give these kinds of physicals because they won’t be tempted to go home with the person they are getting a sperm sample from.” Sakura gently bit her lower lip as she began to stroke her hand faster along Choji’s cock, doing her best to work it and turn him on while she was sitting here between his legs. She knew that he was fully loyal to his wife and more than likely wouldn’t cheat on her, but she just had to get his cock inside of her before he left her office today. “Just trust me, okay? I won’t tell a soul that this happened and I’ll even explain how this is the standard procedure if you slip up and accidentally tell someone.”

The feeling of Sakura’s hand moving faster and even starting to rotate along his shaft made Choji shiver as he stayed on the examination table. He still wasn’t sure if he should be allowing her to do this or not. But with just how good it felt to have her hands around his cock, he didn’t know if he should tell her not to. However, when her hand pulled away from his semi-hard member, he was met with the sight of Sakura staring up at him with needy eyes. “S-Sakura…? Why do you have that look on your face?”   
  
“It usually helps the patient get off when their partner looks like they want it for themselves instead of for a sample.~” Sakura swiftly popped her blouse open as she spoke to him, revealing her ample breasts and her womb seal glowing over her stomach. She made sure to keep her movements teasing and fluid as she tossed her blouse into the pile of clothes that had made when he stripped naked. Sakura felt her heart starting to flutter as he stared at her body. A married man as loyal as the unconfident Choji staring at her body caused her to shudder with bliss for just a moment. If only she could get his cock to be inside of her with how much he was looking at her. “Please cum for me. I want every drop that you can give me, Choji.~”

Choji didn’t say a word anymore as his eyes were locked on Sakura’s ample chest. Sure, his wife’s breasts were large and held their shape nicely but they were nowhere near as perfect as Sakura’s appeared to be. He nodded a few times as she grabbed onto his cock once again, refusing to fight her this time. The door was locked and they were in her private exam room that no one was allowed to enter without her permission. No one would be able to catch them if he allowed her to collect the sperm sample.

“Good boy.~” She quickly started stroking his cock once again while keeping a free hand on her breast. Having her own fingers sink into her soft skin while she massaged the massive member that hung in her face, and slowly got harder with each stroke, excited Sakura far more than it should have. It didn’t help that she knew exactly where she wanted this to go. She wanted to get fucked on the examination table by his massive cock, hoping that it would feel just as good as she imagined it would.

It caught Choji off guard to see Sakura suddenly spit on his cock, rubbing her hand into it and using her saliva as makeshift lube. “I didn’t think that you’d be so willing to do something like this, Sakura. Being married to Sasuke and all. Just seems like you’d rather focus on him with how often he’s away from home.” Trying to make small talk while getting his cock stroked was something Choji knew wouldn’t exactly work, but he had no idea of what else to do while a woman that wasn’t his wife tried to make him cum.

“Don’t tell anyone, Choji, but this is how I learned to please Sasuke the way that I do. Well, whenever he’s home anyway. It’s been so long that I’ve almost forgotten what it feels like to be stuffed full of cock.” A quiet chuckle rumbled in her throat as she fluttered her eyes and looked into Choji’s eyes. “Forgive me if I seem a little excited doing this. It’s probably because it’s been just so long for me.” Though, Sakura knew that it had only been a few days since she had been double-teamed by Kiba and Lee, having them both cum inside of her. But she didn’t say anything about that as she felt Choji’s cock finally stiffen and stay fully erect in her hands. Once again, she spit on his shaft and coated it in her saliva before spreading it. 

He didn’t know what to say as Sakura pulled her hand away from his now hard cock, quiet and heavy breaths leaving him as the pleasure started to get to him now. He knew that Sasuke was gone often on missions and hardly stayed home for longer than needed, but it was hard to know that one of the most beautiful girls he had grown up with had been lonely for so long. “I-If… You need more than one sample… I’m willing to give you as many as you need. You are the head doctor, after all. You know what you’re doing and just how much you need.”

Sakura nearly bounced in place as she listened to Choji, her heart pounding in her chest as she stood up from her spot on the floor. “Thank you, Choji. I’ll be sure to collect as much as I could possibly need from you. I understand how it must feel to have a woman that isn’t your wife touching you like this.” Her tongue dragged along her lips once again as she dragged her middle finger from the underside of his hardening length to the tip, watching it twitch from her touch. “Give me just a moment while I measure your length.” With her torso still exposed, Sakura turned around and made her way over to the desk she had originally been sitting at, opening drawer after drawer until she found a measuring tape and pen to write down her findings.

When she turned around and made her way back to Choji’s lap, Sakura didn’t hesitate to bring the measuring tape to the base of his shaft. In a moment, she pulled on the tape and got a proper measurement of ten inches long and five and a half inches in girth. She nearly started drooling as she wrote the numbers down on her pad that she had when he walked in. “That’s quite the impressive size you’ve got there, Choji. Biggest I’ve ever seen in my line of work. You should be proud.” Sakura set the pad back down on the counter along with the measuring tape, getting comfortable on her knees for him once again.

However, instead of immediately grabbing and playing with his cock, another thought came to the cumslut’s mind. “You… You don’t mind if I experiment a little bit with it, do you? Just to know how it would feel to have a cock so big inside of me?~” Sakura could see the blush that Choji once had return to his cheeks as she proposed the thought of fucking her to him as plainly as she did. “I know you’ll be cheating on your wife, but I can’t let such a large cock go to waste. And I’m sure you’d enjoy fucking my tiny pussy.” The sound of joy that lingered on her every word was one to be rivaled only by children when they had been given their favorite toy. And Sakura was much like those children in terms of sheer excitement as she leaned forward and placed a few loving kisses on Choji’s heavy and full balls.

Of course, she didn’t wait for him to answer her as she continued to place kiss after kiss against his balls. Making sure that she could reach every inch possible, Sakura didn’t mind the small hints of lipstick that she had left in her wake while her lips trailed kiss after kiss up to the tip of his shaft. “It really would be a waste to make such a massive dick cum only to have a sperm sample. Besides, you said that you’d allow me to have as many samples as I wanted, right? I hope you weren’t lying to me just to make me feel better.”

Choji watched with a slightly concerned look at Sakura continued peppering gentle and affectionate kiss after kiss against his shaft. Every kiss that she placed against his cock gave him another hint of pleasure that he knew he wasn’t ever going to get again if he turned her down. Especially when she placed a few kisses on the head of his length, something that his wife rarely ever did when they were in bed together. “A-Alright, Sakura. I get it… Sure…”   
  
“Thank you. As the head doctor, I’ll make sure that not a single drop is put to waste.” Bringing both of her hands to her large chest, Sakura cupped her soft mounds in her grip before shifting as close as she could get to Choji’s cock. There wasn’t any hesitation in her mind as she wrapped her breasts around the massive member, making sure to stick her tongue out and drool onto the tip. She stayed in place on her knees as she made a small puddle of her own saliva form on her breasts, shifting her large mounds just enough to coat Choji’s incredibly thick cock in it. When she was satisfied, Sakura leaned her head down and parted her lips around the just the tip, allowing it to slip into her mouth.

Staying in place with just his tip in her mouth, Sakura eagerly swirled her tongue around what she could. It was far thicker than any cock she had taken in the past and much longer as well. Part of her knew that it would be tricky to be able to take the entire thing, if she was able to at all. But the slut inside of Sakura knew that she was going to try one way or the other. Her breasts began to massage Choji’s cock as her eyes fluttered shut, preventing him from seeing the excitement and anticipation that she felt in her eyes. It was clear as day due to the smile on her lips, anyway.

Above her, Choji didn’t mind the sudden burst of ecstasy that coursed through him from Sakura’s oral treatment. The pillowy soft feeling of her breasts squishing around his cock reminded him of the last time his wife had bothered to get him off with her breasts years ago, especially with just how much spit had coated his cock at this point. Right in this moment, he realized just how much pleasure he had been missing by not trying to experiment a bit more with his wife. But it was too late to blame her or worry about if she would be able to bring him the same kind of intense pleasure that sparked through his spine while Sakura lowered herself inch by inch down his length. His fingers threaded through her hair as she seemed to take in more and more of his member until she stopped midway.

Being forced to stop due to its sheer size, Sakura coughed and sputtered around the member when she reached midway down it. However, instead of following her slutty instinct and risking ruining her throat by forcing herself to take more, she opted to bring her breasts to meet her lips before moving them back down. Massaging what her mouth couldn’t reach of his member is why she had her breasts wrapped around his cock in the first place. A reason that made Sakura smile as she heard Choji start moaning quietly above her. Even if it was for just a moment, it was all the proof that she needed to know she was doing a good job.

Sakura slowly coiled her tongue around what she could fit of Choji’s massive member, started to bob her head at the same pace that she moved her breasts. It wasn’t incredibly fast or truly slutty like she was used to with Kiba and all the others she had been with, but she knew that she wouldn’t be able to handle the sheer size of Choji’s cock if she tried something like that. This had to be handled properly or she was going to ruin her throat and neck in the process. Luckily, with every second that passed, she was able to feel his thick shaft twitch against her tongue.

With the feeling of Sakura’s breasts and mouth bringing him closer and closer to orgasm with something so simple, Choji couldn’t believe that he had allowed his wife to talk him out of pleasure like this so long ago. Over the years of their married life, and since their child had been born, he had become content with a simple blowjob or quick sex when they were in the house alone. Nothing that took time or was the least bit passionate compared to when they first got married. And Sakura was reminding him one inch at a time as she tried to take the entirety of his cock once again. “Don’t stop, Sakura. Please. It’s been so long since my wife has made me feel this good.”

With that knowledge now in her head, Sakura picked up the pace as much as she could. Bobbing her head and massaging Choji’s cock with her soft breasts as quickly as she could without risking injuring herself in the process. She wanted him to cum and feel like it was worth fucking her with all he had before he left. Even if it only took one orgasm to convince him, Sakura was going to do her best to make him achieve that orgasm. And she was loving every second of it as she felt Choji’s incredibly large shaft start throbbing against her tongue.

A moment later, Sakura was given exactly what she wanted from the moment she had seen his thick cock. Rope after rope of his hot, thick spunk started splashing against the roof of her mouth as she stayed in place near the head of his shaft. But instead of being content with just making him cum in her mouth, Sakura pushed her head down as much as she could before stopping and allowing him to cum deeper into her throat. She happily and eagerly swallowed down every drop of cum that had been given to her, loving the flavor and the way it stuck to the lining of her throat as she swallowed it down.

However, before she could properly enjoy the way his spunk tasted on her tongue, Sakura found herself being pulled up onto the examination table and forced onto her back. But she didn’t fight back or even question what Choji was doing, more than happy to allow him to use her body as he wanted. After a moment or staying silent, she could see that fat member she had just made cum hovering over her pussy as she laid in the missionary position for him. “It’s okay, Choji. If you want to use me to remind yourself of just how good sex feels, then do it. Fuck me with that fat dick and fill my tiny pussy.~”

Choji nodded his head and slowly sank his cock into Sakura’s unprotected pussy, watching the seal over her womb started to glow right away. He didn’t know why, nor did he care. The only thing that mattered to him right now as the incredible feeling of pleasure and lust that filled him as inch after inch of his shaft stuffed her pussy. “Alright, Sakura. I’ll do just that. I’m not going to leave until I’m satisfied with your body!”

Sakura watched Choji’s member slide into her in pure joy and fascination. Seeing something so big and thick somehow fit into her tiny pussy filled her mind and body with wave after wave of lust and desire. Each and every inch that filled her made her wish she had managed to bed Choji sooner while she was a doctor. Her lips curled into a bright and loving smile as his hips finally pressed against her own. A surprised, almost fearful gasp left Sakura as her body attempted to get used to his sheer size. The way it stretched out her inner walls and immediately molded them to his shape was incredible. She wanted more and he hadn’t even started actually fucking her yet. Her heart started racing in anticipation as she realized he was waiting on her to give the okay because of their difference in size. “It’s okay, Choji. Just fuck me. Just fuck me. Ruin me and use me like a doll until your balls are empty.”

The feeling of Choji’s massive member slamming into her while her weight was on top of her caused breathless and raspy moans to escape Sakura’s lips. The pleasure she felt in that moment was intense and the feeling of Choji’s body keeping her pinned down was far better than anything she had ever felt before. She knew that he wasn’t even trying to hold her down, but it was harder and harder for her to breathe the longer and faster he fucked her. Even as her eyes lost sight of the thick and throbbing shaft that plunged into her time and time again, filling her and reaching her womb with each thrust, Sakura kept her eyes open and locked on where it would be. Just the thought alone of being able to take such a perfectly large cock sent her mind spinning.

“It feels so good, Choji! Your fat dick feels better than any I’ve ever taken before!~” Leaning her head back and screaming out in pure bliss, Sakura was caught by surprise when she felt Choji’s lips press against her own, forcing her to be quiet. Her eyes slowly rolled into the back of her head as his tongue started to explore her mouth and easily dominate her. She could feel her inner walls convulsing and squeezing around the incredible length that filled her over and over again. But, in the back of her mind, Sakura had a feeling that Choji wasn’t close to cumming just yet by the way his thrusts were steady and well paced.

She quickly and easily wrapped her arms around his neck as their tongues continued to dance in her mouth, allowing her to keep him as close as she possibly could while he fucked her. Unfortunately, that fucking smoothly came to a stop as Choji’s hands started to roam her body. Sakura wasn’t able to ask just what was going on as his tongue still filled her mouth, nor did she particularly care as his throbbing member was still pressing against her womb and buried inside of her. But she got an answer all the same a moment later when Choji hooked his arms into the back of her knees and adjusted her body however he wanted.

When she took her next breath, Sakura was in a proper mating press position with Choji using all of his weight to hold her down now. Her breath hitched in her throat as his arms moved and allowed her legs to rest against his waist, but she continued to let moan after sweet moan slip from her lips. In this new position, each and every thrust felt so much deeper and heavier. The way Choji’s length threatened to pierce her womb and fill it just like it had with her pussy, the way his weight threatened to make Sakura’s back break at any moment. Every move he made forced her to feel like something was going to break.

A sharp gasp erupted from Sakura’s lips the moment Choji slammed himself into her once again, this time being rougher than he was earlier. The feeling of her tiny pussy having to stretch and accommodate each and every inch of her patient’s throbbing shaft sent waves of pure pleasure and bliss through her system. Each second that passed filled her with a sense of fear that melded perfectly with the ecstasy that coursed through her. “Faster, Choji… Faster… Use me like you would a random whore you just want to cum inside of!~”

“I shouldn’t be doing this, but your pussy feels too good to stop!” Choji’s voice echoed through the room for just a moment as he continued to slam his hips against Sakura’s, making sure to fill her with each and every inch of his cock that he was capable of. It didn’t matter to him if her body couldn’t properly handle it all, as long as she kept screaming and telling him to not stop. “Alright, Sakura. If you want to be treated like a random cumslut, then that’s what I’ll do!” Taking a deep breath, Choji started to apply more and more weight onto Sakura’s body, keeping her in place as he picked up the pace of his thrusts.

With just how roughly Choji was thrusting into her, Sakura couldn’t stop herself from wrapping her leg around his waist in an attempt to keep him in place and from pulling out of her. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth the moment his lips pulled away from her own and she wasn’t able to bring him back for another kiss. Her body quivered and shook underneath her patient’s weight as he held her down with it. She felt like she was getting closer and closer to breaking in so many different ways and places with each thrust that filled her incredibly tight and tiny cunt. But that didn’t stop her from smiling and holding onto Choji as tightly as she was able to.

Sakura’s screams of pleasure filled the room around her as she felt certain parts of her body start to crack and screak under Choji’s pressure. But she wouldn’t have had it any other way with a man his size. Having him keep her down as he ruined her pussy to only fit his cock and nothing else was one of the best things she never knew that she needed until now. Especially since she was able to feel each and every throb and pulse of Choji’s cock while he slammed into her. “You don’t have to hold back, Choji. Just cum. Just cum and let out every drop of your spunk. How else am I supposed to get my samples?~” With just how loud she was being, Sakura knew that not a soul outside of the room would be able to hear her and Choji as they nearly broke her examination table.

It certainly helped in the back of her mind as she felt Choji suddenly slam his hips against her own and then try to pull back. However, with how her ankles were locked against his back, her legs were able to keep him from pulling out and risking his spunk ending up anywhere other than in her womb. She was able to see the seal on her womb starting to glow despite Choji’s whining and his attempts to pull out of her. Meaning that, even though his cock wasn’t pressing against her womb as he came, she would’ve still gotten pregnant if not for the seal that she put on herself.

Even as he was cumming, Choji tried to pull himself out of that incredibly tight and slick cunt, hoping to not get her pregnant. He didn’t know what the tattoo over her womb was for until he started to see it glow and see a bright smile on Sakura’s face. Slowly, he allowed his cock to sink back into her pussy, pressing against her womb and allowing more of his cum to flow into it. “So that’s what that tattoo is for… I wondered from the moment I first saw it.” His lips curled into a smile as when Sakura’s legs were still wrapped around him, refusing to let go for anything at all.

It was clear that she just wanted to bask in the afterglow of her orgasm as she stayed underneath Choji, her breathing still hard and ragged due to his weight sitting right on her chest and hips. But Sakura couldn’t have been happier as she felt the warmth of his spunk sitting inside of her womb while she laid on her back. She even felt each and every pulse of his cock while he remained inside of her, knowing that he was slowly softening as the seconds ticked by. “We’re not done just yet, are we, Choji?” The look of bliss and excitement on Sakura’s face was the same as when she first got a good sight of his member when it was soft and still ten inches long. “There are still a few samples that I want to get out of you.”

Hearing Sakura say something like that sparked a little bit of life back into Choji’s shaft as it softened inside of her anyway. Deep down, he wanted more of her just like she clearly wanted more of him. But he still wasn’t sure if everything was okay considering they were both married and both of them were cheating right now. Not that he was going to tell a slut like Sakura ‘no’ if she asked for more from him. “You really are just a slut, aren’t you? I never would’ve thought you’d turn out to be the slut from our childhood.”

“Whatever could you mean, Choji? I’m just a woman who enjoys her pleasure and stress relief as much as the next person.~” Dragging her tongue along her lips, Sakura finally unhooked her legs from Choji’s back and allowed him to pull out of her. She gasped and whined quietly as she felt incredibly empty the moment his member had been pulled out of her. A quiet chuckle did leave her lips, however, as she crawled out from underneath him and made her way back to the seat she had started Choji’s visit in. “Just because my husband can’t be the one to bring me the pleasure and stress relief that I need doesn’t make me a slut.~”

She watched with a smile as Choji adjusted himself to sit up and look at her again. Between his legs, his cock was already flaccid and dripping a small amount of cum. Cum that she wasn’t going to let go to waste. “But say I was a slut as you say… Would you be rude enough to tell me no if I wanted more of you cum?” There wasn’t a single moment of hesitation as Sakura leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss against the tip of Choji’s shaft, flicking her tongue on it and collecting the little bit of cum that she could. “A good slut makes sure there isn’t even a trace on the cock that just fucked her. So your wife won’t have a clue about what happened here. Don’t forget that. We’re the only ones who will know.~” Allowing her eyes to drift upward, her gaze stopped when she met Choji’s, seeing a smile on his face as he looked back down at her.

Wrapping her lips around the flaccid cock that had just left her pussy nearly gaping, Sakura eagerly swilled her tongue around the tip of it. She knew that taking too much of it quickly while it was still soft wouldn’t bring either of them any pleasure, especially if she wasn’t feeling anything hard throbbing down her throat as she moved. But instead of complaining, Sakura began to steadily bob her head up and down Choji’s length while he sat there and ran a hand through her hair. Her eyes stayed locked on his own as she stared up at him, using her tongue to the best of her abilities to get him hard once again.

Looking down at Sakura, Choji didn’t know just what she could end up wanting after he was hard for her once again. He wasn’t going to complain about it, figuring that she just wanted to get fucked once again, but it still made him more aroused as he thought about the chance to fuck her again before he went back home to his wife. Deep down, he knew that he should just tell Sakura to stop, but the way her tongue coiled around his member left him wanting more and more. Especially once she pressed her nose against his pelvis, coughing and gagging as her throat sputtered around his cock. He still had another half inch before she was able to take the entire thing, but his wife had never even come close to deepthroating his cock before. “Damn, Sakura… You really wanted this, didn’t you?~”

Keeping herself in place for as long as she could, Sakura didn’t say a word while ignoring the tears that were forming in her eyes. They didn’t matter nearly as much as the shaft that was quickly starting to harden and grow just a little bit on her mouth. Instead, she pulled herself back until only the tip remained past her lips. In the next moment, Sakura brought her hands to her breasts and began to steadily take in more and more of Choji’s member once again. This time, she didn’t bother trying to take it all, not wanting to ruin her throat nearly as much as she wanted to ruin her pussy.

However, the more of his length that she took past her lips, the more Sakura found herself wanting Choji to stick around and not leave until he was completely empty. She wasn’t going to dare argue with him if he told her that he needed to leave, but her lips curled into a gentle smile as she felt his fingers threading through her hair. As her eyes fluttered shut, Sakura did her best to coil her tongue around the shaft that was almost fully hard in her mouth, hoping to give it just that extra push it needed.

When she suddenly popped her lips off of his shaft, Choji kept his eyes on Sakura, watching her to see what she would do next now that his cock was as hard as it was when she first sucked him off. It took him by surprise to see her hand wrapping around his member, stroking it as she tilted her head to the side. He could even hear her whining and humming to herself as her free hand drifted between her legs and started to tease her freshly-fucked cunt. “Sakura? Is something wrong?” When her eyes fluttered open, all Choji could see was a look of love and lust that filled her gaze, one that told him nothing was wrong in her mind.

Sakura wasn’t shy or even hesitant as she boldly climbed into Choji’s lap, pressing her bare breasts against his chest and wrapping her arms around his neck. “Hey, Choji. Do you think you could spank me as I fuck myself on your cock? With hands as big as yours, it’s bound to hurt and feel wonderful, isn’t it? Do you think you could be a good patient and cooperate with your doctor?~” Her tongue slowly dragged along her lips as she kept her eyes locked on Choji once again. When she felt his hand move to her plump ass cheeks and give them both a firm squeeze, nothing stopped the happy and breathless moan that radiated from her lips. “Thank you, Choji. I’ll be sure to give you a clean bill of health when you leave.~”

Slowly lifting her hips just a little bit at a time, Sakura was more than happy with the feeling of Choji’s hardened member dragging along her pussy until she was at the perfect spot to take it all. Without any second thoughts, any time to let Choji ready himself, and any chance to give her pussy a break, she dropped her hips back down and impaled herself with her patient’s massive length. Just like the first time she had been filled by it, Sakura’s body shuddered and quivered in Choji’s grip. The blissfully perfect feeling of being stuffed full of dick also filled her mind as she started to slowly rock her hips back and forth. “Oh god… I know I said you’re the biggest dick I’ve ever taken, but I’m definitely going to need to take your cock again sometime soon, Choji…”

Resting her cheek against Choji’s shoulder, Sakura happily lifted her hips just to drop them back down onto his lap. The moment her plump rear end met his lap, she felt a firm swat land on each shapely ass cheek and a quiet and joyful moan rumbled in her throat. It felt so good to have such big, strong hands grabbing her body and spanking her just like she had wanted. Things started slow, but every time her ass met his lap, she felt another rough spank find it’s way onto her rear end. But not a single complaint left her as she loved the pain that it brought her.

Combined with the pleasure and bliss of fucking herself in such a way, Sakura couldn’t imagine having a better reason to ride Choji’s cock. She didn’t think she would end up loving it nearly as much as she did, but the handprint that was already forming on both of her ass cheeks was a clear reason of just why it felt better each and every time. The red marks on her skin burned to the touch, only to sting and make her want to cry as Choji just kept spanking her. But as she picked up the pace of her bouncing, Sakura only found the pain to enhance the pleasure that she was receiving. Even though she didn’t hesitate to catch Choji’s lips in another heated kiss as he continued to spank her, the feeling of her pussy molding to the shape of his length sent her mind spinning.

Despite being with his wife for as long as he had been, she had never been so energetic and eager to bounce on his cock like Sakura was right now. Even the way her tongue danced in his mouth to try and play with his own was a refreshing change of pace compared to his wife. He loved her dearly and cherished her more than anything, but the longer he spent with Sakura, the more he wondered if she was even worth fucking when a pussy this tight and wet was just a few blocks away from his home. Choji’s lips curled into a smile as he slapped Sakura’s ass as hard as he could, earning a small yelp from her that muffled against his lips. He pulled away from her lips a moment later and gained a firm hold on her ass cheeks to keep her from bouncing too fast. “You say you want my cock more often, Sakura? Then you’re free to get it whenever you want. Just schedule an appointment and I can spend an entire day fucking your tiny cunt.”

A sharp and anxious gasp escaped Sakura’s lips as she heard Choji say that. She didn’t know if he meant it or if he was just trying to excite her so she would cum faster. It didn’t exactly matter to her as she slammed her hips down against his lap once again. The only thing that mattered in her mind was the feeling of getting stuffed full of his cock and knowing that he actually enjoyed it. She could feel her inner walls quivering and convulsing as she inches her way closer and closer to her orgasm, screaming as she reached the edge of her orgasm. All she needed was a single push over the edge. And that push came in the form of Choji sinking his teeth into her neck and slapping both of her ass cheeks at the same time. Sakura’s hips bucked and shook as she came all over Choji’s throbbing member. Her inner walls clamped down like a vice around his length, attempting to milk out every single drop of his cum that she could manage.

A moment later, another loud scream left her lips as Choji came inside of her once again. The sheer warmth that flooded her core and set her seal glowing once more set her alight inside. There wasn’t any hesitation or an attempt to get his shaft out of her cunt by the time he came. Something that made Sakura’s heart flutter as both of Choji’s hands held tightly onto her plump ass cheeks. Her lips curled into a gentle and loving kiss as she felt him slowly pulling her off of his lap. “It’s okay, Choji… I can get down on my own…”

With a quiet chuckle leaving her lips, Sakura made her way back onto her knees in between Choji’s legs. She didn’t hesitate to place a few eager kisses onto his throbbing and cum-covered shaft. Hot and heavy breaths left her while she stayed in place, knowing that if she moved, she would leave traces of herself on his cock before sending him back home to his wife. “When you get home, make sure to ask if I can come by for dinner. I’d love to see your family before getting fucked by you in your yard.~” Another chuckle left her as she placed both of her hands in her lap.

Without waiting for a reply, Sakura dragged her tongue along the underside of the massive member that hung in her face. She happily licked up a large amount of the cum that stained Choji’s length before placing a kiss onto each of his balls and licking her way back up to the tip. “It really does taste better when our cum is covering it.~” Every time Sakura dragged her tongue along her patient’s cock, she felt her inner walls quivering and her cunt aching for more of its abuse. But she knew that if she kept Choji any longer than needed, that someone was bound to get curious and check on them. She didn’t want either of them to be caught like this. It would be easy for her to lie her way out of things, telling people that Sasuke is just a deadbeat that fails to please her.

As she wrapped her lips around the head of the shaft was once again, she took more and more of it into her mouth until she had managed to take it all the way to the base. Even if it was for just a moment, Sakura was proud of herself before pulling herself back and seeing that Choji’s cock was spotless now. “Alright. You’re free to go when you’re ready, Choji. But remember, don’t tell your wife about this and I won’t tell anyone either. But if you ever want to fuck me again…” Sakura licked her lips to get one final taste of Choji’s cum as she watched him get off her exam table.   
  
“I’ll be sure to set an appointment with you. And I’ll set something up for you to visit tomorrow night for dinner.”


	5. First Black Cock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura’s next slutting adventure starts off by trying to please Naruto, but quickly devolves into getting her pussy ruined by the Raikage.

Having to monitor the Raikage’s office building because he had a meeting going on was nothing new to the guards that patrolled it. Everyone in the Cloud Village knew that Ay could handle himself in a fight, no matter what it was. But what was different was the fact that the Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, was the one that Ay was meeting. The young man that turned the way of most ninjas on their head during the war and even made Ay start acting a bit differently. Not too much, though. However, what caught everyone’s attention wasn’t the Hokage as he made his way through the halls, but the pink-haired babe that followed behind him.   
  
Her breasts bounced and jiggled with every step she took like she was just begging to have her tits groped by someone. Meanwhile, the skin tight dress she had on didn’t show any actual skin, but gave everyone who looked at her a wonderful view of her body and her hard nipples poking through it. “Yo, who’s the babe?” “That’s one tight bod.” “Look at those tits. You think the Hokage’s hitting that?” 

Every single Kumo man that had seen Sakura walking behind Naruto had the same questions running through their mind. It didn’t help that there was a certain sway to her hips that was just begging for attention from anyone that was willing to give it to her. And her plump ass? Every guard noticed how it jiggled and bounced with each step she took. It was like she was a walking tease of what the perfect cumslut should look like.

However, the one thing that made no one say a word to her wasn’t the fact that she was walking with the Hokage in arm’s reach, but the fact that she had a disgusted look on her face with every step she took. No one knew why she had it, but if she was going to meet with Ay while having a look like that, it was bound to change before she stepped back out of his office.   
  
Sakura sighed heavily as she stopped in front of Ay’s office with Naruto standing in front of her. “They’ve all been staring since we got here, Naruto. It’s disgusting having such depraved and horrible men looking at me like this. I can tell all they want to do is fuck me. And no Kumo cock will ever be worth it.”   
  
“Well, maybe if you didn’t wear that slutty dress that Ino got for you, you might not have this issue. Or if you wore any underwear underneath it.” Naruto scoffed quietly as he opened the door to Ay’s office and took his first step in, allowing Sakura to follow behind him. “Let’s just get this meeting over with so we can get back to the hotel, alright?” His expression changed into a smile as he turned around and was greeted by Ay, making his way to the desk in the middle of the room as the doors finally closed behind him.   
  
************************   
  
Taking her first step out of the office after the meeting, Sakura felt the smile on her face starting to fade as she noticed all of the Cloud ninjas that were staring at her before waiting on her to come out. She wanted to clench her fist and clock all of them before going about her business with Naruto and the real reason she took this work trip with him. But instead of doing anything rude, she was in a better mood than when she walked in. There was no reason that she couldn’t give them a little bit of a show to satiate their lust for her and make them leave her alone.

As the duo made their way to the exit of the office building, Sakura bent down just before stepping out and reached for one of her heels. There was nothing wrong with it, but she wasn’t against pretending to be adjusting her shoe to allow the men in the office to get a good view of her plump rear end through her dress. Her lips curled into a gentle smile as she moved one of her hands from her heel to her ass and gently rubbed her plump cheeks, pretending to adjust her dress before standing back up. She gave her hips and gentle shake before making her way out of the building and following Naruto once again.   
  
******************   
  
As Sakura stood in front of the mirror on the edge of her hotel room, looking at her body and her natural curves, she could understand just why all the disgusting Kumo men were staring at her before and after the meeting. “I am pretty beautiful with a wonderful body. There isn’t a reason that they shouldn’t be staring at me.” Her tongue slowly dragged along her lips as she brought a hand to her breasts and another to the heart seal that sat over her womb. “Luckily, none of them are worth my time. I’m here for Naruto, not some disgusting cock.”

Sakura felt her pussy ache for just a moment at the thought of finally getting to sleep with Naruto despite the fact that both of them were married. She had no idea if Hinata knew about them doing this or not, but she didn’t exactly care one way or another. Her fingers sank into her soft breasts as she stared at her gorgeous body in the mirror, bringing a soft moan from her lips. “I should freshen up before going over to see him. It wouldn’t do any good for a whore to look filthy when she’s ready to get fucked all night.”

Taking one last look at herself in the mirror, she made her way into the shower with a smile still on her face. The meeting that they had come to participate in was supposed to last for three days but it was done after just half an hour thanks to Naruto’s near limitless energy demanding things get done as soon as they could be. As she turned the water on and felt the warm flow of it travel along her body, Sakura couldn’t help but think of that limitless energy being put to better use than making sure a meeting was handled.

Both of her hands made their way to her breasts, teasing her soft mounds while she closed her eyes and happily imagined Naruto fucking her for hours on end, possibly taking up an entire day. Sakura didn’t know if either of them could last that long, but she wasn’t against the idea of finding out while they were here. There was no reason to leave the hotel anymore other than to go back home. She licked her lips as she moved one of her hands lower down her body until she reached her pussy, teasing her slick folds to the thought of Naruto fucking her once again. “I should’ve done this years ago…”   
  
However, before she could really get in the mood and make use of all of this pent up lust inside of her, Sakura heard a knock on her door that broke her illusion. A heavy sigh left her as she stood there under the water and knew exactly who it was. During the meeting, she had been informed that her and Naruto would be given escorts in their hotel. Not because of anything wrong with them, but just that it would put the Cloud villagers at ease with two incredibly powerful people around them.   
  
*************************   
  


Now that she was standing in front of Naruto’s hotel room, Sakura turned back to look at the two Kumo men that were told to escort her. She felt disgusted in the pit of her soul at the sight of them, but there was a sense of lust and playfulness in her from teasing herself in the shower a little bit ago. “I’d offer you boys a reward for escorting me when I don’t really need it, but I don’t really have anything to give. Sorry.~” She playfully stuck her tongue out at the men just to hear them chuckle and shrug their shoulders like they had something in mind.   
  
“Oh, we know just what will work as the perfect reward. There’s no way you’re not just a slut wanting attention with the way you walk.”   
  
Before Sakura could get a word out, both of the Kumo men that escorted her had their hands on her body and were groping her. Of course, she didn’t want them to be touching her like this, but as one grabbed her plump rear end and the other grabbed her breasts, her body was craving more and more by the second. Her breath hitched in her throat as their fingers suddenly sank into the fabric of her clothing and gained a firm hold on her body as a result. In the back of her mind, Sakura wondered if the rumors about Kumo men having the biggest dick were true. Ino had told her all about them before, but to be able to have the chance to experience, what she was told, would be her biggest dick ever was something like she couldn’t pass up as a slut. “If you boys are so sure about that, then I suppose you’re right. I could give you something with my body as a reward.~”

Her tongue dragged along her lips as she squatted down in front of the men, spreading her legs as far as they would go to show off that she wasn’t wearing any underwear as she reached for their pants. However, the two Kumo men were already dropping their pants before she reached for them, allowing her just a moment of hesitation. Just a single moment to reason in her mind that stroking a Kumo cock meant nothing about how she felt toward the men. It was just a cock that was supposed to be massive. She could still hate the men but love their cock if they were worth it, couldn’t she?   
  
She didn't know the answer to that question but didn’t find a reason to argue with her logic as two massive cocks suddenly flopped out in front of her. Both of them were ten inches long and slightly thicker than her wrists. Definitely the biggest she had ever seen or been able to touch at this point in her life as a slut. It brought a sultry smile to her lips to know that the rumors were true about Kumo men and their dicks. With the massive, black dicks hanging in front of her, Sakura didn’t hesitate to reach out and wrap her hands around them anymore. Deep down, she knew that enjoying their dicks wouldn’t change how she felt about the Kumo men no matter what they did, so a simple handjob had to be fine to do. She dragged her tongue along her lips as she started stroking both of the Cloud ninjas that were standing in front of her.

There was a fascinated look in her eyes as they started to harden and grow just a little bit larger in her hand. They were just so big and black compared to the white cocks she had seen and been fucked by in Konoha. Of course, none of the dicks that had been inside of her back at Konoha were a problem or unsatisfying, but this was a cut above the rest. Sakura’s lips curled into a gentle smile as she picked up the pace of her stroking. “You boys really know just how to get a lady going…”

Above her, both of the guards that escorted her chuckled and brought their hands to the back of her head, keeping her in place as she got to work. But once they were both hard as could be in her hands, Sakura felt them move her head toward their throbbing shafts. They weren’t going to be satisfied with just a handjob and something told her that was fine. The man on her right managed to get her close enough for her lips to press against the head of his cock. But she didn’t take his length into her mouth, instead just placing a gentle kiss on it to make him squirm just a little bit. Now that she was eye level with the throbbing shafts, she could see that they weren’t just as thick as her wrist but also as long as her forearm to match.

Of course, being the massive cumslut that she was, willing to make every man in Konoha cheat if she wanted, Sakura wasn’t about to shy away from a dick this big. At least, that was the plan until she heard Naruto’s voice on the other side of the door just as she parted her lips to wrap them around the impossibly large cock. Once his voice rang through her ears, she was reminded of just what she had come to the Cloud Village to do. And it wasn’t to get fucked by disgusting Kumo cock. A quiet chuckle rumbled in Sakura’s throat as she placed a few quick kisses on the dicks in had hands, getting up a moment later and turning around to face the door. “Sorry, boys. I came here for a reason. And, it wasn’t for your dicks.~” She stuck her tongue out once again as she opened the door to Naruto’s hotel room and took her step in, flashing the men a quick view of her perfect ass before closing the door behind her, unable to believe that she was just about to suck a massive and mouthwatering Kumo cock.

*****************   
  
Climbing into Naruto’s lap, Sakura could smell the strong scent of wine on his breath as she caught him in yet another kiss. She didn’t know just what about it turned her on so much or made her so happy to be here drinking with him, but she wasn’t about to turn down anything that would mean her own pleasure right now. Especially when she got a double taste of the wine that they had been drinking. Her lips met his own in what had to be their tenth kiss on the night, while her arms draped over his shoulders and rested behind him. Meanwhile, Naruto’s hands explored her body and stopped on her plump rear end before giving it a firm squeeze.

A sharp, blissful gasp left Sakura’s lips as she pulled away from the kiss to look into Naruto’s eyes. She had no idea just how much time had passed since she left the Kumo men in the hall or how many times she had felt Naruto’s hands on her ass. But she didn’t want it to stop any time soon. Especially as she felt his hard cock pressing against her barely covered pussy while she remained in his lap. “Come on, Naruto. I know you must feel jealous after knowing that so many men were staring at me today. You must want to fuck me like they did.” Something about being with Naruto of all people allowed Sakura to speak her mind compared to usual. She didn’t need to be sultry and seductive with him since he had already wanted to and had wanted her for years now.

Of course, that didn’t mean she got what she wanted from him as she rocked her hips back and forth in his lap. Heavy and delightful breaths left her as she looked into his eyes and saw lust and love for her in them. That, and an unusual amount of alcohol in his system. Hopefully, it wouldn’t spoil their fun together once he actually made the first move like she was hoping that he would. Sakura’s lips curled into a smile as she felt Naruto’s hands moving her dress off of her shapely ass and revealing her to anyone that might be able to walk into the room. But she didn’t do a thing as she heard yet another knock on a door that would ruin her fun. She didn’t move from her spot on her lover’s lap in an attempt to make sure he didn’t notice. But much to her fear, Naruto was smarter than that. Before she knew it, Sakura found herself sitting on the edge of the bed as he made his way toward the door, still drunk. “Really? You can’t just pretend that no one’s there?”

“Ay! What are you doing here? I thought the meeting was all we had to meet for today.” Naruto’s voice seemed to come back as he opened the door and saw the Raikage standing at the entrance with a bottle of sake in hand. He didn’t make much attempt to get rid of him despite knowing that he was supposed to spend tonight fucking Sakura however she wanted him to. He was far too drunk to care at the moment, anyway.   
  
“It was, but I couldn’t let the Seventh Hokage go home without a gift for making this visit go so smoothly. I thought you would leave in the morning, so I wanted to bring it while you were still here.” Ay smiled as he looked over toward Sakura and lifted up the bottle of sake so she could see it, understanding just why she suddenly had a sour expression to her beautiful face. “I hope I didn’t interrupt anything that might’ve been going on.”

Sakura nodded her head and stayed on her place on the couch, mentally grumbling about how things with Naruto were going to be ruined for the night. She knew that she had another two days and another night before they headed back home, but it was still an annoyance right now. She forced a smile as Ay made his way into the room and closed the door behind him, Naruto following behind him. “I didn’t think we’d get the honor of seeing the Raikage again after leaving the meeting.”   
  
“Well, if you missed me, I’m more than happy to stick around and share this sake with you.”   
  
******************   
  
Pouring Naruto another drink from the bottle of sake that had been brought to them, Sakura sighed heavily while staring at Ay. She didn’t know how to feel about him. He was a fine man, but he just ruined her chance to get with Naruto while they had time tonight and she seemed to be the only one to care about that fact. However, the moment Naruto slapped her ass in front of him, Sakura turned around and glared at her Hokage. “Naruto, would you stop that? Not in front of the Raikage.”   
  
“Oh, it’s fine, isn’t is, Ay?~” Naruto smirked as he was drunk off his ass thanks to the strong sake that Ay had brought. Taking another sip of it, he slapped Sakura’s ass again and gestured for Ay to do the same once she couldn’t see him.

Sakura sighed again before pouring Ay his drink, hoping that good hospitality would at least leave a good impression and allow for future meeting and trips that she could take with Naruto. If anything, she could do her best to make sure she could get fucked by him in the future. But, for now, she was busy pouring the Raikage a drink. And a sharp, almost painful gasp erupted from her lips once Ay slapped her ass just like Naruto had, only having about three times the strength behind it. However, she didn’t say a word as he grabbed her entire ass cheek, just glaring at the Raikage as a gentle blush came to her cheeks.

She immediately made her way back to Naruto and swayed her hips in his face. “Think you can give me a massage for the pain, Naruto? The Raikage hits harder than he thinks he does.” Her lips curled into a smile as she felt both of her lover’s hands grabbing onto her plump rear end and kneading her skin while she looked directly at the Raikage’s face. It may have felt utterly wonderful to have such a firm and rough smack land on her ass, but it hurt far more than she had expected it to.   
  
Of course, Sakura wasn’t about to shy away from the fact that having Naruto’s hands on her ass made her smile and brought soft and sweet moans from her lips. She just stared at the large Kumo man that smacked her ass and stuck her tongue out at him, hoping to tease him with something that he couldn’t have. But once she set down the bottle of sake that she had been using to pour their drinks, Sakura climbed into Naruto’s lap and looked him in the eyes. “If you’re wanting to be so playful despite us having some company, why don’t we play a little bit, Naruto? That’s why I came here with you, after all. I didn’t even want to come to Kumo in the first place, knowing we’d be surrounded by all of these disgusting-”   
  
Before she could finish her sentence, Sakura’s lips were caught in a deep kiss by Naruto. And all she could do was smile and giggle against his lips while his hands roamed her body. “Naruto, stop it. We have a guest. You’re being rude.~” Of course, as she spoke, she slowly rocked her hips back and forth in Naruto’s lap while making sure Ay watched every move she made. It was the best way to get back at him for smacking her ass without her permission, especially when she wanted to be here with only Naruto and no interruptions.   
  
“I don’t care. We came here together for a reason and I think we should get to have our fun, right?~” He smacked her ass once again while catching her lips in another kiss, pulling away just long enough to have his other hand on her breast and look her in the eyes. Naruto dragged his tongue along Sakura’s lips while looking at her and noticing her staring at Ay.   
  
“Just pretend I’m not here.” Ay waved his hand in the air as he got a good view of that plump rear end that was a perfect fit for his hand, staring at Sakura’s body for just a moment before taking a drink from his sake. “If you two were about to get down and dirty, then have at it.” He smirked as he closed his eyes and focused on his drink, knowing just how drunk Naruto was from a glance.

Being as horny and tipsy as she was, having Naruto tease her body like he was didn’t help her in any way. She slowly crawled between her lover’s legs and made sure to point herself away from the Raikage. Not out of any reason other than to make sure he couldn’t see her face as she sucked Naruto’s cock. A dirty Kumo didn’t deserve to see it in her mind, after all. Pulling out the Hokage’s hard cock left Sakura disappointed as she realized its size. It wasn’t anything to scoff at, but it wasn’t as big as Choji’s was and didn’t even get a chance to compete with the Kumo cock she had felt in the hallway.

But, since it was bigger than her useless husband’s and was far from small, she didn’t say a word while taking it into her mouth. Sakura just smiled and dragged her tongue along the underside of Naruto’s cock as she took it all in one quick motion. As her lips pressed against Naruto’s pelvis, she hoisted her rear end into the air ever so slightly in her dress to purposefully give the Raikage a view that he would never forget. It made the night just that much more worth it to hear another moan whistle at her body. Sure, she had the Seventh Hokage’s cock in her mouth, but she didn’t mind someone else staring at her.

The taste that covered her tongue, however, was far from perfect. Maybe it was because of the win that the two had been drinking before Ay brought the sake with him. Or maybe she had been spoiled on flavor thanks to Choji’s dick. She didn’t know, but once again she said nothing as she did her best to please Naruto. Her tongue coiled around his length as she bobbed her head up and down every inch of it, allowing herself to audibly gag for both of the men to hear. It certainly helped that she could feel Naruto’s hands on the back of her head holding her in place and refusing to allow her to get off of his cock.

At least, that was what Naruto thought as he sat back in the chair and enjoyed the blowjob he had been looking forward to since before they left on the trip. He chuckled as he eyes the Raikage and noticed him staring at Sakura’s plump rear end. Instead of arguing or starting something stupid while being drunk, he reached back and pulled Sakura’s dress up enough to allow Ay to see every inch of her supple ass cheeks. “She’s got a good ass, doesn’t she?~”

Ay just remained silent as he drank the rest of the sake he had been given, enjoying the way Sakura worked Naruto’s cock but knowing that he would give her a better time than he could. He just watched in awe at how such a beautiful woman was able to be such a slut and know how to please a dick despite clearly not wanting to be interrupted or having company. The Raikage chuckled to himself as he sat back in the chair, deciding to make things go his way before the night was over. He knew that Sakura would love to be fucked by him once Naruto ended up passing out from all the alcohol.   
  
Of course, when she was given the chance, Sakura pulled herself off of Naruto’s cock with a satisfying pop filling the air around her. Her tongue dragged along her lips as she stroked his throbbing shaft, turning her head to face Ay while staying on her knees. “Naruto really is the strongest ninja the world has ever known, isn’t he, Ay?~” She couldn’t stop herself from smirking at the sound of Naruto chuckling right along with her. “Konoha men always know how to please their women. The Hokage is no exception to that rule.” Her lips curled into a smile once again before she took his length into her mouth.

However, before she could make it fully down his shaft, Naruto blew his load in her mouth and caused Sakura’s eyes to widen in surprise. The taste that hit her tongue was foul and horrid to say the leave, but the way his member immediately began to soften while still in her mouth was a sign that things weren’t about to go the way she wanted. She didn’t hesitate to pull herself back off of his cock again with his cum still covering her tongue, parting her lips to show both Ay and Naruto. Though, Sakura was quick to spit it out on the floor instead of swallowing it, knowing that she had tasted far better spunk. 

“That was incredible, Sakura. I didn’t think you’d make me cum so fast!” Naruto chuckled one last time before getting comfortable in his seat and falling asleep on the spot, the alcohol hitting him far harder than he had expected it to when Ay got to their room. Of course, his cock was just as soft as when it was first pulled out now as well. Leaving Sakura and Ay to chuckle at him while he drifted asleep.

Sakura sighed as she wiped her tongue on her hand. She didn’t know if his cum tasted foul because of all the ramen he eats or because of all the alcohol they were drinking tonight. It didn’t exactly matter to her now that he was clearly asleep and leaving her frustrated. But it was something to have a talk with him and Hinata about when they got home, without letting Hinata catch on to just why she was tasting the Hokage’s cum. “Damnit, Naruto… I thought you’d be able to handle more than just that…” A heavy breath slipped from her lips as she heard Ay get up from his chair behind her. Of course, she didn’t get to turn around and see what he was doing before he was standing next to her.

Before letting her say a single word, Ay didn’t hesitate to pull out his shaft, letting it flop down against his cheek and across the entirety of her face. “Naruto may be the strongest ninja the world has known, but he’s definitely not the biggest.” He could see the look of fear and interest in her eyes as he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her down to the base of his shaft, the tip digging into her pink hair while his balls rested against her chin. “And when I’m done with you, no Konoha man will ever be able to please you again.”

Sakura didn’t know what to say as she looked at the Raikage’s cock. It was incredibly massive and far bigger than any cock she had ever dealt with in the past. But it was also much thicker than she thought a cock could possibly ever be. She was awestruck and didn’t do anything as her tongue absentmindedly dragged along the underside of his shaft. However, then the wonderful flavor hit her tastebuds, Sakura pulled her head back and shook it while keeping herself in Ay’s grip. “I don’t want anything to do with a dirty Kumo cock. Naruto may be blackout drunk, but Kumo men are disgusting and I want nothing to do with one.” As she spoke, her eyes admired just how large it was and her pussy ached to be filled despite her not liking Kumo men in the slightest. “So, you can put your massive… Wonderfully thick… Perfect… dick-”   
  
Before she could finish what she was saying, Sakura found herself sudden hoisted off of the ground and held into the air, every inch of Ay’s cock dragging along her face in the process. Of course, the pure shock of how strong the Raikage was and how easily he was able to get her off the ground and to his eye level made her heart skip a beat. Instinctively, she expected to meet his lips and be swept up in a heated and passionate kiss that would make her submit to him.

But she didn’t get that as he suddenly ripped her dress clean in two, leaving her in just her matching pair of heels. Sakura gasped as she was tossed onto the bed and forced onto her back with her head almost between the Raikage’s legs. From this position, it was clear just how much larger than any other cock this one was, especially when he pressed it against her lips. Fear filled her mind for a split second before her lips slightly parted and she was greeted with a wonderful flavor hitting her tongue.   
  
“See? Kumo men aren’t so bad. Especially to a slut who just wants to get fucked and ruined day in and day out.” Ay chuckled under his breath as one of his hands reached for Sakura’s breasts. “Don’t think I didn’t notice that slutty seal on your stomach during the meeting. It’s clear just how much of a slut you are if you’re willing to deface your body for pleasure.” Without giving her a chance to say anything, Ay wrapped his other hand around her neck and smirked as he forced the first few inches of his shaft past her soft lips.

Sakura groaned and whined as the impossibly thick and massive member plunged into her mouth, fear taking her mind for a split second as her jaw adjusted to make enough room for Ay’s shaft. Her eyes immediately teared up and left her writhing on the bed as the Raikage’s firm grip toyed with her breasts. Pleasure and pain filled her body in equal measures to the fear and worry that filled her mind. But she wasn’t going to dare tell the man to stop when she could finally get fucked tonight. Even though she still wanted nothing to do with Kumo men, Sakura reasoned that she didn’t have a choice in the matter with how strong Ay was and how he had a firm grip on her.

The way his shaft plunged into her throat, making her gag and squirm as the air in her lungs quickly vanished. It felt incredible and terrifying in the same moment. Sakura brought both of her hands to the Raikage’s thighs to try and push him away from her, wanting to get just a second to collect herself. However, no matter how hard she pushed, even with her incredible strength, she wasn’t able to budge the large man at all. His throbbing shaft continued to plunge into her throat time and time again, making her eyes start to roll into the back of her head.

At least, that was until he suddenly pulled his massive member out of Sakura’s mouth without any warning and chuckled to himself. Ay was more than happy to stand above Sakura and drag her along the bed with her breast in his hand, making her lips press against his balls while his dick rested between her large mounds. He heard her coughing and whining underneath him and didn’t say a word as he brought his other hand to her free breast, squishing them both around his shaft and thrusting into her cleavage. “When a slut like you comes around, there’s no way I can let you leave without showing you just what a true man’s cock can do to you.~”

Sakura didn’t argue as her breasts were fucked without her getting chance to say anything. She couldn’t argue against him, after all. Her lips were too busy kissing and adoring her heavy and full sack to tell him to stop. Deep down, she wanted him to cum for her. She wanted him to blow his load and cover her in his seed while Naruto was asleep not even five feet away from them. It didn’t matter to her that he was a Kumo man or not, as long as her slutty side could get a feeling of his big dick and make him cum, that that was all that mattered.

Her breath caught in her throat when Ay shoved his dick back into her mouth, once again without any warning. Sakura’s tongue immediately began to play with the massive member as it reached as deep into her throat as he could make it. But when her tastebuds were met with a flavor that was far more delicious than Naruto’s foul cum, she didn’t hesitate to swallow down every drop of Ay’s load. Every single drop of his seed that was able to be contained, Sakura did her best to swallow it down, ignoring the fact that she didn’t have the air in her lungs to not end up passing out if he stayed lodged in her throat for much longer.

Pulling his hips back and slapping his cock down against Sakura’s face once again, the Raikage couldn’t stop himself from smiling and reaching across her body to tease her pussy. Even if it was only for a second before he picked her up off the bed and carried her across the room. He felt just how wet and needy she was just from him taking control of her like he did. “Don’t worry, Sakura. Your useless criminal of a husband doesn’t need to be around for you to get laid. And it’s clear that you’ve figured that out. But let me teach you something else while you’re at it.”   
  
There was no way in her mind she could possibly respond to what the Raikage was saying as he set her down against the wall next to the hotel room door and bent her over. The only thing in her mind was how a man she didn’t want to fuck in the first place was forcing her body into a standing doggy position and how she was loving every second of it. However, the moment he tugged on her pink hair, Sakura let out a loud whine and finally answered him. “W-What? What are you going to teach me?”   
  
“Just what a real dick feels like inside of you.”   
  
Sakura knew exactly what Ay meant by that as he swiftly buried the first six inches of his incredibly thick shaft into her cunt without any warning. She wanted to scream, wanted to let out the pain that his perfect dick brought her in some way. But she wasn’t able to with one of his fingers hooking into the corner of her mouth and keeping her from doing just that. Instead, she was left to moan and pout as pleasure filled her body as well. The length of his member that was forced into her wasn’t anything that she wasn’t used to already, but the sheer thickness of it made Sakura feel like shew as going to be torn apart if he actually started thrusting inside of her. Of course, as the first moan slipped from her lips, inch after inch of his cock forced its way into her tight pussy.

Her nails dug into the wall as Ay started to thrust into her without a care in the world, almost as if he was trying to mold and reshape her pussy just for his own personal use. However, the moment his finger pulled away from her mouth and grabbed onto her hip, Sakura was able to speak once again. “Please stop! Go easy on me! I’ve never had a dick this… This big before!” Her breath hitched in her neck as her pleading only caused Ay to pick up the pace of his thrusts, slamming himself even harder and faster into her. Low and pain-filled groaned rumbled in her throat as the pleasure that she was feeling was starting to grow as well.   
  
“Are you kidding? A slut like you with a husband as worthless as Sasuke? I’m surprised you haven’t come to my land sooner to get fucked by my people. We’re the only cocks that can please true cum sluts like you.” Ay’s aggression for Sasuke was as clear as Sakura’s womb seal was effective, allowing him to slam into that pathetic criminal’s wife’s pussy with ease and an extra level of satisfaction compared to a normal whore he might find on the street. Of course, he purposefully wasn’t fucking her nearly as hard or as fast as he could, knowing that she needed to at least be able to walk or the Seventh Hokage would get suspicious. But that didn’t stop him from enjoying just how tight a pussy Sakura had and how she didn’t actually fight back despite what she was saying.

Holding onto the wall as tightly as she could, pain and pleasure filled Sakura in equal measure now. The pleasure was slowly starting to outweigh the pain, but it never managed to for long before Ay tugged on her hair or slapped her ass. Due to the sheer force that the Raikage was using in his thrusts, she was worried she would end up creating a hole in the wall and being fucked through it. But she was lucky enough that the onslaught of pleasure she was feeling reached it’s peak and washed that thought from her mind. Sakura screamed out in pure and utter pleasure as her inner walls tightened and convulsed around Ay’s thick and throbbing shaft, an unexpected orgasm tearing through her.

Of course, this didn’t stop Ay from continuing to thrust into Sakura with little regard for her own well being. His plan was to break her and show her what a real cock could do to her as long as she found one. Having her cum before him meant nothing as he slammed his shaft as deep as he could into her. Though, the sound of her screaming as the tip of his shaft hit the entrance to her womb with each and every thrust he made only told him that she needed this more than she wanted to admit. The screams that left her weren’t ones of pain or fear anymore, but instead of pleasure and desire. “Naruto and Sasuke would never be enough for you, Sakura. Those two bastards don’t know how to handle a woman like you. I doubt any Konoha man does.”

While the words that rang into her ears were clearly wrong, Sakura knew that something about what he was saying was true. The way his dick spread her inner walls unlike anything else she had ever taken before was proof of that. It felt so good to be fucked by a disgusting Kumo cock and she had no say in just how it was happening. But she still loved every second of it. From the taste that still lingered on her tongue to the way the Raikage’s throbbing against her inner walls made her wish that she could find other cocks just as large to the way he yanked on her hair every few seconds, reminding her that she was a toy for him to fuck. All of it culminated into the sheer bliss and ecstasy that she felt right now.

It didn’t matter that Naruto was pass out drunk just a few feet away from them anymore. Not as the Raikage suddenly unloaded into her and washed all of her desire for Naruto out of her mind. Every hot and potent rope of cum that flooded into her womb was proof of that. She didn’t need Naruto right now as long as she had Ay. And as he yanked her hair once again, pulling her away from the wall and towards the Seventh Hokage, another breathless moan slipped from her lips. Before she knew it, Sakura found herself lifted into the air and her legs spread by her face. She couldn’t process what was happening fast enough with her lust-addled mind to realize that Ay was slowly letting her sink onto his cock in a full nelson while she hovered over Naruto.

The feeling of his large hands against the back of her head kept her face pointed downward at a very slight angle. It allowed Sakura to see her breasts bouncing with each thrust that Ay made. As well as his cum and her own juices of arousal dripping onto Naruto’s face from the position they were in. Her moans quieted down and her breath failed to fill her lungs as her cheeks turned a dark shade of red. She was here with the Hokage to get fucked by him behind his wife’s back, not to get fucked above him and cover his face in a mixture of arousal and cum. But as Ay slammed his cock against her womb once again, Sakura was left little choice but to moan out in sheer pleasure above him.

“You see that? Your pussy isn’t made for some Konoha cock. Your pussy is perfect for a Kumo cock. Nice and tight, quivering and stretching to accommodate.” Ay chuckled to himself as he thrusted into Sakura with reckless abandon, loving the moans that slipped from her mouth and filled the room around them, even as Naruto remained fast asleep underneath them. “Your Hokage is a pathetic excuse for a lover. Pass out drunk just from a little bit of sake. I bet his cum tasted horrible with the way you spit it out earlier.~”   
  
Sakura watched in glee as her own arousal dripped onto Naruto’s face. She could hear the truth in Ay’s words as he whispered them in her ear. Despite being the Hokage and one of, if not the, stronger ninja in the world, he was passed out drunk and unable to keep himself up. It was pathetic and she knew that the Raikage was right. Of course, with the pleasure, the pain, and the sheer ecstasy coursing through her, anything that Ay said made sense to her. She caught her lower lip to try and keep herself quiet once she felt another orgasm tear through her system faster than she could realize it was there. Her inner walls clenched down around Ay’s throbbing shaft as she was pushed over the edge and left to writhe in his firm and powerful grip, unable to fight against it.

Though, just as she was coming down from her own orgasm, the feeling of the Raikage’s massive member pulsing inside of her sparked another one immediately. It wasn’t nearly as strong as the one she just felt, but the pitiful and blissful whine that rumbled in her throat was a clear indication that she didn’t care one bit. The feeling of his seed pumping into her womb again caused her eyes to flutter shut as more and more of her juices dripped onto Naruto’s face. But Sakura didn’t feel sorry about it as nothing but pleasure coursed through her. The pain was all but gone, the hatred for Kumo men was all but gone, and the love for their dicks was growing stronger by the second if her lit up womb seal was any indication.

She didn’t fight back as Ay brought her to the ground and kept his length buried inside of her for just a moment. Just long enough for her heart to realize that she just allowed someone to fuck her above Naruto and get their cum on his face and she didn’t say a word. Her heart stopped when her feet suddenly lifted off the ground and she felt empty inside once again, void of the cock that had been tearing her apart and molding her pussy to the perfect shape for his length. Her heart skipped a beat as Ay’s lips met her own for a heated and passionate kiss, causing her to lose her grip on reality long enough to not notice him tossing her onto the bed until her plump rear end landed on it. When she opened her eyes again, Sakura was greeted with Ay standing above her with a prideful smirk on his lips. “D-Don’t think that you… fucking me like this changes how I feel about you Kumo men…”

“Oh, when I’m done with you, it won’t matter how you feel about us Kumo men. Our cocks will be the only thing to please you ever again.” Bringing his hand to Sakura’s shoulder, Ay turned her around and effortlessly forced her onto her back just like earlier. However, this time, her head hung off the edge of the bed and allowed her a proper view of his large sack. He couldn’t stop himself from chuckling before wrapping a hand around her neck while sliding the first few inches of his shaft past her lips. “Now, be a good girl and suck my cock like the slut you are.”   
  
Sakura didn’t hesitate to bring a hand to her breasts and one to her pussy while her tongue worked around Ay’s throbbing shaft. She immediately tasted the cum and her arousal on his shaft as it slid further and further down her throat, only to stop when he decided to. She didn’t gag once as her fingers eagerly teased her clit while her other hand rested on her breast. Like the slut she was, Sakura knew better than to fight against a man with a big dick when he could fuck her like she was some kind of doll. And that was exactly what the Raikage was proving he could do, whether she wanted it or not.

Two of her fingers plunged into her tight cunt as a little bit of her air escaped from her lungs. The way Ay’s shaft plunged down into her gullet lit her up inside. Despite her hatred for Kumo men and their attitude toward women like her, Sakura was having the time of her life as ten inches of the Raikage’s shaft filled her throat and cut off her air supply like it was nothing. And, of course, that didn’t stop her from fingering herself with an eagerness that would put other sluts to shame. Her slender digits danced against her inner walls as he thrusted into her throat over and over again.

Of course, her tongue explored every inch of the Raikage’s throbbing length that it could as he rocked his hips back and forth. Neither of them were concerned about the bulge in her neck that formed in her neck each and every time he thrusted his hips forward, burying his shaft into her neck. At least, not until he got all twelve inches filling her throat at one time. Right at that moment, Sakura’s fingers buried themselves as deep as they could manage into her cum-filled snatch. A loud scream of pure pleasure left her and muffled against Ay’s shaft as he tightened his grip on her neck. But she didn’t fight back as more of her oxygen left her lungs and made her start to black out.

The feeling of Sakura’s tongue eagerly and expertly traveling along his shaft, dragging along every inch that she could, slowing down and becoming less efficient was a clear indication to Ay of just what was happening to her. He kept his hand wrapped around her neck but allowed his grip to loosen before pulling his hips back, making sure that every inch of his cock pulled out of the Konoha slut’s neck before slapping it down against her face. When she started to heavily breathe in and take in every ounce of oxygen that she could, he chuckled once again. “I was wondering when you would run out of breath. I guess Konoha lacked in their breathing lessons back in the day, huh?~”

Sakura’s eyes glazed over as she glared at the Raikage standing over her. She placed loving and adoring kisses along his length as it hovered over her face, but didn’t bark back at him or talk back. Being the kind of slut she was, she saw no reason to upset him unless she wanted to make things worse on herself. But as he slammed his shaft back into her mouth, forcing it into her throat in one quick thrust, making it worse for herself just seemed to come naturally. There wasn’t any hesitation as she forced a third finger into her tight cunt, madly fingering herself while Ay fucked her throat rather quickly.

Unfortunately, she was the first to cum once again. The loud but muffled scream that left Sakura was clearly one of pleasure and desire while her fingers plunged into her pussy over and over again, trying to milk out every ounce of pleasure that she possibly could. The fact that she could barely breathe only made the experience even better for her, even if it was only because of how wonderful the Raikage’s shaft tasted while she was cumming. It certainly helped that, not even three seconds later, she was given what she wanted from him, only enhancing the desire for his cock all over again.

Rope after thick and slimy rope of cum flooded her mouth and throat. Splashing against the back of her throat and pouring directly into her stomach, Sakura tried her best to swallow every drop that was given to her, even if it wasn’t needed because of their position. Everything in her world revolved around her and Ay at this moment, long enough for her to realize that Kumo cock may not be as bad as she thought it could be. The fact that his cum tasted so wonderful and exactly like the sake they had been drinking before Naruto passed out was quite helpful. Though, the Seventh Hokage passing out and leaving her needy, horny, and tipsy was certainly a help in getting fucked by the Raikage tonight. A help she didn’t mind having as he slowly pulled his hips back and allowed her to breathe once again.

“There’s still one more thing to do to make sure that you only want Kumo cock for the rest of your life.~” The Raikage didn’t give Sakura a chance to catch her breath before turning her around on the bed with ease and making her look up at him. The smirk on his lips told her that he still had something up his sleeve to make her want to stay here in his country until she couldn’t stand anymore.

The moment her lips parted, Sakura let out a low and seductive moan as Ay hooked his arms underneath her knees and lifted them to her head. It wasn’t the first time she had been in this position, but to be forced into it by such a powerful man felt far better than it had any reason to in her mind. Her breath escaped her once again as his throbbing length forced its way into her already stuffed cock, pounding aginst her womb just from entering her. He hadn’t even started thrusting yet and she could feel nothing but pleasure coursing through her while he stared into her eyes.

Of course, she had to stare back into his own as more and more of his shaft sank into her aching pussy. Right at this moment, it all became clear just how much better Kumo men could be compared to those from Konoha, when it came to being partners in bed, anyway. Her breath was forced from her lungs once again as the Raikage caught her lips in a heated kiss, his tongue plunging into her mouth and playing with her own before he even started thrusting inside of her. Sakura felt like she was in heaven as he finally started thrusting into her once again, slamming against her womb hard enough to make the bed creak underneath her.

When his lips pulled away from her own, Sakura couldn’t do anything other than give in to the bliss that she felt. “M-More… Harder… Harder… Show me just why Kumo cock is far better!~” Her tongue rolled out of her mouth as Ay chuckled above her his eyes staring into her own. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to prove why she was wrong about not wanting to come to Kumo in the first place. And with the Raikage’s massive member plunging into her in this new position, she was given exactly that. Her heart raced as she felt every inch of his heated length fill her pussy up each and every second.

There wasn’t a single moment wasted between them as her lips met his own for another heated kiss, this time Sakura being the one to start things between them. Because she was placed in a mating press, part of her wanted her seal to fail on her, making her pregnant and unable to hide her secret from anyone any more. But she wasn’t sure if that was simply because of just how well Ay was fucking her, if she was more of a cum slut than she gave herself credit for, or if she didn’t want to hide away from this any longer. Though, she didn’t get a moment to think about it as the Raikage slammed the tip of his cock against the entrance to her womb much harder than before, yanking her mind from whatever was just going through it and making her focus on him and the pleasure he brought her.

“You want me to show you just why Kumo men are better? Alright, you little slut. I’ll show you.~”   
  
The sound of the low chuckle that left Ay made Sakura’s heart quiver once he started picking up the pace of his thrusts. She thought she could see a light aura of blue lightning surrounding him as the speed and strength of his thrusts grew more and more by the second, leaving her utterly speechless as he fucked her into the bed. For a moment, she was scared that the bed was going to break and she was going to have to explain why to Naruto when he woke up in the morning. But as Ay picked up the speed and intensity of his thrusts, it seemed to only make the bed creak harder and faster but never quite break.

Her screams of pleasure grew louder by the second as yet another orgasm threatened to tear through her. Though, she didn’t get to decide on whether it did or not when Ay slammed his hips against her own as hard as he could and came inside of her. A loud, ear-shattering scream of pure and utter ectasy tore itself from Sakura’s throat as she came around the massive dick that filled her with yet another load of cum. Each and every drop that entered her womb only to be pushed out from the lack of space made her mind glaze over with more lust and her body feel like it was going to give in to his disgustingly wonderful Kumo cock.

But she didn’t get to say a word as he kept himself buried inside of her, the pleasure she was feeling enough to push her closer and closer to falling asleep in his arms. Of course, when he started to slowly draw his hips back and start leaving her empty, Sakura felt every single inch slowly pull out of her and leave more and more of her pussy empty and unable to be filled. When she was finally left empty and her legs flopped back down onto the bed, a heavy and elated breath left her while she looked to Ay to see just what he wanted to do next.   
  
However, when he let out a soft breath, his hair seeming to fall back down to his head, part of her feared that things were over. “W-We aren’t done, are we…?”   
  
“Are you kidding? You’re about to pass out on the spot. We’re done, for now, Sakura.” Ay reached for his pants and laughed as he remembered the last time he had sex that good in a hotel room. “Besides, your pussy is nothing compared to that bitch, Tsunade. The last time I had her here in a bed with me, we lasted for days on end, not just a few hours. So, you’ve got some progress to make if you want to be a real slut that can compete with the best.”

Sakura did her best to slowly sit up, just in time to see Ay open the door and take a step out of the room before he turned around to look at her. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the look of lust and desire that lingered in his gaze. “Raikage… Don’t leave… I was just starting to enjoy your disgusting Kumo cock…”   
  
“You’re still able to say shit like that?” Ay couldn’t stop himself from chuckling before turning around and fully facing Sakura. “Look, your pussy may be the tightest that I’ve ever fucked, but you’re nothing compared to other women. I was able to fuck Tsunade as an equal and I didn’t have to go easy on her like I did with you. Once you’re able to last like she was, then maybe I’ll give you another chance. Or, you can come and find me in my office and we can go for round two. If you’ll be awake for it.” He turned around and closed the door to the hotel room, ignoring the whining that he could hear from Sakura on the other side.

Now that she was left on her own in the room, Sakura was able to feel every drop of cum that dripped down her thighs thanks to her adrenaline fading away and leaving her aware of just what happened. Not only did she get fucked by a disgusting Kumo cock, but she allowed it to happen and begged for more. Her gaze slowly drifted over to Naruto to see him still passed out in the same spot he was in, unmoved by the fact that cum and pussy juice practically covered his face at this point. “Some Seventh Hokage… You’re still passed out after everything that happened… You really might just be a useless lover…”

Bringing her hand to her throat, the pain of having it so thoroughly fucked rang through her mind. “Maybe Kumo dick isn’t as bad as I thought it was… Maybe… Just maybe Ino was right about these dirty men… They may be awful, but their dicks are the best I’ll ever get.” Sakura rolled over onto her back and allowed her eyes to flutter shut before bringing a hand to her aching and sore pussy. Ay was right, she was close to passing out and she knew it for a multitude of reasons. The world around her outside of this room didn’t exist right now, her breathing was getting easier and slower than usual, and her body started to feel like it was getting just a bit numb. Her lips curled into a smile as she started to drift into unconsciousness, wishing she had the energy to find him and be taught once again just why Kumo dick was so much better. Though, she knew that once she woke up, Konoha dick would be just fine thanks to her healing prowess.


	6. Might Guy's Training Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura takes Sarada to a training session and finds out just how much she enjoys being a slut in public.

After everything that had happened to her in the past few months after she was first fucked in her office, Sakura wouldn’t have expected to be taking her daughter to a training session involving Might Guy, especially since the man was stuck in a wheelchair and still fighting like it was nothing. But, that didn’t stop her from walking out of her house in a pair of yoga shorts that perfectly hugged her plump rear end, showing off her ass cheeks for anyone that wanted to look, and a white tube top that clung to her breasts and easily showed off her nipples with her lack of a bra.

After the rough fucking she had received from the Raikage, the mother had only grown more and more confident in her body and is  _ far more _ open with her body than she used to be. Even to the point where she didn’t mind wearing something like this in front of her underage daughter, Sarada. Sakura couldn’t hide the proud smile on her lips as she took her first step out of her house and closed the door behind her, wondering just what kind of trouble she was going to get in today.   
  
“Mom! Why do you have to come to the training event in  _ that _ ?!”   
  
Sarada’s voice broke Sakura from her thoughts and caused the mother to quickly turn around to face her little girl. “Even I like to feel sexy every now and again, Sarada. Today is just one of those days where I want to flaunt.~”   
  
*******************   
  
When she arrived at the event with her daughter, Sakura didn’t mind watching Sarada rush off to be with the rest of her team. Her lips curled into a gentle smile as she saw Boruto staring at her body the same way he _ always _ did, barely able to bring his hand to his crotch to hide his already forming boner. She was quick to make her way toward the stands to find a spot to sit. If anything, Sakura knew that she was going to be used as medical personnel if someone got hurt and not a training partner. But it didn’t stop her from sitting in the front row of the stands, able to see and feel each and every look of lust and desire that she got from the men and their sons, noticing each of them doing the same as Boruto did, trying to cover their boners. Of course, she could also see the looks of pure envy that the mothers and wives wore when they looked at her.

“Sakura!” Might Guy’s called to Sakura from his wheelchair, his hand in the air to try and get her attention as he approached her. “I’d like your help in today’s training. If you don’t mind.”

Right away, Sakura could see that Guy Sensei didn’t have an erection like the rest of the men and boys around her. Being part of the medical personnel that demanded he accept being in a wheelchair, she knew that his dick  _ still worked _ and he could still get aroused and turned on. So, it struck her as almost an insult when he didn’t have an erection when he spoke to her. Though, that thought of an insult quickly faded when he got closer and he had a certain look in his eyes. That same look Lee always had when it came to training. He was too focused to care about anything else.   
  
“Sure, Guy Sensei! How can I help?”

*******************   
  
Standing in the middle of the training area after agreeing to help Guy with his training, Sakura smirked as she stood in front of the children and guided them through stretching. Bringing her hands to her right knee, she slowly lowered herself closer and closer to the ground, extending her leg and stretching it out while making sure everyone got a good view of her plump rear end and how it slowly tugged her yoga shorts  _ even tighter _ onto her body. Next, she straightened herself back up and bent her knees, dropping her rear end toward the ground and swinging her arms at her sides, watching as all the children followed her lead. Of course, she loved the way all the boys watched as her breasts bounced each time she dropped herself down.

After a moment, Sakura sat on the ground and spread her legs as wide as she comfortably could. Something that made her blush when she realized that she was almost doing a split before she started to feel the  _ slightest bit _ of pain. However, that moment of realization didn’t stop her from bringing her hands to her feet and stretching herself out once again, purposefully showing off how flexible she was to everyone that had just gotten a good look of her ass and her breasts.

It was only a mild bit of stretching, but Sakura still smiled as she felt her yoga shorts ride up her body to almost look like a pair of extremely tight panties. “Alright, now that we’re all stretched, what do you say we go for a small jog to warm ourselves up?” She took another quick look at Guy to see him smiling and holding a thumbs-up, suggesting that she was doing exactly what he wanted out of this training session.

It started to actually bother her to know that with her current attire being that of a tube top that was started to show a faint amount of sweat, and a pair of yoga shorts that tightened on her body to look like a pair of panties, that he couldn’t show the least bit of arousal. But, it wasn’t going to stop her from doing what she was asked to do.   
  
“Follow me, everyone!” After a quick breath, Sakura turned around and started her jog. She made sure to keep her speed slow enough for all the students to be able to keep up with her as she circled the arena that she was training them in. But every step she took made the smile on her face grow that much wider.

With every step she took, Sakura’s breasts  _ bounced _ , her rear end  _ jiggled _ , and her shorts rode up her body just a little bit more. Not that she minded in the slightest with how everyone was staring at her. Men, women, children. It was clear that all of them were either aroused by how she looked, or just loving how her breasts and ass bounced when she ran. Something that turned her on more and more as she continued to jog with all the kids. “Let’s pick up the pace a little bit!”   
  
With the next step she took, Sakura internally challenged herself to make her body bounce a little bit more. She was moving faster, sure, but that didn’t matter to her. What did matter was how she turned around to face the students as she was running and it made her breasts bounce even more as she had to keep a bit of a hop to her step now. Her eyes drifted between  _ all of the boys _ struggling to keep their hard cocks hidden while they ran. She even looked toward the men in the crowd that were teasing their cocks once she started to sweat just a little bit, her white tube top showing just a little bit of her breasts.

As the jog came to a close and Sakura stopped running, she was surprised to see a young boy and his father both bringing her a bottle of water. Since she didn’t think she’d be participating in the training, it made her smile to know that someone was looking out for her. “Oh my. Thank you!~” However, when she reached for the young boy’s bottle of water, a surprised gasp left her lips as the father took one step too many and spilled the entirety of his water onto her breasts.

With her lack of a bra, Sakura’s breasts were  _ immediately _ exposed to anyone that was looking at her. Which just so happened to be everyone in the building after the gasp that left her lips. Not that she minded one bit as she stood up straight and drank from the boy’s bottle of water, allowing her now soaked and plump tits be more of a distraction for everyone in the building. However, she quickly turned her attention back to Might Guy, seeing him looking at her and clearly admiring her body but still not having an erection like every other male around her.   
  
Though, that didn’t stop her from quickly leaning in and placing a  _ quick and almost unnoticeable  _ kiss, on the father’s lips before turning around and finishing the water that she was given. Sakura tugged on her yoga shorts once again, purposefully pulling on them and making them expose more of her round ass cheeks than before. If her breasts were going to be exposed and on full display for everyone, then why not make her ass be shown off as well?   
  


Sakura smirked as she dropped the water bottle that she was currently holding onto the ground now that it was emptied. She quickly started wiping her white shirt, making the water soak into it until it was fully see-through and everyone had a  _ perfect view _ of her breasts and hard nipples. Nothing was hidden anymore, especially when she tugged on her shirt and pretended to whine about it. Deep down, she was getting turned on about how everywhere she looked, everyone was watching her struggle.

It made her heart race as she turned back to look at the man that had very obviously and purposefully made her tube top see-through thanks to his spilled water. She didn’t yell at him or punch him, but instead cupped his cheek and brought him in for a quick and adoring kiss. Hopefully faster than anyone would be able to see. A gentle blush came to her cheeks while she pulled her hand away and listened to all the men cheering for her breasts. The father was cute enough to give him a reward for being so brave. His son, on the other hand, was just as cute despite being younger than her daughter by a few months.   
  
“Why don’t you two come with me for a moment?~” Sakura smirked as she turned around and swayed her hips with each slow step she took, making sure the father and son could see her plump rear end jiggle now that her shorts were turned into panties. Luckily, she missed the jealous look on her daughter’s face as she walked right past Sarada.   
  
****************   
  
After walking for almost ten minutes to make sure that no one was following them, Sakura smirked as she reached her hand out and quickly started to rub both the father’s and the son’s hard cocks through their clothes. “You boys _ really  _ wanted to see my tits, didn’t you? Well, all you had to do was ask.~” There wasn’t a moment of hesitation before Sakura pulled her soaked top over her breasts, allowing the father and son duo to get a good look at them.

However, she didn’t give either of them a chance to touch them before she dropped to her knees and fished out  _ both  _ of their cocks right here in the middle of the open hallway. Sakura wasn’t about to shy away from a father and an underage boy after what the Raikage had done to her. She quickly wrapped her lips around the father’s impressive cock, swirling her tongue around the head while using two of her fingers to stroke the boy’s as he stood next to his dad.

The taste that covered her tongue wasn’t  _ the best _ she had ever taken, but she could still adore the scent of musk that wafted into her nostrils while she took more and more of the father’s length into her mouth. Slowly and teasingly, Sakura made her way to the base of the father’s cock while she brought her free hand to her breasts, cupping them and moaning around his shaft. She stayed at the bottom for just a moment before pulling herself back and dragging her tongue along the underside of this stranger’s cock.   
  
When she playfully popped her lips off of the man’s cock, she turned her head and took the boy’s into her mouth next. It wasn’t nearly as large as his father’s, but it was still cute that he was already throbbing from the very first moment she took him into her mouth. Sakura changed hands and wrapped the hand that was on her breasts around the father’s cock before quickly stroking him off.

There wasn’t  _ any _ hesitation or fear as she gave the father and son duo a blowjob right in the open, playing with herself without a care in the world. The fact that they were in a public spot just made the experience that much hotter for Sakura. Especially as the young boy came in her mouth near right away, coating her tongue in his thin rope of cum. She didn’t swallow any of it down, though. Instead, Sakura opted to pull herself back and open her mouth for both of them to see before taking the father’s cock into her mouth once again. With the boy spent and his father still needy, why not mix things up and combine the boy’s sweet-tasting cum with his father’s?

Sakura brought her hand back to the young genin’s cock and stroked it to keep him feeling as good as she could while she took his father into her throat. The way her throat expanded to make room for his shaft felt wonderful. It wasn’t nearly as large or thick as the Raikage’s, but it was definitely comparable to Lee’s in terms of length. She started to quickly bob her head up and won the man’s cock while moaning to herself around it.

Sakura  _ didn’t care _ if she would be caught anymore as the child’s sweet taste combined with his father’s slightly bitter flavor. It made a surprisingly odd but delightful taste on her tongue as she took the father to his base once again, listening to him moan openly in the air since they were alone. However, she was caught off guard when the genin grabbed the breast that she wasn’t playing with, happily pinching and tugging on her nipple.

The pain that jolted through her body caused Sakura to moan and scream in  _ pure and utter bliss _ around the father’s cock while he started to throb against her tongue. It made her happy to know that he was getting close to cumming as her pussy ached and wanted to be filled. Part of her hoped that when she made the father cum, she would be able to talk the duo into spitroasting her right here and now before they went back to training.

But as a loud bell rang through the building they were in, she didn’t think that was going to be able to happen any time soon. Though, she wasn’t about to stop giving a blowjob  _ before the man came. _ A slut of her caliber knew better than that. Sakura didn’t hesitate to take the man back into her throat once again, coiling her skilled tongue around his shaft before dragging herself back so just the head of his shaft was past her lips. Just a moment later, she popped her lips off of his member and started to quickly stroke it.

“I bet your wife doesn’t have a mouth anywhere near as skilled as mine. It’s too bad that I probably won’t see you after this. I’d be happy to let you and your son fuck-” Before she could finish speaking, the man started to cum all over her. Right then and there, a single rope of cum splattered along her face, leaving Sakura moaning and her mouth open to catch the rest of his flying seed. Luckily, the genin’s was still in her mouth, allowing her to taste both father and son at the same time while she stayed on her knees.

She didn’t pull away or even close her lips until the last rope of cum landed on her tongue. Where she promptly swallowed it all in one gulp. Two loads of cum traveling down her throat felt wonderful and twisted in its own way. Something that she was going to have to try again when she got the chance. But with people who were more aggressive about how they worked her mouth.    
  
*******************   
  
Having gone to look for her mother after the bell had rung to gather people back into the arena, Sarada had decided to look for her mother. Little did she know that she’d find Sakura on her knees with her breasts out and expertly taking two cocks like they were nothing. Not only did her mother have a rocking body that made the young Uchiha girl both jealous and aroused, but seeing just how well Sakura took both cocks and toyed with them made her wish that she was in her mother’s place. Or at the very least, right next to her helping her with them. “M-Mom…”

Sarada gasped as she watched her mother swallow both loads of cum right then and there, her throat suddenly going dry and her pussy aching for a reason she didn’t properly understand. But as she watched the father and son duo walk around Sakura, able to see that  _ both of them were bigger than her boyfriend _ , Boruto, she couldn’t help but shiver when her mother started to play with herself right in the middle of the hall. There was no attempt to hide herself and no attempt to pull her clothes off. But Sarada quickly started to love the wet spot that formed on Sakura’s perfect yoga shorts.

“Why… Why are you so hot…?” A quiet and blissful sound left the young girl as she brought a hand between her legs, masturbating _ right along with her mother _ while remaining unseen. Of course, she didn’t expect to see what happened next.   
  
Sakura gasped in pleasure as the man and his son both suddenly grabbed onto her body. The man grabbed onto her head while the genin grabbed her hips, both of them  _ forcing her _ onto her hands and knees and stopping her from being able to play with herself. That wasn’t an issue to the slut, however, as she licked her lips and took the father’s cock back into her mouth once again. Eight inches sliding into her throat all over again while the genin’s six inches pressed against her yoga shorts just for a moment. Just long enough that Sakura had to reach a hand back and shift her shorts-turned-panties to the side, giving the young boy enough space to enter her pussy.

When he did, nothing stopped or muffled the moan of pure bliss that erupted from her throat. Her eyes fluttered shut as the father and son duo started to thrust into her. Neither of them could keep the pace of the other one, causing her to be unable to properly adjust to how they fucked her. Of course, she didn’t exactly care about that as she felt the father’s length force its way into her throat while the son’s reached as deep as it could into her pussy. All while her daughter watched from the side.

Sarada couldn’t stop herself from staring as she watched her mother get spitroasted in front of her. A massive member being forced into her mouth and a smaller but still impressive one stuffing itself into her pussy. It made her heart burn with jealousy at the fact that her  _ married mother _ could get laid more than she could and could handle a much bigger dick than her boyfriend’s with little, if any, issue.

She bit down on her lower lip to try and keep herself quiet as she watched her mother get fucked from both ends. Sarada didn’t know if she wanted to be right next to Sakura and join her or to take her place and be watched getting double-teamed. All she knew is that she understood why every boy in her class, even her boyfriend, called her mother the  _ hottest  _ woman in Konoha. Those large breasts swung back and forth underneath Sakura like a hypnotic and busy pendulum while her plump rear end jiggled and shook with the genin’s thrusts.

Of course, Sakura was more than willing to moan loudly and put on a show for the father and his son. She had no idea that her daughter was watching, but wouldn’t have turned her away if she wanted to join her. Not after the depraved, twisted, and  _ delightful  _ sense of pleasure that she was getting from having two family members fuck her. Maybe it wouldn’t be awful to introduce her little girl to this kind of life.

Though, that thought didn’t get to stick around in Sakura’s mind for long as the genin suddenly came inside of her pussy. The seal over her womb started to glow as it accepted his seed and kept her from being pregnant. But that didn’t stop her from moaning around the father’s shaft just in time for him to cum down her throat. There wasn’t any hesitation before she swallowed down each and every drop of his cum this time, not waiting to get another load like she did last time.

Even from the distance that she was at, Sarada could see just how happy that Sakura was with the sudden spitroasting that she was going through. It didn’t help that her lips felt dry and needy, craving a kiss from her mother as she watched her mother plant  _ adoring kiss after kiss _ onto the eight-inch length that just stretched her throat out a little bit. She could see now just why everyone had a hard-on for her mother as she went jogging, not even caring about the fact that Boruto seemed more excited than the rest of her class anymore. It all made sense! And deep down, she didn’t know why she felt so turned on and jealous other than knowing that Sakura was far hotter than she had any right to be.   
  
*****************   
  
Now that she was back at the arena where she was supposed to be, Sakura couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she approached Guy Sensei in his wheelchair. Her top had been pulled back down to cover her breasts despite not actually hiding anything anymore now that it was soaked, and her yoga shorts had been hiked up so far that both of her ass cheeks were on full display for anyone looking at her.

She swayed her hips as she sat in Guy’s lap for just a moment, frowning when he didn’t have a hard-on like everyone else. “Well, Guy Sensei? What’s next?”   
  
“I want you to spar with one of the students. Give them a goal to strive for during their training!”   
  
The man sounded  _ so enthusiastic _ that it almost made Sakura wish she was this much of a slut when she was younger. Maybe he would’ve made a fantastic and long-lasting lover in the bedroom. However, when she got out of his lap, she thought for a moment while looking at all the genin waiting for her to pick someone. “It’s not a fair fight if I go all out against you…. So, I’ll be on the defensive.” Sakura fell silent for just a moment before pointing at a random genin she didn’t recognize. “You. You’ll be my sparring partner. If you can land  _ even one hit _ , I’ll give you a kiss for doing a good job.”

As all of the students, and adults, cleared the small arena for her to fight in, Sakura kept her eyes on the young genin. She could see him staring at her fully exposed breasts with a look of hunger in his eyes. However, when he made the first move against her, simply charging forward and throwing a punch, it was incredibly easy to dodge it. And she did just that for every single one of the attacks that he threw her way, especially when they were as obvious and telegraphed as they were. “Was I really this obvious as a genin when I was training?”   
  
A light chuckle escaped Sakura’s lips as she dodged the young genin’s attacks once again, this time stopping him and placing a kiss onto his forehead before pushing him across the arena with little effort. “Come on! You just need one hit!”   
  
However, when the dust settled, Sakura saw a smile on the young man’s face. Just before she felt a breeze move along the underside of her breasts. She didn’t know when he did it, but the genin managed to rip her tube top in half, making her breasts even more exposed and earning his kiss. “Well well… Crafty little one, aren’t you?” She made her way over to the genin that earned his kiss and managed to make her breasts even more exposed to the people around her and placed a gentle and lingering kiss on his lips.   
  
“I-I did more than just get a hit! Shouldn’t I get more of a reward?! I wanna lift your top!”   
  
Sakura was a bit caught off guard by the kid saying he wanted to motorboat her, but her lips curled into a gentle smile all the same. She didn’t stop him when he lifted the remnants of her top and placed his head between her breasts. It felt nice having him kiss and bite her breasts while he had the chance, somehow seeming hidden and like he was tired instead of playing with her breasts. “Alright, I think that’s enough. Don’t you?”   
  
She didn’t want to draw too much attention to herself, but as she pulled him away from her breasts, Sakura couldn’t stop herself from gasping in bliss. The little brat had his teeth biting down on her nipple when she pulled him away, sending a painful pleasure through her system as everyone was watching. But she did her best to remain quiet as she took the lower half of her top back and gently pushed the kid on his way.   
  
“Alright! I think that’s a good place to stop and stretch! Sakura, please demonstrate with the instructor here.” Guy Sensei shouted from his seat at the edge of the arena, a smile on his face to see the day go through so well despite him thinking Sakura was harassed and likely embarrassed after having herself exposed like that. Though, he said nothing as everyone gathered in the arena once again and surrounded Sakura to stretch and cool down.

When everyone had gathered around her, Sakura felt a pair of man’s hands suddenly grab onto her hips before she did anything. She turned her head to see that an instructor  _ old enough to be her grandfather _ suddenly grab onto her. She didn’t see a need to argue against it since she needed to stretch and cool down with everyone. But that didn’t stop her from being able to feel the old man’s hard cock pressing against her tight yoga shorts as she bent over and actually started to stretch.

An almost inaudible gasp slipped from Sakura’s lips as she felt the man’s hands slip to her breasts as she bent forward, perfectly able to hide the fact that he was grabbing onto her soft mounds in front of everyone. But she didn’t mind one bit. In fact, while he didn’t feel as big as some of the cocks she had been fucked by recently, Sakura  _ enjoyed _ the feeling of his cock pressing against her pussy through her yoga shorts. It brought a smile to her lips, turning her on just a little bit as she slowly bent further and further down.

Of course, she felt the moment that his hands slipped underneath her torn top and onto her bare breasts, bringing a quiet moan from her lips. Sakura’s eyes darted between everyone that was there, looking to see if anyone could hear her or see just what was happening. All while the old man behind her continued to grind against her plump rear end. She wasn’t sure if she wanted him to fuck her in secret right in front of everyone, or if letting him just use her body like a toy for his cock was okay.

When Sakura straightened herself up to change positions again, she slowly made her way toward the ground, making sure that the old instructor could follow her motions without throwing anyone off. After a moment, she was sitting on the ground with the old man sitting behind her. No one was the wiser to the fact that this old man had a massive cock or an erection that happily prodded Sakura’s plump rear end. And she wasn’t going to say anything as she inauspiciously scooted herself into the old man’s lap while everyone watched her stretch.

This time, however, she purposefully pressed her ass cheeks as hard as she could against the cock that prodded against her body. Just like at the start of the training session, Sakura leaned forward and grabbed onto her foot, stretching toward her spread leg and allowing her breasts to just barely flop out of her ripped top.   
  


However, this time her eyes met Sarada’s right away. Just in time for her to feel a small amount of precum starting to soak through her yoga shorts and onto her ass cheek. Sakura didn’t say anything as she saw the look of  _ embarrassment _ on her daughter’s face. For some reason, it turned her on just a little bit to see her little girl have such a reaction to something like her just stretching with an old man. Or maybe, just maybe, Sarada knew exactly what was happening and neither one of them wanted to say anything about it.

Sarada was steady as she followed her mother’s movements, along with the rest of the genin that were in the arena with them. But she could see the smile on the old man’s face behind Sakura. It was the same smile that the father and son duo had that fucked her mother just a little bit ago. After having watched what happened to Sakura in the middle of the hallway, Sarada knew exactly what was going on while her mother tried to keep it hidden. She just didn’t know why it was happening. Was her mother simply  _ that  _ attractive? Was she that open about the things she wanted to do behind Sasuke’s back?   
  
She didn’t know, but it made her burn with  _ jealousy _ of all things. She wanted to be right there with her mother, doing the things that she was. Even though she had a boyfriend an knew exactly what it would be making her get into. As long as she was with Sakura, or even just straight-up taking her place, Sarada knew that she would be having fun. Especially if she’d be able to keep Boruto from finding out about things.

When Sakura straightened up and started to stretch backward, laying as flat on her back as she could, Sarada did the same thing. However, she incidentally placed her hand right on Boruto’s crotch, able to feel his hard cock through her pants as everyone laid back. A silent and annoyed huff left the young Uchiha as she knew that he was this turned on by her mother and not by her. Though, at the same time, as she thought about it for just a moment. So was she.

Sakura couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she gently ground her ass against the old man’s cock, unable to notice that her breasts had completely slipped out of her top now and were fully exposed to everyone as she sat up once again. However, she did nothing to cover them as she saw everyone,  _ Sarada included _ , with a look of enjoyment on their faces. A gentle blush came to her face as she sat there and allowed everyone to look at her breasts, happy to know that everyone was enjoying seeing them.

Though, she also didn’t stop the instructor from pulling down her top as far as he could to properly cover her breasts once again, stopping the fun for everyone else that was there. It made her chuckle before she rose up to her feet once again, throwing her arms into the air and giving everyone another chance to look at her breast as she stretched one last time. When she lowered her breasts, Sakura watched as all the men and genin whined that their show was over. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a few genin running up to her and kissing her before smacking her ass and leaving before she could say anything. “Alright, everyone! Thank you for coming today! We’ll do this another time!”   
  
Turning her attention back to Might Guy, who sat a short distance away from everyone, Sakura was immediately reminded about how she never got to see Guy Sensei hard just like the rest of the fathers in the building. “Let me help you home, Guy Sensei! It’s the least I can do!” Deep down, she wasn’t going to leave him alone until she managed to get him hard and make him fuck her at least once.   
  
********************   
  
As Sakura wheeled Guy Sensei to his home, she couldn’t help but smile and place her breasts perfectly on top of his head. “You know, Guy Sensei, you’re the only one there who I didn’t see with an erection. As your doctor, you can tell me if you’re having any issues. How else are we supposed to help if we don’t know what’s going on?~” She slowly dragged her tongue along her lips as she gazed down at his lap,  _ hoping _ that directly touching her breasts would get him excited somehow. Unfortunately, when she looked, she didn’t see any tent forming in his pants or even a bulge like he was trying to hide it.   
  
“Why would I have an erection while we’re training? That’s one of the dumbest things I’ve heard in awhile.”

Sakura’s mind stopped as she listened to Guy Sensei laugh at the top of his lungs while she helped him back home. “ _ Because we were training? _ ” The words left her lips as a whisper while her grip tightened on the back of the chair. It was such a stupid, idiotic reason! But she knew exactly how to fix that once they got to his home.   
  
********************   
  
“Since we trained together, how about we shower together, Guy Sensei? Plus, being in your situation, it might not be bad to have a doctor help make sure nothing’s wrong while you get the chance.” Sakura smirked as she stepped into Guy’s bathroom before he got out of his wheelchair on his own. There wasn’t  _ a moment _ wasted before she was fully naked and stepping into the shower before turning on the water. She was hoping that the seal over her womb would be the clencher to having him understand exactly what she was after.

However, when he stepped - or rather, hopped- into the shower behind her, the only thing on her mind was the fact that he wasn’t hard at all. It angered her just a little bit to know that even after being the only person to see her fully naked today, he wouldn’t get hard. A heavy, irritated breath slipped from Sakura’s lips as she turned on the water and stood underneath it. If simply seeing her wouldn’t be enough, maybe seeing her while she’s wet or being able to touch her body would help change that.

As the water started to flow down her body, she could see the gentlest blush come to Guy Sensei’s cheeks while she stood there and he turned to look away from her. Not knowing if that was a sign of him acknowledging her beauty or if he was just trying to be polite, Sakura decided to bring her hands to her breasts and cup the large mounds in her hands. “Do you like what you see, Guy Sensei? Not many people have gotten to see me naked like this… But you’re the  _ only one _ that hasn’t made a move to touch me.~”

Sakura reached a hand out and gently grabbed onto Guy’s hand before bringing it to her breasts, quietly moaning from his firm touch and gentle squeeze. He was clearly enjoying the feeling of her body in his hands, but as she looked at his cock, he still wasn’t hard like the rest of the men. Maybe he still thought they were training for some silly reason. “Well, if you want to make something fun and turn it into training, I think I have a way that we can both enjoy this.~”   
  
There wasn’t  _ any  _ hesitation before Sakura planted a deep and passionate kiss onto Guy’s lips, slowly pushing him into the wall so he would have something to rest again while she got onto her hands and knees. Even with the water still flowing down her body and her purposefully doing what she could to make Guy hard, she was  _ finally  _ eye-level with his shaft. It wasn’t the biggest one she had ever seen, but even when soft, he had an impressive size about him. “Just sit back and let me guide you through your ‘training’ from here, Guy Sensei.~”

Sakura cupped one of her breasts in her hands, using her other hand to reach for the soap before pouring a small amount onto her large mounds. A titfuck had  _ never _ failed her before in pleasing a man and she doubted that it was going to fail her now. Especially once she heard Guy Sensei moan above her when she slipped his shaft into her cleavage. It wasn’t one of pure pleasure but one of enjoyment, meaning that she was at least on the right track.

Despite being eye level with his shaft, Sakura didn’t hesitate to sit herself up  _ just enough _ for Guy’s cock to sink into her cleavage as she moved. She didn’t force his member to be hard before sliding her breasts down his shaft, but instead brought them upward. It was a move that was effective almost immediately as she felt his length start to harden from the physical attention that it was getting. Especially when he brought a hand to the back of her head.

Sakura  _ quickly _ started to bounce her breasts around Guy Sensei’s member as it got harder against her soapy skin. “It feels good to… ‘train’ like this, doesn’t it, Guy Sensei?~” Her lips curled into a gentle smile as she picked up the pace of her movement, dragging her tongue along her lips before placing a few kisses onto Guy’s somehow well-maintained abs. There was no doubt in her mind that if she had just been a little bit of a slut during her childhood that she would’ve made him join her in bed at least once or twice. Specifically because he had the use of both of his legs back then.

However, that didn’t stop her from enjoying the now and  _ loving  _ the feeling of his shaft hardening between her breasts with each passing second. Sakura even felt his member started to resist her movements, the tip prodding against her chest and trying to stand at attention instead of pointed toward the ground. But she didn’t let him have his way that easily. She eagerly pushed herself forward and forced her chest to rest against Guy’s thighs to keep his cock in place while she continued to please him with her tits.

“You feel so  _ big _ between my tits, Guy Sensei. I wonder how you’d feel in my mouth. Don’t you?~” Sakura didn’t mind the fact that Guy wasn’t answering her as she spoke, knowing that it was because of the quiet and blissful moans that were leaving him. Even though the soap and the water that was running along her body, she could feel some precum leaking out of his cock and onto her skin. It felt  _ incredible _ to know that she was pushing him this far this easily. Maybe, just maybe, she could push him into an orgasm before she wanted a taste of his cock.

Just as the thought crossed her mind, Sakura heard Guy moan above her and listened to him gasp as an orgasm tore through him. Rope after rope of his thick and pent up seed splattered along her stomach and onto the shower floor underneath her. It left her stomach a mess as he just continued to cum all over her, plenty of pent up stress and cum spraying along her smooth skin. But she didn’t mind one bit, moaning right along with Guy Sensei to try and push him just a little bit more and get a little bit more cum out of him.

However, when the spunk finally stopped flowing and covering her body, Sakura only got a moment to enjoy the warmth against her skin before the shower water  _ washed it away _ . She couldn’t help but whine at the knowledge that it was gone and over with that fast. But when she felt that his cock was still hard as a rock between her breasts, she knew that they were far from done. Especially with just how badly she wanted him inside of her.

So, instead of whining about it for long, Sakura carefully moved Guy Sensei to the bench she had installed in his shower back when he was still getting used to only having one usable leg. She laid him down flat on his back and eagerly crawled onto his body, positioning herself perfectly so her pussy hovered over his face. “You think you can show me how well trained that tongue of yours is? Knowing you, I’m sure it’s one of your strongest talents.~”   
  
As she brought her hips down and positioned her wet pussy perfectly against Guy Sensei’s lips, Sakura lowered herself down and pressed her breasts against his lower stomach while she planted a few kisses onto his still-hard shaft. She didn’t wait for a single moment before wrapping her lips around his thick dick and taking it into her mouth. It certainly wasn’t anything compared to Choji or the Raikage, but it was still more than enough to turn Sakura on.

Though, once Guy’s tongue actually touched her pussy and started to tease her, she knew that she had made the right choice in doing this. His tongue traced her folds, teased her clit, and explored her inner walls faster and better than any other tongue she had experienced in the past. The way Guy’s tongue moved against her inner walls and the amount of force it had for just a tongue was astonishing, almost making Sakura melt right then and there against his body. When his tongue circled around her clit and purposefully flicked against it, Sakura couldn’t stop herself from gasping and almost screaming in pleasure against his cock.

However, she wasn’t about to let his talented tongue stop her from getting him off. Not when she already had her tongue pressed against the underside of his shaft. She didn’t waste  _ a single moment _ before pushing herself to the base of his shaft and deepthroating him without any issue whatsoever. When his cock throbbed and pulsed against the lining of her throat, Sakura knew that she still had far more cum to wring out of Guy Sensei than she originally thought she did. It didn’t help that she could now feel his heavy, full, and overstuffed balls against her nose while resting at the base of his shaft.

When she started to slowly pull herself back up, coiling her tongue around his throbbing member, she didn’t expect his tongue to stop and his teeth to gently bite down on her clit. It made her gasp and writhe against his body while she continued to tease his shaft and push him closer to his orgasm. Another thing she didn’t expect was for him to cum again so quickly. When her lips reached the tip of his shaft, without her pulling back anymore, she felt the first rope of cum splash against the roof of her mouth and drip down onto her tongue.

More and more cum followed suit as he moaned against her pussy, making Sakura shudder as she tried to swallow it all just as quickly as it was given to her. Unfortunately, she wasn’t able to swallow  _ every drop _ that she as given, some of it leaking out of the corners of her mouth. But she was more than able to swallow down the majority of it, loving the flavor and the feeling as it clung to her throat and her stomach. She felt so full of his cum, but when his shaft refused to soften in her mouth, she knew that there was more than she needed to do.

The speed at which Sakura turned herself around so her plump rear end was in Guy Sensei’s lap wasn’t exactly unnatural, but it showed just how eager she was to have the famous Might Guy’s cock buried inside of her tight pussy. Her lips curled into a bright smile as she picked her hips up and rested her pussy against his throbbing shaft. “Are you ready for this, Guy Sensei? To be buried inside of a pussy that you watched grow up?~” She didn’t particularly care about the age gap between them, but thought it might play into something just a bit more primal for Guy Sensei. “I want to see how many times you can cum inside of me without getting me pregnant.~”   
  
She chuckled under her breath before dropping herself down in Guy’s lap, screaming out in pure bliss when his impressive member impaled her pussy and stretched out her inner walls just a little bit. It wasn’t anything major like the Raikage, but it still felt  _ fantastic _ to be stuffed full of a cock like this. Sakura didn’t hesitate to start rocking her hips as she was impaled on his cock, hoping to be able to drive him to multiple orgasms before she reached her first. She was already at two, so why not aim for more?

Her breath grew heavier and heavier as she gripped tightly onto Guy Sensei’s sides. It wasn’t for support or to keep herself steady while fucking herself on his lap. But she instead held onto his body to show off her strength to him, making sure that he knew she could handle anything he could do to her. She was Tsunade’s student, after all. Sakura picked up the pace of her hips as she started to bounce on his lap, looking down at Guy and just waiting for him to cum inside of her.

One of the best parts about being a slut like she was was experiencing creampie after creampie and not getting pregnant from them thanks to her seal. It drove her  _ crazy _ to know that she was about to be filled with cum. Especially when her partner started to buck against her body to try and reach deeper inside of her as he came. Just like Guy Sensei was right now. A sharp, blissful gasp left Sakura’s lips as Guy came inside of her for orgasm number three. Rope after rope of his pent up spunk flooded both her womb and her inner walls, causing the seal over her womb to shine brightly to prevent her from being knocked up.

Of course, she didn’t stop moving her hips as he came. Sakura was more than willing to push herself further and faster to bring Guy to another orgasm before she reached her own. She didn’t know just how many she would get out of him, nor did she care. As long as he just kept cumming inside of her. Though, the feeling of his hands on her soap-covered breasts didn’t feel too bad either, enhancing her pleasure as she bounced harder and faster on his lap. “That’s it, Guy Sensei. Don’t stop… Fill my pussy as much as you want.~”   
  
Almost as if on queue, Guy Sensei came again. However, this load was much smaller than the other ones, only giving her pussy another few ropes of cum before he was spent. But the seal over her womb shined once again, preventing her from getting pregnant while he bucked against her body. The feeling of him continuing to ram himself into her pussy despite cumming pushed Sakura into her own building orgasm as well.

It wasn’t one of the most powerful or mindblowing ones she’s hand. Both of those belong to the Raikage for now. But the feeling of pure ecstasy that coursed through her was an incredible feeling.  _ Especially _ since Guy didn’t stop thrusting inside of her, clearly wanting to push himself and her as far as he could possibly push them. But that didn’t last long as his cock started to soften inside of her.

However, she didn’t get up from his lap right away as he started to soften. She wanted to enjoy the feeling of having one of the teachers from her childhood having just cum inside of her multiple times, filling her with almost every drop he had inside of him. Her tongue slowly dragged along her lips as the thought lingered in her mind. But when she looked down, she could see a look of bliss and a smile on Guy Sensei’s face. One that told her she had done what she wanted and gotten every drop of cum out of him.

“That was a  _ wonderful _ training session, wasn’t it, Guy Sensei. We’ll have to do it again sometime!~” As she slowly got out of Guy’s lap, Sakura felt his cum started to pour out of her pussy before she stepped out of the shower and got dressed again. No need to dry herself off, no need to cover her pussy before ruining her clothes with his cum. If she was lucky,  _ and if she was feeling needy _ , she might be able to find a lucky stranger to fuck her on her way home.

But instead of leaving without giving Guy a parting gift, Sakura turned around and planted another kiss against his lips before leaving his home. Her tube top was soaked to the point of being see-through again, her yoga shorts were filled with cum that continued to leak out of her, and the lower half of her breasts were exposed for anyone to see. Sakura knew that she looked like a slut that was wanting to get fucked in the middle of the night, but that wasn’t an issue for her as she started on her way back home. It would just depend on if she found someone lucky enough to fuck her on her way home or not.


	7. Genin Training Side Story Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura holds a training session for the three most overweight genin in Konoha with Hinata’s help. Of course, Hinata gets a glimpse of Sakura’s secret life because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just one of the few side stories/chapters that the client wanted to throw in with the series. Not part of the actual Sakura Slut going on, but just some dumb fun.

“Thank you for joining me for this training session, Hinata. I figured that if they were going to listen to anyone other than me, it’d be you. Sarada and Boruto seem to be this new generation’s figures to grow the most, so their parents would likely inspire something in these kids.” Sakura smiled to herself for a moment as she waited on the three genin that she had set aside a special training course for.

“Taking care of Konoha’s youth is important, Sakura. I wouldn’t miss this as long as I knew it was happening. I’m just glad that our Chief Medical Ninja is looking out for the overweight children and trying to help them.” A gentle smile came to Hinata’s lips as she turned her head to face Sakura, who was steadily staring at the entrance and waiting on the students. Both of them were dressed in appropriate training attire that they could ruin if need be but the Hyuuga woman could see a glint of something lustful in Sakura’s eyes.   
  
“It’d be different if they were Choji’s kids. His family’s jutsu is-” Sakura fell silent as the three genin that she had called into training today finally stepped through the entrance, allowing her to see all three of them and just how unmotivated they were from the first steps they took. A heavy sigh slipped from her lips as she watched all three of them approach the two women and not say a word to any of them.

It was clear just from a glance that they had no desire to be here, which was expected from students that were completely unmotivated to even train during class. However, the look of boredom written all over their faces was something that Sakura just didn’t expect to see. “I thought you three would at least be sort of interested in getting a special training course today. But I can see that I was wrong about that.”   
  
Right at that moment, a thought came to Sakura’s mind. One that she was happy to have, even with Hinata standing next to her. “I think I have just the thing that would motivate you three. Hinata, come with me.” There wasn’t any hesitation as she turned around and grabbed Hinata’s hand, pulling her into the locker rooms that were set up in the training building that they were in. The same one she had gotten fucked in by a father and son, not even a week prior. Once they were out of earshot of the three students that were supposed to attend, that lustful glint in her eye came back. “If they aren’t motivated by just attending a special course, maybe they will be if we show a little bit of skin. It seemed to motivate all the kids when I attended Guy Sensei’s training session.”   
  
Hinata froze for a moment as she listened to Sakura. Showing off more skin than she already did wasn’t something she had ever thought about doing for anyone other than Naruto when they were in private with no chance of being caught. But as she watched her friend happily reach into a few lockers to find a pair of yoga shorts and a sports bra that were clearly fitted for younger and less developed women, she didn’t know what to say or do.

Deep down, Hinata knew that she had to do something to help Konoha’s youth or she’d never be able to look at Naruto the same way again with just how hard he was trying to make a better future for everyone. But something about the thought of showing her body to a few overweight children made her shudder. All while she heard Sakura cheering quietly to herself about finding something that she should be able to fit in. “Are you sure about this, Sakura? I’m not sure how I feel letting children see an adult’s body like that.”   
  
“Don’t worry, Hinata! Just trust me. I wore a pair of yoga shorts and a sports bra to Guy’s event and everyone participated, even some of the parents. Now imagine the impact the two of us can have on a few kids.” Sakura chuckled to herself as she stripped out of the training attire that she was previously in, forcing the clothes she had picked out for herself to fit her overly developed body. The seal over her womb peeked over the yoga shorts as she got them on, gasping silently before bringing her hand to it.

*******************************************   
  
As the two women stepped back in sight of the genin, it was easy to see their faces light up right away. The pair of yoga shorts that Sakura managed to fit onto her body were stretched around her plump rear end and bound to rip at any moment. All while the sports bra that she had on only barely covered the upper portion of her breasts, barely covering her nipples. Hinata’s shorts seemed to fit her rear end far better, filling it out and giving her rear end a nice round shape in the shorts, while the sports bra that she had put on covered the majority of her breasts.

“Alright, let’s start with a jog!” Sakura’s voice cut through the silence of the training room they were in long enough for all of the genin to get up.

Right away, the three genin followed behind Sakura and Hinata as they jogged around the arena. None of them pulled their eyes off of the woman’s bouncing asses as they ran. Something that excited Sakura to no end, knowing that these overweight kids were so interested in her ass. Hinata, on the other hand, couldn’t get rid of the deep blush that was on her cheeks ever since she put on the sports bra and yoga shorts that she had picked out. Especially when she heard what the genin were saying.   
  
“Don’t you think Mrs. Uzumaki’s ass is better?”   
  
“What? No! Sakura Sensei’s bounces far more!”   
  
“Which do you think jiggles more?”

When Sakura was satisfied with just how many laps she had made the genin run, she stopped and allowed them to take a quick breath, a lustful smile ever-present on her lips as she looked at them. It was clear that they were working up a sweat from something so simple, but that was the point of this exercise, though. To make them sweat and get them in shape. Or, it was until she saw the student’s shorts with a crease in them, almost like they were already turned on. “Don’t stop now, kids. Let’s do a few jumping jacks before your heart rates go down! Keep that blood pumping!”   
  
Hinata’s blush remained clear on her cheeks as she joined Sakura in the jumping jacks, watching the children all follow their lead. But she could also see their eyes darting back and forth between her body and Sakura’s. And it took just a moment for her to realize that they were now staring at their breasts. She knew that hers were covered well enough to not give them much to see, but a quick glance at her friend’s and it was easy to see that tiny sports bra almost allowing her breasts to flop freely.   
  
“Mrs. Uzumaki’s are definitely bigger….”   
  
“But Sakura Sensei’s bounce more!”   
  
After only a few minutes passed from the start of their jumping jacks, Sakura stopped herself and stood still, watching and smiling as the children did the same. Part of her felt proud that she was right, simply showing a little bit of skin motivated the children beyond anything like they were when they first walked in. But the rest of her was adoring the attention her body was getting, even if it was only by a few people.

“We’re going to hold a quick contest, kids! While your hearts are still racing and your adrenaline is still pumping. The winner gets a reward of their choosing! First up is push-ups!” Sakura quickly clapped her hands together to signal for the students to start. “Whoever gets the most, wins! Keep going until you can’t anymore!”   
  
Hinata was shocked to see all three of the students eagerly giving it their all so far to keep up with the two of them. These were the most overweight students in the academy, but just by showing a little bit of skin, they were giving it their best and doing what they could to win over the others. She still felt a little bit embarrassed about just what they were doing, but she was glad that it was helping so thoroughly. “You were right, Sakura. Changing into something more revealing really helped get these kids started.”   
  
“I told you!” An eager and happy laugh left Sakura as the children dropped down and immediately started to do their push-ups.

*****************************************

She quickly nodded her head and pointed to the one that was still trying for one final one to prove himself just a little bit more. “Alright, stop! You’ve won the push-up contest! What would you like as your reward?” Before she could get an answer from the genin, his hands quickly reached out for her barely-covered breasts. She didn’t stop him as she waited on an answer, but a quiet moan did slip from her lips as his fingers sank into the soft skin of her tits. “I guess you’ll take groping me as your reward for winning, won’t you?” She did, however, bend over ever so slightly to make sure that he wasn’t working his arms too much after the push-ups.

Sakura didn’t mind one bit as she allowed the student to slip his hands underneath her sports bra, enjoying the way his fingers grazed over her nipples without him particularly realizing it. She stayed quiet as the young genin took his reward with stride and pride, causing him to even lift her sports bra up over her breasts to reveal her soft skin. Instead of ignoring what he was doing, and wanting to convince him to properly continue their work out, Sakura quickly and smoothly pulled her sports bra off of her body entirely.

The moment it hit the ground by her feet, she felt the familiar sensation of a tongue dragging along her skin. Sakura immediately shuddered in place as the genin started to lick her breasts, moving from one to the other as he took everything he could get as his reward. But she wasn’t about to stop him, not when it made her pussy quiver and her wish that he kept winning so he could tease her some more. “Well well, someone certainly is eager to get what they want, huh? Why don’t you give your arms a rest and just use your mouth?”   
  
Just like she had suggested, the young genin dropped his arms to his sides and simply took one of her nipples into his mouth. It made Sakura happy, horny, and eager to see someone so young so willingly and happily taking her breasts into his mouth. With her husband gone all the time, she was really able to understand now just how many people all over Konoha, and other regions when and if she visited them, found her attractive and wanted to play with her body. When the genin bit down on her left nipple, a low and lustful moan escaped from her lips and filled the room around them.

Though, she didn’t bother to stop the genin from enjoying his reward, allowing him to tease, lick, and such on her breast as much as he wanted to while the other two rested. Especially since he was managing to bring her the slightest amount of pleasure in the process. “Take your time. Rest your body while you get your reward. The next work out might be just as hard on you, after all.~” Her tongue slightly dragged along her lips as she felt the genin reach a hand around her body and gently grab her plump rear end.

Of course, just a few steps away from her, Hinata was in shock that Sakura was so willing to cheat on her husband like this. She had heard rumors over the past few months that Sakura was willing to let almost anyone fuck her, and the seal over her womb was a sign that certainly pointed in that direction. But Hinata was hoping that those rumors were wrong and just lying about one of her closest and longest friends.

However, the moment Sakura tossed her bra aside, Hinata knew that they were true. But she couldn’t bring herself to look away or even feel disappointed in Sakura for doing something like this. With just how often Sasuke was gone, part of her felt like she might be able to sympathize. But watching Sakura have her breasts sucked on and played with was exciting to see. Hinata didn’t know why, but she didn’t know what to say as she realized that it was turning her on to see her friend being teased and played with like she was. “S-Sakura…. What’s next for their training? What’s the next contest?”   
  
“Oh, right!” Sakura smiled brightly as she gently pushed the genin away from her breasts, making sure he was looking at her as she spoke. “The next contest is a sit-up contest! I already have a reward in mind for the winner.” She clapped her hands once again and all of the children got down onto the ground, making her smile. “As many as you can! Don’t stop until you’re about to give out!”   
  
************************************

In the time that the children were doing their sit-ups, Sakura found a chair to sit in for the reward that the winner was about to get. And when two out of the three of them collapsed on to their backs, panting and coughing slightly, a smile crept to her lips. “Looks like you win!” She pointed at the genin that still had one more sit-up in him before joining the other students on their backs. “Come sit in this chair and I’ll give you your reward.”   
  
The moment the student made his way into the chair, Sakura slowly lowered her rear end into his lap. An almost inaudible but blissful moan rumbled in her throat as she felt the student’s hard cock pressing against her ass cheeks through his pants. However, instead of stopping and fucking the student like her body craved, she instead started to sway her hips back and forth in his lap, giving him a mock lapdance. “I haven’t given a lap dance before, so I don’t think I’ll be the best a stud like you will ever get in your life. But I’ll do my best!~”

As she kept her hips moving, Sakura turned herself around to face the young genin before positioning herself over his lap. Her movements were fluid and smooth, almost as if they were practiced, as she pressed her breasts into his face while reaching her hands back and ripping her borrowed yoga shorts off of her body. When the fabric fell out of her hands and hit the floor underneath her, she dragged her tongue along her lips as she now sat fully naked in this genin’s lap. “That’s much better, wouldn’t you say?~”

Her hips continued to circle and sway in his lap as she threaded her fingers through his hair, making sure he didn’t look in a direction that he wouldn’t be able to see her in. But, now that she was naked, there was no hesitation to Sakura’s movements as she pressed herself firmly against the student’s hard cock through his pants. She loved the way he shuddered and groaned from her simply pressing her plump rear end against his cock, showing her once again just how much people other than her husband wanted her.

However, as she felt him throbbing and pulsing against her rear end more and more, Sakura saw no reason to push his reward just a little bit farther than she had originally planned. She lifted her hips into the air just enough to be able to unzip the genin’s pants and pull them down to his knees, revealing his five-inch cock. She smoothly positioned herself back into his lap with his throbbing member between her thighs. “What do you say I let you cum all over me? You haven’t won the contest to get a chance to be inside of me. But I’ll let you cover me and show the others just what they were missing.~”

When the young genin nodded his head and started to relax even more in his seat, Sakura started to slowly lift her hips up before dropping them back down. When her plump rear end met the student’s lap once again, she fluidly swayed her hips from side to side while making sure that his modest cock was squished between her thighs. It was a treasure in her mind to see such a young man smiling and enjoying himself after such a hard workout. It almost reminded her of what she did with Might Guy once she got back to his home with him.

However, instead of just allowing him to feel her soft thighs wrapped around his shaft, Sakura was quick to move her hips forward and force the student to feel her slightly wet pussy. But she only allowed him to feel her entrance for a moment before lifting her hips once again and dropping back down with his length now pressing against her plump rear end. “That’s much better, isn’t it?~”

With her fingers still threaded in his hair, she didn’t hesitate to wrock her plump rear end in a steady motion, dancing on his lap the best she could. Of course, she could feel him throbbing and pulsing against her ass cheeks as his member slipped between them. But she didn’t bother to move him out from between her cheeks as she loved how it felt. Deep down, Sakura was surprised that a genin could last this long with her being naked and purposefully dancing in his lap.

Though, it wasn’t a complaint in her mind as she felt him finally reach his peak a moment later. A blissful and excited gasp left Sakura as the genin underneath her groaned and held onto her hips the best he could. Rope after rope of his slightly watery cum coated her top of her plump rear end for the other students to see from their spots on the ground. Of course, the moment she started to rise from her spot on his lap, the young genin let out another few ropes of cum. Those last few ropes coated her plump ass cheeks themselves, giving everyone, even Hinata, something to see once she stood up straight out of the chair.

“Alright. We’ve got one more contest to do before this training session is over! You three ready for it?!” An eager smile graced Sakura’s lips as she turned to the other two students, gasping when the one that just came all over her ass smacked her plump rear end.   
  
Watching from the side, Hinata couldn’t help but feel more turned on now that Sakura was naked and covered in a bit of cum. She wondered just how hot it might be to watch her friend fuck her husband. She knew that Naruto had a bigger dick than these students, but didn’t know if it would turn her on the same as it was to watch Sakura tease these young boys.   
  
**********************************   
  
The final contest for the genin, the pull-up contest, was coming to an end and Sakura was happy to see that the final student that hadn’t won anything yet was the last one able to do a pull-up. “Oh good! You did manage to pull out ahead with something!” The same lustful and excited smile that graced her lips earlier was still there as the stood naked in front of the students. “I know exactly what to give you as a reward for doing the best in this contest.~”   
  
She helped the student down from the bars that the trio had been using together, setting him down in the same chair that she had given the last winner a lapdance to. “You’re going to get the best reward out of everyone here for still trying to hard and coming out on top in the end! I’m going to give you a blowjob for working so hard today.” Of course, Sakura knew exactly how to reward the other two students for all of their hard work today as well. She quickly turned her attention toward Hinata and made her way over to her friend, planting a quick and playful kiss on her lips. “Hinata, will you do me a favor and be the reward for the other two boys? I think getting to let them grope you will help motivate them to try harder next week when I hold another training session.”

Before even getting an answer from her friend, Sakura turned her attention back to the winner of the pull-up contest. Making her way back to the seat that she had left him in, she quickly pulled his pants down to his knees to reveal his cock. It was only about half an inch bigger than the other student’s dick, but it was still big enough that she knew she was going to enjoy this. “Just sit back and relax, alright? It wouldn’t be a proper reward if you didn’t enjoy it, right?” Sakura slowly dragged her tongue along her lips as she dropped down onto her knees in front of the genin.

It didn’t take more than a moment for her to wrap her lips around the head of the genin’s shaft, allowing it to rest against her tongue for a moment. Just long enough for her to get a good taste of his cock before slowly bobbing her head and inching her way down his shaft. With a smile on her lips, Sakura moved her hair behind her ear while inching her way toward the base of the student’s length. Of course, she didn’t go all the way down right away, knowing that she could but wanting the student to enjoy his, presumably, first blowjob.

Her eyes remained open as she looked up the young genin that won the contest, able to see the pleasure that immediately hit his face once she started to suck him off. As she swirled her tongue around every inch of the genin’s cock, Sakura made sure to keep herself focused entirely on making sure the student enjoyed himself. For once, she wasn’t seeking the pleasure that her body craved. If she wanted it bad enough, she’d get Hinata to fuck her once all of the students left.

However, for now, this young genin was her whole world. The feeling of his dick throbbing against her tongue while it reached deep into her mouth, the way he groaned above her, and the way his fingers started to slowly make their way into her hair. All of it made her wish that she had given birth to a boy along with Sarada so she’d always have access to a young dick once she was home.

When he started to buck his hips against her face, Sakura couldn’t stop herself from giggling under her breath. He was so eager and cute in her mind as she took him to the base like he clearly wanted her to. But he, unfortunately, wasn’t able to reach into her throat like she was hoping. She knew that she was enough of a slut to be able to get off on choking and deepthroating a dick. Though, it seemed like that would have to wait for another time.

Of course, as she sat at the base of the student’s cock for just a moment, she finally allowed her eyes to flutter shut. The way he gripped onto the back of her head made her understand that she could take it easy and just use her tongue to get him off while she stayed at the base. Her lips curled into a gentle smile as she coiled her tongue around what she could of his shaft. Sakura didn’t start bobbing her head right away, though. Instead, she kept still and tightened her tongue around the genin’s length.

Just a short distance away from them, Hinata couldn’t believe she was letting this happen to her. The other two students that were at the training course today were all over her body while she stayed still and encouraged them to play with her. Their hands were all over her breasts underneath her borrowed sports bra as they started to rip her yoga shorts off of her. Unlike Sakura, Hinata actually wore underwear still, so she still had something covering her pussy.

Not that she could’ve thought of any reason to complain. Not when their tongues dragging across her clothed breasts felt as good as it did. Or the way their hands grabbed and tugged at her purple panties made her wish that she wasn’t wearing any right now. She was, surprisingly, enjoying herself too much to worry when the two students pulled her sports bra down hard enough to snap the straps and leave it covering a small portion of her stomach.   
  
“H-Hey! That was borrowed... you… know…” She quickly grew to care less and less once the two students each had one of her nipples in their mouths, teasing her body and making her crave having something inside of her. Fortunately, just as the thought of having something tease her pussy crossed her mind, Hinata was gifted with two small hands grabbing at her panties once again, pulling the front down enough to expose her slightly wet slit to the genin. “I-I didn’t say that you could play with-”   
  
A sharp gasp ripping from her throat caused Hinata to fall silent thanks to the students each pushing a finger into her pussy. The combined fingers inside of her and thumb unknowingly against her clit didn’t feel anywhere near as good as it did to be fucked by her husband. But the pleasure was still there all the same for Hinata. At least, it was until she took a step away from the students and shook her head. “J-Just not there… Anywhere else is okay…”   
  
When she took a step closer, Hinata turned her head to see Sakura giggling as she popped her lips off of the remaining genin’s cock. There was a small bit of cum of her face and in her hair, but it was clear that Sakura was still enjoying teasing the genin. Of course, Hinata didn’t get to think too long about that as the two that she was in charge of wrapped their lips around her breasts once again and started to grab her ass this time. They didn’t pull on her panties, but it was clear that they still wanted to play with her body some.

Which was a disappointment when Sakura clapped her hands and got everyone’s attention once again, making the two boys stop. “Alright, everyone! I think that was a wonderful training session today! You all pushed yourself hard and got rewarded for it!” Even with the cum still on her face and in her hair, she looked like she had just had the time of her life, or at least really enjoyed what she just did.

“I’m going to hold another training session next week for you three! We’re going to be doing our best together to get you three to catch up to the rest of your class.” That blissful and lustful smile was still on her lips as she leaned down and placed a loving and prideful kiss on each of the genin’s lips, sending them on their way immediately afterward. “Remember, this is a training session for just you three! Don’t tell anyone what’s happened here!~”

When the kids were finally gone, a heavy sigh left Hinata’s lips. She sat on the ground with her sports bra still wrapped around her stomach, her large breasts hanging free, while her panties were stretched and almost torn off of her. “I’m… Not sure how I feel about doing all of this… But I can’t deny that it was fun.” She closed her eyes just as her friend was starting to approach her, surprisingly uncaring about the fact that her body was just exposed to multiple children and now one of her longest and closest friends. “You’re doing another one next week?”   
  
“Yep! I’ve got to make sure these kids stay in shape, after all! Can’t just have one training session and then leave it at that.” Sakura playfully plopped herself down in Hinata’s lap before wrapping her arms around her friend’s neck, keeping her from pulling away. “Would you like to join me again, Hinata?” As she spoke, she started to slowly sway her hips back and forth and side to side in Hinata’s lap, giving a lapdance for her help.   
  
“Maybe… I was actually thinking about something, Sakura…” Hinata paused long enough to open her eyes and see her friend smiling down to her, their lips only inches apart. A little too close for her comfort, but nothing that she was going to shoo Sakura away from her about. Especially with everything they’ve been through together and what she had seen today. “It was really…. Hot… Watching you suck someone’s cock. Even if it was a student’s. Maybe… Maybe you’ll be willing to let me watch you suck Naruto’s cock…?”   
  
“You know what, Hinata? I might just be able to do that for you. Only on one condition, though.” Another quiet giggle filled Sakura’s through as she stopped moving her hips in Hinata’s lap, making sure their lips brushed together for just a moment. “I want a kiss.” Before giving Hinata a chance to respond, Sakura leaned in for the kiss she was hoping for.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omoi comes to Konoha for diplomatic reasons, but once he learns that Sakura isn’t going to be his escort through the village, he demands that she is.

Omoi had been assigned by the Raikage to be the diplomat sent to Konoha in order to sign the new trading act that had been put into place when Naruto and Sakura visited him a little over a week ago. Of course, he had heard all about what Ay and Sakura did while Naruto was passed out drunk. It made him all the more eager to make it into Konoha and have her assigned as his escort through the area. But when he first stepped into the Hokage’s office to see Naruto, he didn’t see “Konoha’s Second Class Slut”, as Ay liked to put it, anywhere in sight. “Yo, where’s Sakura? Since she went with you to see the Raikage, I figured she’d be my guide while I’m here.”   
  
“I was going to offer Anko to be your guide during your time here. She knows the area just as well as the rest of us and is much calmer than Sakura can be. Which…” An almost inaudible sigh slipped from Naruto’s lips as he brought a hand to the back of his head. “Which is better for all of us involved if you end up pissing her off.” As the Hokage, he knew that he would have to make sure he kept Omoi happy during his time here or else he might never hear the end of it from Ay. But, deep down, Naruto also knew how much of a hassle it would be to convince Sakura to spend more time with Kumo men after how all of them stared at her.   
  
Naruto took another look at Omoi to see him waiting with an impatient look on his face. It was clear that no one other than Sakura would be accepted to be his guide. Though, he wasn’t exactly sure why he would be so adamant about it unless Omoi was trying to sleep with Sakura. But that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon as far as Naruto knew. “Alright. I’ll have Sakura assigned to be your escort through the village during your time here.”   
  
“Perfect.” A gentle and excited smile came to Omoi’s face as he stepped away from the door to allow someone to either enter or leave, whatever would be needed to get Sakura in here to be assigned to him.

“Anko, can you go get Sakura and update her about the situation? Let her know what’s going on and then leave her be?” Naruto sighed once again as he placed both of his hands on his desk, knowing that this would either work like a charm and she wouldn’t get angry, or he’d never hear the end of it.   
  
“Of course, Lord Hokage.” Anko quickly sprinted out of the room to make sure she could find Sakura as quickly as possible. She had hoped that she would be good enough of an escort and was a little bit disappointed that Omoi didn’t want her. But she knew better than to argue with the Hokage when it came to diplomatical matters.   
  
************************************   
  
After hearing about the news that she was being assigned to Omoi, a Kumo man, as a guide through the village, Sakura couldn’t help but feel angry that Naruto would do that to her. She knew exactly what he wanted with her and she wouldn't stand for it. Sleeping with Ay and having her Konoha pussy defiled and ruined by someone like him didn’t count in her mind because he was the Raikage and a man with more honor than most. But Omoi? As far as she knew, he was just an assistant that was traveling because Ay was too busy. It annoyed her far more than she thought it would.

Though, as she approached the Hokage’s office and was about to take her first step in, an idea came to her mind. If he was requesting her just to try and sleep with her, she was going to blue ball him and tease him until his balls were ready to burst. He didn’t deserve to defile her pussy and she was going to make sure that he didn’t get the chance. Plus, it wouldn’t hurt to have Naruto owe her one for making her do something that she had no interest in doing.   
  
Sakura smirked as she took her first step into the Hokage’s office and saw Naruto sitting at his desk with a worried smile on his face. “I’ll be Omoi’s guide through the village while he’s here. But you’ll owe me for this, Naruto. I’ve got patients that need tending to, so be sure to repay me for it later.” Her smirk grew into a full-on smile as Sakura turned her head to look at Omoi, taking in his look and internally wishing she could gag and turn this down.

However, instead of arguing, she kept her idea of blue balling him in mind. It gave her a little bit of relief knowing that she could kill two birds with one stone and get something out of it all while keeping her pussy clean and free of Kumo cock. “I’ll meet you at your hotel in a few hours, okay? Take a little bit to rest before we go through the town. I’ll be sure to find you once I’m ready and have things taken care of.”   
  
“Sure. Whatever you say.” Omoi couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he stared at Sakura’s body, taking in every curve and every inch of skin that was shown off to him. It wasn’t much compared to what he had heard from Ay, but it was enough for him to know that his Raikage wasn’t lying about banging another slut in front of her Hokage.   
  
On the other hand, Naruto sighed with a smile on his face when Sakura agreed so easily. He didn’t mind repaying her over this, either. As long as things went by without an issue. “Thanks, Sakura. Let me know how I can pay you back once you’re done and we’ll get that settled.”   
  
“Of course. I’ll see you soon, Omoi.”   
  
******************************

Now that she was back at home, Sakura knew exactly what she was going to do to tease Omoi. The first thing she did was step into her room and strip completely naked. While she stood in front of her mirror, she made sure to gaze over her womb seal. She wanted to make sure that it was still active and not fading anytime soon. It wouldn’t do her any good to be knocked up by a dirty Kumo man, after all.

As she grazed her fingertips over it, a smile came to her lips once it lit up against her fingers. “Perfect. Now that bastard won’t be able to try and get me pregnant even if he tries to rape me.” Her tongue slowly dragged along her lips as she thought about the perfect place to take Omoi to tease him until he begged to be inside of her. The local hot spring was the first place to come to mind and it seemed like the best place since it would allow them time alone and away from everyone else. “If I’m taking him to the hot spring, I need to make sure to have the perfect bikini first.~”   
  
Sakura immediately stepped into her closet to look through the swimsuits that she had. It brought a smile to her lips to see that she had quite a few pairs just sitting there and that would definitely fit her. The first one she pulled out was a hot pink bikini to match her hair. Something that she got whenever Sasuke was still around and she wanted to look good for him. When she slipped into it, she could see that it fit her perfectly but covered just a little too much skin for her liking.

Slipping out of that one and into a pure black bikini that she got while shopping with Ino one day, Sakura stepped in front of the mirror once again. This one didn’t cover as much as the other one by a long shot. Though, as she allowed her hands to glide along her smooth skin, she quickly realized that it didn’t show as much as she wanted, either. She turned her body to the side to get a good view of her plump rear end to get one final thought before seeing that most of her precious ass was covered by the fabric.

“Damnit… I don’t think any of my bikinis will show off as much as I want them to…” A light and disappointed sigh escaped from Sakura’s lips as she pulled the black one that she was wearing off and sat naked on her bed for just a moment. She racked her mind to try and figure out just where she might be able to get a bikini that was small enough to show off everything she wanted. Unfortunately, the only place to come to mind would be Sarada’s closet.

Sakura didn’t know if her daughter even owned any bikinis or if Sarada was even sexually active like she was. Part of her hoped that her little girl was, even if it was only with her boyfriend, Boruto. But she didn’t think too much into it as she walked through her house, fully naked, and made her way into Sarada’s bedroom. Luckily for her, her daughter wasn’t home right now and that gave her free reign to figure out just what to wear.

A smile came to her lips as she opened up Sarada’s closet and saw a few bikinis hanging with the rest of her clothes. “Awe. My little girl doesn’t mind looking sexy for someone. I wonder just who that someone might be, though.~” Sakura dragged her tongue along her lips as she reached in and pulled out a bikini that had one black cup and one white cup and white bottoms. She struggled just a little bit getting it to fit on her body, the straps being just a bit too small to fit perfectly comfortably on her hips and her breasts.

Though, it didn’t stop Sakura from smiling as she looked at herself in Sarada’s mirror. She saw a beautiful woman with a lovely figure standing there with a smile on her face. Her breasts seemed to just barely squish against her chest due to the tight fabric that just covered her nipples and teased her areola. When she turned around to get a good look at her plump rear end, Sakura couldn’t stop herself from almost squealing in joy when she saw that the entirety of her ass cheeks were on display and that the bottoms appeared to look like a thong on her grown body compared to looking like bikini bottoms.

“This is perfect!~” Her smile grew even brighter as she turned back around and looked at her pussy. Her cunt clung to the fabric for dear life as it was barely covered. But it was definitely covered enough to not show everything off. And that was exactly what Sakura was hoping for. Her heart pounded in her chest as she thought about just how much of a tease she was going to be and how sexy she thought she looked in this white and black bikini. “Omoi won’t know what hit him and won’t be able to resist when he sees me in this.” However, right at that moment, the front door to her home opened and she could hear Sarada’s taking off her shoes at the door.

“You’re home sooner than I thought, Sarada!~” Sakura called out to her little girl with a smile on her face, bringing her arms behind her head and running her hands through her pink hair to get a better look at herself in the mirror. But she stood there all the same as Sarada made her way toward her room. “You want to come and see what Mommy’s going to wear when she escorts someone around town today?~” Something about the thought of her own daughter seeing her be a bit of a slut turned Sakura on more than she thought it would and should. A small wet spot appeared on the bikini bottoms that she was wearing just as Sarada made her way down the hall.

Stepping into her room to see her mother standing there, staring into the mirror that she had while wearing one of her own bikinis left Sarada almost speechless. After what she had seen Sakura do with the father and son at the training event that Might Guy held a little while ago, she couldn’t help but feel attracted to her own mother. She knew that it was wrong for her to feel that way, but it didn’t change the fact that a small amount of drool trickled from her lips as she made her way over to her bed.

Once she sat down on her bed, Sarada got a full view of her mother’s plump rear end now. And in the mirror, she could see the rest of Sakura’s body. Her large but firm breasts trying to rip out of the black and white cups that held them down to her chest, her large and jiggling rear end that was on full display while the bottoms seemed to vanish between her supple cheeks. Sarada wasn’t against staring at her mother’s body like this. Especially when Sakura didn’t seem to care either. “I-I’m not against it, but just why are you wearing my bikini?”   
  
“I’m being forced to escort a Kumo man around the village today. I know why he specifically requested I be the one to escort him, so I thought I’d go all out.~” Sakura dragged her tongue along her lips as she turned around to face her little girl. She reached a hand out and gently dragged her nail along Sarada’s jawline, watching as a faint blush came to her cheeks. “I thought about wearing nothing at all, but that doesn’t seem fitting when I don’t plan to do anything with him. So, I might as well tease him.”   
  
Sakura paused for just a moment before turning around to look into the mirror once again, a gentle smile on her lips. “What do you think, sweetie? Does Mommy look good wearing such a tiny swimsuit? Is it like I’m wearing nothing at all?~” It made her heart skip a beat to see Sarada so openly staring at her in the mirror like she was. Everyone in the village found her attractive beyond belief other than her husband, even her own daughter thought she looked good.

Of course, when she watched Sarada nod her head in approval, Sakura couldn’t stop her smile from growing a bit larger. It made her happy to know that her little girl thought she looked good in something so small and revealing. Maybe, just maybe, she would have to bring her daughter in on her antics when she finds the right time. “Thank you, sweetie. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go escort a dirty man around the village.~” As she stepped out of the room, Sakura took one last moment to turn around and face her daughter, seeing her hand between her legs and her wrist moving back and forth for just a moment. “Naughty girl.~”   
  
******************************   
  
Now that she had gotten herself ready and willing to take Omoi around town, Sakura stood in front of the door to his hotel with a smile on her face. She decided to cover up the tiny bikini that she was wearing with a pair of tight jeans that showed off her plump rear end, matched with a pair of high heels, and a thin sweater but no bra to cover up what she was wearing underneath. She had also decided to go the extra mile and apply a dark red lipstick to her lips, just to give her look that extra pop she thought would drive a dirty man like him crazy. “Open up, Omoi. I know you’re waiting for me.~” She made sure to speak in a sweet voice that was sure to make him hurry to the doorway.

When he opened the door, Omoi’s eyes immediately started to travel along Sakura’s body. He took in everything that he saw in stride. The way her jeans hugged her thighs and her hips, showing off every curve. The fact that she was clearly wearing an incredibly small bikini underneath her sweater. The red lipstick she had on that made her lips pop. And the way her tongue traveled along her lips as she stood there and stared at him. “Damn… I know Ay said you were a slut in the making, but I didn’t expect the look of a prostitute to top it all off.” A quiet chuckle rumbled in his throat as he took a step back to give her room to enter his hotel. “Come on in, Sakura.”   
  
“Actually, I was thinking we could go around town today, you know? I know a perfect spot that would allow us some alone time. There’s a hot spring on the edge of the village that no one ever goes to anymore despite it still being in perfect condition.” Sakura kept her eyes locked on Omoi as she turned her body slightly to the side, giving him another good view of her rear end in the jeans that she was wearing. “What do you say? You’ll come with me, right? Or did you not request me so you could get some alone time with me?~”   
  
A quiet giggle left Sakura as she took a step away from Omoi’s door and heard him close it behind him, playfully gasping when his hand swiftly grabbed her ass without either of them saying another word. “In that case, follow me. Let me show you around Konoha before we make a stop for the night.~”   
  
********************************   
  
With every step that she took, Sakura knew that Omoi was keeping his eyes firmly on her ass. She knew just how much the Kumo men obsessed over her ass while she was visiting the Raikage with Naruto. But to have only one set of eyes on her body while she was holding onto the man’s hand? It didn’t feel quite as bad as having twelve to fifteen guards staring at her at the same time.

However, she did notice a few people staring at her as she led Omoi through the streets of Konoha. They weren’t people that she recognized outside of being rare patients of hers, but they were people of Konoha all the same. And something about the disgusted look on their faces made her heart skip a beat as she stopped in front of the village gate at the edge of town. “You remember where everything is at so far, Omoi? We’ve made it all the way to the edge of town. Just a few more stops and we’ll be at the hot spring.”

Of course, Omoi kept his eyes on Sakura’s ass while it jiggled and shook in her jeans. But that was simply because she was facing away from him and he couldn’t see her breasts heaving and bouncing with each step that she took. They both knew he wasn’t paying attention to a single thing that she had said to him while they were walking, so he didn’t know where anything was. But as long as he could get his time alone with her, nothing else about Konoha really mattered to him. “Yeah, sure. Whatever. I know where everything is.”   
  
“Oh really?” Sakura smirked as she turned around and let go of Omoi’s hand, allowing him to see the bikini top through her thin sweater once again. Of course, she made sure to breathe just a bit heavier than she needed in order to make sure that her breasts heaved just the way she knew he would like. It made her smile and made her heart race to see him so blatantly staring at her like he was. Then again, she knew that she felt like that no matter just who was staring at her, so it didn’t make him anything special. “Then why don’t you tell me where the village’s lookout point is? Or where The Hokage’s favorite restaurant is?~”   
  
Omoi sighed as Sakura asked him to tell her where things were. They both knew that he wasn’t paying attention, so he didn’t see a point in her asking him as if he had been. “Look, we both know I don’t care about you or your village. I’m just here for one reason and one reason only. So, why don’t we cut the games and get right to the fun? Or maybe you’re just not as much of a slut as I was lead to believe.”   
  
“Follow me, Omoi. We’ve got one more stop to make before we get to the hot spring for our alone time.~”   
  
****************************************   
  
Sakura didn’t hesitate to take Omoi to the one other place that she wanted to be with him. Of course, taking him to the lookout at the top of the village wasn’t a place where she could be alone. But it made her excited all the same as she leaned over the bars that had been placed there for safety and she felt his hands grab onto her hips. Her lips curled into a smile before she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, playfully gazing into his eyes like he was the only thing that mattered to her.

Of course, in a moment like this, he was the only thing that mattered to her. All of the people who were there watching them wasn’t something she cared about. Especially once Omoi caught her lips in a heated and passionate kiss that caught her off guard. She expected him to pull something, but a kiss wasn’t the first thing that she expected. However, when his hands moved from her hips to her plump rear end, it was more what she expected from him.

Sakura didn’t hesitate to break the first kiss they shared before going in for a second, not caring about the people that were staring with disgusted looks on their faces. She continued to kiss Omoi over and over again while his fingers sank into her fat ass through her jeans. Because she was the chief medical ninja in the village, Sakura knew that the people who were watching were disgusted with the fact that she would openly kiss and make out with a Kumo man. She was a Konoha woman through and through, after all. Then again, Sakura wasn’t the type to care what people around her thought. Not when all of them knew that she was also married to the village’s worst father who was never home and likely with a second family of his own.

However, those thoughts quickly left her mind as she felt Omoi slip his hands into her jeans and start pawing at her plump rear end. She remained quiet against his lips, kissing him time and time again while he played with her ass like that. But, no matter who saw or what they thought, it felt good to have her body played with like it was. Especially once he found the string to her bikini bottoms and gave it a firm tug before letting it snap back down against her body.

A sharp, slightly pained, and blissful whine left Sakura as she pulled away from Omoi right after that. She quickly brought her hand down to the spot on her hips where the string snapped against her, rubbing it gently while looking into his eyes. “We aren’t even alone out here. Do you need to be so rough right now?~” Of course, she didn’t exactly get an answer out of Omoi. Sakura simply accepted the heated kiss he gave her in order to shut her up, knowing that he wasn’t going to listen to her one way or another.   
  
************************************************   
  
Sakura wasn’t sure just how much time had passed since she first met Omoi at his hotel, but now that they were at the hot spring, she knew she wasn’t going to be going anywhere else for as long as the night lasted. Which brought a smile to her face as she stepped out from the changing room and into the empty hot spring to see Omoi sitting with just a towel wrapped around his lower half and a bottle of wine sitting next to him out of the water. Her tongue slowly dragged along her lips as she walked toward the water, making sure to sway and pop her hips with each step she took. Sakura knew that it would make her breasts bounce and heave against Sarada’s bikini top while her plump rear end would jiggle and shake against the fabric of the bottoms.

When she made her way into the water, Sakura didn’t hesitate to make her way over to Omoi and straddle his lap without a care in the world. Once again, she wrapped her arms around his neck and plopped herself down in his lap with a quiet but appreciative giggle. “So, now that we’re alone, are you ready for what you’ve been wanting ever since you got here?”   
  
Omoi just chuckled as he brought his hands to Sakura’s hips once again, getting a solid and firm hold on her body to avoid letting her get up if she ever changed her mind about this. “The real question is if you’re ready for this. Kumo men aren’t the same as Konoha men, after all.”

Sakura nodded her head without a saying a word before allowing her lips to lock with Omoi’s, her fingers interlocking behind his neck. Deep down, something about kissing someone like the Raikage’s assistant made her wish that Sasuke had never come into her life. She didn’t know if it was the fact that she was lonely without him around or if she was just focusing too hard on Omoi. But it didn’t quite matter as she started to rock her hips back and forth in his lap.

The feeling of his eleven-inch cock grinding against her pussy through the towel that he was under and the fabric that she was wearing made her question just why she was so against being with a Komo man. When she pulled her lips away from his, however, she was reminded of exactly why. The way Omoi reached for her ass cheeks and gave them a firm slap without saying a word made her realize there was never any romance with any of them. But she didn’t let it stop her from reaching for the bottle of wine and pouring herself a glass.   
  
“How about a little drink before we have all the fun? You never know when you’ll get to enjoy a night like this with me again.~” Sakura dragged her tongue along her lipstick-stained lips before bringing the glass to them, keeping her hips moving back and forth all the while. She took a small sip of the wine that she had poured while keeping her eyes on Omoi, making sure that he wasn’t trying to do anything she didn’t want him to.

Luckily for him, Omoi simply reached for a glass of wine as well, taking a sip right along with Sakura. He kept his other hand firmly on her plump ass cheek and squeezed hard enough for his fingers to sink into her soft skin. But he still drank with her all the same. He was even kind enough to pour Sakura another glass once she had finished her first. Though, he knew that his intentions were to get her drunk and make her wish she would go back home with him instead of just enjoying a nice night together. Especially with the way her incredibly tiny bikini tugged on the towel that was covering him every time she moved over the tip of his shaft. “I expected you to already want my dick inside of you after what I heard you did with Ay. You might have some class to you, after all.”

Sakura simply rolled her eyes as she continued to slowly rock her hips back and forth in Omoi’s lap, silent as she took another few sips from the wine that he had poured for her. Part of her wanted to just keep this up the whole night, teasing him with her pussy and making sure he didn’t even cum once while he was here. But her inner slut made her actually crave having him cum all over her at least once, no matter where he ended up cumming.

When she pulled the half-full glass away from her lips, setting in on the edge of the water, she could see the small lipstick stain that she had left on it. But that didn’t bother her as she kept one hand resting behind Omoi’s back and brought the other one to the towel that was covering his cock. Without saying a word once again, Sakura lifted her hips into the air and yanked the towel out from underneath her. There wasn’t any hesitation before she tossed it to the side and then brought her hands to her hips.

With a smile on her face, Sakura gradually and teasingly untied the bikini bottoms that she had on before tossing them out of the water as well, leaving her bottom half completely exposed to Omoi. “Maybe I do want you inside of me. Maybe I want to tease you until you can’t handle it anymore.” Sakura’s lips curled into a gentle smile as she looked into Omoi’s eyes while lowering her hips back down. She made sure to use her now free hand to reach behind her and make sure his cock was pointed upward just how she wanted it.

When Sakura placed herself back down in Omoi’s lap, his cock rested between her ass cheeks. And it felt absolutely wonderful to her as she shuddered in place. It had been a week since she had a dick anywhere around her, and to have one positioned perfectly between her cheeks, it made her more than happy and excited to be where she was. “But I don’t think you get to have this massive, throbbing, impressive black dick inside of me until I say so. Until then, you might just have to settle with being teased until you cum.~”   
  
Omoi watched as Sakura dragged her tongue along her lipstick-stained lips once again, purposefully starting to bounce on his lap instead of just rock her hips. He felt the pleasure right away as she bounced in place, his hands still firmly on her hips. “Oh really? You think you’re a bad bitch, do you? We’ll see how long that lasts.” A smirk came to Omoi’s lips as he watched just how high Sakura had to move in order for the tip of his dick to be engulfed with her plump rear end. “But have your fun for now. Then once I have some fun, we’ll see how long you think you can go without me inside of you.”

Of course, that didn’t bother Sakura as she dropped back down into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck once again before pulling him into another kiss. With the small amount of alcohol starting to course through her and the excitement of having a Kumo man crave her the way he was, Sakura couldn’t stop herself from giggling against his lips as she kissed him over and over again. Even as she bounced up and down in his lap, jerking his cock off with her ass cheeks, something about this moment made her happy and turned her on more than most other times she had been fucked. “It’s so big… Definitely bigger than anything Konoha has to offer a slut like me.~”   
  
Unfortunately, she was reminded once again that this was a Kumo man she was riding on top of when it took quite a bit of extra work to make sure every inch of his dick had been teased by her perfect ass. “You should count yourself lucky. The only reason Ay got to be with me is that Naruto was passed out from drinking too much. If it wasn’t for that, you wouldn’t have heard any stories and had the desire to have me escort you around town.”

Her lips curled into a gentle smile as he smacked her ass without a shred of concern for her, causing her to gasp and moan out in pure joy and excitement. Sakura bit down on her lower lip to try and keep herself quiet as he smacked her ass once again, refusing to let it stop her from bouncing against his cock. She loved the feeling of it grinding against her asshole and her supple ass cheeks while she was in control. It was almost perfect and would have been if she didn’t need to bounce so high just to tease every inch of his throbbing shaft.

After a moment or two, and another few kisses from Omoi, Sakura stopped bouncing in his lap and instead decided to shake her hips from side to side. If she couldn’t get all of his cock easily between her cheeks, she was going to work with what she could and bring him all the pleasure possible. When her lips met his own for another kiss, a quiet and meek gasp slipped from her once his tongue forced its way into her mouth. But she didn’t complain or argue as she quickly started to suck on his tongue. Especially when he smacked her ass once again. “I didn’t think your big, black cock would feel so good between my cheeks.~”

The way he smacked both of her ass cheeks over and over again, one after the other, made Sakura feel like she wanted to be roughed up by him just a little bit. If she could manage that without letting him fuck her, then she was in for the night of her life. But, deep down, she wasn’t sure if she would be able to hold out when a cock so big was in her reach.

“How does it feel, having Konoha’s best ass wrapped around your dick like this? I bet it feels better than some of the women in your village, doesn’t it?~” Sakura’s heart raced in her chest when one of Omoi’s hands grabbed onto her chest and squeezed her soft mound. A hushed and blissful whine left her as she started to bounce on his lap once again. “It’s okay. You can cum anytime you want to. Cover my white ass in your dirty Kumo seed. I can take it.~”

With a request like that sent to him, Omoi couldn’t exactly ignore it. A smile came to his lips as he squeezed Sakura’s breast and slapped her ass at the same time, making her scream as she managed to bring him to the peak of his orgasm. He groaned in joy without any shame while he came all over Sakura’s plump rear end. Rope after thick, potent, and virile rope of his spunk covered her fair-toned ass cheeks as she continued to bounce in the water.

Of course, Sakura moaned happily and teasingly when Omoi came. But she loved the feeling of his cum suddenly coating her plump rear end and his cock throbbing and pulsing between her ass cheeks. “Such a big load to go with a big black cock.~” She couldn’t stop herself from moaning as she reached a hand back and grabbed onto her plump rear end. It wasn’t for any particular reason other than feeling his cum on her skin a little bit more before the hot water washed it off of her. “I hope you can keep going for another round. It’d be a shame if my second Kumo cock failed to keep up with a Konoha dick.”

When she realized that Omoi’s cock was still hard between her cheeks, a devious smile came to her lips. “Good. But we haven’t gotten to the real fun just yet. Hold out for just a little bit longer.~” She slowly dragged her tongue along her lips as she got up from Omoi’s lap and made her way between his legs instead. Sakura quickly wrapped her ample breasts around the thick black cock that had just coated her plump rear end, sighing blissfully as it throbbed against her soft skin.

Even as her plump rear end sank into the hot spring water and the lower half of her body submerged along with it, she kept her attention solely focused on Omoi’s massive dick. Without any instruction or prompt from him, Sakura eagerly started to move her breasts up and down the throbbing shaft that sat between her breasts. She didn’t care too much for the way that Omoi threaded his fingers through her hair, but she wasn’t going to stop him as he sat back and enjoyed her doing what she wanted to.   
  
There wasn’t any hesitation or shame in Sakura’s movements as she moved her breasts up and down Omoi’s shaft at a faster pace, loving the way he groaned and held her head close to the tip of his shaft. She made sure to stick her tongue out of her mouth and let a small amount of drool drip onto her breasts. Even if it didn’t really matter thanks to all the water around them, the little bit of lubrication that her saliva could give made it just a little bit easier to massage this Kumo cock with her tits. Something that made Sakura’s heart beat just a little bit faster as she realized she made another Kumo man cum all over her.

Though, despite not wanting to let Omoi cum at all during his visit here, Sakura couldn’t help but find herself doing exactly what he would want her to do. Leaning her head down just a little bit, her lipstick-stained lips wrapped around the head of his shaft. Which was perfect for her to swirl her tongue around the tip while she continued to massage every other inch of his length with her breasts. She listened as Omoi groaned and moaned above her as she made sure to squish her tits as tightly as she could around his cock, hoping to make him cum once again.

Omoi tightened his grip on the back of Sakura’s head as she kept herself in place to suck him down while using her breasts to please her. She wasn’t nearly as extreme of a slut as he had been lead to believe thanks to Ay. But it was clear that once she got started, nothing was going to stop Sakura from making the dick that was in front of her cum as many times as it could. He couldn’t help but smile as he felt another orgasm approaching at a faster pace than he expected thanks to her skill. “Keep it up, Slut. Work that black cock and tell me just how much better it is than Konoha dick.”   
  
With her smile still on her face, Sakura popped her lips off of Omoi’s shaft and dragged her tongue along them. “It’s so much better than any Konoha cock I’ve ever had. It’s so much longer and so much thicker. It’s one of the best things that I’ve ever had in my life.~” Nothing was stopping her from giving in exactly as Omoi wanted her to. Especially when she knew that what she was saying was true. After what she did with Ay, Konoha cock just didn’t quite feel the same, even if they got her off just fine.

However, it seemed that confession was all it took to push Omoi into another orgasm. One that Sakura was happy to wring every drop out of him with her breasts. She watched with a hopeful expression as rope after rope of his thick, potent, and warm spunk spurted out of his shaft and started to coat her face instead. But she didn’t pull away from it as she took every drop with pride. A sharp and blissful gasp left her when her right eye was covered and her lipstick-stained lips had a rope of cum land on them. “You also cum more than any Konoha man I’ve been with.~”   
  
Sakura didn’t hesitate to lick he rlips clean of the cum that had coated them, swallowing it down before placing an affectionate kiss onto Omoi’s cock. Right at that moment, she realized just how slimy it had gotten from him cumming on her twice and his own seed dripping from the tip of his shaft. “I can’t exactly leave such a wonderful dick covered in cum like this, now can I? I’ll give you a quick blowjob and then we can get out of here.~” There wasn’t an exact plan in Sakura’s mind to leave already after a blowjob, hoping that she could make Omoi beg to fuck her before leaving. But she wasn’t going to force anything if it just felt right to leave.

However, the moment she wrapped her lips around his shaft, the firm grip on the back of her head told her that she wasn’t about to go anywhere. And something about that mild note of domination and refusal to let her leave without getting fucked made Sakura instinctively settle into place on her knees in the water. Her pussy ached and quivered for just a moment as she took more and more of Omoi’s shaft past her lips, doing her best to get as far down as she could without gagging.

The moment she felt his cock drag against the back of her throat, Sakura pulled herself back and started to bob her head up and down his massive member. Though, she made sure to press her tongue against the underside of his dick this time. As she moved, Sakura could hear Omoi chuckling above her, making her eyes drift upward along his body until she was able to look him in the face, even if it was only when she was at the tip of his length. She gave him a puzzled look before dropping her head back down his shaft.   
  
“I forgot that you had a husband. I bet that useless fuck hasn’t bothered to come home for you in months. And I bet this Kumo cock tastes better than his pathetic Konoha dick ever could, doesn’t it?” Omoi wasn’t scared to lay it on thick as he let Sakura suck him off, using her tongue to toy with his shaft. He knew that he wasn’t going to get a verbal answer from her with her mouth full of cock, but he wasn’t exactly looking for one. He just wanted to put Sakura in her place for thinking that she’d be able to get away with just teasing him.

Of course, with a question like that presented to her, Sakura knew that she had to tell him the truth. She quickly nodded her head as she coiled her tongue around Omoi’s throbbing shaft. Even if she had just simply forgotten the taste of Sasuke’s cock, she knew that any other one would have to taste better if his was worth forgetting. But she didn’t let that stop her from working this Kumo cock that was right in front of her. Even if she couldn’t fit all eleven inches in her mouth without gagging, being able to get in nine of those inches without a problem satisfied her all the same.

She quickly placed both of her hands on Omoi’s thighs to keep herself balanced as she started to pick up the pace that she moved her head. Even though he had a grip on the back of her head, she was in control of how fast she moved. And she was more than happy to take in every inch that she could of his shaft faster with each passing moment. Especially once it started making him groan above her and throb against her tongue. Sakura knew right then and there that she was going to make Omoi cum once again, despite the fact that she was just cleaning his cock before they left.

Just as that thought of them leaving cross her mind, Sakura felt the first rope of cum splash against the roof of her mouth. More quickly followed as she continued to suck on his cock and bob her head along what she could. She wanted every single drop that she could get out of him. Just like she would with any other cock that she was tending to. Though, she was more than eager to swallow it all down as she bobbed her head. It allowed her to wring out just a few more strands of cum from him before the flow finally stopped.

At that point, Sakura slowly and teasingly pulled herself back until she was able to pop her lips off of his member. But instead of just pulling away and moving from her spot, she placed a gentle and affectionate kiss on the tip of his length once again. “There we go. It’s all clean.~” She dragged her tongue along her lips as she started to rise out of the water, not caring about the way it dripped down her body and gave her curves a more obvious appeal now that she was almost completely wet.

But she didn’t get the chance to make it a single step away from Omoi before she found herself yanked toward him and bent over the side of the hot spring. A sharp, blissful, and slightly scared gasp left her when her breasts pressed against the slightly rugged surface just outside of the water. “What do you think you’re doing?! I said we were going to leave!”   
  
“You really thought you were leaving here without getting that pathetic pussy of yours fucked? You must be more stupid than Ay gave you credit for.” Omoi kept a hand firmly on Sakura’s hip to keep her from moving too much as he brought the other one down on her ass cheeks in a firm smack. It left a red handprint on her fair skin for just a moment, earning a loud moan from her as well.   
  
Sakura had a feeling that something like this might happen when she was assigned to escort Omoi around the village. But she didn’t know just how to turn him down. Her pussy had been aching since she first felt him between her breasts and her inner slut craved being filled right now. But if she let him fuck her, she would be letting an actual Kumo man fuck and defile her Konoha pussy. She didn’t want him to try and ruin her like Ay did, even though he didn’t quite count since he is the Raikage. “And if I tell the Hokage that you tried to rape-”   
  
A sharp gasp of pure bliss left Sakura when she felt Omoi slap his cock against her pussy, making her quiver and shudder in place against his grip. It felt so big compared to anything else she had taken in her lifetime. Of course, Ay was just a little bit bigger than Omoi, but she hadn’t been fucked by a Konoha man with a dick this big ever. And she didn’t think it’d happen anytime soon with just how much smaller they were.

“Maybe, just maybe, it wouldn’t be so bad to let a dirty Kumo man fuck my pussy…” That was all that Sakura got to say on the matter before she felt all eleven inches of Omoi’s shaft force their way into her pussy, stretching her wider than any Konoha cock ever could and likely ever would. But she didn’t fight it anymore as a loud, blissful, and shameless moan erupted from her throat and filled the hot spring around them.

Before she knew it, Sakura felt every inch of Omoi’s shaft pull out of her tight cunt and force their way back inside of her. Moan after moan after blissful and excited moan slipped from her lips and filled the area around them. The fact that she had been sexless for a week of her life and then suddenly had a massive Kumo cock plunging inside of her over and over again made Sakura shudder and scream in bliss every time his cock hammered against the entrance to her womb.

But she couldn’t say a word as Omoi relentlessly slammed into her. Nothing but lust and desire filled her mind as she was fucked against the side of the tub. The desire to be filled with such a massive dick as often as she could, the lust that came from having sex for the first time in a week with a dirty Kumo man, and the desire of being filled to the brim with his seed when he would eventually cum. All of it left Sakura speechless as she took every inch of Omoi’s shaft and her pussy stretched around all of it.

Of course, Omoi was more than happy to hear the inner slut that he knew she was finally start to come out. All it took was getting inside of her and she was puddy in his hands. Either she was always this way or Ay trained her well in just one night. He didn’t really know or care as he leaned over her and wrapped his arms around her body, grabbing onto her breasts and refusing to let go as he fucked her.

Both of his hands squeezed and kneading the soft mounds as he slammed every inch of his shaft into Sakura. He kept his hips moving at an incredible pace right from the start, making her whine and scream with each thrust. “I knew that you were too much of a slut for your own good. Even if you don’t really like Kumo men, you’re clearly just a slave to their cock. As long as it’s bigger than any Konoha dick that you can get, you’ll always come back to us!”   
  
Sakura bit down on her lower lip to try and keep her whines as quiet as she possibly could. The way Omoi was ruthless in his thrusts reminded her of just how degrading and wonderful of an experience that it was to be fucked by the Raikage. She knew that he was right. As long as Kumo men had bigger dicks, she wouldn’t be able to ever get away from them. But that didn’t cross her mind as a problem as Omoi’s cock slammed into her pussy just as hard and rough as he could make his hips move.

She gripped tightly onto the edge of the tub as the water that she was standing in started to shift and wash over the edge of the tub, leaving her breasts soaked with every thrust that Omoi made. “Oh god… Oh fuck… It’s so big…” Her tongue rolled out of her mouth as she pressed her cheek against the floor. “Kumo cock is so much better than anything I’ve ever had. Your big, black, throbbing dick feels incredible!”   
  
Sakura was starting to lose her mind to the lust that filled her as her eyes started to cross. It felt far too good to get away from. And she didn’t mind that one bit as Omoi squeezed her breasts and gave her nipples a firm tug, flushing pain through her pleasured system and making her scream out in pure joy once again. Her inner walls tightened around the massive, eleven-inch shaft that plunged into her over and over again, a mild orgasm rushing through her before Omoi seemed to even be close to one of his own.

“That’s what I thought. It’s too bad you got stuck with such a pathetic husband. I’m sure if he was home to fuck you more often, you might not have ever found out what a black dick like mine feels like inside of you. But since he’s such a deadbeat, you can never go back to him after this, can you?” Omoi continued to squeeze and tease Sakura’s tits while he hammered his cock into her. They fit so well into his hand that there wasn’t anything else on his mind that he wanted. Well, outside of her admitting that she could only live with Kumo cock from now on.

Sakura felt Omoi’s hands move from her breasts to her hips after a moment, causing a small amount of the lust that she felt to be replaced with confusion. At least, it was until she felt him throbbing and pulsing against her inner walls. A blissful and excited whine rumbled in her throat as she closed her eyes and waited for him to cum inside of her. Something that she, admittedly, had been hoping for from the moment he penetrated her.

Omoi smirked and held tightly onto Sakura’s hips as he reached the peak of his pleasure once again, an orgasm rushing through him. He continued to rock his hips and fuck Sakura just as quickly as when he had started as he came. Rope after rope of his potent, fertile, and thick spunk flooded the slut’s womb as he held tightly to her body to keep her from moving. The moment he heard her scream out in pure joy, he knew that he could let go of her as he slowed his thrusts.

However, Sakura quickly found out, as her own orgasm ripped through her, that Omoi only stopped his thrusts o get her out of the tub and position her exactly how he wanted. Her inner walls spasmed and convulsed around his shaft while she was forcibly pulled out of the water and placed on her hands and knees on the floor. Unfortunately, she didn’t get to ask just what he had in mind before he started to thrust into her yet again. There wasn’t a moment for her to catch her breath after her orgasm before she felt more pleasure starting to course through her.

Sakura couldn’t focus properly with the sheer onslaught of pleasure that was coursing through her. But she was able to feel Omoi’s nails dragging along her back and up to her lock of pink hair, just before he grabbed it with one hand and tugged on it. The pain that jolted through her body caused her to gasp and whine as he started to slowly thrust into her. “Fuck, that hurts so good…” A loving and appreciated breath left her when he pulled on her hair once again, causing her to back her hips up against his crotch and force more of his cock into her.

Of course, that only lasted for a moment before Omoi started to thrust into her at his incredible pace once again. The feeling of his hand in her hair while the other roamed her body for a moment made her gasp out in bliss. Especially when his hand found its way to her ass and copped a firm feel of it. When his fingers sank into her plump rear end, Sakura couldn’t stop the moan that slipped from her lips and filled the area around them. She didn’t want to. Not when Omoi slapped her ass once again just the way she liked.

“You really are quite the little bitch, aren’t you? Down on your hands and knees and whining in pleasure. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think your first cock would’ve been a Kumo cock.” Omoi pulled harder on Sakura’s hair as he continued to thrust into her, not a care in the world about just how much noise they were making or who may be around to see them if they stepped in. All he cared about was the way Sakura’s pussy quivered and tightened around his length. “Fucking slut.”   
  
“Black cock is incredible! It’s the best!” Sakura clenched her fists as she kept her eyes closed, gasping and whining with each thrust that filled her pussy with a massive member. Every single thrust that she felt made her wish she had married a Kumo man instead of Sasuke. Even if she wouldn’t have given birth to her beautiful daughter, Sakura couldn’t help but wish that she had tried a different cock before she got married. Even if it was still someone in Konoha. “It’s so much better than my husband’s. Or any cock in Konoha!~”   
  
Sharp, blissful gasps left her as she was fucked on the floor like an animal. On her hands and knees with her back toward the man that was treating her like a common street slut. Everything about this felt so wrong and so right at the same time. The size of his member and how it felt to have it slamming into her time and time again with no break. The way Omoi was rough with her without even caring if she liked it or not. The way Omoi was degrading her, her husband, and Konoha men alike. And especially the way her womb seal glowed underneath her because of how she was already filled with his spunk.

All of this made Sakura wish that she had allowed Omoi to fuck her sooner rather than trying to tease him into begging for it. She should’ve known that men like him would never beg, they would just bend her over and take her from behind without a care int he world. And something about that natural dominance that Kumo men had made her desire being married to one, even if it was just so she could get his cock inside of her on a daily basis compared to her current marriage situation. Her lips curled into a lustful smile as her tongue flopped out of her mouth, leaving her panting and gasping with each thrust.

It just felt far too good to not think about getting fucked like this on a daily basis. Even if she didn’t want a Kumo man in her life, as long as she could get a big, black cock inside of her every day, Sakura knew that she would never feel desperate again. “Yes! Fuck fuck fuck! Harder! Fuck me with your big, black cock! Make me regret marrying my useless deadbeat of a husband!”

That was all Omoi needed to hear to smack Sakura’s ass once again, making her scream for him to hit her again. With one hand still in her hair and the other on her plump and jiggling ass, he felt like he shouldn’t just taken her sooner, by force if he needed to. She was so easy to break and make beg for it that it made him chuckle all the same. “You’re just as pathetic as all Konoha women. I bet if I bent that cuck Hokage’s wife over, she’d give in to my dick just like you did.”   
  
Sakura didn’t know what to say as the thought of Hinata getting fucked next to her rushed through her mind. Both of them getting bent over and fucked by Kumo men while their husbands are away. The thought felt so right that she failed to notice when Omoi pulled out of her and came all of her back. She only noticed as the warm ropes of cum splattered all over her back, prompting her to turn her head just to see what was going on.

But before she could turn herself around to see Omoi, Sakura felt his grip suddenly flip her over to she was flat on her now cum-covered back. “W-What are you doing…?” A sharp and blissful gasp escaped her mouth when she felt her legs swiftly get lifted into the air above her body, leaving only her shoulders pressed against the floor. Without getting an answer from Omoi, her legs were suddenly spread wide enough for her to be able to see him smiling down at her through them.

A sharp and surprised gasp left Sakura s she felt Omoi thrust himself back inside of her in this new position. His throbbing member felt so much bigger in this position than when she was on her hands and knees and definitely bigger than when she was bent over the edge of the tub. Right away, Sakura could already tell just how much more pleasure this was going to bring her from the fact that she felt Omoi’s shaft plunging into her pussy different than before.

Being bent halfway over herself like she was, Sakura could only hope that Omoi would be gentle with her in this position or she might lose her mind and cum all over herself. Unfortunately for her, that didn’t seem like it was going to happen as he started to drop his hips and thrust into her just as quickly as he had fucked her already. Every inch of his massive member felt even thicker and longer when he fucked her this way. And it made Sakura’s head spin in pure bliss with each fantastic thrust that was forced onto her.

Of course, Omoi kept a firm grip on Sakura’s thighs to keep her from sliding around anywhere while in this position. With how much water they knocked out of the tub earlier when she was bent over the side of it, he didn’t know just how wet the floor underneath them might be. But that didn’t stop him from hammering his cock as deep into her pussy as he could while staring down at her like he was. “Well, Slut?! How’s it feel having a real dick feel fuck you like this? I bet nothing you ever get again could even compare!”   
  
Sakura’s eyes started to roll back into the back of her head as the pleasure grew in her system faster than she could properly deal with. It felt too good to care about the rest of the world anymore. Her daughter, her family, her position as the chief medical ninja in Konoha. Nothing else mattered to her right now. The only thing that meant anything to her in the world was the pleasure that coursed through her and the big, black cock that brought her said pleasure.   
  
“Fuck… Fuck fuck fuck!” Sakura swiftly brought both of her hands to her breasts as she was fucked against the floor. Both to keep her breasts from smacking against her in this new position and to bring herself just a little bit more ecstasy than Omoi was bringing her on his own. Deep down, Sakura knew that every word Omoi was saying was true. Having a big, black Kumo cock felt far better than anything Konoha had to offer. It didn’t mean that she couldn’t enjoy Konoha men anymore, but that all of them would fail to meet her standards from now on. “Black cock is so good…”   
  
Right at that moment, neither of the two noticed the maid that made her way into the hot spring. She had been instructed that it was empty other than a couple that had likely left. But when she stepped in and saw a Kumo man ruthlessly and savagely defiling a Konoha woman’s pussy, she couldn’t help but stop and watch. It only fueled her curiosity when she realized that Konoha woman was Sakura Haruno. “I thought she was married…”

Of course, Sakura was too engrossed in her pleasure to notice the woman standing at the entrance and watching her get rutted into the ground like she was. She quickly moved one of her hands to her pussy, teasing her clit as Omoi continued to hammer against her womb. “Harder… Faster… Show me what this black cock can do. Make me regret ever sleeping with a Konoha man.~” Her tongue dragged along her lips as she stared up at Omoi, expecting him to give her exactly what she wanted.

Like the man he was, Omoi wasn’t about to turn down a request like that. He slowed the movement of his hips for just a moment to take a deep breath. Long enough for him to be able to gather his energy before gripping tighter onto Sakura’s thighs. The moment he did, his nails leaving marks on her fair skin, he gave Konoha’s sluttiest woman just what she was hoping for. The speed and intensity of his thrusts increased dramatically and so did the force he put into his thrusts. 

It was enough to make Sakura scream loud enough for her throat to hurt. The pain and pleasure that coursed through her from having something like this was clear as day as her eyes fluttered shut and her middle finger teased her clit over and over again. She was more than happy to tease herself and push her as close to another orgasm as she could while Omoi continued to simply fuck her like she was some kind of toy. “Yes! Yes yes! Fuck yes! This is just what I wanted from your perfect black cock!~”   
  
The maid covered her mouth just in time to hush the gasp that slipped from her lips. Seeing Sakura Haruno of all people shout something so filthy to a Kumo man while she was being married? It was beyond what she thought could happen. But a smile came to her lips all the same as she watched Omoi cum inside of Sakura, filling her pussy with every drop of cum that he could give her. Of course, she was also able to see Sakura moaning as she squirted and came all over herself, every drop of her juices landing on her chest and her face. “You’re such a slut, Sakura… I can’t wait to tell the girls about this.”

The maid didn’t say another word as she turned around and closed the door behind her. Hopefully, she wouldn’t be caught by such a brute and would be able to get away without any issues. She couldn’t wait to tell all of her friends about what she saw, especially making sure to remind them that Sakura was married and had a child. But that was going to have to wait until she told her boss that the couple was still in the hot spring.

On the other hand, now that her pussy had been filled more times that her lust-addled mind could count, Sakura was more than happy to smile to herself and let Omoi set her down on her back. She slowly dragged her tongue along her lips, licking up every drop of her arousal that had landed on them. “That… Fuck… Incredible…” A blissfully heavy breath slipped from her lips as she looked up at Omoi while he walked around her, unsure of just what he was about to do.

When he squatted down above her and left his cock only inches from her lips, she knew exactly what she needed to do and what he wanted. She eagerly wrapped her lips around his shaft and started to clean his cock once again, this time with the actual intent to clean it and not make him cum all over her. But Sakura smiled all the same as she thought about making this her everyday life. Divorcing Sasuke and marrying a Kumo man, even if he had the shittiest job possible. She’d be happier due to actually having a man at home that could and would fuck her.

But that thought was only a quick flash in her mind as Omoi pushed his cock deeper into her mouth and throat. He chuckled as he watched her neck bulge out to accommodate for the size of his shaft. “It’s too bad you’re some important figure here in Konoha. Otherwise, I’d take you back home and fuck you every day. Maybe let Ay have his way with you if I need to get out of some work.” Once again, a quiet chuckle rumbled in his throat as he pulled his hips back and watched Sakura eagerly reach out to get it back in her mouth.

Sakura gasped as she realized just what she was doing. But, something about what Omoi said didn’t sound too bad. Being able to get fucked daily by a cock the size of his own, and even possibly being shared with a cock that’s even bigger? Something about that sounded utterly perfect to Sakura s she was right now. Though, just as she was about to agree and tell Omoi to take her, she remembered about Sarada.

There was no need to leave her little girl here alone while she got fucked by every Kumo cock that she could get her hands on. Maybe, just maybe, it wouldn’t be a bad idea to introduce Sarada to her new lifestyle. She wanted to divorce Sasuke one way or another, so she might as well give her daughter a reason to stick with her. “Getting fucked by a dirty, thick, massive, black Kumo cock every day? That sounds wonderful.~”


	9. Familial Issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura’s dad knocks on her door after drinking a potion with Biju blood that makes his cock grow to an extreme size and ache. So, of course, Sakura has to help her dad fix his issue.

Sakura bolted down the stairs of her home with her bag in one hand and her white lab coat in another. She was running late for work and needed to get to the office as quickly as she could to make it in time for her first patient of the day. Deep down, she was happy that Sarada had spent the night with the Uzumaki’s, allowing her a better night of sleep. But it pained her to know that she woke up this late without her daughter’s help some mornings after she had a fun night out.   
  
However, the moment she opened the door to her home, lab coat still in the hand that held the handle, Sakura spotted her father just a step or two away from her. He looked like he was about to knock on her door with a pained expression on his face. As his daughter and the medical chief in Konoha, she quickly looked him up and down to see if there were any external injuries that needed her immediate attention. When she spotted none, a slightly annoyed expression came to her face. “What’s wrong, Dad? Is everything okay? You know you could always see me at work if something is troubling you.”

“I-It’s too embarrassing to go to the hospital, Sakura. Even if my daughter is the medical chief, it’s not something I’m comfortable going into public with.” As her father, Kizashi made his way into Sakura’s home with a shaky step, hoping that it would be enough to show her that something was indeed wrong. But when she said nothing and simply closed the door behind him, he took another step away from her and brought his hands down to his pants. “Please don’t think poorly of me for this.”   
  
Sakura tilted her head to the side in slight confusion with her father dropped his pants. Of course, it was a little embarrassing to see his incredibly hard and throbbing cock look like it was almost ready to explode all over her. But she said nothing as he continued to speak, bringing a hand to his shaft to show just how big it was in its current condition.   
  
“I took a special medicine enhanced with Biju blood to help me last longer in bed with your mother. Our anniversary just passed, after all. But it’s gotten to the point of hurting and lasting far longer than it should.” Kizashi fully let go of his pants and allowed them to hit the floor around his feet, showing off his massive balls to go right along with his massive cock. “I didn’t know what to do and I don’t want some random nurse looking at my dick. Can you help me, Sakura…?”

With a quick and disappointed shake of her head, Sakura got down onto her knees and pulled a pair of latex gloves out of her lab coat pocket. She put them on without missing a beat and moved in closer to her father’s cock. There wasn’t any hesitation as she wrapped her index finger and thumb around the bottom of his length. Now that she was eye-level with the throbbing dick, it was easy for Sakura to see that it was just as big as Omoi’s cock and almost as big as the Raikage’s. Knowing just how big it was made her wish it was attached to anyone other than her father so she could have a quick fuck before she left for work.

But she made sure to keep her desires in the back of her mind as she brought her free hand to gently cup his balls. “Why not just have Mom take care of it? I’m sure if it was for your anniversary, she wouldn’t mind getting fucked by you all day. Especially with a dick this big.” Sakura kept her eyes on the shaft, glancing at it to see just what she could do to help her father relax and relieve his pain. But she wasn’t seeing anything external that seemed out of place other than a few extra veins that likely weren’t suppose to be showing.   
  
“I did. Yesterday. When I first showed it to her last evening, we didn’t stop until she couldn’t take it anymore.” Kizashi watched as his daughter placed her finger against the side of his shaft, mentally measuring just how big it was before bringing her hand to his balls and doing the same. “Is there anything you can do, Sakura?”   
  
“I’m not seeing any external injuries, but there is something I can do.” With a calm and heavy breath, Sakura placed her palm against the underside of her father’s cock before looking up to see Kizashi looking down at her. “I’m going to see if I can relieve some of the pain with medical ninjutsu.” As she spoke, a green aura appeared around her hands and around her father’s cock, her chakra flowing through the member in an attempt to stop the pain that he was feeling.   
  
Unfortunately, it didn’t take more than a moment before Sakura heard her father whining about her as if he was in pain. She quickly looked down to his shaft to see if there was any bleeding or if she had caused anything abnormal to form on his member. When she saw nothing, the medical chief pulled her hands away from her father’s dick and let out a heavy sigh. “Well, that didn’t do anything…” She kept her eyes on his throbbing member now as she brought her hands into her lap, wondering just what could be the issue. “Wait, you said that you and Mom were fucking until she couldn’t take anymore?”   
  
“Y-Yeah… Why?”   
  
Another heavy breath escaped Sakura as she looked up toward her father, a very gentle and faint blush on her cheeks. “Biju blood is… Sexually charged. It’s why they even make special drinks with it in them in the first place. She wasn’t able to fully please you sexually after a while and the effects are still active inside of you.”   
  
“W-What are you saying, Sakura?” Kizashi watched with a worried gaze as his little girl wrapped a gloved hand around his shaft, unsure of just what she had in mind to help him get through this. “What? Should I go masturbate all day until the swelling stops?”   
  
“No, it won’t be enough.” Sakura’s gaze drifted from her father’s face to his shaft, once again mentally taking in the fact that it was as big as a Kumo man’s shaft. “You need someone to actually please you or it will be like this until you flush the effects from your system. I need to make you cum until the effects wear off.” There was only a slight amount of hesitation as she started to move her hand back and forth along Kizashi’s member.

“Just bear with me, okay, Dad? I know you might not like it, but you need to let me get you off until the pain stops.” Sakura doesn’t even give her father a chance to tell her no before she pulls her gloved hand away from his shaft and spits into it. The moment she wrapped her hand around his member once again, she heard him groaning above her. “This won’t take long.”   
  
Both worried and excited by his daughter’s words, Kizashi nods his head and allows his little girl to do what she thinks is right. She knows far more about medical things than he does, after all. There wouldn’t be any harm in a small bit of incest if it helped him. At least, that’s what he told himself as the surprisingly good feeling of Sakura’s gloved hand traveling along his shaft brought him more pleasure than he was expecting. “I-If you’re sure it’ll help, Sakura… Then I won’t stop you.”   
  
“Just be sure to cum in my hand when you’re going to blow. I still need to go to work and I don’t need my father’s cum staining my clothes.” A quiet giggle left Sakura as she stroked her father as expertly as she could. While she twisted her hand around his member and massaged her fingers along every inch of his shaft, she thought about just how it might be if she let him cum all over her. Or if she conducted in incest at all outside of trying to help her father. What if she brought Sarada with her on one of her nightly ventures?

The thoughts rushed through her mind as she, unknowingly, started to greedily give her father a handjob with her medical gloves on. Sakura was too lost in the thought of bringing Sarada into her sexual life that she failed to hear her father’s almost immediate call that he was going to cum. She was just incredibly lucky that she had pulled her hand to the tip of his shaft just as he unloaded onto her.

Brought back into the real world when she felt only a single rope of cum splash against her lips, the rest coating the palm of her gloved hand, Sakura pulled her hand away from her father’s cock. However, before saying or doing anything about the fact that his member was still just as hard as then they started, she brought her hand to her lips and licked her glove clean of every drop of cum he had given her. As well as licking her lips clean before looking to his throbbing dick once again. “I suppose it should be expected that a handjob with my gloves on wouldn’t be able to make the effects wear off.”   
  
“Is there anything else you can do, Sakura? That helped, but it still hurts.” Kizashi didn’t want to burden his little girl and keep her from going to work like she needed to do. But she was the only one he trusted to be able to help him with this now that he knew it was a sexual problem in nature and not just a potion that went wrong. “I know it’s wrong to ask this of my own daughter, but can you make me cum again?”   
  
Just like that, Sakura’s blush got a little bit worse. She didn’t know what it was about the thought of incest that touched just the right chord in her to make her want to help her father instead of sending him out for a prostitute. But she saw no problem in it as she swiftly pulled her gloves off of her hand and tossed them aside. They’d need to be thrown away after getting cum all over them, anyway. But she also tossed her lab coat into the next room and started to unbutton her top. “Maybe you just need more stimulation and something to enjoy while I give you another handjob. But I’ll make you cum again.”

She slowly and teasingly dragged her tongue along her lips, not realizing the seductive tone she just took with her father. But it didn’t quite matter to Sakura as she allowed her top to fall to the floor and expose the red lace bra that captured her rather large breasts. Her eyes remained locked on his cock as it throbbed at the mere sight of her breasts on display like this. A quiet chuckle rumbled in her throat as she looked up at Kizashi. “What’s the matter, Dad? Are my tits bigger than Mom’s? Or maybe you just secretly wanted to have your daughter play with your cock.~”

Kizashi could only gasp as Sakura wrapped her bare hand around his shaft without any hesitation this time around. It felt so much better than a gloved hand with a bit of saliva in it. It was enough to almost make him moan for her and just give in to the teasing. But he stayed strong and shook his head as he brought a hand to the wall next to him to keep himself steady. “T-They might just be bigger than your mothers… But… They look good in that bra, Sakura…”

“Don’t be afraid to cum all over them when you’re ready, okay?~” Sakura gave a playful wink to her father to try and play up the seduction and attractiveness that she already knew she had. She had to get him off, after all. And if being a bit of a slut for her own father was the way to do it, she was going to do just that. She slowly dragged her tongue along her lips as she started to slowly and steadily stroke his massive member. It felt so much better against her bare hand than it did when she had her gloves on.

Of course, Sakura was more than happy to feel the warmth of Kizashi’s cock in her hand as she started to stroke him even faster. She leaned in ever so slightly and flicked her tongue along the sensitive part of his cock, her inner slut loving how it twitched and throbbed against her lips. Her fingers tightened against her father’s length, causing him to groan in joy and not in pain, already telling her that her guess about making him cum was correct. But Sakura smiled all the same as she looked up to her father and started to excitedly pant for him.

Hearing his little girl pant and feeling her lick the tip of his shaft while she stroked him off was enough to make Kizashi’s knees weak as he adjusted himself to lean against her wall instead. “Just where did you learn to do this kind of thing, Sakura?” A sharp and blissful gasp escaped his lips as he felt her plant an affectionate and adoring kiss against the underside of his member. Her lips felt far softer and plumper than her mother’s ever did against his skin. Something that made Kizashi wonder if he should’ve done something like this sooner.

“I’m the Chief Medical Ninjia in Konoha, Dad. It only makes sense that I should know this kind of thing. You’d be surprised just how many embarrassed guys come to the hospital over something like this.” Of course, Sakura was lying through her teeth to spare her father’s feelings, knowing that if he knew she was just a slut around town and took any dick she wanted, he’d likely be upset with her. But that didn’t stop her from wrapping her free hand around the base of his shaft and using both of her hands to stroke him off now.

Long, steady, and fluid motions brought another moan from Kizashi’s throat as Sakura did her best to get him off. Sakura could feel herself started to grow more and more excited as she continued to give her father a handjob. Whether it was the twisted sense of lust she got from committing incest with him, or the fact that she knew his dick was utterly massive for a Konoha man, or even the fact that she knew she’d get a facial for the first time in about two weeks in just a few moments. Sakura felt her lust start to grow and her desire to have his cock to herself grow right along with it.

“S-Sakura, I’m going to cum… It feels so good… Don’t stop…” Another gasp and groan left Kizashi as he pressed himself against the wall that was now behind him. He closed his eyes just as his cock erupted all over his daughter, leaving him unable to see what happened. Though, he felt every single rope of spunk that left his shaft and started to paint Sakura’s fair skin an extra shade of white.

Sakura giggled under her breath as she took the first few ropes of cum directly to the face, pointing his cock downward a moment later to get the rest of his load on her tits and her bra. “Jeez, Dad. I didn’t think you could cum so much. It’s pretty hot.~” She slowly and teasingly licked her lips clean of the strand of cum that landed on them, leaving the rest of her face as she watched Kizashi open his eyes again, just in time to see her swallow down the small amount that was in her mouth. “I hate to admit it, but that’s a better facial than I’ve ever gotten before…”   
  
Listening to his daughter talk about getting a facial sent a shiver through Kizashi’s spine. It certainly wasn’t what he expected to hear when he stepped up to her home to ask for help. But something about it lit an odd spark of lust in him. However, as his mind wandered about just what other sexual things she had done, he failed to realize that she pulled him into her kitchen so he could sit in one of the chairs. And the moment his ass hit the seat, he remembered that was a married woman and not just his little girl. “Sakura, it’s been so long since I’ve seen Sasuke, I didn’t even think about if he’s okay with you doing something like this…”   
  
“Don’t worry about him, Dad. What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. I don’t think you’re exactly going to go to Mom and tell her what we’re doing right now, are you?” When Sakura watched her father shake his head, she nodded and smiled up to him. “Exactly. This is our little secret between father and daughter. And no one but us has to know.” A heavy sigh escaped her lips when she realized just how hard his cock still was, making her wonder if he needed even stronger stimulation to get off. “I’ll have to do a little bit more, okay? Your cock is still just as hard as when we started.”   
  
“O-Okay, Sakura… Whatever you think is best.” Kizashi simply nodded his head and watched as Sakura cupped her breasts into her hands and hoisted them above his cock. It came as a shock when she lowered them down around his shaft without taking her bra off. A pleasant shock that caused yet another moan to spill from him but a shock nonetheless. He gripped tightly onto the sides of the chair that he was sitting in when warm and soft breasts fully engulfed his member. The word “incredible” didn’t even begin to describe how good Sakura’s tits made him feel right now. And all she did was sink his shaft into her cleavage.

Sakura had a seductive smile on her lips as she squeezed her cum-covered tits through her bra and started to slowly and gradually move them up and down her Kizashi’s shaft. She didn’t want to bring him any more pain, but she didn’t want to take things too slowly either. Her gaze stayed locked on her father’s face to see if he was feeling good or feeling pained. When she saw a smile come to his lips, her smile grew just a bit wider. “So, Dad…. Earlier, you said you thought my tits might be a bit bigger than Mom’s. Well, whose feel better?~”

With that same smirk on her face, Sakura started to move her breasts at an even faster pace. She used her grip on her breasts through her bra to squish them together against Kizashi’s throbbing member. “Cause from where I’m sitting, your dick is the best one that I’ve had between my tits in a long time.” She gave her father another playful wink before looking down and wrapping her lips around the head of his shaft.

The feeling of Sakura’s warm and welcoming mouth wrapping around the first few inches of his member was all it took for Kizashi to know the answer to Sakura’s question. His little girl easily knew what she as doing far better than her mother ever did. “Y-You do, Sakura… Your tits feel better than your mother’s… Hell, they almost feel as good as her pussy did.” A sharp gasp left Kizashi as he realized what he said, a hand quickly coming to cover his mouth in hopes that Sakura wouldn’t have heard that.

Unfortunately, he just wasn’t that lucky today. A quiet and muffled rumble surrounded his cock and telling him that Sakura clearly heard him and took it as a compliment. But, when she didn’t pick her head up and say anything, a quiet sigh of relief left Kizashi all the same. Though, that sigh was quickly replaced with a groan when his daughter’s tongue swirled around the head of his shaft and flicked against the underside of his cock.

There wasn’t any hesitation or shame in the way Sakura pleased her father anymore. Her lust had gotten to a point where she wanted him to fuck her. Where she wanted him to cum inside of her mouth, cunt, ass, and on her face. But she knew that she couldn’t say anything to him and admit that she wanted him to fuck her. So, as her tongue stayed pressed against the underside of his shaft and she bobbed her head at the same pace she moved her breasts, she came up with an idea to just slowly escalate things until he ended up giving her what she wanted.

It was a plan that Sakura hoped his cock would be able to handle. After getting fucked by the Raikage and Omoi, men who couldn’t last too long always bothered her deep down. But she kept her mouth shut as she pushed Kizashi as close as she could to his orgasm. Sakura could feel her pussy getting more and more wet as she continued to taste her father’s member, enjoying the way it felt against her tongue and between her breasts. She popped her lips off from around his shaft just long enough to look up at him and smile. “Come on, Dad. Go ahead and cum. I’ll swallow it down, so there’s no worry about making a mess.~”   
  
When his little girl’s lips wrapped around his shaft once again after hearing her say that, it was all Kizashi could take. “Fuck. Sakura!~” He gripped just a little bit tighter onto the seat he was in as he unloaded inside of her mouth. Every throb of his shaft sent another rope of cum flooding into his little girl’s mouth. And, of course, he was able to hear her swallowing it all down just like she said she would. Her breasts were pressed firmly against his lap and she had taken as much of his length into her mouth as she could just as he came.   
  
Of course, Sakura did as she told him she would and swallowed down every drop of his cum that he had flooded her mouth and throat with. But that didn’t stop her from keeping her lips firmly wrapped around his shaft and reaching behind herself to unhook her bra. The moment she did and took it off, she popped her lips off from around his member and dragged her tongue along them. “That… Was actually pretty good, Dad…”   
  
“T-Thank you for doing this, my little princess. It means a lot that you’re willing to do something like this just to help me out.” A gentle blush came to his cheeks when he called his little girl by the name he always called her when he treated her special as she grew up. It was something he hadn’t said in a long time, so it was surprising to hear himself say it. But he didn’t correct himself when he saw her smiling between his legs.   
  
Sakura’s cheeks turned a deep shade of red as she heard her childhood nickname leave her father’s lips. It made her heart race in her chest for a moment as she looked up at him. A quiet, almost excited chuckle left her as she placed another kiss against the head of his shaft. “Of course, Daddy… But your cock is still hard as a rock between my tits. What do you say you have your little princess give you another titjob? I wouldn’t want to let a big cock like this go to waste.~”   
  
When she saw Kizashi nod his head to her question, Sakura couldn’t stop herself from dragging her tongue along her lips. She was getting too horny to not want to keep this going with him at this point, and it left her giddy to know that he kept agreeing to whatever she was saying was needed. Her fingers sank into the soft skin of her breasts as she pushed them together around her father’s cock. Sakura wasted no time in sticking her tongue out and allowing a small amount of her drool to coat Kizashi’s throbbing member.

When his little girl’s drool coated his member, Kizashi was expecting Sakura to give him just a titjob once again. But when her lips wrapped around the head of his length and he was able to feel that wonderful tongue on his cock again, he couldn’t stop himself from groaning and looking down to her in excitement. He could see just how happy and excited she looked to be massaging her breasts along every inch of his throbbing shaft, her lips and tongue moving at the same pace. Part of him wished that his wife would ever get this excited and turned on when they were making love. Or that she was even confident enough to use her modest bust to give him a titfuck like his little princess was.

Sakura felt each and every throb of her father’s dick inside of her cleavage as she moved her breasts up and down his cock. However, she kept her head still at the tip of his shaft to use her tongue to play with it and tease him. She looked up at Kizashi with half-lidded eyes that were filled with lust and love, hoping that it would turn him on and give her more cum. Being able to taste her own dad’s cock like this made Sakura’s pussy quiver and ache between her legs.

She needed him inside of her pussy as soon as she could make him agree to it. But she knew that he’d have to cum one more time before he did just that. Something that Sakura was more than happy to make happen as she kept her eyes locked on Kizashi’s, watching as he looked like he was in love with the way she worked his cock between her breasts. “Does it feel good, Daddy? Having your little princess play with your cock like this? Because it feels good to me.~”   
  
Kizashi couldn’t say anything as a sharp gasp left his lips. The sight of his little girl, the cute and adorable Sakura that he raised, be such a hound for his engorged cock and clearly loving every second that she had with it brought some strange feelings to the surface. He wondered just why he waited so long to do something like this if she was always so willing to please her own father. And he wondered just how many other men she had possibly pleased if she was so willing to throw Sasuke’s feelings aside like that.   
  
However, that thought didn’t linger too long in his mind as his little princess brought him to yet another orgasm. Kizashi brought his hand to his lips once again to try and quiet himself. But he was quickly stopped when Sakura grabbed hold of his wrist, leaving him unable to silence himself as a loud, shameless, and adoring moan erupted from his throat. Of course, that moan was swiftly followed by his cock erupting into his little girl’s mouth.

Sakura didn’t say a word as she took the first few ropes of her father’s cum directly on her tongue once again. However, a single thought made her pull her head back and playfully pop her lips off of Kizashi’s cock. She closed her eyes as more and more of his spunk spurted from his shaft and started to coat her face. The feeling of rope after rope of his thick, potent, and hopefully still fertile cum covering her face made Sakura giggle to herself as she allowed herself to be covered in it.

Of course, Sakura was quick to lick her lips clean of any of Kizashi’s cum that had happened to land on them. She couldn’t stop herself from moaning like the slut she was when she swallowed down the amount that was in her mouth, refusing to clean her face and let her father see her covered in his seed. “How do I look covered in your cum, Daddy?~”   
  
Unfortunately for Kizashi, he didn’t get a chance to answer Sakura when she suddenly and swiftly rose to her feet, allowing him a better and proper view of her breasts, face, and neck covered in his cum. He was stunned by the surprising beauty that she had when she was coated in his seed. But Kizashi kept quiet when he watched his little girl bend over and reach for the lower half of her outfit, giving him a faint and brief glimpse of the seal over her womb that she had. Her lips were only inches away from him and the urge to catch those sweet and soft lips in a passionate kiss rushed through his body in spades. However, Kizashi kept himself composed as Sakura dropped her skirt and her panties to the floor, exposing her aching, soaked, and needy cunt to his view. “P-Princess….?”

Sakura didn’t hesitate to turn herself around and bend herself over her kitchen table. She reached a hand back to grab onto her perky and plump rear end, spreading it to allow her father to see her asshole and her pussy. “Your cock is still so hard, Daddy. And it turns me on so much to know that you’re so hard for me. Can you come here and fuck your Little Princess’ pussy?~” Sakura teasingly dragged her tongue along her lips as she stared at her father, keeping her eyes on him and his throbbing shaft. “Please, Daddy? I’ve been trying to help your cock since you got here. Don’t you think it’s fair for you to help me fill my pussy?~”

A bright and lustful smile came to Sakura’s face when she felt her father grab onto her hips and not even hesitate to guide his cock to press against her pussy. “Please, Daddy. Fuck me with the biggest cock in Konoha! I need it! I need your dick inside of-” A sharp, sudden, and incredibly blissful scream erupted from the medical chief when Kizashi’s shaft plunged inside of her in one quick thrust. Every single inch of his cock forced its way inside of her ever so tight pussy with a single move of his hips. And it made her eyes cross for just a moment with the sudden and intense wave of pleasure that rushed through her.

Immediately, Kizashi understood just why the rumors about his daughter had started to spread. Not only was her pussy almost impossibly tight and her body curvier than anyone else in Konoha, other than Tsunade. Even if people other than Sasuke had fucked her, he couldn’t bring himself to care at this moment. Not when his engorged shaft was buried so deep in her tight and soaked snatch. He leaned over Sakura just enough to be able to plant an adoring kiss onto her neck before he started to steadily move his hips back and forth.

It was a slow pace to start, but with just how tight his little princess’ pussy was, he didn’t know if she could handle a quick pace. Not until she moved a hand into his hair and pulled him into a kiss of her own. It caught Kizashi off guard, being kissed by his daughter by the same lips that had been wrapped around his cock as well as been covered in his cum. But he didn’t think too long on it when Sakura playfully licked his lips and looked him in the eyes with a gaze that told him she expected more.

With just the look alone being all she needed to convince her father to start thrusting faster into her, Sakura couldn’t stop herself from screaming. Screams of pure and utter ecstasy ripped themselves from her lips as Kizashi fucked her like she wanted him to. Quick, rough, and powerful thrusts filled her cunt with the engorged cock that she had started to enjoy since he walked into her home. There was no shame or care in the sounds that she was making as her own father fucked her like a common whore.

Sakura’s screams only grew louder as Kizashi thrusted harder and faster into her. His cock filled out her pussy and stretched it beyond belief, filling her with a sense of pleasure that she’d only ever gotten from the few Kumo men she had been fucked by. “Does my pussy feel better than Mom’s, Daddy? Whose pussy feels better?~” Deep down, she knew that the answer was hers, but she wanted to hear it from her father’s mouth, knowing that the answer would bring her closer to cumming on her father’s cock.

“Yours does, my little princess. Your pussy is far tighter than your mother’s ever was. And it’s taking my cock so well. I wish I could fuck your pussy whenever I’m in the mood to fuck someone.” A sharp gasp slipped from Kizashi’s lips as his little girl’s pussy grew even tighter around his shaft, clearly showing just how turned on Sakura got from hearing that she was a better fuck than her mother.

Unfortunately, that extra tightness was enough to throw Kizashi’s sensitive cock over the edge into a desperate orgasm. He screamed in bliss as he erupted inside of her, filling her pussy with his fertile seed. It felt so wrong but so right to fill Sakura’s pussy with his cum, loving the fact that her pussy convulsed and quivered right along with the throbbing of his cock.

On the other hand, Sakura finally reached the orgasm she was craving since she first tasted her father’s cock. Feeling him fill her pussy to the brim with his cum, activating her womb seal to keep herself from getting pregnant. It was incredible and beyond belief. Her eyes crossed and her tongue rolled out of her mouth for a moment as her pussy clamped down around her father’s engorged cock. “Yes, Daddy! Fill me with your cum!~”

With pleasure still driving her and her tongue still out of her mouth, Sakura quickly and easily pushed her father back into the chair he was sitting in when she gave him the titjob. She didn’t hesitate to turn herself around and plop down into Kizashi’s lap. Her hands wrapped around his neck as she pressed her plump rear end against his cock, starting to rock her hips back and forth to tease him. Sakura quickly pulled her father into a deep, passionate, loving, and lustful kiss that drove her wild.

Kizashi didn’t hesitate to return his little girl’s kiss, his hands reaching behind her body and grabbing firmly onto her plump rear end. It felt so soft and perfect in his hand that he couldn’t believe he had gone so long without fucking Sakura in the past. However, when she continued to rock her hips, Kizashi found himself at a loss of what to do when she lifted herself up and pressed her tight asshole against the tip of his shaft. “Your mother never let me in her ass, Princess…”   
  
“Good. Because I want you to fuck the best ass in Konoha with a cock that big.~” Sakura slowly dragged her tongue along her lips as she pushed her rear end down into her father’s lap. Her asshole took every inch of Kizashi’s cock in one, swift movement, causing her to gasp and moan against his lips. However, when she quickly realized that this was the biggest dick she had ever taken into her ass, she started moving slowly. Sakura slowly lifted her hips until only the tip of Kizashi’s cock was still inside of her.

When Sakura started to bounce herself in his lap, Kizashi didn’t mind the fact that she was going slow. Not when her asshole somehow managed to feel even tighter than her pussy did. He held a tight grip on her ass, his fingers sinking into her soft skin as she started to anally fuck herself on his length. “Gods, you’re so tight, my little princess… It’s wonderful… I never would’ve thought fucking my own daughter could feel this good.”

Sakura couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she started to pick up the pace of her movements. She adjusted her posture just enough to allow her breasts to hover in her father’s face. A blissful gasp left Sakura’s lips when Kizashi’s lips latched onto her breast without her having to say anything to him. Almost immediately, his tongue danced around her nipple, bringing her an extra sense of pleasure that made her shudder in his lap. It certainly helped that one of his hands moved to the other breast that his lips were wrapped around, making her scream in bliss and instinctively pick up the pace of her bouncing.

The feeling of her father’s engorged dick buried in her ass felt better than Sakura could’ve ever imagined it feeling. A sharp and ecstatic scream left Sakura when she felt Kizashi’s teeth clench down around her nipple before he tugged on it. “Oh god… Daddy! You’re the best Konoha lover I’ve ever had!~” She continued to pick up the pace of her bouncing until she managed to slam her hips down against his lap, filling her asshole with his thick and throbbing dick.   
  
Hearing his little girl mention that he was the best lover she had specifically in Konoha made Kizashi concerned about the extra rumor that she had been sleeping with Kumo men. He gasped and whined against her breast for just a moment as she slammed herself down onto his cock once again, bringing him closer and closer to another orgasm. It felt so good to have her riding him like this, or to even be with his little princess sexually. But the thought of her possibly fucking Kumo men made him wish that he could prove Konoha men were the best for her.

Fortunately, that desire only strengthened itself as he came inside of his daughter once again. Kizashi bit down on Sakura’s nipple as he thrust his hips upward against her plump ass, feeling rope after rope of his spunk flood her asshole and paint her insides white. He held her tightly as he continued to thrust into her while unloading his seed into her ass, hoping to throw Sakura into another orgasm of her own. Which he was happy to know that he did as she gripped tightly into his hair, tugging on it and screaming in pure bliss.

Sakura sat in her father’s lap for just a moment with a blissful smile on her face, loving the fact that he was able to make her cum from her ass just by letting her ride him like she did. She dragged her tongue along her lips as she untangled her fingers from his hair and slowly rose out of his lap, gasping when some of his cum started to leak out of her asshole and onto her thighs and the floor underneath her. “Let me clean your cock, Daddy. I doubt you want to go home to Mom and have her taste my pussy and my ass.~”

A quiet chuckle left Sakura as she made her way down onto her knees in between his legs. But it quickly stopped when she realized that, at some point during their fucking, his cock had shrunk back down to its normal size. “Oh my… I guess I managed to get rid of the swelling. How is it feeling?” A slightly disappointed smile came to her lips before she stuck her tongue out of her mouth and slowly and steadily licked her father’s smaller cock clean of her juices.   
  
Kizashi didn’t know what to say as his daughter started to lick his dick after just having had her ass wrapped around it. The fact that she was willing to do that turned him on more than it probably should have. But he didn’t care when she pulled her lips away and looked at him with a loving smile. “I-It feels fine, Princess… No more pain and I haven’t felt pleasure like that in a long time…” When he saw Sakura leaning in closer to him, he didn’t expect her to catch his lips the kind of loving kiss that a daughter shouldn’t share with her father. Not that anything they just did should normally happen between a father and daughter.

Of course, when Sakura pulled away from her father’s lips, she planted a quick and affectionate kiss onto his cheek before stretching her arms into the air. It gave Kizashi a full view of her curvy body and of her full breasts bouncing in his face once more when she dropped her arms back down. “Well, now that you’re all better, I suppose I should call the office and take the day off. I’m late enough to where I’d be on my lunch break right now anyway.~”

When Sakura turned around to make her way back up the steps, Kizashi remembered just what she had said about Konoha men. He quickly reached his arm out and grabbed her by her wrist before she could get too far away. “H-Hey, Princess…? Are… Are the rumors true? People around town say they’ve seen you with a Kumo man recently. You know you don’t have to stoop to being with them, right? Us Konoha men are plenty enough to keep you-” Kizashi quickly fell silent the moment Sakura caught him in another loving kiss, this one full of lust to go along with the love she was showing.   
  
Sakura smiled against her father’s lips as she pulled him up off of the chair he was sitting in, making her way just a few steps behind her until she was against the wall. It made her giggle under her breath when he instinctively turned her around and pinned her against the wall himself. The fact that she immediately felt his cock press against her pussy caused her to gasp against his lips. “Daddy, you’re the best cock I’ve ever had. It doesn’t matter who I’ve been with in the past. Your dick is even better than Sasuke’s. And he gave me Sarada.”

Kizashi didn’t hesitate to thrust his hips forward and bury his cock into his little girl’s ass. Knowing that he was better to her than her own husband drove him to prove that he could be better than any person she could ever be with in the future. He pulled his little princess into a deep and passionate kiss that made her whine and pout against his lips. There wasn’t any shame or hesitation in Kizashi’s movements as he hammered his cock as deep as he could into Sakura’s tight cunt. At this point, he didn’t care about the fact that he might get her pregnant, unsure if the tattoo over her womb actually did anything or if it was just a decoration that a Kumo man made her get.

“Come on, Daddy. Fuck your little princess and fill her pussy with your cum. And when you’re done… get more of that Biju blood potion and fuck her again.~” An ecstatic gasp left Sakura when she felt him start thrusting deeper and faster into her, his normal-sized cock almost reaching her womb with each thrust. “It feels so good, Daddy… Don’t stop giving me the best cock I’ve ever had. I want more of it.~”

When he managed to squeeze a hand between her breast and the wall, a loud scream of bliss ripped itself from Sakura’s throat. The feeling of his fingers sinking into the soft skin of her breasts felt like heaven as she felt the nails on one of his hands moving down her spine toward her ass. And another shameless moan spilled from her lips when he smacked her ass and managed to press her body even more flush against the wall. It felt so good having him fuck her against the wall and clearly trying to prove that he was the best dick she could ever have. Of course, she knew that Kumo men were the best lovers she could ever have. And there was one that came to mind that would likely be a fantastic lover.

However, Kizashi didn’t allow that thought to linger in Sakura’s mind for too much longer as he caught her in another heated kiss. He would definitely be looking for more Biju blood juice if his daughter was willing to call him the best lover she ever had. Especially when she felt so much better when his cock was engorged compared to when it was its normal size. But that didn’t stop him from smiling against Sakura’s lips and slamming himself as deep as he could into her pussy before erupting into her once again.

When her father came inside of her yet again, Sakura couldn’t stop herself from moaning against his lips in pure and utter bliss. She knew that he was her dad and the man who raised her, but something about the incest they were committing made her wish that he had done something stupid like this sooner. Though, she didn’t let herself think about that for too long as she felt more and more cum pump deep into her pussy, her womb seal starting to glow between her and the wall she was pressed against.

Of course, it didn’t take more than a moment before Kizashi pulled himself out of his little princess’ pussy and looked her in the eyes, panting right along with her heavy breaths. “Princess… I love you… I’ll be sure to find more Biju blood so we can do this again…” He took a deep breath to try and steady himself while his hands held tightly to her breast and her ass still. He just didn’t want to let go, even though he knew that he’d have to let her go so he could go back home to his wife.

Sakura nodded her head and pulled her father into another loving kiss as she turned herself around on the wall. “I love you too, Daddy. And be sure to let me know when you’re going to get some. So I can be ready for your massive cock when you get here.~” She playfully dragged her tongue along her lips as she gently pushed her away from him and looked at his softening dick. “Who knows? I might even be able to make Sarada agree to join us next time.~” Sakura made sure to make it seem like she was joking when she giggled and pushed her father toward the door to her home.   
  
“But first, how about you go home and make Mom taste my pussy on your cock? Tell her that your little princess helped her Daddy get his big, hard, perfect cock down so she can handle it.~” Sakura knew that she might be laying it on a bit thick when it came to teasing her mother, but she didn’t care when she saw a genuine smile come to her father’s lips as he stepped out of her door, pulling up his pants. It was clear that she was able to rid him of his worries about her and Kumo men. A heavy sigh left her lips as she stretched and started to make her way back upstairs to bed. “I should bring Sarada along for the fun one day. Maybe have her join Naruto and me in bed one day while Hinata’s gone. I know she has a crush on him.~”


	10. Beach Training (Side Story 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Hinata train the genin that are failing in the Academy once again. This time, at the beach.

After the success that was the last training course she and Hinata had given the genin that, Sakura decided that today’s training would take place at the beach. Not only would it make things a little bit more challenging for the children to do their workout, but it would allow her to show off her body to those that might be around to see. Which she was able to do in spades with how many people were just on the beach.

With every step she took, Sakura heard people mumbling to themselves and talking to their partner next to them. But she didn’t let it stop her. She wore a confident and sexy smile on her face as she walked through the crowd of people at the beach that were all staring at her. Sakura knew that it was because she was wearing her daughter’s bikini again, but couldn’t stop herself from letting out a quiet giggle when she felt one of the genin she was supposed to be training reach up and slap her ass from behind.

All Sakura did was turn around and smile at the little boy as he blushed and looked away from her. “Come on, Hinata. I know the perfect spot that’s secluded where we could take the kids for their training.~” She slowly dragged her tongue along her lips as she kept her eyes locked on Hinata. The sundress that her friend had on was perfect for her body and easily covered up the bikini that she had on underneath. “And I think I know the perfect thing to get them started when we get there.”

As she continued to walk with Sakura and the genin, Hinata was able to hear what everyone was saying about the two of them. She easily heard comments about how Sakura’s bikini was far too small to fit her anymore. As well as comments about how the sundress Hinata had on was a snug fit on her body. But she did her best to not let the comments get to her. Not when she knew that she was here to help the children train and to help her friend make sure they got into a healthy regimen. “S-Sakura, do you think we can hurry? People are starting to stare…”   
  
Sakura turned around on her heels as she heard Hinata, starting to walk backward while purposefully sticking her plump rear end back to allow everyone to see. “Oh come on, Hinata. It’s not that bad. People stare at me everywhere I go lately. You start getting used to it. Besides, we’re here to help these genin train and get stronger. That’s nothing to worry about, right?” Sakura bit down on her lower lip as she turned back around, allowing everyone to see her breasts bounce and jiggle as she walked in the sand.   
  
“Y-You’re right… We’re just here to help the boys.” A gentle smile came to Hinata’s lips as she watched Sakura and the young genin step out into a secluded area on the beach that was surrounded by rocks so no one could see what they were doing unless they were in the area as well. “Oh my… I didn’t know that an area like this was on the beach. This is perfect to train the-” Hinata was quickly interrupted by the feeling of Sakura’s hands on her body, pulling the sundress that she had on off of her body and revealing the bikini that she had on underneath. The married woman quickly brought a hand to her breasts to try and cover herself up, but found herself to be too late when her friend’s hands started to move down her sides and onto her hips. “S-Sakura, what are you-”

“Shhh. Look at the kids, they’re loving this.~” Sakura smiled as she started to slowly rub tanning oil onto her friend’s body. Deep down, she loved the way that Hinata twisted and writhed in her grip. Especially when she moved her hands toward her stomach, keeping her eyes on the children in front of them. All of the children were staring with wide eyes and cock that were clearly getting harder inside of their swimsuits. Something that made Sakura drag her tongue along her lips and move her hands up toward Hinata’s breasts. “And be honest with me, you love my hands on your body, don’t you, Hinata?~”

However, Sakura didn’t give Hinata a chance to answer her question when she slipped a hand underneath the bikini top that her friend had on, eliciting a sharp and shameful moan from her. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Keeping her hands on her friend’s beasts, Sakura started to knead and play with the large mounds in front of the kids. It was clear from the look on their face that they were jealous that she got to do it. Especially when they whined as she playfully pulled on Hinata’s bikini top, threatening to pull it off of the Hokage’s wife. “Hey, boys. Don’t you think Hinata’s tits are just so big? They hardly fit in my hands!”   
  
“Yeah! They’re huge!”

“They are almost as big as Lady Tsunade’s. I’m kind of jealous, actually.~” Sakura chuckled to herself as she placed a teasing kiss onto Hinata’s neck, making sure the kids could see the Hyuga’s face twist in pleasure and hear the moan that escaped her. However, after another moment of teasing her friend and making sure that the genin were riled up and ready to start their training, Sakura pulled her hands away from Hinata’s breasts. She made sure that her bikini top sat back down perfectly to cover her nipples so the boys wouldn’t be distracted and staring at them all day. “Alright, Hinata. It’s your turn. Just do what I did and get the children excited.”   
  
Hinata stiffened slightly at the natural tone of seduction that lingered in Sakura’s voice. She didn’t know what it was, but something about hearing it just made her want to do what she was asked. Which is exactly why the Hyuga woman put a small amount of tanning oil on her hands and turned her friend around so that they were facing each other. But instead of staring at Sakura’s gorgeous face and wishing that she could get a kiss, Hinata started to slowly rub the oil into her friend’s back and make her way down the other woman’s body.

The feeling of Sakura’s smooth skin against her fingers brought a smile to Hinata’s face. For no reason other than she could see just how interested the children were in watching them. She took a deep breath as she kept her eyes on the genin, slowly moving her hand over Sakura’s plump rear end. Almost immediately, her fingers tugged on the very small bikini bottoms that her friend had on and Hinata couldn’t stop herself from giggling under her breath. “You’re jealous of my breasts? Have you seen your ass, Sakura? It’s perfect and tight. Probably the best ass in the entire village.”   
  
Deep down, Hinata couldn’t believe that she was saying something like that, but one look at the genin made it clear that they were enjoying themselves just as much as she was. Which is exactly why the Hyuga lowered her hands and tugged on the bikini bottom just enough to expose most of Sakura’s ass before pulling it back up. “And I think the kids love seeing it. Hell, I’m sure every man in Konoha likes looking at it when the get the chance.~” She did her best to play into the position that was given to her, slowly getting more and more excited the longer she held onto Sakura’s body.

However, the moment Hinata thought about just how much longer she was going to have to play with Sakura’s ass, her fingers sank into her friend’s perfect rear end. And as a result, she was greeted with the sweetest and most lustful moan to ever fill her eyes. Luckily, it was one that she loved, because a smile immediately came to Hinata’s lips as she did it again, eliciting yet another moan from Sakura. It made the children shout and cheer in bliss and excited to hear the sluttiest woman in all of Konoha moan in her friend’s ear.

Unfortunately, just as her friend went for a third squeeze on her perfect rear end, Sakura slipped out of her grip and turned around to face the children with a devious smile on her lips. “Alright, kids! Now that you’re all riled up and excited, it’s time to start your training! You’ve got all the energy in the world right now!~” When they started to whine and mumble about how it wasn’t fair to tease them, Sakura rolled her eyes and placed a quick kiss on Hinata’s lips to get them excited once again. “Now go! The first contest of today is a swimming challenge! The winner gets a titjob from the Hokage’s wife! Go!”   
  
******************************   
  
When the first genin won the challenge that was presented to them, Hinata couldn’t stop herself from blushing as they came out of the water. She could see the hard-on that the children had through their swimsuit as they all ran up to her to be the first to touch her and claim a proper victory. And the moment the winner came into touch with her, a quiet and slightly ashamed gasp left her. But deep down, Hinata knew that she wasn’t ashamed about the fact that she was about to do something sexual with a child or someone that wasn’t her husband, but instead the fact that she was doing this outside.

As the young boy laid down in the sand with a heavy breath, immediately pulling his swimsuit down to his feet, Hinata looked down at the throbbing cock that was surprisingly large for the child’s age. And she was instantly met with Sakura’s hands on her breasts, starting to slowly guide her toward the enticing member. However, the moment her breasts came into contact with the boy’s length, Hinata couldn’t stop herself from letting out a quiet moan as it started to sink into her cleavage while her bikini top was still on.

It took Sakura by surprise when, a moment later, Hinata placed her hands on top of her own and squeezed her breasts together around the boy’s shaft. “Atta girl, Hinata. Take it slow and steady. Just like you would with Naruto. We want these boys to enjoy their reward, after all.~” She couldn’t stop herself from smiling when the Hyuga started to move on her own, not even needing her help anymore. But Sakura still kept her eyes locked on the young boy that was looking at her and accepting his reward. She noticed him staring directly at her lips and then at Hinata’s and knew exactly what he wanted.

“You’re doing a good job, Hinata. Don’t stop now. Just look at him and see how much he’s enjoying this.~” Sakura could feel the young genin’s cock throbbing between Hinata’s breasts with her hands still on them. But instead of giving her friend much more than a moment to look toward the young boy and see how much he enjoyed it, Sakura quickly turned her head and caught her friend in a deep and passionate kiss. One that she was happy to feel Hinata eagerly return the moment their lips met.

Of course, Sakura knew that a simple kiss wouldn’t be enough to entice the children into doing more of their work out. Instead of allowing the kiss to end there, she steadily pushed her tongue into Hinata’s mouth and started to openly explore it, purposefully pulling herself back just enough for the genin to see their tongues dancing together between their lips. And luckily, when she pulled away from Hinata’s lips a moment later, a single strand of saliva connecting them for a moment, Sakura could see the lust and desire that started to come to her friend’s eyes. “Don’t stop now, Hinata. Keep going until this young stud cums on your tits and face. Give him a training regimen worth remembering.”

When Sakura broke the kiss that they were sharing and told her to keep it up, Hinata could only bring herself to nod and look down at the child. For no other reason than the fact that she had just been kissed by one of her childhood friends and it was far more erotic than she expected. Her pussy started to ache ever so slightly as she continued to move her breasts up and down this young genin’s shaft in the middle of the beach.

She opened her mouth to say something to the young boy but was swiftly interrupted when he groaned and came right then and there. Sput after sput of his hot spunk landed on the top of her breasts while a little bit more landed on her left cheek and over the bridge of her nose and onto her soft lips, causing her to gasp and start to back up. Unfortunately, Hinata was kept in place by Sakura leaning against her and keeping her from moving too far. So, she was forced to take each and every drop of the genin’s cum onto her face and her breasts. But she didn’t complain as she licked her lips clean of the boy’s cum and looked him in the eyes. “I hope you liked your reward…”   
  
“Oh, he clearly did, Hinata. Just look at his smile and the mess he made of you and tell me that he didn’t enjoy himself.~” Sakura chuckled once again as she licked Hinata’s nose clean of the cum that had been shot onto it. “Now, get ready for the next competition! The winner gets a special reward that I’ll decide! And I can promise you’ll love it!~”   
  
*************************************

The second contest was a simple sprint. The winner was the last one standing after everyone had run for as long as they could. A lustful and excited smile came to Sakura’s lips as she watched the final runner finally collapse to his knees and then onto his back on the sand. She knew the perfect reward for him to have now that he ran so much he wouldn’t be able to get up for a while. “And we have a winner! Your prize? You’ll get to have the best ass in Konoha sit on your face while you get to cum in Hinata’s mouth.~”   
  
Sakura couldn’t stop herself from giggling as she made her way over to the young genin as he laid on his back, panting while gazing up at her. She kept her tight bikini bottoms on her plump rear end as she got down onto her knees and slowly adjusted herself to sit down right on top of the genin’s face. She didn’t press her clothed pussy down on his lips but instead allowed herself to squat perfectly over his head so he could see just how wet she was. “After all that running, you must be exhausted. Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you until it’s time for the next contest.~”   
  
On the other hand, Hinata felt nervous when she watched her childhood friend pull down the child’s swimsuit until his cock was bare and free for them to see. It was a little bit thicker than the one she had between her tits just a short bit ago. But, as she crawled onto her stomach in front of the young boy, she couldn’t help but think of her husband’s cock while she watched Sakura gain a firm but gentle hold of the member. It had been long enough since she had Naruto’s cock in her hand that she didn’t know if this young man was bigger than her husband or not.

However, the desire that came to her as she watched her childhood friend start eagerly stroking the cock in front of her made her not worry if it was bigger or not. The only thing that mattered was the way Sakura’s breath hitched and how heavy each breath got while she stroked off this little boy. Something about it was incredibly arousing, just like when they were training the genin in the training center. Deep down, Hinata didn’t know if Sakura was just that attractive in her mind, or if the site of one of her best friends handling a dick turned her on that much.

Unfortunately, as she stared at the member in front of her, her mind in a daze and unfocused about what was happening, Hinata didn’t get the chance to think about it for too long. Before she knew it, rope after rope of the genin’s cum covered her tongue and coated her taste buds. A quiet but blissful gasp escaped from her as she blinked and looked at the young boy and Sakura, who’s soft-looking lips were curled into a sweet smile.

Hinata didn’t close her mouth when her tastebuds were assaulted with the child’s bitter-tasting cum. Instead, she kept it open and waited for her friend to stop stroking his shaft. She didn’t know just why she was waiting, but when Sakura’s hand moved away from the genin’s shaft, the Hyuga had her answer. Before she could properly close her mouth, the same hand that caused the young boy’s cock to erupt and coat her tongue in his semen made its way to her cheek. And Hinata was quick to lean into the cum-covered fingertips that started to move toward the back of her head.

Sakura’s eyes fluttered closed as she scooted forward onto the child’s chest, making sure he was able to see her pull Hinata into a sweet and loving kiss. One where she didn’t hesitate to push her tongue past her friend’s lips and into her mouth to scoop up some of the cum that she had earned. Of course, Sakura was the kind of woman that wouldn’t take it all since Hinata seemed to enjoy the taste and didn’t pull back when her mouth was suddenly full. But that didn’t stop her from pulling back just enough for their tongues to be visibly swirling between their lips for the boys to see.

It was a wonderful feeling being able to kiss her friend like this. And it only got better when Hinata leaned forward and caught her lips for another kiss. Sakura didn’t fight the kiss that she was sharing with her beloved friend. However, she was quick in pulling herself back and giggle when she noticed the lust-drunk look on her friend’s face. It didn’t take more than a moment for Sakura to swallow down the cum that she had taken from Hinata, but she allowed her friend to keep her blissful look for a moment before placing a gentle kiss against her lips once again. “Come on, Hinata. Swallow that down and let’s get this next competition going for the boys.~”   
  
When she heard her friend’s voice and broke out of her blissful stupor, Hinata’s cheeks turned a deep shade of red as she realized that she had gotten far more lost in that kiss than she expected. Without hesitation, she swallowed down the young boy’s cum that was still resting on her tongue before turning her head away from Sakura. “R-Right… Sorry… Your lips are just as soft as they look…”   
  
“Oh, I know they are. You wouldn’t be the first to tell me that. But you are the first to get that lost in a kiss with me.~”   
  
**************************************************

The next competition that was held was a push-up contest. Something that Sakura thought would be perfect for how lost Hinata was getting in just what they were doing. When the winner was able to keep himself up while the other two fell onto their face in the sand, she was quick to pull Hinata close and make sure that she didn’t try to get away. “Alright, Hinata. You’re going to get to be the child’s reward for the push-up contest. He’s going to prop himself up against your body and grind himself against your bare pussy. Okay?”   
  
When Hinata heard just what Sakura wanted from her, a shocked whine rumbled in her throat. “W-What? B-But, are you sure, Sakura…? Having a cock that… That isn’t Naruto’s… Against my pussy…” However, the moment that her friend started to pull down her bikini bottoms, she didn’t argue. Especially when the genin slowly made his way over to her, his shorts already down to his ankles while he pressed his throbbing shaft against her bare pussy.

Almost right away, Hinata could tell that this may not have been the best choice for her to do. But she couldn’t fight it or get away from the situation now. Not that she wanted to, anyway. With the young genin gripping as tightly and shakily as he could onto her shoulders and pressing the tip of his shaft against her bare pussy, every time he shook and rocked his hips, fear and excitement struck through her. Not only did Hinata think that maybe, just maybe, she would be filled with this young boy’s cock if he slipped up. But part of her wanted to know how it would feel to have a dick other than her husband’s inside of her.

Of course, the more that the young man started to shake against her body, the more she thought that she might just end up being filled by him. But Hinata couldn’t find a single complaint in her mind as he continued to rock his hips back and forth. Especially when she felt Sakura come up behind her and start to grope her breasts from behind. “S-Sakura… Are you sure this is okay…?”   
  
“Of course it is, Hinata! You’re helping our genin get in shape and train to be better ninja. And having a little fun while you’re at it. There’s nothing wrong with anything that’s going on here.~” Sakura slowly dragged her tongue along her lips as her fingers sank into Hinata’s breasts. She loved the way Hinata’s body felt in her hands and couldn’t get enough of it. And when her friend let out quiet gasps and moans that she tried to keep quiet by bringing a hand to her mouth, it only made Sakura crave bringing Hinata along for her slutty journey more. “You’re enjoying it, aren’t you, Hinata? Feeling a cock that isn’t Naruto’s against your pussy?~”   
  
Hinata could only gasp and whine as she felt the young boy’s cock start to push into her pussy. It was only the tip because of how he shuddered and shook after woking his arms out, but it was enough to make her know that Sakura was right. She was enjoying having a cock that didn’t belong to her husband’s against her. However, then the genin pulled himself back and readjusted himself, clearly trying to not bury his throbbing member into her cunt despite wanting to, it made Hinata’s heart skip a beat in her chest.   
  
“Y-Yes… He’s just so cute, Sakura…” The Hyuga woman bit down on her lower lip just in time to look down and see the young boy pull his hips back a few inches. Just enough to press his shaft against her pussy before he came. Rope after rope of his heated spunk covered her bare stomach as he panted and shook against her body, a few strands even managing to reach up to the underside of her breasts and Sakura’s fingertips. And, of course, Hinata couldn’t bring herself to look away as her pussy ached and throbbed from what just happened. Both seeing Sakura be a slut and slowly being turned into one herself made Hinata crave even more.

“See, Hinata? You just helped this young man push himself and you gave him a reward for doing such a good job. And you’re enjoying yourself. You’re being a fantastic help.~” Sakura leaned in just enough to steal another kiss from Hinata’s lips, making sure all of the children could see her do it to try and get them riled up once again. “But there’s something else I want to do before we send the students back home.~”

Before Hinata knew just what her friend was talking about, she found herself pushed down onto her back in the sand. Sakura’s hands quickly moved along her body and kept her legs spread for all three of the genin to see her dripping pussy. And before she could open her mouth to ask just what Sakura had in mind, a plump and very familiar rear end hovered over her face, plopping down against her lips a moment later and stopping her from saying anything at all.

Of course, Sakura did this with a smile on her face as she gestured for the two genin that didn’t get to grind themselves against Hinata’s pussy to come closer to her. When they were close enough, she was quick to reach her hands out and wrap them around both of their throbbing shafts without hesitation. “You three did so well today! I think it’s only fair that you two that didn’t win the last competition get something before you go home, right?!”   
  
Sakura’s lips curled into a blissful smile as she started to rock her hips back and forth, forcing her perfect ass to press down against Hinata’s face. All while she leaned just enough to take the first of the genin’s cocks into her mouth. She immediately started to swirl her tongue around the throbbing and clearly excited member while stroking the other as quickly as she could. Something about the way the young boys moaned while Hinata reached out and gently grabbed her rear end told her that she made the right choice.

It certainly helped add to her excitement when she pulled away from one of the boys’ cocks and hear him whining from the sudden lack of pleasure. Though, Sakura was quick to wrap her hand around the saliva-coated member before taking the other dick into her mouth. All while she continually rocked her hips against her friend’s face, gasping in bliss when she felt Hinata’s tongue press against her clothed rear end. Her eyes fluttered shut as she bobbed her head up and down the young boy’s shaft, taking it as deep into her mouth as she could over and over again.

The way both of the genin reached for her body and tugged at her bikini top made Sakura moan in bliss. Not only did it make her wonder just how it would feel to let these children fuck her just like she had Boruto, but it made her wonder if it would be just the right push to get Hinata to be a slut right along with her. Her lips curled into a bright smile as she playfully popped them off of the genin’s member. Of course, she was quick to start lacing kisses along his shaft while looking him in the eyes. “Does it feel good? Having your cock played with by a woman like me? While you get to see the Hokage’s wife’s pussy dripping with excitement?~”

Almost immediately, stroking both of the young boy’s cocks while teasing them sent both of them off. And it only excited Sakura that much more when both of the genin that she was playing with came on her at the same time. Rope after rope of their cum flooded onto her breasts, face, stomach, and sides. Some of it even managing to drip off of her and onto Hinata’s body while she sat there and stared at the young genin that trained so well today.   
  
“My my… I didn’t think you had that much energy left! I’ll have to make sure to let everyone know that you’re doing a good job! And I’ll have to set up another training session for you three soon.~” Sakura licked her lips clean of the slight bit of cum that was on them as all of the boys pulled up their swimsuit and started to walk away from her and Hinata. Though, she didn’t pick up her hips for a moment, wanting to make sure that the boys were gone first and not going to look back.

However, the moment she did, Sakura was quick in climbing on top of Hinata’s body and squishing their breasts together as she caught her friend in another deep and passionate kiss. This time, since no one was around to interrupt them or get in the way, Sakura didn’t hesitate to push her tongue past Hinata’s lips to start playing with her tongue. The sweet flavor of her childhood friend’s lips was a wonderful thing to top off the small bit of cum that she still had lingering in her mouth.

Fortunately, just as she pulled away from Hinata’s lips, Sakura felt her friend’s hand make its way onto her rear end. And she was able to see a smile on the Hyuga’s lips as she stared at her. “Well well. It seems that someone might have gotten an appreciation for my ass while we were training the boys.~”   
  
The way Sakura teased her and touched her now that they were alone sparked something inside of Hinata. She couldn’t find the words to describe just how she was feeling right now, but squeezing her childhood friend’s rear end felt wonderful in the moment. Though, it certainly helped to hear the quiet and blissful moans that spilled from her lips with each firm squeeze. “I-I think I might need bigger dicks if… if I’m going to cheat on Naruto…”   
  
As soon as she heard that, an overly excited and eager sound escaped Sakura. She rose up to her feet and pulled Hinata up with her, kissing her friend once again. “I can find a big dick for you to fuck, Hinata! You just need to join me on one of my outings! Or… Maybe we can find a few on our way home if you just do what I say.~”   
  
*******************************************   
  
When Hinata heard Sakura tell her that she might be able to find them some men to fuck just by walking home, she didn’t expect to be completely naked as she was walking on the beach on their way home. But that didn’t stop her from walking hand in hand with Konoha’s medical chief, both of them naked as the day they were born as they walked through the crowded beach. A deep red blush came to the Hyuga’s cheeks as she walked with her childhood friend, wondering just what would come of them doing something like this.

But an answer never came to her when Sakura stopped her in front of a big crowd and turned to face her. Before Hinata was able to ask what Sakura was doing, her lips were caught in a deep and passionate kiss. A deep kiss that she immediately didn’t want to end. The Hyuga woman returned the affection that she was given the moment their lips connected. And when Sakura broke the kiss to try and pull away, Hinata was quick to pull her friend back into another kiss.

Sakura giggled against Hinata’s lips as she was eagerly pulled into a kiss that she didn’t initiate. It just told her that her friend was one step closer to fully accepting just what they could do. Either that or the Hyuga woman was just another person in the village that was finding her irresistible. Either way, it made Sakura happy to feel Hinata melt into the second kiss that they shared in front of the crowd. Especially when she heard just what a few of them were saying about them.

Whispers about just why they were naked now and just why they were making out in front of everyone rang in her ears. Things about how they just fucked the kids and then let them leave. Rumors about how the two were secretly in a relationship that their husbands didn’t know about. And even a few people muttering about how they were naked because the shy and reserved Hokage’s wife was secretly an exhibitionist.

Sakura didn’t mind hearing any of this. But she didn’t hesitate to pull away from Hinata’s lips once again before smiling at her friend. “Come on, Hinata. Let’s go back home and look for that perfect guy.~”   
  
Hinata’s blush only grew worse as she listened to her friend. But she didn’t argue with what Sakura was saying, nodding and starting to walk down the beach once again. While she wanted to try a cock that wasn’t Naruto’s, Hinata wasn’t sure if she just wanted to have a threesome with Sakura involved or if she wanted to just fuck Sakura when she got the chance. She knew she wouldn’t get her answer any time soon. But as she started walking and felt her friend’s hand suddenly latch onto her rear end, she couldn’t stop herself from smiling.


	11. Hinata's Desires (Side Story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata invites Sakura over for dinner but plans to instead watch her friend fuck her husband.

It was a rare thing for Sakura to be invited to the Uzumaki household for what she thought to be a simple dinner. Everyone in her generation was usually babysitting their children and making sure none of them got too injured while training, or training the kids themselves. But after the town had started to spread rumors about her night with Omoi, it was a welcome surprise for her to be invited by Hinata personally for dinner.

Which is why she made her way to the front door of the Uzumaki home wearing a light blue button-up blouse and a tight mini skirt. Sakura made sure that the top few buttons were undone so the top portion of her breasts and her cleavage was exposed to anyone who saw her. Being the slut that she was, she had to make sure some part of her body could be seen, even if she was just going to a simple dinner.   
  
With a soft smile on her lips, Sakura knocked on the front door and waited for someone to answer. Deep down, she expected it to be Boruto answering the door after what they had done after she first got her womb seal in place. He always seemed to look at her just a little bit longer than he used to ever since that day. But that was fine in Sakura’s eyes. She enjoyed having people stare at her body nowadays.

However, Hinata was the one to open the door. When she did, the Hyuga’s eyes lit up in joy when she saw her childhood friend. “Sakura! You made it!” With her smile still on her face, Hinata leaned in just enough so that she could whisper to Sakura. “I’m so sorry you had to sleep with a Kumo man during his visit. Rumor’s spread around Konoha and… Well, after what we did with the genin, I wanted to offer you Naruto’s cock to try and make things better.”   
  
Sakura couldn’t stop herself from chuckling as she listened to Hinata. It was funny to hear one of her best friends offer her husband’s cock, after she had already tried taking it at least once. Though, she was quickly reminded of what a disappointment it was with Naruto passing out drunk that night. But she let the thought slip from her mind as she placed a gentle kiss onto Hinata’s cheeks. “Thank you, Hinata. But you know how rumors are. Someone always starts them out of jealousy or hatred for someone and most are just lies that grow worse and worse.”

Of course, when Hinata nodded her head and was kind enough to step out of the way and let her in, Sakura politely bowed and entered the Uzumaki’s home. Where she was quickly interrupted by the feeling of a pair of arms wrapping around her body. When she looked down, she saw Boruto looking up at her with a smile, his face resting against her breasts almost immediately. “I was wondering where you were. Usually, you’re the one to answer the door if someone’s here.”   
  
“Dad told me to stay out of the way tonight. But when I heard you and Mom talking, I had to come see you. I missed you!” Despite his mother being right next to him, Boruto wasn’t shy about pressing his face against the top of Sakura’s breasts and giving them a few kisses while he had the chance. Of course, as he held himself against the older woman’s body and played with her breasts in front of his mother, Boruto also wasn’t shy about the fact that he was starting to get turned on by seeing Sakura in the outfit that she was in. “You look beautiful, Miss Sakura!”   
  
“Boruto, don’t forget that I’m still married…. Unfortunately… It’s Mrs. Sakura.” She turned her attention toward Hinata and playfully rolled her eyes before allowing Boruto another moment to play with her breasts. Sakura didn’t mind feeling him bite and lick her ample breasts through her top, knowing that he was at least trying to make it so his mother couldn’t see what he was doing. “I missed you too, Boruto.”   
  
Hinata watched with a slightly worried expression as she knew exactly what Boruto was doing. However, when Sakura didn’t shoo him away or tell him to stop, she figured that it just must be her friend being the slut that she was. Something that made her wonder if her son and Sakura had done something together or not. Of course, Hinata didn’t give that any more thought, hoping that Boruto was just being more affectionate to Sakura since it must have been a while since they’ve seen each other. “Alright, Boruto. You can let go of Sakura now. At least let her inside before you latch onto her.”   
  
When Boruto heard his mother to let Sakura go, he frowned by did as he was told. He quickly dropped to the floor and stayed as close as he could to his girlfriend’s mother. Though, he also made sure to patiently slip a hand underneath her miniskirt to try and cop a feel of her perfect and plump ass. Boruto made sure to keep his eyes on Hinata while he moved his hand upward along Sakura’s thighs and her hips, moving to her ass and getting a solid squeeze before she took another step inside and moved too far away from him. “Damn…”

Sakura smiled but playfully rolled her eyes as she turned to look at Boruto. “Don’t tell me you’re like every other guy in town, Boruto. I hope you don’t just want to stare at my ass while you’re dating my daughter.” She paused and squatted down in front of Hinata, keeping her feet flat on the floor and pushing her rear end as far out as she could without hurting herself. “Then again, I think Sarada just might need a little lesson to learn how to keep her man happy and his hands off of her mother’s ass.~”   
  
“Boruto!” Hearing what Sakura just said, Hinata shouted at her son and stopped their conversation right then and there. A heavy sigh escaped her lips before he pointed toward the door and rolled her eyes. “Go spend the night at Konohamaru’s. He’s bound to be free and able to babysit you. But that should keep you out of the house long enough for us to enjoy a dinner without you trying to grope Sakura!” She brought a hand to her hip and waited on her son to start taking the first steps out of the house before slamming the door behind him and making sure it was shut. “You can come back tomorrow!”

Of course, with Boruto kicked out of the house for now, Sakura smiled as she looked toward Hinata. “You know I really don’t mind. You know I don’t mind children grabbing me and playing with me if they feel like. They are just kids. And it’s kind of hot to see them be so needy for my body. But, I am glad you kicked him out. That leaves the house to just us since Himawari is with your sister.” Sakura licked her lips as she started to make her way toward the dinner table, stopping only to see Naruto coming down the stairs with a bit of a tired expression but happy expression on his face. “Well, there you are.”

“Hey, Sakura!” Naruto smirked as he made his way down the steps and toward Hinata. There wasn’t any hesitation as he wrapped his arms around his wife’s body and brought one hand to her large breasts while the other stayed on her hips. “Sorry about Boruto. I could hear everything from upstairs. But it’s good to know that you don’t mind it.”   
  
“Well, what can I say? He’s a smaller version of you. And with how Jiraiya trained you, I think it only makes sense that Boruto be a pervert as well.” A playful smirk came to Sakura’s lips as she watched Naruto’s firm fingers sink into Hinata’s breasts, neither of them exactly concerned about teasing each other right in front of her. “Hopefully his cum doesn’t end up tasting like rancid ramen, though.” Sakura licked her lips as she turned away from the couple while speaking in a hushed voice, hoping that neither would be able to hear them.   
  
“Say something, Sakura?” Naruto asked, concerned about what she might have said and unsure if he heard her right or even at all. But he never pulled his hands away from Hinata’s body, slipping them down her sides and underneath the shirt that she was wearing to get a firm feel of her bare breasts in front of Sakura. When she didn’t answer him, though, he figured that she must not have said anything at all. “Well, why don’t we get started on dinner, Sakura? It’s what you’re here for, after all, isn’t it?”   
  
Hinata shook her head and gently moved Naruto’s hands away from her body with a smile. She made sure to keep her eye locked on Sakura, however. If anything, her friend didn’t need to turn around and see the Hyuga woman place a deep and loving kiss onto her husband’s lips. “Not exactly, Naruto. I didn’t want to tell either of you two just what I had planned for tonight.”   
  
Sakura and Naruto both looked at Hinata with a confused look on their faces. Though, the medical chief had a pretty good idea about just what her friend had in mind with the offer to give up Naruto’s cock when she first took a step into the home. “Oh? Then what did you get me here for, Hinata? Got something special planned?” Sakura playfully crossed her arms as she waited on her friend’s answer, only to get a quiet giggle in response and watch her push her husband up the first few steps toward their bedroom. “Huh. I guess you really don’t want to say anything. Though, I’m pretty sure I know exactly what you want.”   
  
“Go wait in the bedroom for us, Naruto. We’ll be there once we get ready, okay?” Hinata smiled as she gave her husband another kiss, knowing that he was going to enjoy the night that she had planned. She knew that Naruto had always had a crush on Sakura, even into their marriage and past when they first brought children into their home. And with how rumor spread of Sakura having to fuck a Kumo man to keep a meeting that the Hokage had intact, she wanted to give them both something that would hopefully smooth things over.

Of course, when Naruto shrugged his shoulders and made his way up the stairs without asking just what Hinata had in mind, she let out a soft sigh and looked over toward Sakura. “Sorry I didn’t tell you. But… With the rumor going around, I wanted to try and make it up to you. And since it was Naruto’s fault in the first place, I think it’s only fair that he be the one to fuck you and fix things, right?”

Sakura slowly dragged her tongue along her lips and smiled at her friend. “You’re right. It is his fault and he should do something to fix what I had to go through. Even though I wouldn’t agree with the rumor of me sleeping with Omoi, I certainly felt like he only wanted me to be his fuckdoll for a few nights while he was here.~” She wrapped her arms around Hinata’s body and pulled her into a gentle hug, making sure to keep her friend close so she could whisper into her ear. “I also know that you just want to see someone fuck Naruto in front of you. You always found it hot to watch me with the genin, after all.~” When Sakura pulled back, it made her happy to see a deep blush on her friend’s cheeks. “Glad to see I was right. Now, how about we get ready for your husband so you can watch him fuck me?”   
  
*******************************   
  
With Naruto up in their bedroom, Hinata nodded her head as she looked away from Sakura while the two stood in the kitchen. “You’re right, Sakura… Ever since we first trained with the genin in the training center, I’ve wanted to see what it would be like to watch you fuck my husband. You had so much fun with the genin, that it just turned me on… And now I finally got my chance with the rumor spreading around. I hope you can forgive me for lying about dinner…”   
  
A quiet but blissful whine escaped Hinata when she felt Sakura’s hands suddenly wrap around her body and grab onto her supple breasts. She turned her head to face her friend before feeling a soft pair of lips catch her own in a deep and passionate kiss. A kiss that felt better than anything she had ever shared with Naruto in their time together. Hinata didn’t pull away from Sakura as their lips parted for only a moment, just to meet again for another kiss.

However, the moment that Sakura broke the kiss a second time, Hinata couldn’t stop herself from moaning and squirming in her friend’s grip. Not only were her hands perfectly squeezing and teasing her large mounds, but the way Sakura pinched down on her nipples before gently tugging on them made her wish that she had done this so much sooner. “S-Sakura…”   
  
“You really think I care about dinner, Hinata? I’m smart enough to know just what you had in mind for tonight. I ate before I even left the house. Just because I had a feeling that you wanted something like this when the rumor started to spread.~” Sakura slowly and gently pulled Hinata into another deep and loving kiss, allowing her hands to start to explore her friend’s body while they kissed again and again. After only a moment, her fingers grazed over the Hyuga woman’s pussy, eliciting another sweet moan from her. But that only caused Sakura to chuckle and pull away from Hinata’s lips. “I’m perfectly fine fucking Naruto in front of you and making him pay me back for dumping me on Omoi like he did. But, don’t apologize for setting up a night of fun like this. We might just have to do it again if things go well.~”   
  
When Sakura pulled away from her a moment later, Hinata nodded her head and looked at her friend’s naked body. Just like the last time she had seen it, it was perfect in almost every way. From her pink hair meeting her shoulders to her ample and somehow perky breasts, to her toned stomach and womb tattoo, and even the supple and plump rear end that she had. Deep down, Hinata felt a little bit jealous of Sakura’s body, even though she knew that she was just as beautiful and sexy. “Come on. I’m sure Naruto’s waited long enough.~”   
  
***************************************   
  
When the door to the bedroom opened, Naruto was happy to see that he was right in his guess for just what Hinata meant by telling him to get ready. As his wife stepped through the door first, fully naked, he knew that he had made the right choice in getting naked as well. But the moment that Sakura stepped through the door? He couldn’t stop himself from bringing his hand to his cock and starting to slowly stroke it in front of them both. “Looks like I guess right when you told me to get ready, Hinata.~”   
  
Sakura rolled her eyes as she closed and locked the door behind herself. “You weren’t the only one to guess it right, Naruto. But it’s a good thing you’re not too dumb to know that you’re going to get laid tonight.~” Dragging her tongue along her lips, she made her way onto Naruto and Hinata’s bed while he continued to slowly stroke his dick in front of them. “And you can stop stroking yourself anytime you want. I can’t suck it if you’re going to hold it like that all night.”   
  
Hinata watched with a quiet chuckle as she climbed onto the bed next to her husband. The way Sakura expertly took the first half of his shaft into her mouth in the first move showed her that she might not have been doing things right. But she kept watch on her friend as she wrapped an arm around Naruto’s shoulders, keeping him close and reminding him that she was there. At least, until he pulled her into a passionate kiss while Sakura started to bob her head up and down his shaft.

Of course, Sakura glanced up to see Naruto and Hinata happily making out while she adjusted herself to lay down on her stomach. It was surprising to see the two of them still being so passionate despite Hinata having helped her get genin to cum for them both during training and to know that Naruto happily cheated on Hinata the night that she got fucked by Ay. But Sakura didn’t let the shock linger on her mind for too long as she allowed her eyes to flutter shut.

She steadily took more and more of the Hokage’s shaft into her mouth as she bobbed her head. Moving inch by inch until she reached the base, Sakura knew that she was doing something right when Naruto started to throb against her tongue. Then again, this was far from the first dick she sucked and she highly doubted that it was going to be her last. But when she brought a hand to his balls and cupped them, using her fingers to massage his heavy sack, it made her smile to hear him groaning against Hinata’s lips. Just went to show that she was indeed doing the right thing and he was enjoying himself.

Naruto pulled away from Hinata’s lips and turned his attention to look back at Sakura when she started to coil her tongue around his shaft. He knew that he was drunk the one night that they actually had a chance to do things, but he couldn’t remember anything after the blowjob that he had gotten from her. Luckily, this time, he was fully sober and not going to pass out and miss all of the fun. “You really know your way around a cock, don’t you, Sakura? Why not tell me whose cock tastes better, mine or Sasukes?~”   
  
Hinata gasped when she heard just what her husband was wanting Sakura to say. But she could also see the look of joy and bliss on his face, telling her that he was enjoying thinking that he was better than Sasuke. “N-Naruto! Don’t do that to her!”   
  
When Hinata stood up for her, Sakura had to make her stop. With a playful pop, she unwrapped her lips from Naruto’s shaft and started to quickly stroke his cock while keeping him pointed at his breasts. “Naruto, you know Sasuke hasn’t been home in months. I’ve forgotten the taste of his dick with how long he’s been away. But that’s fine. With Hinata being nice enough to let me use yours for a night, I think it’s only fair that yours tastes better, right?~”

Sakura smirked and winked at the couple as she placed a few affectionate kisses against the tip of Naruto’s length, her grip on his shaft getting just a bit tighter than it needed to. But she didn’t hear a complaint from him when Hinata pulled him back into a heated and loving kiss. Just in time for Sakura to wrap her lips around Naruto’s shaft once again, taking it back into her mouth and bobbing her head like she was a moment ago.

Even though it was a roundabout way of saying it, Naruto was happy with the answer that Sakura gave him. And even if he wasn’t the fact that she was sucking down his cock once again while he got to make out with his wife while all of them were naked on his bed was more than enough reason to not worry about if she actually meant what she told him. Though, the faster Sakura bobbed her head, the closer and closer Naruto got to his orgasm, causing him to pull away from Hinata’s lips and groan when he felt like he was at his limit. “Fuck, you really know what you’re doing. You’re going to make me cum like that.”   
  
When Naruto pulled away from her, Hinata’s eyes immediately went to her husband’s cock to watch her childhood friend take it into her mouth over and over again. Luckily, it was just in time for her to watch Sakura pull her head back and point her husband’s shaft directly to her breasts. The moment that his length pointed to her cleavage, Hinata was gifted with a sight she didn’t think would turn her on nearly as much as it did. Watching rope after rope of Naruto’s spunk coat Sakura’s bare chest while the two of them panted and stared at each other with lust in their eyes was something she utterly loved.

Of course, when Sakura quickly got up from her stomach and turned herself around so that her plump rear end faced the married couple, Hinata wondered just what she had in mind. Or, she did until Naruto immediately got up and positioned himself behind her childhood friend. Almost on instinct, Hinata followed their movement and positioned her head underneath Sakura with her lips only inches from the cunt that was about to take her husband’s cock.

Though, when Naruto leaned forward and buried every inch of his cock into Sakura’s tight pussy, a low groan rumbled in his throat. “Fucking hell, Sakura. For a woman cheating on her husband, you sure do have a tight cunt. If Hinata’s okay with it, I might just have to fuck you enough to try and break that seal over your womb.~” A quiet chuckle left the Hokage as he started to immediately thrust his hips back and forth, fucking his medical chief right on his bed and just a few inches above his wife’s head.

On the other hand, Sakura couldn’t stop herself from gasping and moaning the faster Naruto fucked her. His cock slammed into her far faster and rougher right off the bat than she expected from him. But she didn’t complain as she gripped onto the bedsheets underneath her and bit her lower lip to try and keep herself quiet. “You just might get lucky, Naruto… I just might have to sneak into your office one day while no one is around… Whether Hinata is there or not.~”   
  
Something about hearing her friend and her husband talk about fucking when she wasn’t around tugged at Hinata’s heart in one of the best ways possible. Jealousy and lust coursed through her as she leaned up and started to drag her tongue along Sakura’s dripping pussy. It was so wet and tight just from looking at it that she wondered just how she kept herself so tight. But she didn’t say anything as her tastebuds were assaulted with the sweet taste of Sakura’s juices. Or when she moved her head just enough to take Naruto’s balls into her mouth while he continued to thrust into her friend.

“You know, that’s not a bad idea, Sakura. Be in my office tomorrow morning and we’ll see just what we can do before we get caught.~” Naruto licked his lips as he brought his hands to Sakura’s hips, stopping his thrusts just long enough for him to feel Hinata’s tongue against his throbbing cock. “Then again…. Hinata seems like she’s having fun.~” When his wife’s tongue moved from his shaft back to Sakura’s pussy, he started his thrusts once again, loving when he could feel his sack slapping against his wife’s face.

When Hinata’s tongue dragged along her pussy once again, nothing was stopping Sakura from screaming out in pure and utter bliss. Not when she felt Naruto throbbing against her inner walls like he was about to explode inside of her. She bit down on her lower lip to keep herself from screaming again when Hinata started to suckle on her clit, all while the Hokage continued to thrust into her like there was no tomorrow.

However, a moment later, when Naruto reached his peak once again, Sakura let another scream of bliss leave her. The feeling of his length plunging into her pussy and throbbing to let out rope after rope of his cum made her feel incredible. It wasn’t enough to make her cum after she had been fucked so thoroughly by Omoi and Ay, but it was enough to bring her closer to her climax than she was before. Especially when she felt Hinata quickly start licking up the cum that started to leak from her pussy when Naruto pulled his hips back. “You’re right, Naruto… Maybe Hinata just really wanted an excuse to lick someone’s pussy. Or to see your cock buried into another woman’s cunt.~”   
  
Sakura smirked as she got off of the bed and brought a hand to her pussy to keep as much of Naruto’s cum inside of her as she could. Of course, when she got off of the bed, it took her by surprise to see just how quickly the Hokage moved to climb over her wife and bury his cock into her pussy without missing a beat. “Damn, Naruto… Maybe getting you drunk was the worst mistake I could’ve made…”

Feeling her husband’s hot and throbbing shaft stuffed into her pussy while she laid flat on the bed, Hinata couldn’t stop herself from squirming underneath him just before his lips met her own. A quiet moan rumbled in her throat and muffled itself against Naruto’s lips before their kiss was broken by a clearly excited Sakura playfully pushing herself in the way and hovering her plump rear end over Hinata’s face. “S-Sakura…? W-What are you-”

Just before she could finish her question, Hinata got her answer. In the form of Sakura lowering her cum-filled pussy down right on her mouth. Of course, the Hyuga woman knew exactly what to do with her friend’s pussy planted on her lips. Immediately, she started to lick and kiss Sakura’s sweet pussy, uncaring about the cum that dripped out of it and onto her tongue the more she licked. Hinata started by flattening her tongue and dragging it along the entirety of her friend’s slit before kissing and suckling on her clit.

Of course, with Hinata’s tongue and mouth wonderfully assaulting her pussy, Sakura was free to wrap her arms around Naruto’s throat and look him in the eyes. It was easy to see the loving and excited look he gave her, almost like some part of him was still in love with her. And that look proved to be just enough to push Sakura into pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss. This kiss was filled with far more love and emotion than the others that were filled with lust and desire. And something about it just made her heart skip a beat in her chest while she started to make out with her childhood teammate.

Being able to make out with Sakura like he was had always been a dream for Naruto, even after he had gotten married to Hinata. He loved his wife, but something about being able to be with his childhood crush like this just made everything he felt for her start to flood back as their lips met time and time again. Though, that didn’t stop him from rocking his hips back and forth and plunging his cock as deep and as quick as he was able to.

The kisses he shared with Sakura over and over again also didn’t stop him from reaching yet another orgasm when her nails started to dig into his shoulder blades just a little bit. Grunting against his crush’s lips and slamming his shaft as deep into his wife as he could, Naruto came right then and there. Grunts spilled from his lips as Sakura continued to catch him in kiss after kiss while his member throbbed and erupted inside of Hinata. Rope after rope of his heated and potent seed flooded his wife’s pussy and painted her inner walls white as he kept his hips flush against her own.

When Naruto came inside of her, Hinata was shocked to feel Sakura pick her hips up right away and shift to the side just enough for her plump rear end to press against the pillows on their bed. But from down here, the Hyuga woman was able to watch as her husband and one of her best friends lovingly made out in front of her. The way their lips danced together and their hands steadily explored the other’s body made it look like they were meant for each other. And something about that tugged on Hinata’s heart in the perfect way to make her both excited and jealous.

Of course, she wasn’t about to complain about it as she slowly adjusted herself and got off of the bed while watching them. The moment that she got off of the bed, her eyes never leaving them, Hinata watched as their tongues pushed out from their mouths and started to dance and swirl between their lips without actually meeting for a kiss. Naruto had never kissed her like that and the jealousy in her heart was quickly turning to excitement and lust as she watched Sakura slowly turn them around and push her husband down onto his back while making sure his head met the pillows. “I didn’t think it’d be this hot to see…”   
  
Now that she had the Hokage on his back and exactly in the position she wanted him to be in, Sakura crawled pulled away from his lips and started to crawl into his lap. “You know, Naruto… For a Hokage, I think you should be able to dominate me in bed. But you’re just been following the lead I set for you.~” She slowly dragged her tongue along her lips as she hovered just an inch over Naruto’s throbbing shaft. “There’s nothing wrong with that, but you’ll never truly be able to please me unless you can dominate me in bed.~”   
  
The moment Naruto shifted in order to grab her hips, Sakura slammed herself down onto his lap and impaled herself onto his cock. Both of them screamed in pure bliss while she grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed. Her lips curled into an excited smile as she started to rock her hips back and forth in his lap. “A Hokage should really be able to dominate his woman, don’t you think?~” Sakura playfully stuck her tongue out at Naruto, making him blush and look away from him and toward Hinata.

Of course, Sakura followed his gaze while she started to bounce in his lap. From first glance, she was able to see Hinata starting to play with herself while she sat on the side of the bed. Their eyes only met for a moment, but Sakura knew right away that her childhood friend was paying more attention to her body than to Naruto’s. So, now that she knew she had someone staring so intently at her, she picked up the pace a bit.

Sakura’s eyes moved from Hinata and toward Naruto’s blushing face. “So, Naruto… Who do you think has a better pussy? Me, or your wife?~” She excitedly licked her lips as she brought one of her hands to her breast, squeezing and teasing the large mound to put on a bit of a show for Hinata. All while shaking her hips while lowering herself onto Naruto’s shaft over and over again. Deep down, Sakura knew the answer to her question with how willing Naruto was to cheat on Hinata with her. But she knew that her friend wanted to hear it and that it would only excite everyone in the room even more if she did. “Come on, Naruto. Tell Hinata whose pussy you think is better!”   
  
A disgruntled sound left Naruto when he felt Sakura’s free hand press down against his stomach, causing him to turn his attention to his wife to see her with an expectant look. “Y-Yours, S-Sakura… Your pussy is better than Hinata’s! By a long shot! Hers can’t even compare to your pussy. You’re so tight, it’s almost like you’re a virgin and the way you move your ass while you fuck yourself on my cock. I love it!”   
  
Hinata couldn’t stop herself from gasping in glee when she heard just how Naruto felt about whose pussy was better. Three of her fingers plunged into her cum-filled pussy while she watched the two of them fuck in front of her. Hearing that another woman’s pussy was far better than hers lit something up inside of the Hyuga woman. Something that caused her to happily and excitedly moan out in bliss while staring at Sakura’s body. She didn’t know just what it was that pushed her into loving watching this so much, but she couldn’t get enough of watching another woman ride her husband.

“Good boy. That’s all I wanted.~” Sakura’s natural teasing and seductive tone came out in full clarity as she dragged her tongue along her lips once again, bringing the hand that was resting on Naruto’s stomach to her other breast as she picked up the pace of her hips. “You hear that, Hinata? I was right to think that Naruto would much rather fuck me than he would you.~” Her lips curled into a loving and teasing smile as she turned her head to face her childhood friend, locking eyes with Hinata once again. This time, however, neither of them looked away as she continued to ride Naruto’s cock. “How does it feel, Hinata? Watching another woman fuck your husband? It looks like you’re having fun.”   
  
“I love it, Sakura! I don’t know just why I love it, but watching him treat you like this makes me so jealous and excited that I can’t help but love it! Don’t stop fucking him!” Hinata’s cheeks turned a deep shade of red as she answered Sakura’s question, keeping her eyes firmly locked on her friend’s body. Of course, she didn’t stop fingering herself as she watched two of the most important people in her life rampantly fuck in front of her. “Please cum inside of her, Naruto… Give your cum to another woman…”   
  
Hearing his wife confess just how she felt about the situation, Naruto didn’t know what to think. It was a wonderful thing because maybe, just maybe, he would be able to convince her into making this happen more often. Or maybe even with other women. But he wasn’t going to miss out on giving his wife what she wanted. The Hokage quickly and desperately started to buck his hips against Sakura, forcing his shaft as deep as he could into her cunt before cumming once again.

Of course, being filled with hot cum once again, Sakura came right along with him. It certainly helped bring her more pleasure to know that one of the most beautiful women in Konoha was watching and getting off to this. Her inner walls clamped down like a vice around Naruto’s moving shaft, wringing it of every drop of cum that he could give her while she continued to tease her breasts and stare at Hinata with a loving look in her eyes. Maybe this is something she’d have to make happen more often. Or maybe she’d just have to sneak into Naruto’s office and fuck him when Hinata wasn’t around to watch. Sakura’s lips curled into a blissful smile as she felt the shaft inside of her drain the last bit of cum into her and stop throbbing against her inner walls.   
  
********************************************   
  
Now that all the fun was over, Hinata let out a heavy sigh as she stepped into the shower with Sakura. It bothered her that Naruto was already asleep on the bed only a few minutes after he came inside of Sakura. But she didn’t let it get to her as she started the water and stood under it while waiting on her friend. “Thank you so much for doing this with me, Sakura… I know I lied to you about why you came here, but… I’m so glad that you were willing to actually come by and do this.”   
  
Still turned on from the sex that she had with Naruto, Sakura didn’t hesitate to slip her way into the shower and close the curtain behind her before wrapping her arms around Hinata’s body. In an instant, both of her hands were on her friend’s large breasts and she was squeezing and kneading the soft mounds with a desire to get more from her. Though, she didn’t say anything as she stole a kiss from Hinata’s lips right then and there.

The feeling of Sakura’s lips pressing against her own caused Hinata to shudder as the water started to gradually heat up against her skin. It was a long way from being able to burn her, but the feeling of the warming water landing on her skin and traveling down her body while her best friend played with her breasts and made out with her rivaled the pleasure she got from watching her husband fucking another woman. Hinata didn’t know, or really care, just what it was about this side of Sakura that made her want more of her. But she didn’t a chance to think on it when she went for another kiss and didn’t get one, suddenly being pushed against the shower wall behind her.

Sakura couldn’t stop herself from smiling against Hinata’s lips as she pinned her friend to the wall underneath the showerhead. “Hinata, I don’t really care just why you called me here. If you wanted me to fuck Naruto, all you had to do was say so. I would’ve even done so in front of your kids if they were in the house. It’s clear just how much you love watching and how much you love me.~”   
  
An embarrassed sound rumbled in Hinata’s throat as she listened to Sakura. She knew that it was true, but to know that it was just that obvious made her wonder if Naruto was able to pick up on it as well. Though, the thought slipped from her mind the moment her friend’s lips met her own for a moment once again. “I-I’m sorry, Sakura… I didn’t think it was that obvious…” She immediately shuddered from the feeling of Sakura’s lips pressing against her neck and the water continuing to grow hotter against her skin.

“Hinata, I don’t really care if it’s obvious or not.” Sakura couldn’t stop herself from chuckling as she pulled just a little bit away from Hinata and turned the hot water handle just enough so it would stop getting hotter. “I had fun fucking Naruto tonight. I liked his cock more than I thought I would. But I much preferred Omoi’s cock when he fucked me.” As the memories of that night in the hot spring started to flood back into her mind, she dragged her tongue along her lips as excitement started to rush through her yet again.

“That night was incredible, Hinata. Omoi knew just the right way to dominate me. He took charge and fucked me like I was some kind of toy. And I absolutely loved it.~” She was starting to get lost in the memories of that night as Sakura pressed herself against Hinata’s body, making their breasts squish together while the water rushed over their skin. “Something about the way he fucked me broke me just the way Ay said it would. Konoha men will never properly be able to satisfy me again. Not after Omoi fucked me wonderfully enough to make me decide to divorce Sasuke.~”

“W-Wait… Like Ay…? Y-You mean the Raikage? You and him…?” Hinata couldn’t believe what she was hearing right now. She didn’t feel any shame toward her friend, but to know that the rumors floating around about Sakura being as big of a slut as she was shocked her. “S-So that means…”   
  
“Yes, the Raikage. He… Oh my god…” Sakura bit down on her lower lip as her thoughts transitioned from the night she spent with Omoi to the night that she had spent with Ay. Of course, the fact that Naruto had been passed out that night came to her mind as well. “Naruto was passed out drunk in our room, leaving me bored and to do nothing until Ay fucked me like a real slut.~”   
  
Her lips curled into a bright smile as she looked down into Hinata’s, seeing the lust and curiosity in them. “Hinata, it’s far better than anything a Konoha man could ever do. Ay’s dick was a foot long and at least as thick as my wrist. And he forced me to take every inch while he fucked me.~” Sakura giggled as she stole a deep kiss from Hinata’s lips, her body remembering just what it felt like to be fucked by Ay that night while Naruto was passed out.

“There was one point where he picked me up and held me over Naruto’s head and fucked me hard enough to make my pussy juices drip onto Naruto’s face.~” Sakura couldn’t stop herself from chuckling under her breath and pulling Hinata into a deep and loving kiss. “Hinata, Kumo men are something different. The rough nature, the aggressive way they grab you and pull you around… And the size of their cocks… You won’t be able to get enough if you actually end up finding one you like enough to fuck you.~”

Hinata stood in silence under the water as she listened to Sakura explain just why Kumo men were better than Konoha men. Deep down, after everything they had done with the genin, the fact that she happily watched her husband fuck another woman, and the lust she had toward Sakura all made her wonder if it would be wise to let a Kumo man fuck her or not. Her mouth opened for a moment as she looked toward Sakura, wanting to ask just how she could be fucked by a large cock and then still get pleasure from Konoha men. But she didn’t say anything when she felt her friend’s hand drift down her stomach and toward her crotch, causing her to let out a shy moan.

“S-Sakura… A-Are they that great? I mean… Good enough to make you divorce Sasuke…?” Hinata didn’t get to linger on her thought for too long as Sakura pushed two fingers into her aching snatch, causing her to let out another moan right then and there. But by the way her friend eagerly and aggressively kissed and nibbled on her neck, she had an idea of just the kind of pleasure they could bring her. If Sakura was able to do it with just her fingers and a small amount of aggression, then a Kumo man born and raised to be aggressive had to be able to bring her even more. “I don’t know…”   
  
“I’ll help you find the perfect Kumo cock for your first time, Hinata. I promise!” The sheer eagerness in Sakura’s voice was as clear as the excitement that was in her eyes. And it didn’t help that she already knew she could just walk Hinata into the Land Of The Clouds and men would be all over her. Her lips curled into a bright smile as she started to pump her fingers in and out of Hinata’s pussy. She wanted to bring her friend as much pleasure as she could while putting the idea of letting a big black cock into her mind. “It won’t be hard. But we’ll find you the perfect black cock for your first time!”

Hinata gasped and moaned as she felt Sakura’s fingers starting to push in and out of her cunt at the rapid pace that they were. The feeling of pleasure that sparked and coursed through her made her whine and squirm against the shower wall. The fact that one of her best friends was so willing and so eager to talk about how another race of men was far better than the one they grew up with put a wonderful image in her mind about just how good they could be.

However, with the pleasure coursing through her from Sakura’s fingering, Hinata had to pull her friend into a loving kiss to be able to control herself enough to be able to talk. “I-I’d love to, Sakura… With… With your help, I’ll take my first black cock…” A heated and ecstatic gasp spilled from her lips as she felt her friend press her thumb against her clit, causing more pleasure and bliss to rush through her. “I wouldn’t… Be against watching you suck a big, black cock, Sakura… So, maybe we can have another threesome…”   
  
Sakura chuckled under her breath as she leaned in close enough for her lips to brush against Hinata’s without connecting for an actual kiss. “You’re starting to become a slut, Hinata, and I love it. We’ll find you a Kumo man that we can take together. That way, you aren’t overwhelmed your first time.~” With that, she stole a deep and loving kiss from her friend, starting to pump her fingers in and out of her at an even faster pace.

Of course, with another kiss being stolen from her, Hinata didn’t hesitate to return the affection that she was being given. She met each and every one of Sakura’s kisses with one of her own, moaning into every one as their lips danced together. It was a gentler kind of lust that coursed through her from Sakura’s touch compared to when they were in the bedroom, but it was still more than enough to drive her closer and closer to an orgasm that she didn’t expect to have when she first stepped into the bathroom.

Though, Hinata also didn’t expect to be turned around so that her breasts were pressed against the shower wall and the warm water was running down her back while Sakura’s fingers continued to pump into her time and time again. But she didn’t complain as moans spilled from her lips over and over again. Her lips curled into a lustful smile as Sakura’s free hand tangled into her hair and pushed her head against the wall just a little bit. “S-Sakura…”

“You know, Hinata. Now that you’ve let me fuck Naruto in front of you. I might just have to sneak into his office and fuck him in the middle of the day when no one is around. Slowly make him stop wanting to fuck your pussy until all you can do is watch him fuck other women.~” Sakura slowly dragged her tongue along her lips before she nibbled and kissed her friend’s neck once again, loving the way Hinata squirmed and moaned against the wall. And she especially loved the way the Hyuga’s cunt grew tighter around her fingers from that comment. “It’s okay… You can just be his bitch while you cheat on him with Kumo men right alongside me.~”

Something about what Sakura was saying caused something to snap inside of Hinata. She didn’t know just what it was, but the thought of slowly having Naruto stolen from her while she went off and fucked other men turned her on far more than it should. But definitely pushed the pleasure that she was feeling enough to make her cum around Sakura’s fingers right then and there. “P-Please, Sakura… Take me with you and make that come true…”   
  
“When you ask like that, how could I turn you down, Hinata?~”


	12. Sasuke's Finally Home (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bee makes a surprise visit to Konoha after hearing the rumors about just how much of a slut Sakura is. Unfortunately, just as he gets there, Sasuke gets back home as well. But he doesn’t let that change things.

Sakura let out a heavy sigh as she stood in front of the door to Naruto’s office. Being called into the Hokage’s office almost seemed like a regular excuse just for him to see her behind Hinata’s back. But she didn’t let it bother her anymore after what she and Omoi had done during his visit. However, something told her that this visit would be one that would be unlike any other time she had visited Naruto in his office. When Sakura opened the door to his office and stepped in, everything seemed normal as he sat behind his desk with a smile on his face.

Though, when she closed the door and looked to her left, she was able to see Killer Bee of all people standing there and looking her up and down. “What is it this time, Naruto? Another shinobi got injured and you need me to look after them? Or are you just wanting to show off to Bee here?” Sakura chuckled as she crossed her arms underneath her breasts, looking at the Hokage with an expectant look on her face.   
  
“Actually, Bee requested you to be his escort while he visits Konoha. It’s an unscheduled visit, or else I’d try to talk him into accepting someone else. But he was adamant that he wanted you to lead him around.”   
  
Right away, Sakura turned her head to see Bee smirking at her, his sunglasses slipping down his nose just enough for her to see his eyes traveling up and down her body. It didn’t take more than that quick glance for her to know exactly what he wanted from her. The same thing every man in Konoha, and seemingly in the Land of the Clouds, wanted from her. They all wanted to be inside of her one way or another. Of course, Bee had one thing going for him that most other men did not. The fact that he was a jinchuriki as well as a Kumo man told Sakura that he would be a wonderful fuck if she gave him a chance. “Alright. I’ll be Bee’s escort. I’m taking the rest of the day off work and will be off while Bee is here. It’s quite rude of an escort to not be there when needed.”   
  
Naruto’s face became one of shock as he listened to Sakura agree without any resistance. It made him question if the rumors about her and Omoi were true. But, he didn’t question things as he blinked and looked over at Bee. “You heard her. She’ll lead you around town while you’re here.”   
  
“Fantastic! Glad to have a woman like her leading me around while I’m here.” Bee made his way over to Sakura from where he was in the room and took one final glance at her fat ass before making his way out of the room.   
  
Sakura chuckled under her breath as she turned around and followed behind Bee without saying another word to Naruto, closing the door behind her and leaving him to stay there and question just why she agreed so easily. “Alright, Bee. Let’s go to my place and get something to eat before we go anywhere.”   
  
**********************************************

Making her way through the streets of Konoha with people staring at her was nothing new to Sakura. But having a large black man staring at her ass with every step she took was certainly something different for her. Not that she was against it when they finally made it to her home. “I’ll go upstairs and get dressed before making us something to eat. As my guest, I wouldn’t want you to feel unwelcomed. So, I’ve got the perfect outfit to help with that.” A smile curled onto her lips as she opened the door to her home and led Bee inside, closing and locking it in the hopes that no one would come looking for her while she had another Kumo man with her.

Without saying another word, she led Bee through her home and toward the kitchen, allowing him to look around and get a feel for her house before she left him to get changed. “Feel free to make yourself at home. As long as you’re in Konoha, you’re free to stay here with me and my daughter. I wouldn’t be surprised if that idiot of a Hokage didn’t get you a hotel booked anyway.” When Bee chuckled with her, Sakura decided that it was time to go upstairs and get changed into something that a Kumo man like him would likely enjoy more than her doctor’s outfit.

Sakura slowly licked her lips as she made her way upstairs and into her bedroom. It brought a smile to her face to not hear Bee following her up the stairs to try and get the fun started before it was time. Of course, knowing that he wasn’t trying to get a jump start on things only made her know that she was going to enjoy what happened between them even more. She didn’t hesitate to strip naked in the middle of her room with the door open, deciding that it wouldn’t do any harm if he decided to sneak up the stairs and get a peek before she cooked for them.

However, when she didn’t hear or see him after a moment of staring at herself in the mirror, Sakura decided that it was time to get dressed and go back downstairs to him. There wasn’t a second thought in her head as she slipped into her favorite red lace bra and a pair of yoga shorts that were tight enough around her rear end to look like they were simply painted onto her fair skin. She took one last glance at herself in the mirror as she stepped past it, seeing that her womb seal was clearly visible. “I wonder if Bee is as big as the Raikage… Or if he’s able to be just as rough.~”

When she made her way down the stairs and back into the kitchen, Sakura didn’t hesitate to place a gentle kiss against Killer Bee’s lips while he sat patiently at the table. “I won’t be too long cooking. And once I’m done, you can tell me just why you were so adamant in making sure I was your escort during your impromptu visit.~” She licked her lips as she pulled away from him and started to prep for dinner. However, just as she turned on the stove and started to cook, the front door to her home opened.

“Mom! Dad’s back home! I met him at the village gate after training today!”   
  
Sarada’s voice filled Sakura’s ears and made her smile. Maybe tonight would be the night she allowed her little girl to be involved in her cheating adventures. Of course, when she processed that Sasuke was home with her, her eyes widened in shock. He wasn’t supposed to be back for another few weeks at the soonest. But she managed to react fast enough to bring her fingertips to her stomach and deactivate her womb seal before he stepped into the kitchen to see her and Killer Bee. “W-Welcome home, Sasuke! I didn’t think you’d be back so soon.”   
  
However, Sasuke didn’t answer his wife right away. His eyes were locked on the jinchuriki that he tried to kill sitting at his dinner table like it was just a normal day in his life. “What are you doing here?”   
  
“Came for a visit. Agreed with Naruto that Sakura would be my escort. And she decided to cook before we went out on the town.” Bee’s eyes locked with Sasuke’s as he didn’t bother to rap while looking at him. In the back of his mind, he wondered if Sasuke had any idea that Sakura was known to Kumo men as the best white pussy that could be fucked. But he didn’t say anything as Sasuke’s gaze shifted over toward Sakura.

Sasuke didn’t say another word as he got a good look at Sakura and the outfit she was in. There was no denying that she looked incredible in it. Her ample breasts almost threatening to pop out of her lace bra anytime she shifted her body. Her plump rear end tugging at those yoga shorts enough to where he was worried they would tear and reveal her perfect ass to a man that isn’t her husband. But he kept quiet about her look as he turned to step out of the kitchen. “I’ll get changed and be back downstairs to eat.”   
  
Having seen the entire thing, Sarada simply stared at her mother and then at Bee as her father walked past her. She had a vague idea of just why Bee was sitting in their kitchen, but she didn’t want to say anything when Sasuke could hear her. But that didn’t stop her from approaching her mother and hugging Sakura from behind, pressing her breasts against her mother’s back and incidentally showing off the bubble butt that she had to Killer Bee.   
  
*****************************************

When he came back down for dinner, wearing a more casual outfit than the one he had first stepped back into the village with, it made Sasuke happy to see the table set and everyone waiting on him before they started eating. It wasn’t something that needed to be done, but the fact that it happened made him feel welcomed in his own home after being away for so long. Of course, when he sat down at the table, he also watched as Sarada immediately started to dig in to the curry that was sitting in front of her. “Thank you, Sakura.”   
  
Sakura’s eyes went wide when she heard Sasuke thank her for cooking. It wasn’t something he had ever done before he left for the mission he was previously on. But it didn’t stop her from blushing slightly and smiling. “What kind of wife would I be if I didn’t make my husband a home-cooked meal when he got back from a mission?”   
  
Of course, off to the side of her, both Bee and Sarada chuckled to themselves, knowing exactly the kind of wife that Sakura was. Both of them knew about her cheating exploits and at least had a vague idea of how many times she had cheated on Sasuke since he had last been home. But neither of them opened their mouths as they ate the food that was provided to them. Luckily, neither Sasuke or Sakura heard the two of them chuckling, or saw them sharing a look that told them they knew exactly what was on the other one’s mind.

When she saw Sasuke eating her food, and the mild bit of joy that he showed when he ate, it made something tug at Sakura’s heart. She knew that all of her cheating was because he was an awful husband and was never able to give her just what she wanted. But her body still wanted to fuck Bee while he was here. And if she was going to have to stick by Sasuke now that he was home, things were going to get complicated. “So, Sasuke… How long are you going to be home this time…? It’s not going to be another one-night visit, is it?”   
  
Sasuke shook his head and swallowed down the bite of curry he had in his mouth. “As long as Naruto doesn’t have some emergency, I should be home for at least another month.”   
  
Almost immediately, Sakura mentally kicked herself for allowing Bee to stay the night at her home if Sasuke was going to be home for a whole month. “That’s wonderful news!” Despite the fact that she was lying through her teeth, some part of her was glad that the man she married would be back home for a little bit. Even if the rest of her wanted to be bent over and fucked as hard as possible by the black man that was sitting next to her at the table. Especially when one of Bee’s hands found a place on her thigh to squeeze. “I think you should just take tonight and relax, though. After such a long travel and mission, it’d be nice to just be able to relax, don’t you think?” As she spoke, Sakura tried her best to think of a way that would allow her to still have fun with Bee while Sasuke was home, even if she just had to knock him out and fuck Bee while he was asleep.   
  
Seeing the worry in Sakura’s face, Bee cleared his throat when he swallowed the bite of food that he had taken. His eyes immediately met Sasuke’s before he opened his mouth. “You know, you’re a pretty lucky man, Sasuke. Having a wife that can cook and have a body of sin meant to be bred? Any man would be happy to have a woman like Sakura.” He swiftly gestured to the luscious breasts that threatened to pop out of Sakura’s bra while they were sitting at the table. “I mean, look at her. You may have been an asshole before, but you’ve got a pretty good family from what I can see.”   
  
Sasuke wasn’t sure what to think of what he had just heard. Bee was right. He had a beautiful woman with a wonderful body, as well as a little girl that loved him and looked up to him and Naruto like they were heroes a lot of the time. But it was odd hearing that from a man who he fought with and tried to kill before getting his ass utterly beat by the Kumo man. “Thanks, Bee. I’m… not sure what to think of you looking at my wife like that, but you’re right that I do have a good family…”

“If you think Mom’s breasts are her beat feature, you should see her ass!” Sarada shouted from her place at the table while gesturing for her mother to get up and show off what she had. Part of her was furious that Sasuke was only just now saying that he had a good family after being away for so long. And that part of her was pushing her to do what she could to make him regret saying something like that after just being absent from their life.   
  
Sakura chuckled quietly when her daughter encouraged her to get up and show off her goods. Showing off her body was something that she was used to after she started cheating on Sasuke, especially ever since the training session with Might Guy. So, she didn’t hesitate to get out of her seat and take a few steps away from the table before turning so her plump and shapely rear end was facing Killer Bee and Sarada. “My daughter isn’t wrong… Everyone likes getting a good view of my ass. Even Sasuke.~”   
  
Of course, she didn’t wait for more than a moment before standing up straight and steadily shaking her hips from side to side, popping them into the air at certain points to give her rear end a certain alluring jiggle. “Come join me, Sarada! If you think you’re going to put me on the spot like that just to not have to join me, then you’re mistaken.~”   
  
“A mother and daughter dancing together? Ain’t nothing hotter than that!” Bee smirked and snapped his fingers once Sarada made her way beside her mother and started to follow Sakura’s movements. He started to tap a steady beat on the table for the two women of the house to dance to for him, almost forgetting that Sasuke was only a few feet away from him. Of course, when Sarada started to follow Sakura’s movements perfectly, her small body bouncing just like Sakura’s, Bee couldn’t stop himself from laughing and cheering them on. “Just like that, girls! Show off those perfect asses!~”

Of course, as he sat off to the side, Sasuke couldn’t believe what was happening. Confusion flooded through him as he watched his daughter’s bubble butt bounce and shake just like Sakura’s perfect and round ass. And with Bee making comments like he was, he couldn’t help but feel like things were getting just a little bit too far too quickly. Though, something in the back of his mind told him that it’d be a diplomatic disaster for Naruto if he attacked the Raikage’s brother right here and now. So, he’d have to bear with it for now. “I’m going to clean the dishes.”   
  
Hearing the annoyed tone in Sasuke’s voice, Sakura did her best to hide the smile on her face as she continued to shake her hips for Bee. She knew that he deserved to feel like this far more than he actually was. But she was enjoying the attention that she was getting from a Kumo man as both he and her daughter smacked her ass a few times. Of course, she was quick to grab Sarada’s rear end and squeeze it to Bee could see just how well she was developing.   
  
“Girls like you two are one in a million! Asses like that can only be pleased by Kumo cock!~” Bee continued to tap a beat onto the table to cover up his voice and keep Sasuke from hearing him, knowing that he’d have to as Sarada stopped dancing and looked at him with confusion on her face.   
  
When she noticed her little girl stop dancing, Sakura was quick to chuckle and playfully slap her ass in front of Bee. “Don’t worry, Sarada. I’ll explain what he means when you get a little older. When your body develops a bit more, I know you’ll understand. But for now… Don’t let Sasuke know he said it, okay?~” When Sarada nodded quietly to her mother’s request to keep quiet, Sakura was quick to lean down and place a playful kiss onto her lips, the excitement of having Bee and Sarada both praise her while Sasuke sulked and tried to not get angry was too much for her to not get a little overboard.   
  
***********************************************

Sakura wasn’t sure just how long Bee had been in her home. But it made her happy to see that he was able to almost find a place in her home despite Sasuke making things awkward when he first stepped into their home. She had just finished telling Sarada to go to bed as she came down the stairs to see the two playing shogi in the living room. “You boys having fun? Sarada’s in bed, so let’s try to keep things a little quiet, alright? She mentioned that she has a big test coming soon.”   
  
After nodding his head to Sakura’s request, Killer Bee won the first game of shogi that he and Sasuke had played. And he couldn’t stop himself from laughing and sticking his tongue out at Sasuke to mock him for losing. “Your husband’s a bit drunk, so if we’ve got a problem, it’s on him.~” Bee immediately turned his attention toward Sakura as she started to sit down next to Sasuke. “You know what? Since I won, I think I should get a bit of a reward. Sakura, come sit on my lap and take off that bra. Let’s see what those wonderful tits look like.”   
  
Sasuke and Sakura both looked at each other in surprise at Bee’s request. But Sakura didn’t hesitate to make her way over to the Kumo man and stand in front of him while she took off her bra. She allowed her large breasts to come into view before tossing her bra across the room and carefully sitting down in his lap. The married woman tried her best to make it look like she was trying to avoid sitting on his cock with the way she shifted her hips from side to side. But Sakura was actually making sure she sat perfectly on Bee’s cock for his reward.

When Sasuke gave her a look like she was crazy, Sakura shrugged her shoulders and turned her head to look at Killer Bee just as his cock started to harden against her plump rear end. “Sorry, Sasuke. I can’t exactly turn him down. It’d be an issue for Naruto if another jinchuriki, who happens to be another Kage’s brother, didn’t enjoy his stay in Konoha.” She could see the look of annoyance on her husband’s face from where she was sitting and it made Sakura grin in joy to see it. Of course, she could also see the light red tint to his cheeks, indicating that he was starting to get drunk.

Of course, that didn’t stop Sakura from grinding against the massive cock that was poking against her ass while she watched the two play another round of shogi. She never stopped rocking her hips against Bee’s rigid member as the two played until the final moment. She didn’t want to. Not with how good it felt against her ass. Though, at the end, Sasuke ended up winning this time around. “Congrats, Sasuke! Since Bee got a reward, what do you want for yours?” When her husband simply gestured toward his lap and took another sip of the beer that he had been drinking, she couldn’t help but sigh in disgust. “I really married you…?” The words left her lips as a whisper that only Bee could hear as she got out of the Kumo man’s lap and made her way toward Sasuke’s.

When she sat down in her husband’s lap, Sakura was met with a few gentle kisses against her neck while she felt his cock press against her ass as well. With how long it had been since she had even thought about Sasuke’s cock, she couldn’t help but feel disappointed that it wasn’t anywhere near as big as the one that she was just grinding against. So, she didn’t even bother to move her hips as the two men looked at each other, clearly trying to silently debate what the next prize for the winner will be. Of course, it was going to involve Sakura’s body in one way or another. Not that she minded one bit.   
  
“How about the winner of the next match get a handjob from Sakura? You’re getting drunk enough to where I doubt you’d mind letting your dick be seen. What do you say, Sasuke?” Bee’s lips curled into a cocky smile as he looked at Sakura’s large breasts, seeing them heave with each breath that she took. “And I wouldn’t mind having your wife tend to my cock now that it’s hard after looking at her sinful body.”   
  
“You’ve got a deal.” Sasuke answered immediately as he brought his free hand to Sakura’s exposed breast, squeezing on the soft mound and earning a quiet groan from her. “I think it’s about time cocky men like you learn they can’t win everything.”   
  
*********************************************

A short ten minutes later, Sakura was on her knees in front of both her husband and Killer Bee. She couldn’t help but smile at the fact that Bee won against Sasuke very easily. Of course, that didn’t stop Sasuke from bitching and whining about how someone other than him was getting a handjob in his house. So, to her disappointment, Sakura agreed to give them both one, claiming that it was only fair to her husband. Though, that didn’t stop her from being almost disgusted with the childish way that Sasuke was acting when he made his way beside Bee and dropped his pants.

However, that anger and disappointment that Sakura felt toward Sasuke quickly faded when Bee pulled down his pants and showed her the ten-inch cock she had been grinding against a little bit ago. But what replaced the disappointment was a sense of excitement and anxiousness when she realized that the jinchuriki’s dick was still not fully hard. She gasped and immediately wrapped her hand around his shaft, almost forgetting that Sasuke was right next to him. “It’s so big, Bee… I’ve never seen a dick this big before while still not being fully hard.” Excitement and joy were clear in Sakura’s voice as she steadily wrapped both of her hands around his member, noticing that she could fit both of her hands around it and have her fingertips just barely touch. “And it’s so thick…”

Of course, the moment that she started to get lost by the sheer size of the massive Kumo cock, Sakura heard Sasuke clearing his throat next to her. Her eyes widened for just a moment when she realized that she was giving Bee all the attention. When her gaze lifted up from the thick black cock that was in her hands to the man it was attached to, she was happy to see a patient smile on his face. A smile that told her he had either done something like this in the past or came to Konoha ready to be patient just to get inside of her. And that only made Sakura’s pussy a little bit more wet as she reached over and wrapped her hand around Sasuke’s cock. “Sorry, Sasuke… I just couldn’t help myself. I’ve never seen one so big.”   
  
With a quick look to his right, Sasuke easily understood just what his wife was talking about. As she stroked both his cock and Bee’s, it was clear that the jinchuriki was at least twice his size while still a bit soft. Yet Sasuke was fully erect and almost ready to blow right away and the man next to him didn’t even look like he was enjoying himself yet. “I’m just not going to let someone come into my house and think he gets to mess around with my wife. Not without me being involved.”   
  
Sakura couldn’t help but roll her eyes as she stroked both of the dicks in front of her. In the back of her mind, she knew that she wanted to have Bee inside of her, even if Sasuke was still in the room or not. It didn’t matter now that she got a view of just how big his dick was. “I hate to say it, Sasuke… But your dick just looks so small compared to Bee’s… I always wondered if the rumors about Kumo men and their cocks were true. I’m happy to see that they are.~”   
  
Sasuke watched as his wife licked her lips while staring at Bee’s cock. He couldn’t argue against her. It was clear just how much bigger Bee was compared to him. But as Sakura continued to stroke both of their dicks, he could also feel himself getting closer and closer to a proper orgasm. Something he hadn’t experienced since he left home almost a year ago. A low groan left his lips as Sakura’s palm rubbed against the head of his shaft as well as the Kumo man sitting next to him. Yet, she was still staring at Bee’s length.

“You don’t look like you’re even close to cumming, Bee. I wonder just how long you’d be able to last in bed… Probably longer than three minutes like a certain husband.” Sakura dragged her tongue along her lips as she wrapped her hands around both of their members once again before stroking them as quickly as she could. She didn’t care if Sasuke came right away or not, as long as she was able to make Bee cum as well. Otherwise, it was a waste to bring him into her home when she could’ve taken him to a hotel and just not worried about anything like this.

Sakura giggled like a schoolgirl under her breath as she twisted her hands around the cocks that she was stroking, hoping that it would bring Killer Bee just a little bit more pleasure so she could see him get fully hard and know just how big he really was. “I bet you’d stretch out my pussy perfectly, Bee… Sasuke hasn’t ever been able to stretch me out.” She watched as her husband glared at her with an embarrassed gaze. “Sometimes, I’ve had to bring toys into bed with us just to get off when he was done.”

Bee couldn’t stop himself from chuckling and shooting Sasuke a look that clearly was disappointed. “You really can’t please your wife? Maybe she really does need a black dick to show her real pleasure. Cause she certainly hasn’t gotten me close to cumming. But you look like you’re about to blow.” Bee paused for just a moment as Sakura looked over to her husband and started to stroke him a bit faster. “Just blow your load, Bitch. Then let Sakura focus on a real man’s cock so I can finally cum.”

With the degradation, humiliation, alcohol, and pleasure all mixing in his system, Sasuke reached his limit far faster than Bee. But he couldn’t help himself. It had been so long since he had gotten any real pleasure that Sakura’s hand felt better than he remembered. Either that, or she had learned a thing or two while he was away. But he didn’t get to think too long on whether or not she was cheating when his orgasm ripped through him. With a few low but blissful grunts, Sasuke came all over Sakura’s hand.

Sakura sighed as a few small spurts of cum spilled from her husband’s cock and onto her hand, almost making her remember just why she started cheating in the first place. “Can you believe that this pitiful amount of cum is what got me pregnant with my little Sarada?” She didn’t hesitate to wipe her hand clean on Sasuke’s pants before turning her attention back to Bee and seeing that he was still partially soft and apparently a long way from cumming. “Now that Sasuke’s cum… What do you think would make you cum, Bee?”   
  
“I was hoping to get a feel of those tits around my dick. And maybe that pretty mouth of yours, too. I’ve heard rumors about what it can do. So, I thought I’d see if you stack up to what everyone seems to think.~”

Sakura smirked and nodded her head, quickly making her way between Bee’s legs and leaving Sasuke to watch from the side. “It’s only fair that you’ve cum since my husband did. If it’s my breasts and my mouth that you want, I think that’s exactly what you should get. A cock like this shouldn’t be ignored, after all.~” She teasingly dragged her tongue along her lips as she cupped both of her breasts in her hands and gave them a little squeeze to try and tease Bee and Sasuke. Though, she didn’t exactly give Sasuke a chance to protest against anything as she quickly wrapped her lips around the tip of Bee’s shaft.

Without waiting for Sasuke to say anything, Sakura wrapped her breasts around Bee’s cock as well. She was quick to make sure this big black dick got what it wanted despite the fact that her husband was right next to her and watching. And right away, Sakura was rewarded for her efforts. Not only did the jinchuriki’s length taste fantastic in her mouth, far better than Sasuke’s ever had, but the heat that radiated from it and only her tongue made her shudder in place. Her eyes fluttered shut as she started to slowly lower her head down Bee’s member.

Inch after inch of Bee’s massive member pushed into Sakura’s mouth as she lowered her head. After all the blowjobs she’s given since she started cheating, it was near child’s play to keep her tongue pressed against the hardening member as she worked her way down. Of course, she could only get so far in the position that she was in. And that was when she opened her eyes and got a look of just how far she made it. A quiet and ecstatic moan rumbled in her throat, Her tongue vibrating against Killer Bee’s dick, when she realized she made it halfway down and only had a few more inches until her lips reached her breasts.

However, Sakura didn’t stop there. No, she steadily brought her head back to the tip of the black cock. As she moved upward along Bee’s length, she started to massage him with her breasts. Using the saliva that she had coated along the thick member, Sakura didn’t hesitate to do what she could to bring the jinchuriki the pleasure that she thought he deserved. Nor did she stop herself from swirling her tongue around the head of his cock while keeping her eyes half-lidded and locked on Bee.

Of course, while she moved and did her best to please Bee, Sakura had almost fully forgotten that Sasuke was within arm’s reach just to her side. He didn’t matter to her when she had such a perfect cock in her mouth. And as she made her way back down his shaft, taking inch after inch into her gullet and loving how it felt to have it push into her throat, she couldn’t have cared what he wanted to say now that she was sucking on someone else’s dick. Not when that someone else tasted so much better and filled her mouth out in a way that made her wish she had been taking it since before she got married.

Her lips curled into a smile as she pinched her hard nipples and give them a little tug, causing herself to moan around Bee’s now hard cock. She didn’t know just how long it was with her lips wrapped around it, but by the way he groaned and how she seemed so far away from being able to kiss her own breasts while sucking down his dick, it was clear that he had grown quite a few inches since she first took him into her mouth. And something about that pushed Sakura to try just a little bit harder. It meant that she was doing just what she needed to in order to bring Killer Bee to the orgasm she wanted him to experience.

Sure, things didn’t quite go as planned with Sasuke next to her, but that didn’t stop her from moving her breasts up and down his shaft in time with how she moved her head. As her lips moved up his length, her breasts did the same. And it didn’t take long for Sakura to work herself into a pattern that had Bee groaning and threading his thick fingers into her pink hair. When his grip on the back of her head tightened ever so slightly, she allowed her eyes to shut once again before making her way as far down his shaft as she was able.

In one swift push, Sakura made her way from the tip of Bee’s shaft to eight inches down before she had to stop and gag. Her throat sputtered and convulsed around his member as tears started to fill her eyes. She knew that she wouldn’t be able to coil her tongue around his length all the way, but that didn’t stop her from attempting to wrap her tongue around what she could of his shaft. All while she continued to squish her breasts around the massive cock and bring her more pleasure.

Just off to the side, Sasuke was horrified at just how well and how eagerly his wife was taking another man’s cock. Not only was she clearly trying her best to please him after just verbally degrading his load, but something about the way she pushed herself so hard to get Bee off turned Sasuke on. He didn’t know just what about it excited him. Maybe it was the way Sakura continued to drool along Bee’s shaft as she moved. Maybe it was the way she moaned each and every time it pushed into her throat just a little bit. Or maybe it was the way Sakura almost looked like she was in love with Bee’s dick. Not Bee himself, but just his dick.

Of course, it didn’t exactly matter to Bee just how Sakura felt about him. It was clear just how badly Sakura wanted his cock just from a simple glance. Though, it made him happy to know that all the rumors of Sakura loving black cock were true since she was so eager to take one into her throat despite her husband being a short distance to her side. “Glad to see the rumors about Konoha’s Best Slut are true, Sakura. Even though your pathetic man is right next to you, you’re taking another man’s dick like you belong to it. It’s almost like you don’t even want to be married to Sasuke.~”

Unknown to everyone in the room, Sarada stood at the top of the steps, watching as her mother eagerly and expertly did her best to get Bee off then and there. She had seen everything. Knowing just what the adults were going to be up to when she was asleep, the young Uchiha snuck out of her room and watched as the two men had their shogi matches and how Sakura gave them what they wanted. But now that she was watching her mother be the slut that she truly was, it turned Sarada on beyond belief. More than enough for her to dip her hand into her panties and tease her pussy while she watched her mother work.

However, it didn’t take too long before Sarada wanted to join her mother in the fun. Her lips curled into a lustful smile as she watched Sakura finally pop her lips off from around Bee’s cock to get the first breath she had since taking it into her mouth. Seeing this as her chance to run in and help her mom, Sarada rushed onto the couch that Bee and Sasuke were sitting on, laying on it and allowing her small chest to rest against Bee’s thigh. Before anyone could say a thing, she placed a few tender kisses against the tip of the jinchuriki’s shaft.

When her daughter came rushing in, Sakura’s eyes widened in shock until she saw just what Sarada was doing. When her little girl attempted to part her lips and wrap them around Killer Bee’s cock, she couldn’t help but chuckle when the young girl was unable to get the full head of Bee’s member into her mouth. “Your body hasn’t developed enough for that yet, Sarada. You wouldn’t be able to take more than an inch or two into your mouth, even if you knew what you were doing.~”   
  
Of course, that didn’t stop Sarada from trying her best to push herself lower and lower down the massive cock. But, she was only able to get the head into her mouth before she felt her eyes starting to tear up. “It’s just too big… It must be at least sixteen inches...” When she whined quietly, placing a few more kisses onto the side of it, it made her heart flutter to hear both Bee and Sakura chuckling at her efforts. Almost like they were both proud of her despite knowing that she wouldn’t be able to. And the fact that she felt her mother’s fingers thread through her hair as she placed another kiss against Bee’s cock made her feel like she was in a spot where she was destined to be.

“Come on, Sakura. Take off those shorts and let me see that fat ass of yours in all its glory.” Bee brought a hand on the back of Sarada’s head while he looked at Sakura, making sure the Uchiha wife heard his request. At this point, with just how little of a fight Sasuke was putting up, he figured he could do anything he wanted and have Sakura listen to him. “I want to know if the rumors about that ass are true.”

There wasn’t any hesitation as Sakura nodded her head and stood up from where she was. She didn’t care about the fact that her husband or daughter were about to see her completely naked and please a man that she wasn’t married to. The slut licked her lips as she hooked her thumb into the incredibly tight yoga shorts and the pair of panties that she was wearing underneath them. And with a quick flick of her wrist, she pulled both pieces of fabric down to her knees and let them go, allowing them to fall to the floor around her feet.

Now that she was completely naked and her sopping wet pussy was on display for everyone to see, Sakura dragged her tongue along her lips and gently pushed her daughter to Bee’s side to avoid smacking her with her plump rear end. “As you wish, Bee. You are the guest in our village and in our home. You get anything you want.~” She chuckled to herself as she turned around and hovered her holes over the jinchuriki’s shaft. “Besides, you still haven’t cum. And… I want your cock inside of me.”   
  
Bee couldn’t stop himself from letting go of Sarada’s head and bringing both of his hands to Sakura’s hips before yanking her closer to his body. Her back quickly pressed against his chest as he held her so her pussy rested against the tip of his shaft. “Tell me just how badly you want another man’s dick inside of you. With your husband sitting right next to you.~” Killer Bee smirked as he turned his head and met Sakura for a deep kiss right in front of Sasuke and Sarada. Neither of them cared as they met for kiss after kiss without hesitation while both husband and daughter were right next to them.

Watching his wife kiss another man without a care in the world pushed Sasuke to a point where he knew he had to put a stop to this. Sakura was giving in too easily to what Bee wanted from her. And he needed to stop her so he could regain control and kick Bee out of his house. “Now hold on just a minute! I said she could give you a handjob. Not get naked and start making out with you!” He quickly rose from the couch as he watched Sakura’s tongue dance with Bee’s out of their mouths and between their lips. And the fact that he could see his little girl nuzzling herself into the jinchuriki’s side ticked him off as well.

Unfortunately, just as he reached a hand out to grab Sakura by her hair to pull her off of Bee, his hand was smacked away by Sarada. And Sarada was quick to get up from her spot and push Sasuke into the chair that he was sitting in earlier when the men played shogi. “Sit your ass down, Dad! You’ve been a terrible father and husband to us! You’ve been gone for almost a year, missed both of our birthdays and come home and expect things to be just like when you left?”

Sarada didn’t hesitate to plop herself down in her father’s lap to make sure that he couldn’t get up from where he was. “You’re going to let Mom and Killer Bee have sex to make up for the fact that you’ve been such a terrible person to us.” When the anger in his eyes started to fade away and be replaced with reget, Sarada smirked and turned herself around so she could see just what her mother and Bee were about to do. She didn’t care about the fact that she was sitting against her father’s hard cock with her perky bubble but. Not when he wasn’t even as big as her boyfriend was.

Of course, Sakura couldn’t stop herself from chuckling when her little girl put her husband in his place with ease. “Thanks, Sarada. He really does deserve to just watch as his wife fucks a Kumo man, doesn’t he?” She teasingly licked her lips before she met Bee for another deep and passionate kiss, being sure to show just how much she enjoyed his touch on her body. And she didn’t hesitate to start rocking her hips back and forth against the jinchuriki’s massive cock, loving the way the head felt against her dripping slit. “Come on, Bee… Fuck me in front of my husband. Make him watch as a real man fucks me and stretches my pussy.~”

“What kind of man would I be if I turned down an offer like that?” With his hands on her hips, Bee steadily started to pull Sakura down his cock. He made sure to move her at a slow and steady pace so she could simply feel the size difference between him and Sasuke. As well as to make sure she adjusted properly to having as much of his dick inside of her as she could handle. There was no point in fucking a white woman that couldn’t properly handle what he could give her. And it would be such a disappointment if Sakura couldn’t keep up with him.


	13. Sasuke's Finally Home Part 2

Fortunately for Killer Bee, Sakura was a woman that planned to live up to every rumor that had been spread about her. From the simple one of her cheating on Sasuke to the one of her having the best pussy that any Konoha woman could have. And as she sank lower and lower onto Bee’s shaft, it became clear to her rather quickly just how much better this was going to be than any dick she had ever had inside of her before. Maybe with the exception of the Raikage. “Fuck, this is incredible… Far better than Sasuke’s have ever felt inside of me…”

Sakura took a little bit more than a foot of Killer Bee’s throbbing shaft into her pussy before she was made to stop taking anymore. She gasped and writhed in his lap as she allowed the pleasure that it brought her to soak through her system. Not only did this massive kumo cock stretch her out just like the Raikage’s did, but it managed to reach even deeper into her. A blissful gasp erupted from Sakura’s lips as she felt both of Bee’s hands move to her ass, cupping both of her cheeks in his hand and looking at her like he was just waiting on her to start moving.

Which she started to do rather quickly, keeping her eyes locked on Bee’s face as she moved. Sakura knew better than to rush on a dick like the one inside of her and instead chose to move at a slow and steady pace. As long as she moved fast enough, it would still bring Killer Bee enough pleasure to get him to cum inside of her. But she was more worried about being able to handle this dick like a real slut than breaking herself on it. “Bee, I don’t think I’ve ever had a cock this big inside of me. You’re stretching me out perfectly. And it feels like there is still even more of your cock to take into me.~”   
  
It didn’t take more than a moment or two for Sakura to pick up the pace. She didn’t slam her plump rear end down against Bee’s lap as she bounced since there were still a few inches of his member that she couldn’t take inside of her. But that didn’t stop the married woman from moaning and panting in bliss as she took every single inch that she could of Bee’s member into her tight cunt. “You see this, Sarada? Just how big Bee’s black cock is? Just how much it stretches me out? Your father could never do this to me. Even my fingers felt better than Sasuke at times.~”

Bee couldn’t stop himself from chuckling as he looked over toward Sarada and Sasuke, watching as they both just stared at the two of them. A wide and twisted smirk came to his lips as he pulled a hand back away from Sakura’s plump rear end. Not even a full second later, he brought his hand back down and happily swatted the perfect ass that he had in his hand. “That’s pretty pathetic, Sasuke. Maybe I should just take Sakura home with me. Show her around town and let her feel what getting fucked by a black cock really feels like.”

Sakura gasped and whined at the sudden spank that she received. Not only was she not expecting it, but it caused her to bounce up and down on Bee’s shaft a little bit faster. “Again… Spank me again…” The words left her lips as a whisper when she started to pick up the pace of her movements. Part of her regretted not being able to take each and every inch of Bee’s cock like she wanted to. But she couldn’t find it in herself to complain when every single time she brought her hips back down, she felt like she was going to cum on the spot with just how good this thick cock felt inside of her. Sakura leaned forward and caught Bee’s lips in a heated and desperate kiss, almost forgetting about the fact that her husband was only a few feet away from her as her tongue swirled with Killer Bee’s.

It pained him to see Sakura enjoying herself so much. Especially when it meant that she was openly willing to degrade him in front of his own child. But Sasuke couldn’t argue or fight what was going on with just how turned on it made him to watch her sweet and supple ass bounce on another man’s cock. It turned him on far more than it should have. And he knew that it was wrong to be enjoying it. But he loved Sakura’s body and couldn’t stop himself from stroking his small cock as he watched her fuck herself on Bee’s dick.

On the other hand, Sarada found the sight before her attractive for a different reason. Sure, she found her mother incredibly hot and attractive, almost wishing that she could be sexual with her. But the real thing that Sarada found exciting about this was the way her mother was so open and willing to cheat on her father. The taboo and twisted nature of it made her wish she could do the same to Boruto, or even have a threesome with her boyfriend and her mother. The possibilities were endless as they swam inside of Sarada’s mine. But she didn’t say a word about it as she kept a hand inside of her panties, plunging two fingers in and out of her tight cunt as quickly as she could manage without cumming right away.

Of course, with her mother’s comments about just how small her father’s cock really was, Sarada couldn’t stop herself from taking a peek to see for herself. She stopped moving her fingers in and out of her pussy and took a step closer toward the couch where Sasuke was sitting, letting out a silent and surprised breath when she realized that it was only a few inches long. Far smaller than what she’d seen her mother take, smaller than her boyfriend’s, and immeasurably smaller than what Killer Bee currently had buried inside of Sakura.

When Sasuke saw his little girl staring at his cock, almost looking disgusted when she sat it, he couldn’t stop himself from shying away just a little bit. But he also couldn’t stop himself from being turned on a little bit more. From his daughter of all people being ashamed to look at his cock. Turning his head and seeing the monster of a member that was disappearing into Sakura over and over again, part of him understood just why she was so willing to take a dick like that. But that didn’t stop him from moaning quietly when the pleasure and shame of being cheated on and disgusting his daughter with his shaft washed through him.

“Papa…” Sarada panted quietly as she pulled her hand out of her panties, uncaring about the fact that her fingers were coated in her juices before she grabbed onto her father’s small cock. A quiet giggle rumbled in her throat as she started to stroke it, realizing just how small it actually was when it was in her hands. “It really is small… Even Boruto’s cock is bigger than this.”   
  
“You’re damn right it is.” Sakura gasped as she rested her head against Bee’s shoulder, watching her daughter fool around with her husband’s cock. It didn’t turn her on to see Sasuke’s small cock after having taken so many that put it to shame. But it made her happy to see her little girl willing to play with someone’s cock while she got fucked next to her. Her hips never stopped moving as she watched Sarada stroke Sasuke’s three-inch dick, loving the way that her daughter seemed to grow more and more bored of it the longer she touched it. “It’s truly a pathetic dick, isn’t it? Now you see why I’m never going to fuck him again.”

Sasuke’s eyes went wide when he heard just what Sakura had said. “Never?” Something about that just felt right for him to hear. Almost like he deserved to hear it from his wife’s mouth than anyone else’s. But it certainly didn’t help him feel less ashamed about that fact when Sarada was stroking his cock and slowly pulling her hand away from it. “Y-You can’t be serious, Sakura… Never aga-”

Before letting him finish his sentence, Sarada pulled her hand away from his pathetic member before stuffing her hand back into her panties. She quickly started to tease her panties to try and make herself feel better about touching such a worthless dick. “Dad, hush. If Mom wants to take dicks better than yours, I don’t think you have any right to question her. Especially when yours is so terrible that a teenager’s dick is bigger than you.”

“You tell him, babygirl.” Sakura smiled to her little girl as she felt Bee’s strong hands suddenly grab hold of both of her hips. But before she could turn her head to ask him just what he was doing, she found herself to be completely void of his cock. In less than a second, Sakura felt his massive member slap down against her stomach and where her womb seal would be. She didn’t bother trying to get another word out. When she felt his member throb against her stomach just once, she knew exactly why he pulled out of her.

Sakura quickly tilted her head down and opened her mouth, moaning happily when her face was quickly splattered with a few ropes of cum. Bee’s cum was incredibly thick, almost thicker than what she thought a human would even be capable of producing. But that didn’t stop her from howling in ecstasy when her inner walls quickly clamped down around nothing when she got a solid strand of his cum landing on her tastebuds. The taste alone was enough to send her into an orgasm right then and there. And Sakura was more than happy to shudder on Bee’s lap as more and more of his cum splashed against her face and onto her breasts. “There’s so much cum… I can’t possibly handle it all. But I don’t want any to go to waste.~”   
  
The joy and excitement in Sakura’s voice were as clear as day when she turned around to face Sarada, gesturing for her little girl to come closer. “Why don’t you come to get some, Sarada? Share a kiss with Mommy and show Sasuke that we don’t need him.” The moment that Sarada was close enough, Sakura quickly cupped her daughter’s cheeks in her hands and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss.

It almost threw Sarada’s mine into a tailspin to be so aggressively and lovingly kissed by her mother. She was being kissed like she was another one of Sakura’s lovers. And that was something that the young girl adored about this moment, making her wish that it would never end. Of course, she was quick to return the kiss once she gained control of herself once again, happily pushing her tongue passed her mother’s lips and into her mouth. But she allowed their lips to part just enough for both Killer Bee and Sasuke to see their tongues swirling together and swapping Bee’s cum back and forth between them.

When she did pull away from her mother’s lips, Sarada couldn’t stop herself from smiling before she swallowed the cum that she had taken from Sakura. “That… Tastes fantastic, Mom! Far better than Boruto’s cum ever tasted!” She happily licked her lips clean of any spare cum that had been there before she noticed that Sakura was currently swiping her fingers through some of the cum that spilled onto her ample breasts. And a moment later, those same fingers made their way to Sarada’s soft lips, prompting her to open her mouth and take them in. Which is exactly what she did, moaning happily around her mother’s fingers while licking and sucking them clean.

******************************************************

Sarada wasn’t sure just how much time had passed since she made out with her mother and swallowed Bee’s cum. But she knew that after that moment, she had sat next to her father and watched Sakura fuck herself on Bee’s massive cock through three more orgasms. Unfortunately, it meant that the kumo man in her living room was starting to grow bored of her mother’s body. Or, at least that Sakura wasn’t able to bring him the kind of pleasure she knew he wanted. That’s when the young girl looked at the black man that had a firm hold on her mother’s hips. “Don’t you think she deserves a bit of a break? She’s cum on your massive cock three times now. Would you like it if I tried to get you off with my butt while Mom relaxed for a bit?”   
  
“I didn’t think Sakura’s jailbait daughter would be so willing to get a taste of her first black cock. I don’t see why not. Your little bubble butt might feel pretty good for such a little girl.~” Bee couldn’t stop himself from laughing as he helped Sakura get off of his cock, making sure to have a firm hold on the Konoha woman that he was here for just so she wouldn’t fall face-first onto the floor. “Come on, Sarada. Show me what you’ve got. If you do good enough, I might just have to bring you back home as well when I drag Sakura with me.”

With the kumo man’s permission, Sarada didn’t hesitate to rush her way into his lap. But she made sure to not seem too eager and like a younger slut version of her mother. Though, that didn’t stop her from smiling with clear and genuine excitement with Sakura crouching down on the floor right in front of her. With her hands on Bee’s knees, Sarada steadily climbed into his lap and pressed her surprisingly plump and bubbly rear end against his massive shaft. “I hope it feels good for you…”

Without another word, she started to steadily rock her hips up and down what she could of his incredible length. Sarada knew that she couldn’t take it inside of her like Sakura could, but that didn’t stop the young girl from at least trying to feel what a big, black dick would feel like between her cheeks. And by the soft and melodic moans that escaped her every time she dropped her hips back down, it was clear to everyone in the room that she was really enjoying how it felt.

On the other hand, Sasuke was now forced to watch his little girl bouncing her shapely rear end on another man’s cock. Not only did more shame fill him when it came to watching someone he helped bring into this world act this way. But he also felt more arousal than he should be considering that it was his daughter, who still wasn’t an adult quite yet. Sasuke bit down on his lower lip as he watched Sarada almost rhythmically sway and bounce her hips in Killer Bee’s lap.

“H-How does it feel, Sir? H-Having a little girl play with your cock using her ass?” As Sarada spoke, she kept her head turned around so she could try and see Bee’s expression, hoping that she was doing something to bring him pleasure and keep him going while Sakura took her break. “You think I’m worth taking away from Papa and keeping me as your own?”   
  
“I don’t know about keeping you as my own, but I think a little thing like you needs to be taken away from Sasuke. You won’t get anything but disappointment from him.” Killer Bee chuckled as he grabbed onto Sarada’s hips and pulled her against his cock, making sure that she got the entire thing between her supple ass cheeks and pressed right against her tight asshole. “But, there is something I want to see now that you’re naked and in my lap.”

Sarada didn’t get a chance to say anything before she found herself swiftly dragged up along Bee’s throbbing shaft, gasping as she felt is push against her asshole with every inch that she was moved. Of course, she didn’t know just what Bee had in mind when he pressed her pussy against the tip of his dick. Being the smart girl that she was, Sarada had a guess that he was about to see just how much of his cock she could take. But she didn’t want to assume and seem like a slut. Not when he had her in front of her mother and father. Though, Sakura would’ve likely been proud of her if she asked that.

Not that it mattered a moment later when Bee pulled Sarada down until only the head of his shaft was stuffed inside of her. He easily felt just how tight her pussy was and how it certainly wasn’t ready to handle a dick like his. But that didn’t stop him from moving her up and down the head of his member, making sure he didn’t pull her too far down. “How’s that feel? It’s only the head of a kumo man’s cock. But I bet it’s leagues better than anything your little white boyfriend could do for you.”

Sakura watched from down on her knees as Sarada starting to take her first black cock. She was happy that Bee knew how to handle himself and wouldn’t try to break her little girl. But it still turned her on to see someone so young enjoying herself so thoroughly. Sarada’s moans and screams of pleasure filled the room around them as she was forcefully moved along Bee’s shaft. And it excited Sakura to know that her own flesh and blood was taking the same cock that she had just cum on multiple times before being forced off of it. “Don’t be scared, Sarada. Take deep breaths and relax. I know it’s big and it might hurt. But you can do this. But… Once you do… White men will never feel the same for you.”

Hearing her mother’s voice, Sarada quickly nodded her head and did exactly what she was told to. When she started to relax in Bee’s hands, the pleasure that she was feeling grew immensely and instantly. The feeling of being stuffed with a thick, black dick quickly went from being better than Boruto could ever make her feel to being the best thing she ever felt in her life. And it showed as her screaming only got louder and louder by the second. At least, until she reached the peak of her pleasure and came after only seconds of being on top of Bee’s impressive length.

When he heard the young girl scream and felt her inner walls clamping around his shaft the best that they could, Bee knew that she had reached her limit. But he didn’t pull her off just yet. Not until he realized that her screaming had stopped and she passed out from the pleasure that coursed through her. “Shit, I don’t think I’ve had a piece of ass pass out on my dick before. Maybe I will just have to show your little girl what it’s like to take a real cock one day, Sakura.”   
  
“Once her body develops a bit more, Bee, I’ll let you fuck the two of us together for days on end if you can keep up with it.” Sakura slowly dragged her tongue along her lips as she helped Killer Bee pick Sarada up off of his shaft, setting her down next to Sasuke, who happened to be snoring quietly on the couch. “Wait, when did this piece of shit pass out?” Sakura thought for a moment, wondering just when he would have. But before she got to think about it for more than a moment, she felt an all too familiar pair of hands grab onto her hips and bend her over the seat of the couch. Her face pressed against the back of the furniture, only a few inches away from her daughter’s chest while Bee kept a good hold on her body.

Almost immediately, Bee buried fourteen inches of his massive member into Sakura’s tight pussy once again. It kept her from saying anything as she was suddenly fucked against the couch right next to her little girl and her husband. Not that she had a problem with it as Killer Bee’s cock hit her in all the right ways with each and every thrust that he made. Loud and shameless moans spilled from her lips with each and every thrust. “Oh fuck… Oh god… Bee, your dick is incredible!”

Sakura spoke between moans as she gripped tightly onto the couch that she was being fucked against. It didn’t matter to her if she woke up her daughter or her husband, especially with her body swimming in pleasure like it currently was. Every single thrust into her tight pussy reminded her of just how much better black cock was compared to anyone in the village that she had been fucked by. “Fuck, it feels so good… It’s so much bigger than Ay and Omoi…”

A sharp gasp escaped Sakura when Bee suddenly smacked her ass, causing her plump rear end to jiggle and shake from the impact. Her lips curled into a twisted smile as the impact of his smack reminded her of just how rough the other two were and how much better they fucked her, though. They fucked her like she was a toy for them, not like she was a woman they were trying to swoon. “They fucked me so much better, though… They treated me like I was just a toy for them. Like I was just a place for them to dump their cum and move on.~”

Hearing what Sakura just said to him, Killer Bee couldn’t stop himself from chuckling. He knew the rumors that Sakura was a slut that could take whatever was thrown at her. But he didn’t expect her to actually want it to be that rough. Though, that wouldn’t stop him from giving her what she wanted if she was going to be that way. “Alright, I get it, you little whore. If you want it rough, I’ll get rough.” Without saying another word, Killer Bee moved one of the hands on her hips to her pink hair. He grabbed a firm handful of it before yanking it and slamming the last two inches of his cock into Sakura.

Being stuffed with all sixteen inches of Bee’s cock caused Sakura to scream in pure and utter bliss loud enough for her voice to break and crack. She had hoped that mocking him just a little bit would convince him to fuck her like he really meant it. But she didn’t think it’d make him fit every single inch of his impressive cock into her tight pussy. Not that she was complaining. Sakura was too busy moaning and groaning against the back of the couch while Killer Bee continued to ram his throbbing shaft into her pussy. Words couldn’t even make it to Sakura’s mouth before they turned into gibberish with just how much pleasure was coursing through her mind and body.

Of course, she heard Bee chuckling behind her as he really started giving it to her. But the harder he thrust into her, the more Sakura remembered just why she started thinking about leaving Sasuke in the first place. It was a black cock that convinced her she could do a lot better in life. And it was the Raikage that showed her just how virile and intense they could be when fucking a white woman like her. And it was Bee that was currently convincing her to not just leave Sasuke but to also teach Sakura how to be a proper slut for any kumo man that wanted to use her.

Sakura’s inner walls clamped down tightly around Bee’s shaft as he continued to plunge it deep into her pussy, almost breaking his way into her womb with each and every thrust that he made. She screamed at the top of her lungs in pure bliss and ecstasy as she came for the fourth time on this massive and perfect dick that was filling her pussy. She bit down on the back of the couch as she decided right then and there that she was going to marry Bee when they were done. Whether or not Sasuke was a part of her life didn’t matter to her. She wanted a man that could bring her true bliss each and every night. And Killer Bee was certainly bringing her far more than any man she had been with so far.

Unfortunately, just as her fourth orgasm started to fade away and she was working her way to a fifth, Sakura felt Bee pull his hips back until the tip of his cock popped out of her pussy. A moment later, he slapped his throbbing dick down against her plump rear end, forcing a sharp and blissful whine from her lips. And another moment later, she felt him rocking his hips against her perfect ass before he came. Rope after rope of his heated spunk coated Sakura’s back, leaving a few trails of his spunk along her spine and even going as far as to get in her hair

Sakura shuddered as she felt the heat of Killer Bee’s load spreading along her skin. It reminded her, once again, just how hard and how terribly she settled for Sasuke when she married him. Even if it meant that she wouldn’t have brought Sarada into the world, if she had just known how a kumo cock felt before she got married, she would’ve lived such a different life than she does now. Of course, this only led Sakura to moan and shudder as she thought about just how much more sex she would’ve had in that alternate life than she did in her current one.

Unfortunately, it was a thought that didn’t get to last too long on Sakura’s mind as she was suddenly flipped over onto her back. A surprised gasp left her when she felt the back of her head press against her own daughter’s soft thighs, leaving her to look up at Killer Bee and see the excited and dominant smile that he wore. “Y-You’re going to fuck me when I’m laying against my own daughter?”   
  
“Be honest. Would you rather have it any other way?” Bee chuckled to himself as he leaned down and stole a deep and passionate kiss from Sakura’s lips, sinking every inch of his shaft into her pussy without any hesitation. He knew that she’d still want it rough, after all. There was no reason to hold back anymore, even if Sarada and Sasuke were still on the couch next to her. “I’m not going to stop until I’ve bred your white pussy, Sakura. Hope you’re ready for the consequences.”

Sakura’s eyes slowly drifted down her body to where she saw Bee’s cock sinking into her pussy with his steady but powerful thrusts. And that’s when she realized that her womb seal was still deactivated and she hadn’t thought about reactivating it. However, before she could process whether or not she should be safe with a man like Bee, he started to get more intense with his thrusts. Sakura’s head pressed against Sarada’s thigh with each and every thrust he made, causing pleasure to rush through her body and into her mind.

Part of her wanted to activate the seal right in front of Bee and make him work to get her pregnant. But her lust-clouded mind didn’t allow that thought to linger for too long before it was replaced with something even more enticing to her. The thought of carrying a kumo child while going to the land of the clouds and spending her life with Bee. A deep and anxious whine rumbled in Sakura’s throat as she wrapped her arms around Killer Bee’s neck, pulling him close enough for her lips to brush against his own. “Put a baby in me, Bee. Fill my white pussy up with your black cum and make me carry our mixed child. Make me both cherish and regret not activating my seal-”

She was quickly cut off by the feeling of Bee’s lips crashing against her own, causing her to both shut up and be content with the way he hammered into her. With her mind off of the womb seal that she decided was never coming back, unless she decided to start cheating on Bee with the other kumo men she’d be around in her near future, Sakura realized that Bee had been thrusting into her so hard that the couch was creaking and shaking underneath them. The combined weight of the entire Uchiha family with Bee’s harsh thrusts was almost too much for the furniture to hold them all. And that just proved to her how much better of a lover Bee was compared to Ay, Omoi, and especially Sasuke. And how much better of a husband he’d be if she married him.

The moment that Bee pulled his lips away from her own, Sakura didn’t bother trying to hide the pleasure that she was feeling. Moan after heated and desperate moan spilled from her lips in time with Bee’s thrusts. It almost surprised her that both Sasuke and Sarada managed to stay asleep with just how loud she was being. In the back of her mind, as Killer Bee continued to slam the tip of his cock against the entrance to her womb, Sakura could’ve sworn that she had woken the neighbors at least two doors down with how loud she was screaming.

However, that didn’t matter to her when she felt Bee’s lips suddenly wrap around her nipple. His tongue immediately started to swirl around the erect nub, almost making Sakura’s screams even louder as he just added another source of pleasure to her body. But she bit down on her lower lip this time to try and keep herself quiet. Not that it mattered too much when even her muffled moans were loud enough to almost stir her blissed-out daughter from her slumber.

When she heard Sarada groaning above her, Sakura quickly looked up to see that her daughter was still asleep and quietly snoring. But it came as a shock to her since she had been getting fucked with her head resting against Sarada’s thigh for the past while. Sakura’s lips curled into a smile as Bee moved his head to her other nipple, this time biting on the mound and making Sakura gasp and shudder in bliss while his thrusts pushed her closer and closer to yet another orgasm.

It didn’t take more than a few moments before Bee managed to push Sakura to a point of no return. Her inner walls clamped down around his shaft like a vice as she was thrown into a fifth orgasm, leaving her screams to fill the room around them. However, when Bee came right along with her, both of them shuddering against the other on the couch, Sakura couldn’t stop herself from wailing in pure bliss once again. She gripped tightly onto Killer Bee’s head as he unloaded into her, his hot spunk flooding into her incredibly fertile and needy womb. With how much he throbbed against her inner walls and how he continued to fuck her through both of their orgasms, she knew that he was pumping enough cum into her that there was almost zero chance of her waking up tomorrow and not being pregnant.

Unfortunately, Sakura was so lost in her lustful daze that she failed to notice when Bee picked her up and put her on the floor, only noticing the new position when she felt her knees suddenly press against the floor next to her head while Bee’s dick felt even bigger while it sank into her once again. A sharp, blissful, and almost magical moan erupted from her throat when she realizing that she was swiftly picked up off the couch and put in the mating press on the floor of her own home. But she couldn’t say a word as Bee started ruthlessly thrusting into her once again, making her pussy feel like it was made specifically for him to one day fill it and fuck her senselessly like he was.

“From what Bro told me, I figured you’d be a slut. But I never expected the mighty Sakura Uchiha to be married to such a fucking bitch.” Bee couldn’t stop himself from chuckling as she turned his attention toward Sarada, seeing a small ray of sunlight creeping onto her face. “I should take you and your daughter back home, spread you two around town and let anyone get a chance to fuck this pussy.”   
  
“Yes! Please! Take me away from my terrible husband! Teach my daughter and me what it means to be fucked by a real dick! Help me raise her to be a proper slut!” Sakura shuddered in pure bliss as she thought about just how wonderful it would be if Killer Bee actually took her and Sakura to his home and just let everyone use them like they were living fleshlights for them. “My pussy should be shared with every single black cock you send my way. As your wife, you have every right to throw me to a crowd and let them ravage me.”   
  
Bee started to quickly thrust even harder and faster into Sakura as he listened to her. It was clear just how lost she was and just how quickly she was willing to give up on Sasuke and start a new life. Maybe it wouldn’t be as tough as he thought to convince her to leave Konoha forever. “As my wife? Don’t tell me you forgot you’re already married to that pathetic man over there. Or are you already giving up on him for a bigger, better cock?”   
  
“I don’t need Sasuke! I don’t want him! Ever since I started cheating on him, I’ve never wanted Sasuke to come home. Anyone is better than him!” Sakura’s back arched off of the floor as Bee continually hammered away into her womb, making her understand over and over again just which one of the two men in the house had the better cock. Sasuke didn’t stand a chance after Bee came into their home. But Sakura still bit her lower lip to try and keep herself quiet when slowed his thrusts down in order to slam every inch of his massive member into her even harder. “I’ll be your wife, Bee! I’ll wait for you every day and pledge myself to you and do everything you tell me to! I’ll-

Sakura cut herself off with a loud, shameless, and desperate moan erupting from her lips. Yet another orgasm tore itself through her body without warning. It left her writhing and panting as Bee simply refused to stop fucking her through her orgasm, enhancing the pleasure that she was feeling and leaving her mind almost completely wiped of everything that didn’t involve a future with Killer Bee and his perfect dick. “Please take me away from my husband. Take me away from Konoha and show me the life of a true slut…”   
  


“When you’re going to beg like that, how could I possibly refuse?” A twisted smirk came to Bee’s lips as he slammed his cock as deep into Sakura as he was able to, cumming inside of her once again. This time, however, he didn’t bother fucking her through his orgasm to wring out every drop of his seed. There was no point when he knew that she was filled with more than enough cum to make sure she was pregnant. “I’ll take you away from Sasuke. You don’t need a weakling of a man like him. Not when he’s willing to cum while watching his wife get knocked up in front of him.” A quiet chuckle rumbled in Bee’s throat as he turned his attention toward Sarada once again, seeing her eyes just barely start to flutter open.

Sakura was too far gone to care about the fact that Sarada might be waking up to see her getting filled with cum. She didn’t care. Not when the man that just got her pregnant was the one with the best cock she had ever taken since she started slutting around. Especially when the dick that just filled her was the one that fully convinced her to leave Sasuke and live a better and more fulfilling life where she could.

With a smile on her face and exhaustion suddenly starting to wash over her, Sakura gasped when Killer Bee let go of her legs, allowing them to fall back to the ground and rest against the floor. She didn’t say a word as she pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss, happy to feel him return her affection like she wanted. “Don’t disappoint me, Bee… Show me what it’s like to be treated like a real kumo man’s wife. Make me forget I was ever married to Sasuke.”

Of course, when she started to feel the heat of the sunlight beaming onto her from the window in their living room, a quiet gasp escaped her lips. “I guess we’ve been going all night… You’ve definitely got the best cock I’ve ever had. And I’m going to want it inside of me again soon.” Sakura’s lips curled into a bright but tired smile as she felt Killer Bee starting to pull out of her, relishing in the quiet pop that filled her ears when the tip of his shaft pulled out of her pussy. Unfortunately, she was far too tired to be able to do anything about the cum that started to leak out of her gaping pussy, wondering just how much of it she wanted to keep inside of her.

But before she could properly think of just what she wanted, Sakura’s eyes fluttered closed and the world around her vanished. She passed out right then and there, the pleasure and exhaustion of the night having caught up to her in spades while she still held tightly onto Bee’s body, almost refusing to let him go anywhere that she couldn’t reach. Luckily for her, Killer Bee didn’t go anywhere, crashing onto the floor right beside her and passing out right along with her. It allowed Sakura to feel his warmth against her body and his massive cock against her thighs even in her sleep. Something that would quickly grow to become the norm if she lived out the life that she was promised in the heat of the moment.

**************************************************

With the heat of the sun beaming onto her face from the window, it didn’t take too long for Sarada to wake up and see that everyone in the house was asleep. Her father was still passed out and snoring right next to her, his small dick in his hand. Sakura and Killer Bee were asleep on the floor next to her each, and she was able to see the sheer amount of cum that was leaking out of her mother’s pussy onto their floor. The moment Sarada realized just how much spunk had been dumped into her mother, her throat went dry. Almost as if she was craving getting some of it to herself.

Without saying a word in an attempt to not wake up any of the sleeping adults, she snuck her way onto the floor and between her mother’s legs. Luckily, Sakura was flat on her back and Killer Bee was laying on his side. It allowed Sarada to get a perfect view of the kumo man’s cock resting just above her mother’s pussy. And the sight left her tantalized and excited at the same moment. The young Uchiha didn’t waste a moment before she started licking up some of the cum that leaked out of Sakura’s pussy.

Of course, with just how good Killer Bee made her feel with just the tip of his shaft, Sarada had to return the favor. It didn’t matter to her that he was passed out right alongside her mother. She quickly and eagerly wrapped her lips around the head of his shaft, making sure to not take more than the first few inches. After just how little she was able to take when he fucked her, she knew better than to push too hard. But that didn’t stop her from swirling her tongue along the tip of his length and moaning quietly as a result of the wonderful flavor hitting her tongue.

However, the moment Sarada’s tongue hit her pussy again, Sakura woke up from the wonderful dream that she was having. A quiet gasp escaped her lips when she realized that it was her own daughter licking her pussy and not the man she was going to marry. But she quickly stopped caring. Especially when Sarada started to eagerly suck some of Killer Bee’s cum out of her pussy. “You really like the taste of Bee’s cum, don’t you, Sarada? Well, when we move in with him, I’m sure he’ll let you taste it as much as you want.~”

“You think so? I thought we’d keep the house here and just kick Papa out…” The pout in Sarada’s voice was clear as she looked up at her mother. But she didn’t stop dragging her tongue along that delicious slit, almost falling in love with the flavor of Sakura’s juices mixed in with Bee’s cum. “Maybe we can keep the house… But move in with Killer Bee anyway?”

Sakura thought about it for a moment as she relished in the feeling and taboo of her own little girl licking her pussy like it was some kind of treat for her. “You know what…? I like that idea. We kick out your father, keep the house for ourselves. And just come by to visit everyone every once in a while.” Sakura thought for just a moment as she looked over to Sasuke, seeing that he was still passed out with his dick in his hand and his dried cum covering his fingers. “Once you’re satisfied, there’s something Mommy needs your help with, okay?~”   
  
Of course, with being offered to eat Sakura out as much as she wanted to, Sarada didn’t say a word before she leaned in and happily continued to eat out her mother. She didn’t know just how long she would be at it or how long it would take for her to get sick of the taste. But the young Uchiha was more than happy to get a taste of Sakura’s pussy for as long as she was able to. “Anything you want, Momma.”   
  
*********************************************

When he woke up after the night he just suffered through, the last thing Sasuke expected to see was the ground moving underneath him and steadily getting closer to his face. Luckily, he had the reflexes to be able to roll and recover from the moment he was airborne, but it caught him by surprised when Sakura, Sarada, and Killer Bee all stood in the doorway to his home with smiles on their faces. “What’s going on here? After everything that happened last night, you think you can just-”   
  
“I’m divorcing you, Sasuke. You’re not worth my time and you’re certainly not worth my love. Sarada and I are keeping the house. You’re a wandering ninja, anyway. You don’t need it.” Sakura spoke in a cold tone as she pulled her wedding ring off of her finger and tossed it toward her now ex-husband, a smile present on her face. Before she could say another word to her ex-husband, she felt a firm hand grabbing onto her ass, almost smacking it hard enough to pick her up off of the ground. When she turned her head, Sakura was happy to see Killer Bee smiling down to her while his firm hand cupped her plump ass cheek.   
  
“Sorry, Sasuke. Looks like I’m taking your two bitches home with me.” Killer Bee cupped Sakura’s ass in his hand once again before turning around and making his way inside.   
  
On the other hand, Sarada stood at the doorway for just a moment as she stared at her father, watching him start to shake and shudder. When she saw that, she couldn’t help but chuckle at him before dragging her tongue along her lips. “Have fun, Sasuke! Momma and I are going to enjoy our time with Daddy!” She closed the door behind in front of her before she looked up to Sakura. Without saying a word, she leaned up and kissed her mother as deeply as she could. “Come on, Momma! Show me how to give Daddy a proper blowjob!”


	14. Visiting Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura makes her way back into Konoha to pick up Sarada, only to stop at the Uzumaki household for a quick visit.

Sakura couldn’t believe that she was finally back home. It had been months since she kicked Sasuke out of the house and made her way to the Hidden Cloud Village to live with Bee and she had loved every day of her life over there. But she had left Sarada in the village to be with her friends and still see the people that she knew. As well as to keep her little girl from seeing just how much of a slut she truly was for certain people. Bee was an exception to that thought since Sarada had participated in the fun that happened those months ago. But as her pregnancy advanced, it was about time that she brought her little girl to her new home.

  
A gentle smile came to Sakura’s lips as she turned her head and faced the genin that stood next to her, grabbing onto his hand. “Remember, we’re only here to get Sarada and then go back home. It’s about time she comes to live in the village with us.”

Without missing a beat, Sakura turned her attention back toward the village and took her first real steps back. As she looked around the entrance, it was clear that nothing had changed about the place she had grown up and spent most of her life, but that was part of its charm. And even though she had moved away and was living a life that was far better than her old one, there was no denying the fact that she missed being able to see her friends whenever she wanted with just a simple walk.

However, as she made her way through the village it only made sense to her that she would get plenty of people staring at her for one reason or another. Whether that reason was the fact that she was holding hands with a Kumo genin, or the fact that the black dress she had on showed off her curves wonderfully, or even the fact that it had just been that long since she had shown her face, Sakura didn’t know. She didn’t exactly care, either.

Every step she took allowed her beasts and her plump rear end to bounce and jiggle for the people who were lucky enough to look at her. And they had a very easy and perfect view of her body thanks to the fact that her dress clung to her curves so well, only covering the bottom half of her breasts while clinging to her early pregnant stomach. All while the pair of black leggings that she had on perfectly cupped and accentuated her plump rear end for those that were able to see it, almost looking like it was just simply painted onto her body.

Sakura dragged her tongue along her lips as the realization that people were staring at her only started to turn her on. The Kumo genin that she was holding hands with faded from her mind for a moment as she stopped in the middle of a busy intersection and just looked around her. She saw people she recognized and people she didn’t recognize both staring at her without a care. And it caused her pussy to ache and crave having something buried inside of her.

Many of the people staring at her kept their eyes glued to her partially exposed breasts, but she caught a few people looking at her hips and her ever so slightly rounded stomach. Which made her smile and lick her lips in excitement. The fact that so many people were staring at her was something that she got used to in the Cloud Village. But having so many look at her like she was some kind of treasure rather than a plaything was something that she missed.

After a moment, she took another few steps forward and noticed that a few couples were not looking at her. And whether they were looking at her large breasts, her slender frame, her voluptuous hips, or her plump rear end, the notion that they were staring was simply enough to make her bit down on her lower lip. It was enough to cause Sakura to let out a quiet and inaudible moan as she continued to walk, making her way through the town once again. “We may need to make a quiet stop somewhere before we get Sarada. Having all of these eyes on me is something that I’ve missed for the longest time now.~”

It only took another few blocks of having people stare at her before she had to stop in her tracks and let go of the young boy’s hand. She made sure to smile as she looked at him and gestured for him to take a few steps away from her. “You’ve been saying since we left the Cloud Village that I haven’t posed enough to let you see my body. So, go ahead and join the crowd so that you can get a good look.~”   
  
When the genin did as he was told, Sakura dragged her tongue along her lips and cleared her throat. Much to her surprise, and to her pleasure, clearing her throat caused at least twenty different people to stop in place and look at her. Luckily, that was perfect for her. Without any hesitation, or shame for that matter, she lifted her hands in the air and brought them behind her head before lowering her body just a little bit to allow her dress to slip in the perfect way, exposing her nipples to the crowd that started to stare at her.

Of course, she only stayed like that for a moment or two before bringing her hands back to her chest and cupping her large mounds in her hands. “It’s been a while since I’ve had so many people stare at me like this. It’s also been a while since I’ve stepped foot in the village. So, I figure why not give you a little treat before I go on my way and go back home?~”

Sakura dragged her tongue along her lips as she shifted her hands to the top of her dress and her breasts, hooking her fingers in the hem of her outfit and pulling it down to fully expose her tits to the crowd that was watching her. The moment that her breasts were out and there for the crowd to see, it made Sakura happy to hear so many people cooing and awing at what she was doing. Though, it also prompted her to reach her hands behind her back and hook her fingers into the hem of the leggings that she was wearing as well.

Without missing a beat, she pulled her leggings down just enough to expose her wonderfully plump and shapely ass toward the crowd, and specifically toward the Kumo genin that had been staring at it since before they arrived at the village. When everyone almost roared in cheer for her, Sakura felt her inner walls tighten and clench around nothing, a surge of lust and desire coursing through her. In the back of her mind, she knew that she could get down on her knees and offer herself to whoever had the balls to take her body. But as that lust surged in her mind and started to cloud her thoughts, there was only one person that she wanted to see while she got fucked and had this Kumo genin with her. 

After a moment of simply turning her body to allow everyone to see her breasts and her ass, Sakura gestured toward the genin for him to come back to her. And when he did, she immediately cupped his cheeks in her hands and pulled him into a loving and passionate kiss. Of course, this stirred some of the crowd away from her show for their own reasons, but she didn’t care. Not when he aggressively pushed his tongue past her lips in order to take some sort of control from her.

However, she didn’t give that control to him. She pulled away from his lips and started to adjust her clothing to that at least her breasts were exposed as she walked. “Sarada is going to have to wait just a little bit longer. We’re going to make a very important stop to see my friend before we get my little girl.” Sakura couldn’t stop herself from giggling as she thought about Hinata taking a Kumo cock and loving it just like she did.

“Since you’re with me, it’s going to be perfect. But just be nice. She’s not a slut like me, so she can’t handle everything like I can.” Sakura dragged her tongue along her lips as she started to walk and make her way toward the Uzumaki household, hoping that Naruto wouldn’t be home in order to watch what she was going to convince Hinata to do. “As long as you’re gentle with her, I can give you a reward once we’re back home.~”

***************************************************

It didn’t take more than another fifteen minutes before Sakura found her way at the Uzumaki household’s front door, the Kumo genin still holding tightly to her hand like he never wanted to let her go. Of course, her plump rear end was still out and on full display for anyone that wanted to see it as she walked. But she still only had one thing on her mind as she lifted her hand and knocked on the door in front of her.

Sakura licked her lips in anticipation and excitement as she brought the hand she knocked on the door with back to her breast, allowing it to rest against her skin. “I hope Hinata’s even home. I know that she sometimes likes to go to the Hokage’s office to bring Naruto his lunch or just enjoy some time with him while he works. She’s a far better partner to him than Sasuke ever was to me. Not as good as Bee is, though. That’s a man that really knows how to take care of-”   
  
Before Sakura could finish her thought, the door to Naruto’s home opened and Boruto stood on the other side of it. “Oh, hey, Boruto! I didn’t expect to see you when I got here.~”   
  
“Aunt Sakura! Where have you been? Mom’s been worried sick about you!” Boruto didn’t let go of the door as he looked Sakura up and down, making sure that it was really her that she was staring at. “Your body certainly hasn’t changed too much. But I suppose that’s for the best, right?”   
  
Sakura couldn’t help but giggle as she let go of the Kumo genin’s hand and held her arms out toward Boruto. “Come and give me a hug. I know you want to since I’ve been gone for so long.” She knew that Boruto couldn’t resist her after what they did a while back, almost feeling like it had been a lifetime since she last saw his cock. But she knew that he wanted to squeeze and play with her body as much as he could right then and there.   
  
When he stepped away from the door and wrapped his arms around her body and immediately grabbed onto her bare ass cheeks, it was no surprise to Sakura. She simply rolled her eyes and hugged him tight, purposefully bringing his head to her breasts and allowing him to place a few needy and gentle kisses against her skin. “Should you really be kissing your girlfriend’s mother’s tits like that, Boruto? What would Sarada do if she saw you?~”   
  
“Probably ask if she could join in.” Boruto chuckled as he gently sank his teeth into Sakura’s soft breasts, realizing that he had to move more than he did the last time he saw her. He paused and blinked for a moment before letting Sakura go and then bringing his hands to her breasts. “A-Aunt Sakura, are your… Are your tits bigger than they were before?” His eyes widened as he squeezed her soft mounds and earned a sharp moan from Sakura’s lips.   
  
“Yep! My ass has gotten bigger, too.” Sakura couldn’t help but chuckle and moan quietly under her breath as Boruto continued to manhandle her body. There was a curious nature to his touch that she missed from the people that she slept with while Sasuke was out of town. But she didn’t stop him. Not when he let her go himself and looked her up and down once again. “What, you don’t believe me?”   
  
There wasn’t any hesitation as she brought her hands to the upper hem of her dress once again, pulling it down to show her engorged breasts. Sakura brought her index finger to Boruto’s lips in order to keep him quiet as she leaned in close, allowing him a perfect view of her nipple dangling in front of his face. “Don’t tell anyone I’m showing you this, alright? I don’t think anyone realizes just how much bigger my body’s become.~”   
  
Without wasting another moment, Sakura pulled herself away from Boruto and took a few steps away from the front door. Once she was far enough away, she stood on the tips of her toes and spun in place a few times. She made sure to stop where he could see her bare ass cheeks before turning around and allowing Boruto to see her breasts. It made her smile to hear him whistle at her body, knowing that it must’ve been turning him on to see her like this.

However, when she turned around to face away from him once again, Sakura cupped her plump and shapely ass cheeks in her hand, smiling as she reached just a little bit lower and started to pull on the leggings that she was wearing. Something to show the young boy just how much her clothing now struggled to contain her shapely and curvy figure. “You see now, Boruto? I’ve gotten much bigger than when I left the village. But do you like how I look? Knowing you, I bet that’s an obvious question, though.~”   
  
Boruto watched as Sakura turned around to face him. He couldn’t find the words to describe the beauty that he just saw, knowing that he shouldn’t find her as drop-dead sexy and wonderfully beautiful as he did. He was dating her daughter, after all. As well as the fact that she was old enough to be his mother. But that didn’t stop him from nodding his head and blinking when he saw the Kumo genin standing behind Sakura, glaring at him for no reason. “Y-Yeah! Of course, I do! You’ve always been beautiful, Aunt Sakura! I’d say more beautiful than Sarada, but I feel like she’d get mad at me for that.”   
  
“Boruto, who’s at the door? I’ve heard your voice from upstairs for a few minutes, but didn’t know who it was.” Hinata slowly made her way down the stairs of her home wearing nothing but a sweater and a pair of short shorts that covered her rear end. She froze at the bottom of the steps when she realized that it was Sakura standing at the door and not some random person looking for her husband for help.

“S-Sakura?! Is that you?!” Hinata didn’t hesitate to rush over to her friend, immediately wrapping her arms around the other woman and pulling her into a tight embrace. “It’s been months and no one’s seen you! We all figured you left with Bee whenever he left the village, but… No one knew for sure.” She couldn’t stop herself from smiling and placing a gentle and loving kiss onto Sakura’s cheek to show that she missed her friend.

“Come on, come in! I didn’t expect you to visit, but come on in! You know you’re more than welcome here.” Hinata stepped away from the door to allow Sakura inside, seeing the Kumo genin that was with her as the two of them stepped into her home. “So, what brings you back to the village today?”   
  
“Well, I was in town to pick up Sarada and take her home with me to the Cloud Village, but with all the stares I’ve been getting since I got to town, I figured I needed to pay you a special visit before I got her.” Sakura dragged her tongue along her lips as she grabbed a hold of Hinata’s hand, holding it tightly and placing a quick peck onto her lips. “A very special visit, if you know what I’m saying.”   
  
Almost immediately, Hinata’s cheeks turned a deep shade of red from the kiss that Sakura just gave her. Of course, she knew what her friend meant. But she also knew that Naruto was in the Hokage’s office and wouldn’t be home for another few hours and the earliest. “Y-Yeah, I do… But… Naruto’s not-”   
  
“No no. It’s something else that I want to do, Hinata. And… If you’d prefer, let’s talk about it in private.” Sakura looked down at the genin that had been traveling with her and pointed toward the living room. “Wait patiently for me on the couch, okay?” When he nodded, she couldn’t stop herself from giggling under her breath before turning to look at Hinata. “So, what do you say? Let’s talk about it upstairs.”   
  
“U-Uh…. S-Sure… Boruto, wait down here with Sakura’s friend… We’ll be back down when we’re done talking.” Hinata had a pretty good feeling of just what Sakura wanted now that she was here. But she didn’t want her son to know quite yet. Especially if Sakura just wanted to have some fun with her while the boys stayed downstairs. Without wasting a second, she followed her friend up the stairs and toward her bedroom, wondering just what Sakura wanted to talk about now that she was here. “I can’t believe you came to pick up Sarada and then wanted to talk to me about something like this…”   
  
“What can I say? I’m a woman that likes to have fun.~”   
  
***************************************************

“So, Sakura… Just why did you leave the village like that…? Sure, rumors were spreading around about what you were doing while Sasuke was gone. But…” Hinata found herself stopping as she sat on the edge of her bed and looked at her friend, curious to just why things had gone the way that they did. “No one ever expected you to actually divorce Sasuke or leave Konoha. And especially not both.”   
  
Sakura nodded her head as she listened to Hinata. She had come in here to talk to her friend about sleeping with the Kumo genin, but it made sense that this topic would come up the moment that they sat down. “Well… The reason I left Sasuke should be obvious. He wasn’t a good father or husband. A hard worker and a powerful ninja, but not a good husband or father. He was always gone and whenever he was here, it was only so he could sleep and get laid before leaving again.”   
  
A deep breath filled Sakura’s lungs as she brought a hand to Hinata’s and gently held it. “As for why I left Konoha, I needed to get away. I needed to leave behind the reminders of my life with Sasuke. Sarada aside, this whole village is one big reminder. And Bee gave me a place to stay and a reason to stay with him. But… I need to get my daughter and remind her that I do love her and didn’t want to leave her behind.” She gripped Hinata’s hand a little bit tighter as she turned her head to look out of the bedroom door and down the stairs. “But, when that little genin decided to come with me, I had an idea to visit you one way or another. I didn’t tell him anything because I didn’t know if you’d even be home or if we’d get a chance. But you remember what we talked about? You taking a black cock with me?”   
  
Hinata had listened patiently and quietly to her friend’s words. Her reasons made sense and there was some sort of understanding in Hinata’s heart. But it still hurt to hear Sakura say such a thing. However, that didn’t stop her from shaking her head and squeezing her friend’s hand a little tightly in her own. “I do, but… I haven’t thought about that since before you left. And I want to know if you’re okay. If being over there with Bee and everyone has been good for you. You know that you’re more than welcome to stay-”   
  
Sakura silenced her friend with a gentle but passionate kiss, stealing her breath from her and keeping her quiet for a moment. “I know, Hinata. And I’m thankful to have such a good and loving friend like you. I don’t even need to see my daughter, but I can already tell that you helped take care of her while I was gone. And I really appreciate that. From the bottom of my heart.” She fell silent for a moment as she let go of Hinata’s hand, turning her attention back toward the door. A quiet chuckle left Sakura as she kept her hand in her lap.

“You see, Hinata. I allowed the genin to come with me because I remembered that you were interested in trying ao Kumo cock at one point. Whether you still feel that way or not, that’s why I brought him and why he’s here. For the sole purpose of fucking you so you can give it a shot.” She dragged her tongue along her lips as she thought about the sight of one of her best friends getting fucked by a black cock just like she had been for what felt like ages at this point.   
  
“S-Sakura…” Hinata took a deep breath as she thought about what to say. Sure, some part of her still wanted to try being with a Kumo man. But that was with a Kumo man, but a child. She shook her head at the thought. “I’m sorry, Sakura. I’m just not interested right now. I don’t want to cheat on Naruto. I mean… I miss having a man’s touch while he’s at work. And the times when you could come by and give me that touch are gone since you’re living in another village. I’m sorry, but I’ll have to turn down your offer.”   
  
“I had a feeling you’d say that, Hinata. But… What if I told you that the genin is ten inches long and would be willing to touch you just like a grown man would?” Sakura licked her lips as she stood up from the bed and grabbed both of Hinata’s hands into her own, getting a good look at her friend’s cautiously interested face. “Come on. What if we go downstairs and just see where things go? If you don’t like what’s happening, we’ll stop and then the genin and I will be on our way.”   
  
“W-Well… I guess if things will stop if I don’t like it, then I don’t see a reason to not-” Before Hinata could finish her thought, she felt Sakura pull her off of the bed and toward the door. “S-Sakura!” She couldn’t get more than a word out of her lips before she felt another deep and passionate kiss be placed against them. Of course, getting kisses from her slut of a friend was something that did make Hinata happy, but it wasn’t exactly what she expected to happen when she saw Sakura again. Not that she was complaining about it now that it was happening.

“Perfect! I’ll take care of Boruto in the meantime while you’re having fun with the Kumo genin.” Sakura bit down on her lower lip as she turned around and started to make her way out of the bedroom. It made her heart flutter in her chest to know that she was about to see one of her best friends getting fucked by a black cock for the first time. It almost reminded her of when she was visited by Ay during her trip with Naruto. Only this time, Hinata wasn’t going to be forced to take a dick, and it wasn’t going to a dick of that size either.

When Sakura basically dragged her down the stairs of her own home and into her living room, Hinata didn’t know what to think. Sure, she agreed to just see where things went and put a stop to everything if she didn’t feel comfortable. But that didn’t mean she was ready for the sheer excitement that Sakura presented to her after agreeing to things. Nor did it prepare her to see Boruto sitting on one end of the couch while the Kumo genin sat on the other, both of them doing nothing and clearly avoiding looking at each other. She wanted to say something but found herself silenced when Sakura let her hand go and made her way to sit next to Boruto. Which left Hinata little choice other than to sit next to the Kumo genin that had come with her.

“Oh, Boruto.~” Sakura dragged her tongue along her lips as she leaned in and cupped the young man’s cheeks in her hand. “I’ve convinced Hinata to try something with me. Will you be a good boy and let her do that?~” She smirked as she watched him immediately nod with his face in her hands, causing her to lean down and place a gentle and affectionate kiss onto his nose. “Good boy. Let me distract you while she has some fun of her own.~”   
  
Sakura didn’t hesitate to capture Boruto’s lips in another kiss, quickly starting to make out with him while Hinata and the genin she brought with her were only a few feet away from her. She dragged her tongue along his lips as he did the same to her, her heart fluttering in her chest as his hands started to explore her body. It was a feeling that she had almost forgotten about since she slept with him only to test out her womb seal before she started her adventure.   
  
However, as his hands started to roam her body and grab onto her breasts, Sakura found herself missing the old days where she fucked him behind everyone’s back. Not that she was going to complain about that right here and now when Hinata was likely making out with the genin. But it was still a wonderful thrill that she missed when no one knew she was doing this.

Of course, when she placed another deep and passionate kiss onto his lips, it was no surprise to her to feel his hands latch onto her breasts and squeeze her soft mounds. A quiet and shameless moan spilled from her lips as she moved her hands from his cheeks, reaching down into his lap and gently rubbing his shaft through his pants. Sakura was more than willing to make out with Boruto while she allowed Hinata to have her way with the genin. But an idea came to her mind when she felt the young man’s cock through his pants, prompting her to pull away from his lips and listen to him pant in her face.

“Hey, Boruto, will you do something for me? I want you to get off of the couch and take off your pants.~” She continued to gently rub his hardening shaft through his pants while she turned her head to look at Hinata. A quiet and excited gasp left her when she noticed that Hinata was making out with the genin just as excitedly and eagerly as she was making out with Boruto. “I want you to show your mother your cock and let her know just what you’re handling down there. Do you think you can do that for me?~”   
  
Sakura bit down on her lower lip as she watched Boruto nod his head and quickly get up off of the couch, a deep blush rising to his cheeks while he reached down and grabbed onto the hem of his pants. “It’s okay. I promise that she won’t get upset at you for this. I won’t let her. Your dick is one of the best in Konoha, after all.” She lowered her head and looked away from Boruto before whispering to herself while tapping Hinata’s back to get her attention. “Even if that isn’t that high of a standard anymore…”

When she felt Sakura tap on her shoulder to get her attention, Hinata turned her head and saw Boruto hesitating to take off his pants. It was obvious that it was because of the fact that she was here, but she didn’t want that to hinder her child or what the four of them were doing. “It’s okay, Boruto. Go ahead and take off your pants. You should listen to Sakura. From the way she’s acting, I doubt that it’s the first time she’s seen it…”   
  
Hearing his mother give him permission like that Boruto nodded his head and dropped his pants right then and there, struggling only for a moment to get unsnagged on his five-inch member. Of course, the blush on his cheeks only grew worse when he heard Sakura coo at the size of it. With all the men she had been with, it was only clear that she was trying to inflate his ego a little bit.

“Don’t you think your son deserves a little bit of praise, Hinata? He’s almost as big as his dad, after all.~” Sakura dragged her tongue along her lips as she grabbed Hinata’s hand and steadily guided it toward Boruto’s shaft, purposefully shifting her hand to land on his hip just before it reached his throbbing member. “I know that if I have a child and his dick is almost as large as Bee’s, I’m going to give him all the attention he could wish for.~”   
  
Hinata couldn’t stop herself from giggling at Sakura’s comment. Sure, she felt a slight bit of nervousness at staring at her son’s cock, but she had just been making out with a boy his age until Sakura grabbed her attention. When her friend pulled away from her hand, she didn’t hesitate for a moment before wrapping her slender fingers around Boruto’s cock. “It’s okay, Boruto… I know this is a little weird… But it’s okay, right?”   
  
“O-Of course it is…” Boruto tried to swallow his nervousness away as he watched Sakura lean in close to his member, her tongue flicking against the tip for a moment and making him flinch. It had been a few days since he had done anything with Sarada and he already knew just what Sakura was capable of. Of course, when her soft lips wrapped around his shaft and Hinata’s hand started to stroke his member right then and there, he didn’t know how to feel.

Sure, he had a beautiful woman with her lips wrapped around his dick. But right in the same movement, his own beautiful mother was steadily stroking his cock like it was nothing new for her. It was an odd moment in his life to say the least, but it made things a little better when he realized that the genin that glared him down at the door wasn’t getting attention at this moment. After a moment, Boruto took a deep breath and turned to look at Hinata. “M-Mom… D-Do you think you can take Sakura’s place…?”   
  
An excited gasp erupted from Sakura when she heard Boruto. “Of course she can!” She didn’t hesitate to grab the back of her friend’s head and gently guide Hinata to wrap her lips around her son’s shaft. It wasn’t something that she knew every mother would be okay with, but with just how casually Hinata was stroking her son’s cock, Sakura hoped it wouldn’t turn into an issue. Luckily, the moment that Hinata’s lips got close enough, they swiftly wrapped around the throbbing member. “That’s the way, Hinata.~”

Deep down, Hinata couldn’t believe that she was doing this. Sure, it was one thing to suck a cock. It was another to suck a stranger’s dick while she was married. And it was something different altogether to suck on her son’s cock as casually as she was. She didn’t know just why she was giving in so easily, but she couldn’t find a single reason to complain about it as she swirled her tongue around the hard member in her mouth. At least, that’s until she heard Sakura’s voice once again.   
  
“Do you think you can get up and drop your pants as well? Show this Konoha woman what she’s missing by not taking Kumo cock?~”

Hinata’s eyes went wide as she turned her head to look at the genin, wondering just what was going to happen. Despite the fact that her lips were still wrapped around Boruto’s cock, she felt her heart flutter in her chest as she watched the Kumo genin get up off of the couch and stand next to Boruto with a smug look on his face.

Of course, that smug look was very warranted as he looked at the Uzumaki mother and son, hooking his thumb into his pants and pulled them down. He didn’t have to strain at all before his ten-inch cock flopped out of his pants and almost slapped onto Hinata’s face. However, it went right past her face and slapped down onto her shoulder thanks to how he was standing right next to Boruto.

In the same instant that Hinata felt the thick, heavy, and impressive shaft slap down against her shoulder, she pulled herself back and got a good look at it. She almost immediately brought both of her hands to the length, cupping the underside of it and getting a good feel for the heft and weight of it before turning her head to look at Sakura. “Sakura, it’s massive… I didn’t know dicks this big could even exist.”   
  
“They do. And they are everywhere in the Cloud Village. Bee’s is bigger than this in every way, but I figured this would be a good way to introduce you to the pleasure of Kumo men.~” Sakura dragged her tongue along her lips and reached out to wrap her fingers around Boruto’s shaft, wanting to make sure that he didn’t feel ignored now that he was outshined in almost every way. “Go ahead, Hinata. Kiss it, suck it, play with it. Do whatever you want to it.~”

Even though she was given permission to play with the massive black shaft in front of her, Hinata didn’t feel like it was needed. She didn’t hesitate to start stroking and squeezing the ten-inch member that hovered in front of her. It was bigger than her husband’s, bigger than her son’s, and the heat that radiated off of it left her head spinning. The fact that it was attached to a child completely went out of Hinata’s head as she leaned forward and pressed a few gentle kisses onto the tip of it.

It didn’t take more than a moment for Hinata to part her lips and wrap them around the shaft, pushing her tongue forward and getting a taste of the hardened cock. A sharp and excited sound rumbled in her throat as she held tightly to the member and continued to stroke it while allowing her tongue to rest against the tip. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she looked at the young Kumo boy with half-lidded eyes, seeing the smug and assertive look on his face.

Of course, while watching his mother play with a black dick like she was a kid in a candy store, Boruto couldn’t help but feel humiliated because of it. Not just because the boy’s cock was bigger than his own, but because of just how eager Hinata was in tending to the Kumo cock in front of her. “Come on, Mom… His cock can’t be that good, right? What about Dad? He’s gotta be able to make you feel good with his shadow clones, right? Just stop…”   
  
While begging for his mother to stop playing with the black cock that she seemed so eager to take down and play with, Boruto felt Sakura’s lips press against the tip of his shaft in a gentle and affectionate kiss. It caused him to tense up, surprised to feel a pair of soft lips around his cock while he watched his mother lose her mind over someone else’s dick. “Aunt Sakura, can’t you tell her to stop?”

Of course, Sakura had no intention of telling Hinata to stop what she was doing. There wasn’t a chance in the world that she was going to have her friend miss the opportunity of a lifetime like this. Getting to take a dick bigger than her husband’s and twice as big as her son’s was something that Sakura was more than happy to give to any woman in the village as long as she wanted it. Instead, she dragged her tongue along her lips and placed another affectionate kiss onto the underside of Boruto’s shaft.

And Sakura didn’t say a word as she parted her lips and took the head of Boruto’s shaft into her mouth. She simply swirled her tongue around the young man’s length and looked him in the eyes while she worked. Of course, she could hear Hinata hungrily and greedily suckling and kissing the black cock that made Boruto so jealous. It made Sakura happy and made her pussy ache to know that Boruto was capable of being jealous over his own mother. Maybe she’d be able to talk them into something special if she came back with Sarada at a later date.

Bobbing her head back and forth, Sakura decided that it would be best if she focused solely on Boruto’s cock and forget Hinata and the Kumo genin that she brought with her. At least for now. She kept her tongue firmly pressed against the underside of Boruto’s shaft while she continued to move her head up and down his member, purposefully bringing a hand to his hip in order to try and keep his attention. Though, it didn’t seem like that was working when she looked up and saw a blush starting to come to his cheeks.

Off in her own little world, Hinata didn’t care about the fact that Boruto was watching as intently as he was. She hadn’t fallen in love with black cock just yet, but the lust that was coursing through her made it clear and obvious just why Sakura decided to leave Konoha for Killer Bee. Deep down, she knew that she still loved Naruto and wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. That wasn’t going to change. But what might change would be just how satisfied she was with him now that she was eagerly and affectionately kissing the Kumo genin’s cock like it was her favorite toy. “I’m so glad you let me have the better cock, Sakura. I love Boruto. And I especially love Naruto. But… This cock is better than their’s in almost every way.~”

Hinata smirked as she opened her mouth and took the first few inches of the ten-inch cock into her mouth, enjoying just how perfectly it seemed to fit in her mouth without extending her jaw or hurting her. Of course, she knew that if this young man got serious and started fucking her face, her throat would be sore before he was done with her. But that didn’t stop her from smiling as she sat in place, humming in glee while keeping the black cock pressed against her tongue and almost reaching into her throat. Naruto’s cock had ever made her feel like she could just sit and play with it for as long as she wanted. But this young man just stayed hard in her mouth and against her tongue, throbbing occasionally as she started to slowly move her head back and forth and give the Kumo genin and proper blowjob.

Sakura brought both of her hands to Boruto’s hips to keep him in place, and keep herself steady, as she started to pick up the pace while sucking him down. Her tongue continually swirled and played with his shaft while she moved her head, her soft lips dragging along each and every inch of his member while she looked him in the eyes. He may not have had the better cock between the two boys, but it was still the one that she wanted to cum in her mouth. She would let Hinata have her fun with the black cock.

Luckily for her, it didn’t take too long before she found herself working in a strange rhythm with Hinata by her side. At the same time that her head moved down Boruto’s shaft, Hinata’s moved up along the Kumo genin’s. And when she pulled her way back up, she could see the Hinata making her way down with a look of pure bliss in her eyes.

Seeing another woman with such pure lust and bliss in her eyes made Sakura’s pussy ache and her mind race to figure out how to make Boruto cum right here and now. Even if it just left him needy and wanting more after a blowjob, she would let him fuck her as much as he wanted to. As long as she got something inside of her. Sakura didn’t know just what it was about seeing Hinata suck down a black cock that turned her on, but she was happy to know that she was being turned on because of it and that they could share in this moment together.

On the other hand, Hinata missed the moment when her son came in her friend’s mouth. She was far too focused on the way the black cock tasted against her tongue and how it felt in her mouth and down her throat. She wasn’t used to having a dick reach into her neck thanks to Naruto’s size, but she handled it far better than she thought she would at first. And that only made her happier as she turned her head and saw Sakura getting up off of her couch with a lustful look on her face.

With Boruto’s cum still in her mouth, Sakura had a debate in her mind that she didn’t think would be as hard as it was. She could pull Hinata off of the Kumo genin’s cock and share in the cum that she earned. Or she could swallow it down for herself and get back to enjoying having a dick plugged in one of her holes. And as she turned her head and saw just how much her friend was enjoying herself, Sakura knew that she couldn’t pull Hinata away from that.

So, as she hooked her fingers into her dress, slipping out of it and tossing the fabric across the room to leave her in the pair of leggings that she wore, she swallowed down Boruto’s seed. Of course, she was quick to cup his cheeks into her hands and pull him into a gentle and loving kiss as a form of thanks. But when he didn’t look too happy when she pulled away, Sakura had an idea. “Boruto, why don’t you focus on me for a bit?~”   
  
Hinata didn’t know just what as going on beside her when she watched Sakura strip herself out of the leggings she was wearing to leave herself completely naked, but she didn’t care. Though, it did turn her on a little bit to see her beautiful and slutty friend bending over the arm over her couch and sticking her rear end out toward her son. She smirked for just a moment before turning her attention fully back to the Kumo cock she was sucking on.

Of course, Sakura was more than happy to wiggle her hips from side to side and tease Boruto like she was. “I normally wouldn’t let anyone fuck my pussy while I’m pregnant… I didn’t even let Sasuke do it when I was pregnant with Sarada. But I’ll let you do it since you’re not big enough to harm the baby, Boruto.~” She dragged her tongue along her lips as she turned her head to see him looking at her with a shocked and almost hurt expression.

“Well? You want to fuck me again, right? Now’s your chance. Give me everything you and your cock have to offer while your mom enjoys her first black cock.~” Sakura’s heart fluttered in her chest when she felt Boruto suddenly grab onto her hips, his cock slapping against her plump rear end. His grip on her body told her that he was upset and going to take it out on her while he fucked her. But Sakura was perfectly okay with that as she bit down on her lower lip and turned her head forward just in time to see Hinata with a bulge in her throat from the Kumo genin’s dick reaching into her neck. It made her wonder just how much she could antagonize Boruto into giving her a better experience by forcing him to compare them. “Hurry up, Boruto. You don’t want to lose to this Kumo genin, do you?~”

Hearing Sakura taunt him like that, Boruto knew he had no choice but to fuck her and try to give her the best experience that he could. He didn’t want to lose to the Kumo genin, growing more and more angry and worried that his mother of all people was starting to fall in love with Kumo cock just from getting to suck on it. Grabbing tightly onto Sakura’s hips, Boruto thrust his hips forward and buried his cock as deep into her pussy as he could manage. “I won’t lose to him…”   
  
Of course, while her son was starting to fuck her best friend, Hinata was in her own little world still, enjoying the flavor of the Kumo cock against her tongue. The fact that he hadn’t cum yet was such a treat for her that she couldn’t think of a reason to not enjoy this. The flavor of his shaft against her tongue was better than Naruto’s had ever been, and the feeling of it in her mouth made her pussy ache to be filled. She knew that she loved Naruto and Boruto still, even finding her own son’s cock tempting to have inside of her. But deep down, deep in her aching core, Hinata was starting to realize and properly appreciate just what Sakura was doing when she slept with Kumo men. She was enjoying herself to the fullest with a cock that wouldn’t quit on her after a few minutes.

However, for Boruto, he couldn’t stand seeing Hinata sucking on the Kumo dick like it was some kind of precious treat for her. It was clear that she was enjoying herself, and that made him happy. But the fact that she was clearly starting to fall in love with the black cock as starting to annoy him. Especially when he knew that he could probably fuck her better than his own father, meaning that this Kumo genin had no reason to be here other than to give her a taste of something that he hoped she’d never go back to after today.

But that didn’t stop him from thrusting into Sakura as quickly and as powerfully as he could, the sound of his hips slamming against her plump rear end starting to fill the living room around them. He bit down on his lower lip to try and keep himself quiet, hoping to hear his precious Aunt moan from the feeling of his length buried inside of her. Unfortunately, the most that he got out of her was hot and heavy breaths, meaning that she felt what he was doing, but it wasn’t enough to give the results that either of them wanted.

It caught Hinata off guard when the Kumo genin suddenly pushed her back so his dick was no longer in her mouth, his hands immediately grabbing onto her clothing and ripping it off of her without a care in the world. A shocked, slightly scared, and lustful sound left the mother as she felt the young man’s hands grab onto her body and push her to the side until she was facing Sakura. Of course, she wasn’t going to fight against him, not when her pussy ached as badly as it did. And especially not when he put her close enough that she could kiss Sakura if she wanted to.

Though, she did notice Boruto stopping to look at her when the Kumo genin pinned her onto her stomach. A deep blush came to her cheeks as, for just a moment, the thought of her son fucking her like this flashed through her mind. She didn’t know what was worse about that thought. The fact that she wasn’t mentally against it, the fact that it was more appealing than sleeping with Naruto, or the fact that it only left her mind thanks to the feeling of Sakura’s lips pressing against her own.

It made Sakura’s heart flutter in her chest to hear Hinata moan against her lips. Things were lining up so well that she didn’t know just what to think about this. Yes, Hinata was cheating on Naruto and very clearly enjoying herself while she did it. But they were both about to get fucked right in front of each other. Something that Sakura had wanted to try with a friend since she started slutting around, but knew she couldn’t due to the risk of rumor spreading around the town before she left.

Her lips curled into a blissful and lustful smile when she felt Boruto starting to quickly thrust into her once again. A dick like his didn’t feel anywhere near as good as it could have to Sakura, but that didn’t stop her from playing things up a bit and deciding to humor Boruto. Whenever her lips weren’t connected to Hinata’s from one kiss to another, she happily and eagerly moaned out for the Konoha genin. “Come on, Boruto. Show Hinata just what you can do when you fuck someone. If you do good enough, maybe she’ll even let you fuck her.~”   
  
Hinata couldn’t stop herself from giggling when she listened to Sakura offer her own son her pussy like that. Her lips curled into a smile for only a moment before a deep, lustful, and shameless scream escaped her. The sheer force behind the Kumo genin thrusting into her was enough to cause what felt like a tsunami of pleasure wash over her body. Her inner walls immediately tightened around the shaft as it plunged into her over and over again. And the pleasure that she felt only grew more and more as she felt Sakura’s lips press against her own in another kiss.

Despite the fact that they were being fucked together, Sakura couldn’t shake the desire to kiss Hinata when she had the chance. Maybe it was due to just how close the two had gotten ever since she started cheating on Sasuke. Or maybe it was due to some unnoticed crush on the Hyuga that she never expressed until recently. Or maybe it was simply due to just finding her friend incredibly sexy while she was getting fucked. Sakura didn’t know. And as long as Hinata was going to kiss her back and enjoy the black cock that pounded into her, she didn’t care.

Hinata held tightly onto the couch as she was fucked from behind. Her inner walls were stretched out far more than they ever had been in the past from Naruto, or even from the toys she had stashed away over the years. But she wasn’t stretched out enough to hurt in a way that didn’t bring her pleasure. Instead, this young Kumo’s cock felt like it was the perfect introduction to what Sakura went to the Cloud Village for. A thick, throbbing, pulsing dick that didn’t seem to want to quit until her body couldn’t handle it anymore.

Hot and heavy breaths spilled from Hinata’s lips as she looked Sakura in the eyes. “Thank you… Thank you so much for showing me the pleasure… Of black cock, Sakura… I-” A loud and shameless scream erupting from her lips cut the Hyuga short as she suddenly held tightly onto her friend, feeling their lips connect once again for a moment. Even as their tongues started to dance together, swirling in each other’s mouth and just playing to see who would pull away first, Hinata didn’t lose her train of thought. “I won’t ever leave Naruto… I can’t do that… But this? This has convinced me that he won’t always be good enough in bed for me.”   
  
Sakura’s lips curled into a bright smile as she propped herself on her elbows and cupped her friend’s cheeks in her hands. “That’s fantastic, Hinata! You should come back with Sarada and I to our new home. I’ll show you around and even let you meet a few of my… Special friends.~” Dragging her tongue along her lips, Sakura pulled Hinata into another kiss, making sure that this one lingered longer than the other. It didn’t matter to her if this moment lasted forever or if it ended right here and now with Naruto walking through the front door. It was something she was going to cherish and appreciate for the rest of her life. And that only showed as she moaned happily against Hinata’s lips as they shared one kiss after another, both of the boys thrusting into them and fucking them as hard as they could to try and prove themselves. “You can even bring Naruto so he can watch. Who knows, he might find it pretty sexy to see you take someone else’s cock.~”

She dragged her tongue along her lips as she turned her head to look back at Boruto. “Oh, Boruto… Why don’t we change things up a bit?~” Sakura didn’t wait for him to answer her before she flipped them over so that he was sitting back against the arm of the couch and she was sitting in his lap, her plump rear end in Hinata’s face. “You just aren’t doing good enough to get me off like that. So, I think it’s only fair I take control, right?~”   
  
When she noticed just how upset and broken Boruto’s expression looked when she said that, Sakura cupped his cheeks into her hands and pulled him into a gentle and affectionate kiss. “It’s okay that you’re not good enough for me, you know? I bet you keep Sarada happy while the two of you fuck. And you’re definitely more than enough to keep your mother happy. But for me? I’ve got a bit of a refined taste now. And not just any white dick will do it for me.~”   
  
Hinata watched in awe as her friend adjusted their position, leaving her with a perfect view of her shapely rear end and her son’s cock sinking into Sakura’s pussy without any restraint. As she watched her own child’s dick stuff her friend’s pussy as much as it could, Hinata felt a strange sense of jealousy rush through her. Not just jealousy toward Sakura for being able to ride Boruto’s cock like she was. But also jealous for Boruto being able to sit underneath Sakura and wrap his lips around her breasts like he was.

Of course, being in the position that he was, Boruto couldn’t help but feel hurt. Not only was his beautiful and sexy mother taking a cock that wasn’t his or his father’s, but she was loving every second of it. And on top of that, the incredibly sexy and slutty aunt he looked up to was saying that his dick wasn’t good enough for her anymore. When he was able to fuck her and get her off without any complaints their first time together. But with her breasts in his mouth, his tongue swirling around her nipple and teasing her, he couldn’t stay mad at her.

Boruto also found that he wasn’t able to stay mad at Sakura when he remembered just how adamant Hinata was about staying with Naruto despite loving the Kumo genin’s cock that was currently buried inside of her cunt. It just meant that any time Hinata wanted to fuck anyone that wasn’t Naruto, he would be right there to give her what she wanted. But, he didn’t have a moment to think about that when he felt Sakura starting to bounce in his lap.

Her plump rear end smacked down against his thighs while her inner walls engulfed the entirety of his shaft with ease. Hot and heavy breaths left him and muffled against her large and soft breasts as she fucked herself on his cock. Boruto looked up at Sakura and into her eyes, wanting to figure out just what to do in order to try and keep her from going back to the Cloud Village. “Aunt Sakura…”   
  
Sakura looked down at Boruto as she threaded her fingers through his hair, wondering just what he wanted. She got her answer a moment later when he grabbed onto her hips and started to thrust into her just as quickly as she was bouncing on his lap. His movements weren’t properly in sync with her own, but it was certainly enough to bring her more pleasure than he was earlier. A quiet and excited giggle rumbled in Sakura’s throat as she looked down at him and placed a kiss onto his forehead. “Come on then, Boruto. Give me everything you can. You might not get a chance at this again.~”

Off to the side, moan after shameless and desperate moan continued to spill from Hinata’s mouth. She was happy to watch her friend and her child get along so well. But the pleasure that surged through her from having a thick, throbbing, long, black cock forcing itself into her cunt deep enough to slam against her womb was enough to drive her wild. Her heart fluttered in her chest when she felt the Kumo genin suddenly spank her, causing her rear end to jiggle from the impact and another scream to leave her lips while she watched Sakura’s ass shake and jiggle in her face.

It didn’t take more than a moment for Boruto to properly synchronize his thrusts with the way Sakura moved her hips. Deep down, he wondered if she was doing it so that he could feel like he was doing a good job or if he was actually bringing her the pleasure that caused those few moans to spill from her lips. He didn’t know and found himself not really caring as he bit down on Sakura’s nipple, earning a shrill moan of bliss from her.

Of course, Sakura knew that a dick like Boruto’s would be able to get her off eventually. And that eventually was getting closer and closer as he managed to match her movements and the way she rocked her hips. Though, it was certainly helpful that she knew Hinata was staring at her while getting fucked from behind. The excitement of having someone watch her while she had a young and virile young man trying to prove himself to her was something that she pushed her closer and closer to her orgasm. “Does it feel good to be inside of me again, Boruto? To suck on my tits and have your mother watch us fuck on your couch?”   
  
“Of course it does, Aunt Sakura! You’re hotter than my mom! I’ve wanted to cum inside of you again ever since the first time we had sex!”   
  
Listening to her son confess to fucking her friend, and finding said friend hotter than her, Hinata reached her orgasm in an instant. Her inner walls clamped down like a vice around the Kumo genin’s shaft as he slammed against the entrance to her womb one more time. She gripped hard onto the couch that she was being fucked against in order to try and steady herself somewhat as she squirted onto the fabric underneath her, the buildup of her pleasure being too much for her to contain.

Of course, when she heard one of her best friends cumming behind her, Sakura immediately did the same. She threw her head back in pure and utter bliss as her inner walls clamped down around Boruto’s shaft, trying to milk it of his seed while she knew it wouldn’t be able to get her pregnant anymore. She dragged her tongue along her lips as she continued to rock her hips back and forth, feeling Boruto slam his hips against her own.

Both of the boys came at the exact same time. The Kumo genin slammed his hips hard enough against Hinata’s plump rear end to push her another inch or two closer to Sakura’s plump rear end before unloading inside of her. Rope after rope of his thick, potent, and fertile seed flooded her womb without any protection, but he didn’t say a word about it as he looked forward and saw Sakura’s hips finally stop on Boruto’s lap. Boruto groaned as he came inside of Sakura, knowing that he wasn’t able to give her as much cum as she likely wanted, but hoping he was able to give her enough to keep her happy with his cock.

With Boruto’s cum painting her inner walls, Sakura giggled under her breath and pulled him into a gentle and loving kiss. One that made it clear she was happy with his performance, but not lustful enough to make it seem like she was craving more. She made sure to run her fingers through his hair as she pulled away from his lips. “That was better than last time, Boruto. I don’t think you can compete against a Kumo cock, but you’re certainly one of the better lays in Konoha. I can say that without a doubt.”   
  
Boruto didn’t know what to think when he listened to her. Sure, deep down, he figured that he wouldn’t be able to compete with the genin that was across the couch and flipping his mother over like she was some kind of toy. But he was hoping that he could at least be good enough to convince Sakura to come back to Konoha and stay here. However, he didn’t frown or pout when he listened to her. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her waist and grabbed onto her plump rear end with all of his might. Right before pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss that was sure to get his desire across to her.

Of course, when she was suddenly flipped over by the Kumo genin once again, Hinata couldn’t help but giggle from his strength. She didn’t even bother to pull away from him when he leaned in and planted and lustful and passionate kiss onto her lips. Instead, she returned his affection in spades and happily wrapped her arms around his neck. It wasn’t the same kind of loving and gentle kiss that she shared with Naruto when they were together, but instead was rather rough and forceful. Not that she didn’t dislike it.

However, when he pulled away from her lips, Hinata allowed her eyes to flutter open. And the sight she was greeted with was Sakura looking down at her with a loving and lustful look in her eyes. “You knew this was going to happen, didn’t you, Sakura?”   
  
“What can I say? I know what brings real pleasure to people.~” Sakura dragged her tongue along her lips as she leaned down and placed a gentle and loving kiss onto her friend’s lips, bringing one of her hands to Hinata’s large breasts. She cupped and squeezed the large mounds while sharing kiss after kiss with her to put on a small show for the boys while everyone calmed down together. When she pulled away from Hinata’s lips, Sakura gently and teasingly pulled on Hinata’s nipple, causing her friend to squeal and moan in delight. “That’s the kind of sound I like to hear from you, Hinata.~”

Hinata teasingly dragged her tongue along her lips as she watched Sakura pull away from her. Some part of her wanted to tell her friend to stay. To stick around so they could keep having sex and experiment a little bit more. But she remained quiet when she watched her pregnant friend bend over and start putting on the leggings that she had on earlier. “That was certainly something else, Sakura… Thank you for letting us experience something like that. I’ll have to visit you and Killer Bee sometime soon.”   
  
“Please do!~” Sakura smirked as she turned around to face her friend, giving both Hinata and Boruto one last view of her breasts before slipping her dress back on and covering her breasts. “You can bring either of the Uzumaki men for all I care. We can try to find them a good girl over there that they’d enjoy being with while you and I play around a bit.~” She dragged her tongue along her lips before leaning down and giving Boruto and Hinata both a gentle kiss on their lips. “Hell, for all I care, you could start messing around with Boruto. He may find me hotter, but he certainly didn’t seem to mind having you play with his cock earlier.~”   
  
A deep blush came to Boruto’s cheeks as he turned his head to look at Hinata. Yes, in the heat of the moment, he thought about just how well he could fuck her and how much better he’d be than the Kumo genin that fucked her. But now that the lust he was feeling started to fade from him, he wasn’t sure if she’d be willing to do something like that with him. At least, not until he felt Hinata’s lips suddenly press against his own in the kind of deep and loving kiss that wouldn’t be shared between a typical mother and son.

When he turned back to look at Sakura, the blush on Boruto’s cheeks was gone and he had a smile on his lips. “Next time I see you, I’m going to fuck you so well that you’re going to want to be my wife!”

  
“We’ll see, Boruto. We’ll see. I’ll be excited for your visit, Hinata!~” Sakura blew the young boy a quick kiss before stepping out of the house with the Kumo genin that she brought with her.   
  
When the front door to her home closed, Hinata realized something about that genin. Not only did he thrust deep enough into her to reach her womb, but he came inside of her without any warning and without any protection. Meaning that there was very little chance of her not being pregnant from this experience. Though, she couldn’t find a reason to complain as she leaned forward and placed a kiss onto Boruto’s cheeks. “Go ahead and get dressed before Naruto or your sister get home. We… We might just have to give things another try when we’re alone again and see how things go.”   
  
********************************************************   
  
Sakura smirked as she looked around the street and saw no one in it. She quickly leaned down and placed a deep kiss onto the Kumo genin’s lips, pushing her tongue past them and into his mouth to take control of it. There wasn’t any hesitation before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close enough so he could get a good grip on her plump rear end. “Keep what happened in there a secret, okay? Don’t tell Sarada, don’t tell a stranger, and don’t tell anyone back at home. I’ll let some people know when the time is right.”   
  
Sakura dragged her tongue along her lips as she started to walk away from the Uzumaki household, making her way through the streets and toward the training ground to see if she could find Sarada there. “If she’s still my darling little girl, she’ll likely be off training on her own. But, I might have one more stop to make before we find her.” She held her hand out for the young man as she started to wait, gasping when she felt his hand fly past her own and suddenly latch on to her plump rear end as it threatened to rip through her leggings.   
  
“Fine fine… But only for now. I don’t want you thinking you suddenly own me just because of your cock.” Sakura started to sway her hips as she made her way through the streets of Konoha, uncaring about the fact that this Kumo genin had his hand on her plump rear end. In fact, she quite liked the feeling of his fingers sinking into the soft skin off her ass cheeks as she walked.


	15. Dad's Last Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kizashi tries one last time to convince Sakura to stay home. And this time, he has Iruka behind him to try and help.

After coming back home to find Sarada and take her back to the Hidden Cloud Village, Sakura realized that there were a few things she forgot to pack before suddenly just leaving the village and going to leave with Bee. Luckily, Hinata was willing to look after her little girl for another day or two while she finished packing the house. Things from jewels to notes from her academy days to even the outfit that she wore as a child were put aside in different boxes.

And when she noticed the old outfit she wore back when she was still young, Sakura couldn’t stop herself from getting a little bit curious. There was no question in her mind that she had grown since those days, it was why she stopped wearing it in the first place. But as she stripped down and immediately got the dress onto her body, something just felt right about wearing it. Even if the shorts she used to wear had no chance of fitting, with the zipper that started on the side of the dress couldn’t even zip up due to her breasts, it still felt right to wear.

She quickly darted into Sarada’s room to look at herself in the mirror. And the moment she did, Sakura knew she was going to be wearing this through the rest of the day. Her growing belly was exposed along with most of her cleavage and even some of her areola, but her nipples were luckily covered. “Damn, I look better in this than I would’ve thought after so-”   
  
Before she could finish her thought, Sakura heard a loud knock at the front door. A heavy sigh escaped her lips when she figured it was someone that heard she was in town so they could try to convince her to stay. So, she decided to ignore it and run her hands along her body while she had the chance. With the shorts being a lost cost, her entire lower half was exposed, allowing her hips to be in full view for anyone that might see her.

Luckily, her pussy and plump rear end were covered as much as she felt needed. And as she brought her hands back up to her breasts to see just how tight it felt, the knocking happened once again. “Fine fine! I’m coming! Just hold on a damn second!” Slightly annoyed that she couldn’t enjoy her new look while packing the rest of her things, Sakura made her way to her front door and almost threw it open. “What do you want?”   
  
When she saw it was her father, Kizashi, and Iruka Sensei standing at her door, a gentle blush came to her cheeks. “Sorry, Dad. I didn’t realize it was you.” However, when they didn’t answer her for a moment, Sakura knew exactly what was going on in their minds. A quiet giggle rumbled in her throat as she admired the attention they were giving her. But she knew what they were here for and stepped out of the way to allow them in. “Do you two want to come in, or do you want to stand there staring all day?”   
  
“Sakura, please. I know Sasuke didn’t treat you the best when you two were growing up, but there’s no reason for you to leave him and the village, right?” As Kizashi took his first steps into his daughter’s home, he could see that most of it had already been packed away and she likely wouldn’t have her mind changed at this point. It pained his heart to know his little girl was going to be leaving. But as he spoke, he couldn’t take his eyes off of her body, recognizing the dress she was wearing as the outfit he got her for graduating from the academy.

On the other hand, as Iruka made his way inside of Sakura’s home, his eyes couldn’t leave those shapely hips or her large breasts that threatened to pop out of her dress. He closed the door behind him as he walked in, but his mind was racing about how this clearly developed woman with the reputation of a slut was the same young girl that he had once trained when she was a child. It almost blew his mind that this was the same Sakura Haruno that fawned over Sasuke day in and out with the other female students in his class.

“Sorry, Daddy. But Sasuke isn’t worth being with anymore. He can’t please me or keep me happy. He was never home, and the few times he was, he just wanted to sleep his days away. I get that he’s a busy ninja, but he shouldn’t have promised to be a father and husband if that was the case.”

Kizashi watched as his daughter started to make her way back to her room, almost ignoring what he wanted from her. “Iruka. Come on. You came here to help. Say something.” As he watched Sakura’s plump and perfect rear end sway back and forth in front of him, Kizashi knew exactly why she would leave for a Kumo man if they were able to keep her happy. “Damnit, Sakura. I just don’t want my daughter being some Kumo slut. I don’t care if you decide to just keep sleeping around the village or in general. I just want to know my little girl will be safe.”   
  
As Iruka continued to stare at her body as she stepped in her room, Sakura didn’t say a word to her father. Deep down, she understood how he felt. It was the same kind of parental care and worry that she felt toward Sarada. Though, she also knew that if Sarada somehow picked up her way of life, she would end up joining her daughter and they’d have fun together. But that understanding didn’t stop her from ignoring him and making her way back into her room to pack her things away.

With anger started to boil inside of him, Kizashi made his way up to Sakura’s room and dragged Iruka with him. One way or another, he wanted to keep his daughter home. He had fucked her once and had made her happy, so if he had to do something like that again just to keep her home, he was going to do his best and make sure she stayed. But when he noticed her bend over the second he stepped into her room, another thought came to mind.

Kizashi wasn’t the kind of man who would ever physically punish his daughter whenever she did something wrong. He always sat her down and explained things so that she’d learn what she did and reflect. But seeing that fat and round ass in his face when he stepped in the room made him wish that he had spanked her all those years ago when she was a child. He quickly sat down on the edge of her bed and pulled her over his lap.

For a moment, when Sakura found herself in her father’s lap, she didn’t know what he was doing. On one level, she wondered if he was about to finger her and skip the foreplay to try and convince her. But when she felt his hand starting to rub against her ass cheek, she realized just what it was. Unfortunately, she realized just a second too late. Before she had the chance to react and tell her father not to spank her, Sakura felt his hand roughly come down and swat at her plump rear end.

Pain immediately surged from her ass and spread across her body, causing her to yelp out from the impact. Even if pleasure quickly followed right afterward from the sensation of pain and having his hand rub her rear end, Sakura knew that he was trying to punish her for falling in love with Bee. “Dad, stop! I’m a grown-” Before she could finish her sentence, she felt another hard spank land on her ass, causing her to yell out once again.   
  
“Damnit, I should’ve done this years ago. Even if you still grew up to be a single mother and a slut, I’d at least be able to reel you in when I needed to.” Kizashi grit his teeth as spanked her once again, causing her left ass cheek to thoroughly turn a deep shade of red, almost matching the dress that she wore. Luckily for his sanity as a father, that red mark quickly faded away as he rubbed her other cheek and started to lift up her dress. And unfortunately for his sanity as a father, hearing his little girl moaning after she screamed from being spanked caused him to feel arousal when he knew he shouldn’t. But that didn’t stop him fro hoisting up her dress and exposing her plump and perfect rear end both to himself and to Iruka Sensei. Of course, it also didn’t stop him from bringing his hand down and spanking his little girl once again, causing an almost blissful scream to leave her.

Standing off to the side, confused about just what exactly led to Sakura being on her father’s lap and spanked, Iruka continued to simply stare at Sakura as Kizashi swatted her as over and over again. The sounds of her screams turning into lurid and excited moans caused him to get more and more excited with each spank that landed on her plump rear end. Deep down, Iruka felt a small amount of shame for looking at this grown woman who was the same little girl he helped turn into a ninja was turning him on and seeing her rear end turn red caused his cock to harden.

However, that didn’t stop him from staring and watching as Kizashi swatted her ass time and time again. Nor did it stop Iruka from staring as Sakura’s father lowered his hand and placed it against her exposed cunt. “K-Kizashi, just what are you-”   
  
Neither Kizashi nor Sakura heard a word that Iruka was saying. Sakura’s mind was drowning in the pain and pleasure that started to course through her from the spankings she received. While Kizashi was unable to hear him due to being solely focused on both pleasing his daughter and trying to teach her that her place was here in Konoha and not Kumogakure.

Without any hesitation, Kizashi plunged two of his fingers deep into Sakura’s cunt, causing her to let out a blissful and excited moan. “I can’t believe that I have to finger my little girl to get my point across to her. But if it’s what I need to do, then I’ll keep it up until it’s plain and clear just what she needs to do.” He quickly picked up his head and stopped staring at his little girl’s body. “Iruka! Get on the other side of her and fuck her mouth. If she’s leaving us because of Kumo cock, she needs to learn that Konoha cock is what she needs.”   
  
Before even bothering to wait for an answer from Iruka, Kizashi turned his head back down and started pumping his fingers in and out of Sakura’s cunt at an even faster pace. The sound of her moans filling the room around them caused his cock to harden in his pants, making him wish that he could just bend Sakura over and fuck her into submission. But he had seen Killer Bee on the news once or two after the war, speaking about training with Naruto. He knew that if his little girl had fallen in love with a man of his size, simply fucking her wouldn’t even make her flinch.

As her father’s fingers pushed in and out of her tight cunt, Sakura couldn’t help but smile as it quickly and easily turned her on. Sure, it was her father that was currently fingering her after spanking her ass as red as her dress. But this wasn’t the first time she had done anything sexual with him. And deep down, she was hoping that it certainly wouldn’t be the last. However, as she saw Iruka making his way in front of her, she couldn’t stop herself from letting out a sweet and almost alluring giggle.   
  
“Is it a surprise, Iruka Sensei? Seeing one of the young girls you trained enjoy getting fingered by her father?” Sakura teasingly dragged her tongue along her lips as she looked up at him, seeing a very clear and defining crease in his pants to let her get a pretty good guess at the size of his shaft. “It’s okay if you want to fuck my mouth, Iruka. You’re not the first man in this village who wants to, and I doubt you’re going to be the last. But you’re certainly not enough to make me want to stay in the village.~”   
  
Iruka could hardly follow anything that was going on in here. Kizashi dragged him along as another voice to try and convince Sakura that she should stay home. But from the moment that he walked into her home, all he could see was a slut that was just tired of the place she was at. And now? All he could see was a pink-haired and pregnant slut that wanted to be fucked more than she wanted to think. At least, that’s what he saw as he looked into Sakura’s eyes and saw just how lustful and needy her expression was.

“I’m sorry, Sakura… I can’t believe I’m about to do this to someone I watched grow up from a young academy student into a married woman and a full-fledged ninja to rival the Sanin.” Iruka took a deep breath before he unzipped his cock and slapped it down against Sakura’s face, making sure it was hard enough that she could feel it. But before he could even reach his hand from the base of his cock to the tip, he already felt her lips pressing heated and passionate kisses against it.   
  


Sakura didn’t say a word as she took the head of Iruka’s shaft into her mouth, eagerly and greedily sucking on it. She quickly pushed her head down to the base of his member while pleasure and bliss coursed through her. The feeling of three of Kizashi’s fingers plunging in and out of her pussy while his thumb threatened to push into her asshole was pleasing enough. But combined with the surprisingly delightful taste of her old mentor’s shaft in her mouth? Sakura couldn’t believe that it took these two this long to do what they wanted to ever since they first saw her in her old dress.

Her lips curled into a bright smile around her sensei’s shaft as she quickly and happily sucked it, swirling her tongue around the head and keeping it pressed around the base of his shaft as she bobbed her head up and down his length. Her eyes fluttered shut as she stopped looking up at him, allowing her to take his six-inch shaft into her mouth and ever so sightly into her throat. It wasn’t enough to make her nearly as happy as Bee could, but it was enough to make her remember that not every cock in Konoha was as small as she thought.

On the other end of her body, Kizashi continued to finger her. But turning his head and seeing his friend get sucked off by his little girl made him quite jealous. Not because he was getting his dick sucked by a slut. But due to the fact that the slut was his daughter and his flesh and blood that was sucking him off. And as twisted as it was, Kizashi couldn’t just sit still while Sakura sucked Iruka off like that. He had to get up and fuck her as well, no matter the reason why. “Damnit….”   
  
Biting down on his lower lip, Kizashi grabbed hold of Sakura and kept her in place as he unzipped his pants and pulled them down. In an instant, he had a firm hold on Sakura and carefully adjusted himself until he was behind her and had his cock pressed against her pussy. “I’m sorry, dear… Last time was circumstance. But this time…” He couldn’t even finish his thought, knowing that a father shouldn’t admit to wanting to fuck his daughter out of lust. But it didn’t stop him from grabbing a firm hold of Sakura’s hips and slowly pushing his hips forward, sinking his cock into her cunt and relishing in the way her inner walls quivered around his shaft. “Fuck…”

Cheating on his wife with his daughter was something that Kizashi knew he enjoyed far more than any reasonable man should have. Hell, fucking his daughter was something that he knew no sane father would enjoy. But here he was, all six inches of his cock buried in her pussy while his friend and her former mentor got his dick sucked by her. However, the knowledge that it was wrong didn’t stop him from starting to quickly thrust into her with all of his strength.

Having her father’s cock inside of her once again only reminded Sakura of how pathetic white cocks were compared to her Killer Bee’s massive member. At least when her father was in need of medical care because of the concoction that was given to him, his dick was much bigger than it was right now. A smile came to her lips as she popped her lips off from around Iruka’s shaft, stroking his member while she was held in the air. “Come on, Daddy. I thought you wanted to make your little girl stay home. Right now, your pathetic white cock is only reminding me of just why I should leave.~”   
  
Sakura dragged her tongue along her lips as she looked up at Iruka sensei, loving the way his hands held onto her shoulders. “Your cocks can’t even begin to compare to Killer Bee’s. You two can’t make me cum like he can. I don’t even think you two can compete with him is he was drunk and passes out on my couch.~” A rough and harsh slap landing on her rear end caused Sakura to gasp out in bliss, her shapely rear jiggling and shaking thanks to her father’s spank. Just like she had wanted, it was making him angrier the more she talked about it.   
  
However, instead of egging him on a little bit more, she quickly wrapped her lips around Iruka’s shaft and started to bob her head up and down the length of his shaft. If saying how much she preferred black cock was enough to make him angry, then ignoring his punishment and enjoying herself should make him angry as well. Luckily for her, it did just that. After only a few more thrusts, Kizashi’s hand swatted her rear end and turned her fair skin a deep shade of red. And she couldn’t stop herself from moaning around her former sensei’s shaft as it tried to plug her throat.

After only another few moments, both Iruka and Kizashi felt themselves starting to reach their peaks. Yet, it looked like Sakura wasn’t even breaking a sweat or feeling the least bit of pleasure like they were. And Iruka continued to remember just how sweet of a little girl Sakura was while she was in the academy. And seeing her like this, getting spitroasted like a champ and talking about how she preferred black dick gave him a very different view of how the other women he helped train may have turned out. Unfortunately, as her talented tongue continued to dance around his member, he didn’t get much of a chance to think about the other women. His lust-addled mind was immediately swamped with thoughts of Sakura and wishing he could do more than just simply fuck her face like he was doing.

On the other hand, Kizashi was more than happy to pump a load of cum into his pregnant daughter’s pussy. Even if the baby wasn’t a Konoha child, some twisted thought in his angered mind made him think he could taint the child and prevent it from being another Killer Bee. He grabbed firmly onto Sakura’s thighs and kept her as flush against his body as he could, making sure that she was forced to take each and every inch of his member into her as he reached his peak.

Of course, Sakura couldn’t stop herself from giggling as both of these Konoha men suddenly went off inside of her. Sure, she was feeling good, but to know that they came so quick compared to the Kumo men she had been fucking ever since she left the village caused her to think her own father was just a cute teenager that couldn’t control himself. However, when Iruka pulled his hips back and came on her face, causing rope after rope of his seed to streak across her face, that thought left her mind. “You two came so soon… I thought you’d be able to last a little bit longer than this. Or maybe Konoha men are just that-”   
  
“Sakura, shut up and sit in Iruka’s lap. Ride him while facing me.” Kizashi pulled his cock out of his little girl’s pussy and slapped her ass one more time. He had a plan in mind. Whether it would work or not, that was something he’d have to figure out when he finally got to it. But for now, it made him happy to have dumped a load of his seed into Sakura’s cunt, painting her inner walls white and knowing that he could keep going. “I don’t want to hear any complaints. Just get in his lap and face me.”

Sakura didn’t know just what her father wanted her to do it for, but she knew better than to argue with him about it. She wanted to mess with him and make her fuck her out of anger but not make him actually upset with her. Her lips curled into a smile as she watched Iruka sit down in a nearby chair, making her way over to it and smiling up at the man who trained her as a child. “Sorry you got dragged into this, Iruka. But thank you for covering my face. Well… Covering it as much as a Konoha man can.~”   
  
She playfully stuck her tongue out at her father as she climbed into Iruka’s lap, lining his cock up with her pussy just like she was told to. And just like she was told to, Sakura slowly lowered herself down until she was taking each and every inch of his dick into her. When her hips met Iruka’s, she realized that Kizashi likely wanted a chance to fuck her face like Iruka had. No need for her own father to be left behind on what holes he fucked, right?

However, much to her surprise, Kizashi didn’t pull her down and line himself up with her face. Instead, he took a step closer to her and lined his cock right up with her pussy, a bright and devious smile across his face. “W-Wait! What do you think you’re doing, dad?”   
  
“If you can take a dick as big as Killer Bee’s and walk away from it like the happiest woman on earth, your pussy should be able to hand two dicks at once, right?” Without giving his daughter a chance to say anything in response to his question, Kizashi pushed his hips forward and buried every inch of his cock into his daughter’s pussy right alongside Iruka’s shaft. Both of them being inside of her at the same time caused Sakura to scream out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. But neither men pulled out of her despite the fact that they were both letting their dicks throb and pulse inside of her pussy at the same time, stretching her out almost as much as Bee did their first time together.   
  
Before she could properly adjust to the feeling of both of them being inside of her pussy at the same time, her own father started to thrust inside of her. Hot and heavy breaths spilled from Sakura’s lips as she was suddenly being fucked by them both at the same time. The moment that one cock pushed inside of her, the other pulled back. And the moment that one pulled back, it was immediately replaced with the feeling of the other plunging deep into her. That feeling was nothing new to Sakura after moving to Kumo. But having both dicks in one hole was.   
  
Not that she wasn’t enjoying herself. It only took a matter of moments for the heavy breaths that were leaving Sakura to turn into loud, blissful, and shameless moans that spilled from her lips. And the moment Kizashi wrapped his lips around one of her lactating breasts? It only enhanced the pleasure that she was feeling. His tongue dancing around her nipple while his cock fucked her stretched out pussy and stuffed it over and over again was something that she enjoyed more than she wanted to admit.

However, that didn’t stop Sakura from tightening around their shafts as Iruka brought his hand to her unattended breast and started playing with it. One pair of lips playing with her breasts while a firm hand played with the other? All while two dicks plunged into the same home and fucked her without remorse? The pleasure that all of this caused almost convinced Sakura that if she was fucked like this before she decided to leave, she might not have left. Unfortunately, the moment that the two of them shifted out of sync and started fucking her in the same motion, that thought left her mind. “Konoha men will never be able to keep it together like Kumo men can.~”

Right at that moment, Kizashi bit down on her daughter’s nipple and started to thrust into her even harder than he was before. He couldn’t stand hearing her talk like that. Especially when she was married to a Konoha man ever since the war ended. It infuriated him to think his own little girl would give up on her people over just how well they could fuck. But he continued to fuck her, slamming his cock as deep and as hard into her as he could to try and convince her to stay home. He would do whatever it took to keep her around.

On the other hand, Iruka didn’t know what to say. He was starting to get past the fact that Sakura had turned from a sweet little girl into a cock-craving slut that was pregnant with another man’s child while she was still married. But the fact that he ended up fucking said slut while her father was joining him took things on a different turn for him. But with how long ago his last relationship was and just how hot Sakura was now, he wasn’t going to hold back. Which is exactly why he changed the pace of his thrusts and started to hammer into her much harder than he was a moment ago.

“Finally! Small dicks are useful for something!~” Sakura screamed out in bliss as she wrapped her arms around Iruka’s neck, keeping him close to her as both of the men continued to fuck her. Heavy breaths and moans continued to spill from her lips as her father and her former mentor fucked her like she was some kind of common street whore. Which worked for her, bringing her more pleasure as they both got rougher with her by the moment.   
  
“Having both of you in the same hole feels almost as good as it does having just Killer Bee inside of me.~” She dragged her tongue along her lips as she looked down at her father and saw the fury in his eyes. He wasn’t utterly pissed at her, but it was clear that he was getting angrier and angrier by the moment. And that was just what Sakura wanted from him. “Come on, Daddy. I thought you wanted to convince me to stay home. But you’re just giving me ideas to do with Kumo men once I get back home!~”   
  
As his own daughter teased and belittled him, Kizashi started to taste breastmilk leaking from her nipple and onto his tongue. And when it finally sank in that she hadn’t just gotten a little bit larger but was actually pregnant with a Kumo child, that was all it took for him to snap and pull away from her breasts. “I didn’t think you were actually pregnant, Sakura! Maybe I was just holding out a little bit of hope, but to think you actually have a Kumo baby growing inside of you…”   
  
Before Sakura could get a word out, she felt her father wrap his hands around her neck and start to choke her. But she didn’t fight him as he stripped her of her oxygen. Instead, she only smiled as she looked at him and felt his cock harden inside of her. Her lips curled into a bright smile as he started to thrust into her even faster than he was before, clearly past the point of no return with his anger. “That’s right… Daddy… Bee got me pregnant… And I’m… Happy to carry his child…”   
  
When his hands tightened around her neck even more, Sakura gagged both in bliss and in pain from her father’s strong hands. It was clear that he was absolutely pissed at this point now that he wasn’t in denial any longer. Luckily, it only allowed her to get even more pleasure out of him as he thrust into her quicker than he was before it all sank in. Of course, with just how rough Bee got with her when they were in bed together, Sakura had also learned to love the pain that could come from that roughness. And being choked was one of the few things she enjoyed more than most.

Seeing his daughter’s tongue drag along her lips as he fucked her as hard as he could, choking her out of blind anger, Kizashi couldn’t stop himself from getting closer and closer to the peak of his pleasure. It was one thing if she was pregnant and happy, but the fact that it was a Kumo child hit a certain nerve inside of him. And now that said nerve had been touched, he had no remorse in the strength he used to choke and fuck her. It didn’t even matter to him at this point if he left bruises on her neck with how hard he squeezed and choked her. “Damnit, Sakura. Why did you have to start being a slut in the first place? Why couldn’t you be just a good little girl and stay at home with your mother and father?!”   
  
Hearing her father enraged like this only caused Sakura’s pussy to clamp down around his shaft. With each thrust that filled her, she was getting closer and closer to the orgasm that she didn’t think they’d be able to bring her too. And that fact that her father was choking her only caused it to come that much faster. With oxygen failing to her into her body and her mind latching onto whatever sensation she could feel while he fucked her, it only allowed her to feel her pussy stretched and stuffed by two men at the same time. And it caused her to let out a few muffled screams as they continued to fuck her.

Just as the world around her was starting to fade away, everything in her vision starting to tunnel and turn black, Sakura felt both of the men suddenly unload inside of her. Her mind and body focused on each and every rope of cum that they pumped into her pussy and the heat that came from those ropes of cum. Allowing her to reach her own orgasm while she was just about to black out. Sakura’s inner walls clamped down around both Iruka’s and Kizashi’s cocks as they continued to rock their hips back and forth, letting out the last of their seed into her.

Fortunately, just as she was about to pass out and the world around her ready to fade from her conscious, Sakura felt her father let go of her neck. And she took the deepest breath of her life, trying to fill her lungs with air as her cunt suddenly felt void of the two cocks that had just been fucking her. However, she didn’t get a chance to ask just what happened when she looked down and noticed that she had somehow ended up on the ground, only adding another question into her mind before she processed just what happened.   
  
“To think my own father would get so upset with me that he’d choke me to the point that I almost passed out. Another second and you might have taken things too far.” As Sakura spoke, she couldn’t help but giggle as she noticed by Kizashi and Iruka were still hard as they looked at her. “But… I can’t stay mad at my Daddy. I wanted to get you angry, after all.~” She dragged her tongue along her lips as she rose to her feet and looked at the two men that just fucked her.   
  
“Dad, I still plan to leave home. And I’m going to take Sarada with me. But!” Even as she was still trying to get her bearings back, Sakura wrapped her arms around her father’s neck and pulled him in close, resting against him and feeling his chest heave with his heavy and slightly staggered breathing. “I’ll still come home and visit you every year on your birthday. If you’re going to get that mad at me, I figure I can keep giving you chances to convince me to come back. Who knows? Maybe you and your small cock can convince me one year.~”   
  
Sakura dragged her tongue along her lips before turning her attention toward Iruka and getting down on her knees in front of him. She happily placed a few kisses against the head of his hard cock and looked him in the eyes. “That wasn’t as good as it could have been, but you two did better than I thought you would.” She quickly rose to her feet and placed a deep kiss against Iruka’s lips. “I’d apologize for Daddy dragging you into this, but I know you enjoyed yourself.~”   
  
Kizashi sighed as he finally calmed down, knowing what he did was wrong but being grateful that Sakura at least enjoyed herself during their rough sex. He gasped when she wrapped her arms around him again, pulling him into a kiss. Of course, he kissed her back and looked into her eyes when their lips parted. “L-Look, Sakura. You know that I don’t get that angry and that I’m not the type of father who-”   
  
“Thanks for the sex, Daddy! You gave me a few ideas that I can try to do when I get back home. And I’ll make sure to tell Bee that the idea came from a Konoha man with a cock that can’t even compare to his. Maybe it’ll make him a bit jealous.~” Sakura couldn’t help but chuckle as she leaned in and gave Kizashi another kiss, resting against him for another moment before pushing him toward the door. “Now go home! Both of you. I have a lot of packing I need to do.”

When her father got to the door, Sakura cleared her throat to get his attention once again, the cum dripping out of her slightly gaping pussy clear as day to the two men. “I love you, Daddy. Even if your daughter’s a happy slut. At least she’s happy.” She didn’t give the two a chance to say anything before turning around and making her way up the steps toward her bedroom.


	16. Finally Back In Shape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After not having vaginal sex and working on her body for a few months, Sakura finally feels ready to have her pussy fucked.

It had been a few months since Sakura had given birth to her and Killer Bee’s child and she was happy with the way that she looked after working out every day. Today, she stood in front of the mirror in the gym with a smile on her face, bringing her hands to her stomach and slowly dragging her fingertips along her smooth and once again toned skin. A gentle chuckle rumbled in her throat as she looked away from her own reflection to see all of the Kumo men staring at her through the mirror. “Come now, boys. Don’t tell me that you think you can just stare at me like that. If you do, you’re going to make me have to do a bit of stretching so I can put on a show for you.”   
  
Dragging her tongue along her lips, Sakura slowly stretched her left leg out to the side, letting everyone get a view of her slightly sweaty figure in the mirror. She brought her hand to her knees and bent herself to the side, showing off just how flexible she still was despite having a child and working out day in and out since bringing Sarada home with her. The smile on her face grew even more as she carefully brought herself back up to a standing position and saw a few more men in the mirror than before she started her stretch.

She playfully rolled her eyes as she brought both of her hands to her knees and bent forward, giving everyone behind her a perfect view of her ass and those to her sides a good view of her breasts in her sports bra. “Hey, boys? Do you think there’s anything I need to improve on now?” Sakura playfully spun around in place to face her back toward the mirror, directly looking at a few of the Kumo men that surrounded her and enjoying the way they stared at her body like it was some kind of treat for them.

Of course, as she looked at them, Sakura remembered just how many of the people in this village that she had slept with while she was pregnant and after she had given birth. None of them had dared enter her pussy during that time, but now she didn’t hesitate to bring her hand to her crotch and smile as they all remained quiet for a moment. “Well? Anything at all?”   
  
“Nope! You’re perfect, Sakura!”   
  
“Not a thing I’d change!”   
  
“Don’t change a thing! Stay the way you are!”   
  
Sakura smirked as she listened to them calling out to her over and over again. And as she kept her hands on her stomach, she had to agree with them about that. She did feel like she was in her perfect body now that she had gotten her figure back from before she was pregnant. A smile came to her lips again as she nodded her head and let out a soft breath. “You know? I think I’m ready to have my cunt filled with black cock once again. I’ve missed the feeling.~”   
  
When all of the men that were in front of her started to cheer, she couldn’t help but chuckle before she started to make her way toward the in-house sauna that the gym provided. “Sorry, boys. There’s only one dick I want to be the first inside of me after I finally reached this perfect body again.~” Sakura opened the door to the sauna and blew a kiss to the men that were there and almost whining at the fact that she was turning them down. “Be sure not to peep while I’m in here, boys. You never know what you’re going to see.~”   
  
Listening to a few of them laughing at her caused her heart to flutter in her chest. She didn’t know half of their names, or even cared to learn them. But that didn’t matter to her. Sakura was more than happy with the attention she was getting, especially now that she was at a figure she was personally happy with. The smile on her lips faded for a moment as she stepped into the sauna and closed the door behind her, allowing herself to bask in the heat that flooded her body. However, when she looked up from the floor, it was a bit of a shock for her to see two old men sitting just a few feet away from each other with a smile on their faces, staring at her. “H-Hey. I didn’t think anyone was in here. But I doubt you two mind the fact that I came in.~”

When the two old men waved her off, Sakura nodded her head and started to strip out of her workout gear. She pulled the sports bra off of her body and tossed it onto the floor before making her way toward the two of them. But before she got too close, Sakura made sure to hook her thumbs into the compression shorts that she was wearing that showed off her shapely ass oh so well and started to pull them down to her knees.

As she did, she made sure that the two older men got a good view of her plump rear end as her hands and the fabric met the floor of the sauna. Though, she was quick to toss her shorts onto her bra before sitting between the two older men and smiling. “I hope you don’t mind me sitting in between the two of you. It just seems so lonely sitting anywhere else, you know?” Sakura dragged her tongue along her lips as she looked at the older Kumo man to her right and noticed that his cock was starting to get hard. “Oh my. Even at your age, you’re still able to get turned on that easily?~”   
  
“With a bitch with a body like yours, it’d be a disgrace not to be turned on by it. Now I wonder if you’re the type of woman to help an old man like me with his erection.”   
  
“Don’t get greedy now, Bro. You’re not the only one getting turned on by this fair piece of ass.”   
  
Sakura chuckled as she turned her head to the older man to her right and saw that his cock was hard as well, bringing a smile to her lips. “Well… I don’t think it would be very polite of me to get you two so excited and then ignore your needs.” She dragged her tongue along her lips before getting out of her seat and taking a few steps away from them. “But… I’m not the type of woman to just give you what you want without having a little bit of fun first. So, how about I do a few stretches for you two since I just finished working out? Let you have a little peek before we see where things can go from here.~”   
  
She couldn’t help but smile as she turned around and faced the men once again, purposefully bringing her hands to her engorged breasts and giving them a firm squeeze while staring right at the older men. It made Sakura happy that she was able to keep her breast size after her pregnancy, but now that she was showing off for these older men, enjoying the way that they looked at her body, she couldn’t have been happier about that fact. Her tongue dragged along her lips as she bent herself forward and reached toward the floor, allowing the older Kumo men to see her large and plump breasts sway underneath her.

When they both chuckled and started to mumble to themselves, she quickly brought herself back up and turned herself around, repeating the stretch and letting them get a good view of her plump and round rear end. “You don’t need to be shy, boys. There’s nothing you can say that I either haven’t heard or haven’t thought about.~” A quiet giggle left Sakura as she brought herself back to a standing position, bringing both of her hands to her rear end and giving her ass cheeks a firm squeeze before letting them go and making them jiggle.

While still facing the older men, Sakura brought her hands to her hips and slowly started to squat in front of them. She lowered her rear end almost to the ground before bouncing back up, watching at their eyes were locked on her breasts as they bounced from the sudden movement. She playfully rolled her eyes before turning around and squatting once again, just knowing that they were staring at her ass now that she had it in front of them.   
  
“Is there anything you two might want since you keep on staring like this?” A lustful smile came to Sakura’s lips as she turned back around and brought her hands from her hips and brought them to her mouth, quickly and teasingly blowing a kiss their way. Her heart skipped a beat when both of the older men chuckled and nodded their heads.   
  
“There might be, sweetheart.”   
  
“It’s not often that we get a white bitch like you coming in here and trying to claim our home as her own. Like how you’ve slept with half the village already but forgotten older folk like us.”   
  
Sakura couldn’t help but chuckle as she approached the two men once again, sitting between them while facing them and wrapping a hand around each of their cocks. “I’m sorry, Sirs. I didn’t mean to forget you two out of everyone I’ve slept with. Maybe if you had just found me while I was out and still sleeping around, I might have let you fuck my ass like I did for everyone else.~” She dragged her tongue along her lips as she started to stroke both of them off, casually sliding to the side and taking one of their dicks into her mouth while they both scooted closer together.

There wasn’t any hesitation as Sakura started to bob her head up and down the length of the cock in her mouth. It was far bigger than anyone in Konoha that she had slept with, but it wasn’t bigger than Killer Bee’s or Ay’s. She didn’t know just how big it was, but she didn’t exactly care either. Her tongue was coated in the taste of this man’s sweat as she took every inch of his dick into her mouth after a quick moment. A moment that was immediately followed up by her popping her lips off from around his shaft and moving on to the next one.

With that smile still ever-present on her lips, Sakura took in the second older man’s dick and stopped when she got halfway down. It was the same length as the other one, but it already caused her mouth to feel so full. Maybe it was just that much thicker than the other one, making her wonder how she didn’t notice right away when she held them both in her hands. But she didn’t let it stop her there. Sakura quickly started to bob her head up and down the length of this thick cock once again, making her way to the base before pulling back and letting it slip out of her mouth.

The moment her lips were no longer around the massive member, Sakura was planting kiss after kiss after kiss against the length of that thick shaft. She made sure to place a kiss against each and every inch of it as she steadily made her way down to the base, moaning quietly as it throbbed and twitched against her lips. And as she made her way back up toward the tip, dragging her tongue along the underside of this older man’s cock, she was busy stroking the other one to keep him entertained.

After a few moments of teasing the older men and sucking them off as playfully as she could, Sakura felt both of their hands suddenly grab onto her breasts. One hand latched onto each breast, squeezing and groping the large mounds while she shifted from one cock to the other. A bright smile came to her lips as they started to play with her breasts, clearly trying to milk her after her pregnancy. It caused Sakura to chuckle ever so lightly against the thinner cock while looking up at the men. “Do you want a taste of my break milk that bad, boys?”   
  
“Nah nah. It’s just amazing how a white bitch like you can take all the dick she wants, take one black dick, and then never go back home. It’s amazing.”   
  
“And the fact that your body grew into something that we Kumo men prefer? It’s like you were fucking made for us to use you and your body.”   
  
Sakura rolled her eyes once again as she took one of their dicks into her mouth once again, smiling as she took it to the base in one quick motion. However, she quickly pulled herself back and took the other one into her mouth as well, feeling them both throbbing like they were about to cum. Deep down, she found it kind of cute that they didn’t last as long as they made it seem they would. Far longer than she expected any older man to last with her, but not as long as they made it sound. Maybe she was just that appealing and pleasurable to Kumo men.

The thought caused Sakura’s heart to skip a beat in her chest. It was something that she already knew, but it was something that excited her all the same. It was too bad that she already knew just who she wanted to fuck her pussy since she was now ready to take a dick there. Unfortunately, the moment that she got lost in the thought of having Bee fuck her senseless in their bed again, Sakura felt both of the men pulse in her hand and her mouth.

A moment later, she felt them erupt on her face and on her tongue. Rope after rope coated Sakura’s face and hair as she continued to bob her head up and the length of the thicker dick she was sucking. All while each and every drop of that old man’s seed spilled either onto her tongue or into her throat. Something that she was more than happy to pull back and show them just how much cum she had been covered in.

Sakura dragged her tongue along her lips before swallowing the seed that was in her mouth and parting her lips once again, showing off that she had swallowed every drop. “Sorry, old-timers, that all you get today. I don’t want to risk giving you two a heart attack and then having your wives chasing after me.” She smirked as she blew both of them a quick kiss and made her way to her workout gear, happily dressing herself again and stepping out of the sauna. “Oh, btw. I’ll be coming back in a few days for another workout.~”   
  


With a smile on her face, most of her body exposed and covered in sweat from the sauna, and a bit of cum in her hair, Sakura was more than happy as she left the gym and started to make her way back home. It wasn’t a far walk, but it was one that she made sure to take her time with. Due to the sheer amount of Kumo men that would greet her, offer her something to drink, offer her a ride home, or just straight-up offer her a good time, it was easy for Sakura to get lost in the affection that she was getting.

Though, the thing that made it all the better for Sakura was the women that was with their men. She recognized most of them by now, having been walked in on while she was fucking their husbands or boyfriends. And it made her happy to see them with jealous or angry expressions as she made her way through the town. A happy and blissful sigh left her lips as she turned onto the street of her home, even more men catcalling her, cheering for her, and telling her that she looked good. Unfortunately, as much as Sakura wanted to speak to them and thank them for the compliments, she only had one thing she wanted to do right now and she wasn’t going to wait another moment before she got one of her favorite dicks filling her cunt.

She dragged her tongue along her lips as she opened the front door to her home and stepped in. Right before hearing her little girl, Sarada, screaming in pure and utter bliss. It took Sakura a moment to hear just what Sarada was screaming, wondering if she was getting fucked or if she was just masturbating. But when she took a step deeper into the home, Sakura couldn’t help but smile as she heard her daughter shouting “daddy” over and over again. “Oh, I guess Omoi came to pay a visit.~”   
  
For a split second, the desire to have Bee fuck her slipped from her mind and was replaced with seeing just how well Omoi was fucking her little girl. Which is exactly why Sakura slowly and carefully started to make her way up the stairs toward Sarada’s room, being sure to be as quiet as possible to not stop them from having fun. Luckily for her, the closer she got, the louder Sarada’s moans became. Most of them were just heavy breaths leaving her and her calling Omoi “daddy” over and over again, but it was enough to make Sakura more and more excited as she got closer to the room. “It’s good that Sarada has a new lover now that she’s moved her. And it’s a good thing she started with one of the smaller Kumo men rather than go straight to Killer Bee or Ay.”   
  
It only took another moment for Sakura to make her way to Sarada’s bedroom, slowly and carefully open the door to not spook either of them with her peeping. But it brought a smile to her face to see her little girl riding a man like Omoi without shame, taking every inch of his cock as she bounced up and down on his dick like it was the only thing in the world that mattered to her.

Sarada was far too focused on Omoi to notice her mother behind her. Her hands were resting against Omoi’s chest as he had a firm hold on her plump rear end, hot and heavy breaths spilling from her lips as she looked into his eyes. “Daddy…. Your dick feels so good, Daddy! I’m so glad that you decided to fuck me!~” When she threw her head back in bliss, reaching the orgasm that she had been driving toward for the past half hour, Sarada finally noticed that her mother was there.

However, she didn’t get a chance to say anything to Sakura as the orgasm that she was chasing suddenly rushed through her body. Her inner walls clamped down tightly around Omoi’s cock as she slammed herself down to the base of it, impaling herself on every inch of his throbbing member. “Fuck!~” Sarada bit down on her lower lip as she felt her man’s hands starting to roam her body, both of them moving from her ass cheeks to her growing and perky breasts. It didn’t matter to the young girl that her mother was right behind her. At least, not until she felt a firm and affectionate kiss be planted against her lips.

When Sakura pulled away from her lips, Sarada was happy to stop for a moment and take a look at her mother. She continued to rock her hips back and forth in Omoi’s lap to keep him stimulated, though, instinct driving that point home in her body. “You just finish your workout, Mom? You look like you had a bit of fun at the end.~”   
  
Sakura smirked as she gestured to the cum in her hair. “It’d be rude of me if I didn’t give those two old-timers a good time after just how much they were staring at me in the sauna. Plus, I wanted a bit of a warm-up before I came home to have some real fun.~” She dragged her tongue along her lips as she placed another kiss onto Sarada’s lips. “You have no idea how happy it makes me to see you going through your growth spurt. Before long, you’ll end up looking just like your Mommy.”   
  
Sarada couldn’t help but giggle at her mother’s comment. She knew that she was indeed growing ever since she came to this village with Sakura. Omoi made sure to tell her every day when they fucked, that she always had just a little bit more to fill out his hands compared to the last time he saw her. However, before she could say anything to Sakura’s comment, Sarada found herself suddenly shoved to the side and off of Omoi’s lap, leaving his hard cock standing tall and ready for attention.   
  
“Sorry, sweetie. Mommy wants to have a bit of fun and your father isn’t home yet. I don’t know how much longer I can wait, so let me steal your boyfriend for a little bit.” Sakura couldn’t stop herself from chuckling as she climbed onto the bed and carefully positioned herself into Omoi’s lap, placing her cloth-covered pussy against his hard cock. “It’s also not fair that you two didn’t invite me for the fun. I would have loved to come home and see just how well you’re able to handle Omoi now.~”   
  
Sakura dragged her tongue along her lips as she reached for her sports bra, pulling it off of her body as Omoi snapped her compression shorts off of her body, causing his cock to slap against her pussy a moment later. A sharp and blissful gasp spilled from Sakura’s lips as she started to rock her hips back and forth in his lap while keeping Sarada to the side. “That’s fine, though. I don’t mind settling for Omoi while Bee’s away from the house.” With a smile on her face, she leaned down and stole a kiss from Omoi’s lips right in front of Sarada, making her daughter whine at the fact that she was doing it. “Don’t worry, Sarada. I won’t steal your Daddy from you. I have my own.~”

Sakura carefully lifted her hips into the air and brought a hand to the base of Omoi’s shaft, keeping it pointing straight at her pussy as she lowered herself back down onto it. It had been months since Sakura had last gotten fucked in her pussy, and it was by her dad and Iruka at the same time. It had left her gaping at the time, but after all that time, she knew that she was going to be tighter than ever. And it was all the more apparent as she looked at Omoi’s face and noticed him wincing as she slowly took every inch of his cock into her cunt.   
  
“You’re going to have to stretch me back out, Omoi. It’s been too long since I’ve had a real dick in my pussy. So, just bear with it and fuck me like you mean it.~” Sakura planted another kiss onto Omoi’s lips as she started to finally bounce on his cock. She started at a slow pace, wanting to get used to the feeling of having her inner walls stretched out like she used to be. Her fingers were nothing compared to the girth of a real dick filling her. And it showed just how much she was enjoying herself as she started to pick up the pace of her bouncing.

However, Sarada was still upset about the fact that her own mother took her place on her Daddy’s dick. She wanted to get in her way and push her off, hoping that it would allow her to be filled again. But as she watched Sakura actually starting to bounce on Omoi’s cock, that’s when she noticed that her mother was taking a dick in the pussy for the first time since they left home. Her lips curled into a smile as she instead decided to wrap her arms around Sakura’s back as she sat up straight and position herself close to her mother.

With a smile on her face, Sarada placed a few gentle and loving kisses on the back of Sakura’s neck as her arms wrapped around her body. There wasn’t any shame or hesitation as both of her hands latched onto those large mounds that she hoped were still lactating. “You’re so mean, Mom. I know you wouldn’t ever take Omoi from me, but to use him to stretch you back out before Killer Bee gets home… That’s just not fair.~”   
  
Sakura couldn’t help but chuckle as she turned her head and planted a kiss against her daughter’s lips, happy to hear that her little girl wasn’t putting up a fight about Omoi anymore. “Don’t worry, Sweetie. Bee’s just too big for me to take at once without being stretched out a little bit first.” She kept both of her hands firmly on Omoi’s stomach as she started to pick up the pace of her bouncing, the feeling of his throbbing shaft inside of her bringing her closer and closer to the peak of her pleasure. Bringing her to an orgasm that she started to desperately chase while taking her first real dick in her pussy in what felt like ages.

However, as her bouncing got faster and her inner walls started to mold to the shape of Omoi’s shaft, Sakura felt that pleasure she was chasing starting to intensify. Maybe it was the fact that her own daughter was playing with her large breasts while holding her from behind and making out with her. Maybe it was the fact that she could feel Omoi holding back the best that he could t not cum inside of Sakura right away. Or maybe it was simply the fact that Sakura missed getting fucked by a big black cock more than she thought.

No matter what the reason was, Sakura didn’t shy away from letting her moans fill the room around them, growing louder and louder by the moment. And the faster and harder she bounced, the more she craved having Omoi cum inside of her, hoping that he would fill her with every drop of his seed. Though, in the back of her mind, she knew that she was forgetting something very important if she wanted that to happen. But in her lust-addled state, she didn’t know just what that was.

At least, she didn’t know until Sarada suddenly used her strength to hoist Sakura off of Omoi’s shaft and pushing her forward just in time for him to cum. Rope after rope of his thick, heated, potent, and fertile sperm splattered along her plump rear end and against Sarada’s stomach. “S-Sarada! What the hell? Why would you just-”   
  
“You don’t have your seal anymore, Mom!” Sarada brought her hands to her stomach to show off the seal that Sakura had made for her, giving her a visual reminder that she couldn’t accept any cum inside of her womb without an almost guaranteed pregnancy right after just having a baby. Of course, with her hands on her stomach, Sarada was quick to swipe up a bit of her Daddy’s cum and lick it off of her fingers.   
  
Sakura almost cursed herself for forgetting something so important. But she quickly nodded her head and kissed Sarada on the lips, making sure to allow the kiss to linger for a moment before bringing both of her hands to her stomach. “You’re right, Sweetheart. I almost got pregnant again. Right after giving birth to your little brother.” Sakura dragged her tongue along her lips as she turned her attention back to Omoi. “And you weren’t going to say anything, were you?”   
  
“Why would I? Getting to knock you up after Bee did? I think any man in this village would be happy to breed you.” Omoi simply chuckled as he kept his hands on Sakura’s hips, waiting for her to move so they could keep fucking. Though, he was content with the feeling of her plump rear end pressing against his dick while Sarada’s thighs pressed against the other side of it. “Take your time. If it’s an actual issue, I know better than to piss you and Bee off.”

It didn’t take more than a moment for Sakura to start dragging her fingertips along her stomach, infusing chakra into her womb and designing a seal that matched her daughter’s. Her lips curled into a bright smile when she was done, allowing her to notice that Sarada had quickly decided to lay on her back like she wanted to get fucked next despite Sakura not having had the chance to cum just yet. But she wasn’t going to argue. Not when her little girl just saved her from having another child.   
  
Sakura licked her lips as she got out of Omoi’s lap and crawled along the bed, purposefully laying herself over Sarada’s body with her pussy hanging over her daughter’s face. “Alright, Sarada. Just this once, you can take a man from Mommy before I’ve had the chance to cum. But I hope you know you’ll be eating me out while he fucks you.~”   
  
“Oh, I know, Mom. I was hoping for that.” Sarada felt her heart pounding in her chest as she watched her mother’s delicious pussy hover over her face, swaying from side to side and teasing her in the process. But she was quick to grab a firm hold on Sakura’s plump rear end and keep her in place before pulling her down and dragging her tongue along her slit. Luckily, it was in the same moment that Omoi adjusted himself on the bed and spread Sarada’s legs wide enough for him to get a firm hold on her.

Due to the position that she was laying on her daughter’s body, Sakura quickly and eagerly dragged her tongue along Omoi’s shaft as it started to fill her daughter’s pussy. Each and every inch of his shaft was either licked or kissed by her before it entered Sarada’s tight cunt. And it made her a happy mother to know that she could do this with her own flesh and blood. Especially when her child was busy eagerly eating her out in the process. “How does it feel, Sarada? Getting to taste the pussy that your lover’s dick was inside of while he fucks you?~”   
  
Sarada didn’t have the words to answer her mother. She was too busy dragging her tongue along that delicious cunt that hovered about her face. Though, after a moment passed, Sarada did figure out a way to answer her mother. Instead of using her words, the young girl quickly started to swirl her tongue around Sakura’s slit, moaning into it as Omoi started to thrust into her at the same pace that she was bouncing on him a little bit ago.

Luckily for her, Sakura understood her answer with ease. With how long she had been slutting it up around Konoha, it was obvious just what she meant. She loved it and was happy to be in this position. And that only pushed Sakura to drag her tongue along her daughter’s gaping slit as Omoi thrust into her. Her eyes fluttered shut as she simply enjoyed her daughter’s taste, not even caring about the fact that Omoiw as currently filling her up. Though, she did make sure to pay attention to his hard and throbbing dick and give it the attention she thought it deserved.

Sakura placed kiss after kiss against Omoi’s shaft as it plunged into her little girl, even going as far as to kiss and lick his stomach and his pelvis to make sure he got the attention that was needed. “Come on, Omoi. You’re the one that got me into black cock in the first place. Don’t tell me that you can’t keep going after fucking my daughter and me. I want to see your dick throb as you cum inside of her.~”

“Well, if you’re going to say it like that, what kind of man would I be if I didn’t give you two what you wanted? Just don’t go crying to Bee if I break that seal and knock up your little girl.” Omoi smirked as he picked up the pace of his thrusts, happily hammering himself as deep as he could go into Sarada’s cunt while Sakura watched and licked where they met. “And if you’re going to be that much of a needy slut, I don’t think it’s fair if I only cum inside of her. I need to fill that slutty white mouth of yours too!”   
  
Hearing what her mother and her Daddy were saying caused Sarada’s inner walls to tighten around the cock that plunged into her over and over again. It felt so good to take his dick again after being forced off of it by Sakura. But the pleasure of having her inner walls stretched out while she was busy eating Sakura out was an experience that Sarada was happy to have now. Especially when she could feel her mother’s cunt quivering around her tongue the closer her and Omoi got to cumming, meaning that she was enjoying her oral skills. 

On the other hand, Sakura was just happy to be in on the fun while they could have it. She didn’t know just how long Sarada would be able to last after this, having walked in on them midway through their session. But she would be happy to take Omoi to her room if her little girl couldn’t last much longer. Luckily, that talented little tongue dragging along her clit and exploring her inner walls kept her excited and horny while all of this was happening. And she was excited to take Omoi’s dick when he was done with Sarada, whether her daughter wanted it or not. “Do you think you can go another round, Omoi? You’re mine once you’re done filling Sarada with your seed. And I want you to force every inch into me like it’s the only thing that matters in your life.”

Right at that very moment, hearing her mother talking about getting filled with cum all over again, Sarada reached the peak of her pleasure that she was denied only a short bit ago. Her inner walls clamped down tightly around Omoi’s shaft as he continued to thrust into her, the feeling of Sakura’s tongue dancing on her slit being enough to keep her orgasm going as she reached new heights of bliss. Unfortunately, because of the amount of pleasure that she felt, Sarada quickly passed out from a blissful overload.

Feeling that her daughter’s tongue had stopped licking her pussy, Sakura got off of her and noticed that she was asleep, making her giggle before placing a gentle kiss onto her lips. “My little girl really is growing up to be like her mother. Getting fucked until she passes out from too much pleasure.” She dragged her tongue along her lips as she carefully climbed out of bed with Omoi, carefully and quietly guiding him to her bedroom so they wouldn’t wake Sarada.

The moment that they got into her bedroom, Sakura found herself pinned to the side of her bed with her plump rear end sticking out away from the bed. And she couldn’t help but smile when she realized that it was because Omoi took what she said to heart. He was going to fuck her as hard and fast as he could, making sure that she could enjoy his dick before Bee got back home. She bit down on her lower lip as she felt his cock quickly and suddenly sink into her pussy as he held onto her hips from behind.

Right then and there, quick and rough thrusts filled Sakura’s pussy, causing her to scream out in bliss without any hesitation. They were out of Sarada’s room with both doors between the rooms closed, making it nearly impossible for her little girl to be able to hear them. And that only caused her to be shameless and needy in her hot and heavy moans as Omoi fucked her from behind. “Fuck! Just like that. Just like that… It’s been so long since I’ve had a real dick inside of me! I’m so glad you were home, otherwise Killer Bee would have destroyed my pussy by stretching me out again.~”   
  
While Omoi didn’t love simply being a dick Sakura could stretch herself back on, he wasn’t against the idea of getting to fuck Sakura Haruno’s cunt before anyone else in the village, even her own husband. He simply smirked and grabbed a firm hold on her hips, keeping her in place as he hammered into her as quickly and roughly as he could manage. A bright smile came to his lips as he brought a hand into the air and swatted it back down onto her plump rear end, loving the way her ass cheeks jiggled and shook from the impact.

As Omoi continued to hammer into her at a pace and roughness that put almost every man she had ever fucked to shame, a simple thought came to her mind. The thought of stealing him from Sarada if Killer Bee was ever unable to not keep her pleased. Whether it be for his health, old age down the road in their lives, or if he ever just grew stale in the bedroom. Any reason whatsoever and she could just steal Omoi from her little girl and marry him instead. Not that either of them would mind that, since they all knew that Omoi would be able to fuck both her and Sarada without a care.

Sakura dragged her tongue along her lips as the thought continued to sit in her mind, the feeling of his cock filling her pussy over and over again making her realize that it’s not a bad idea in the slightest. “Hey, Omoi. I got a question for you. One that you have no choice but to answer.” She quickly pushed him off of her before flipping herself over so that she was on her back. The moment that she was, Sakura playfully wrapped her legs around Omoi’s hips and kept him close. “I promise that the answer will stay between us.~”   
  
Hearing the teasing and playful tone in her voice, Omoi didn’t know if he should answer or not. But that hesitation didn’t stop him from steadily filling her with each and every inch of his cock once again. “What is it, Sakura? With you, I don’t even know if I want to imagine what you’ve got in mind.”   
  
“Who’s got the better pussy to fuck? Me or my daughter?~” Sakura dragged her tongue along her lips as she looked into Omoi’s eyes, making sure to keep eye contact with him so that he had no choice but to answer. Whoever he picked didn’t really matter to her one way or another. She still had Killer Bee who she could fuck day in and out if she wanted to. But it was a question that she was curious to. If she ever was going to steal Omoi away from Sarada, she had to know just how hard it would be to do so. “And if it’s Sarada, just what would I need to do to make you mine?~”   
  
Omoi froze at Sakura’s question, having a feeling that might be something that she asked. However, he didn’t hesitate to let out a brief sigh and nod his head, grabbing a firm hold on Sakura’s hips before starting to fuck her all over again. “You’ve got the better pussy, Sakura. And it wouldn’t take anything to steal me away from Sarada. She’s just got a tight, slutty, underage pussy waiting to be filled. And I’m happy to fill it.”   
  
Sakura smirked and wrapped her arms around Omoi’s neck, pulling him down into a deep and passionate kiss as he continued to fuck her, bringing her closer and closer to that peak she was chasing before Sarada forced his cock out of her. She pushed her tongue past his lips and explored his mouth as his cock throbbed and pulsed against her inner walls, telling her that he was on the verge of cumming as well.

Much to her pleasure, both of them reached their peak at the same time. Her inner walls clamped down around his shaft as he erupted inside of her, milking him dry of every drop of his seed that she could get. All while she smiled against his lips and continued to share kiss after kiss with him. The knowledge that she could almost easily steal him from her daughter almost made her inner walls tighten a little bit more around his shaft, excited and turned on by the fact that she so easily can have almost any man she wants, no matter who it is.

However, it was fortunate for her that Sarada reminded her to put a seal on her stomach once again. Because rope after tope of Omoi’s hot and thick spunk flooded directly into her womb, painting her insides white and making her squirm underneath him. And she loved the feeling of his seed pouring into her,m filling her up in ap lace that she hadn’t felt cum in a few solid months. It was such a breath of fresh air and a wonderful way to start getting fucked in her pussy after giving birth.

Though, being the slut that she was, Sakura wasn’t just satisfied with feeling Omoi cum inside of her., She quickly unwrapped her legs from his waist and adjusted her position on the bed, lying flat on her stomach again and bringing his cock to her mouth. There wasn’t any hesitation as she started to suck his dick, taking every inch of it into her mouth and loving the way it felt against her tongue and in her throat. But she wasn’t sucking it to get keep him hard or make him fuck her face. She just wanted to suck his dick clean before making her way downstairs.   
  
“You really are such a whore, Sakura. I don’t know who made you want, but I want to buy that man a drink.”   
  
Sakura rolled her eyes as she continued to bob her head up and down the length of Omoi’s shaft, purposefully allowing her tongue to dance along every inch so that she didn’t miss a drop of his seed or her arousal. She ignored his comment about her being a whore, knowing that it was true and just not wanting to give him the satisfaction of giving him an answer. However, when he started laughing and brought a hand to the back of her head, forcing her down to the base of his shaft, it seemed like an answer from her didn’t matter.

Fortunately for her, right at that moment, the front door to their home opened and a familiar presence could be felt walking into her home. Sakura’s heart fluttered in her chest when she realized that it was Killer Bee, making her hop off of the bed and rush toward the door. “Thanks again, Omoi. It was fun. If I ever need a dick to stretch me out before Bee fucks me, I’ll be sure to use you.~” She blew a kiss his way before opening the door and making her way downstairs, naked and dripping cum before finding Bee.   
  
“There you are, Daddy!~” Sakura smiled as she wrapped her arms around Killer Bee’s neck, pulling him into a loving and passionate kiss despite the fact that she had just gotten fucked by one of his friends. “I just got back from my workout and spent a little bit of time with Sarada and Omoi. I want you to fuck me right here and now. I should be able to take your big, hard cock without it destroying me now.~”

Sakura didn’t bother to give Killer Bee a chance to answer her before she kissed him again and started to pull him toward the couch in the living room, a bright smile on her face as she got flat onto her back. “I hope you don’t mind that Omoi filled my cunt. You can always stretch it back out and remind me just who I fell in love with and who’s the father of my child.~” Luckily, it didn’t take long for Bee to get in on what Sakura was wanting, his hands cupping her breasts as he leaned in and stole a kiss from her lips.


End file.
